El Castillo Ambulante – Diana Wynne Jones
by gabyah
Summary: El libro de El Castillo Ambulante en el cual se baso la película -COMPLETO-
1. Chapter 1

hola chicos, esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, no es una adaptación ni nada por el estilo, es el mero y real libro del castillo ambulante. si les soy sincera, descargue el libro, pero no me gusta leer en el pc, y dado a que mi celular se puso sus moños y no quiso abrir el formato, pues me di a la tarea de pasarlo a fanfic para lograr leerlo, y de paso, por que no, que a los que no hallan leído el libro como yo, también lo hagan, si es su gusto hacerlo. Les dejo el primer capitulo.

* * *

Título original: Howl's Moving Castle.  
© Diana Wynne Jones, 1986  
© Ediciones SM, 2003  
Impresores, 15  
Urbanización Prado del Espino  
28660 Boadilla del Monte (Madrid)  
ISBN: 84-348-8531-X  
Depósito legal: M-45850-2003  
Preimpresión: Grafilia, SL  
Impreso en España / Printed in Spain  
Imprenta SM — Joaquín Turina, 39 - 28044 Madrid.

* * *

El Castillo Ambulante – Diana Wynne Jones

Este libro es para Stephen.  
La idea de este libro me la dio un chico  
durante la visita a un colegio, cuando  
me pidió que escribiera un libro llamado  
El castillo viajero.  
Apunté su nombre y lo guardé en un  
lugar tan seguro que no he podido  
encontrarlo hasta hoy.  
Me gustaría darle las gracias de todo  
corazón.

* * *

El Castillo Ambulante – Diana Wynne Jones

CAPÍTULO 1..  
"En el que Sophie habla con los sombreros"  
EN EL REINO DE INGARY, donde existen cosas como las botas de siete leguas y las  
capas de invisibilidad, ser el mayor de tres hermanos es una desgracia. Todo el  
mundo sabe que el mayor es el que fracasa primero, sobre todo si los tres salen a  
buscar fortuna.  
Sophie Hatter era la mayor de tres hermanas. Ni siquiera era hija de un leñador  
pobre, lo que podría haberle dado alguna oportunidad de triunfar, sino que sus  
padres tenían una sombrerería de señoras en la próspera ciudad de Market Chipping,  
donde vivían desahogadamente. Eso sí, su madre murió cuando Sophie tenía dos  
años y su hermana Lettie uno, y su padre se había casado con la ayudante de la  
tienda, una joven guapa y rubia llamada Fanny. Al poco tiempo Fanny dio a luz a la  
tercera hermana, Martha. Según eso, Sophie y Lettie deberían haberse convertido en  
las hermanas feas, pero lo cierto es que las tres niñas crecieron muy hermosas,  
aunque todo el mundo decía que la más bella era Lettie. Fanny las trataba a las tres  
con el mismo cariño y no favorecía a Martha en absoluto.  
El señor Hatter se sentía orgulloso de sus tres hijas y las envió al mejor colegio de  
la ciudad. Sophie era la más estudiosa. Leía mucho y muy pronto se dio cuenta de las  
pocas probabilidades que tenía de que el futuro le deparase una vida interesante. Se  
llevó una desilusión pero siguió viviendo feliz, cuidando de sus hermanas y  
preparando a Martha para que buscara su fortuna cuando llegara el momento. Como  
Fanny estaba siempre ocupada en la tienda, Sophie era la encargada de cuidar a las  
otras dos. Las pequeñas no dejaban de pelearse y tirarse de los pelos. Lettie de  
ninguna manera se resignaba a ser la que, después de Sophie, tendría menos éxito.  
—¡No es justo! —gritaba Lettie—. ¿Por qué tiene que llevarse Martha lo mejor  
solo por ser la pequeña? ¡Pues yo me pienso casar con un príncipe, hala!  
A lo que Martha siempre replicaba que ella iba a ser riquísima sin necesidad de  
casarse con nadie. Entonces tenía que venir Sophie a separarlas y arreglarles los  
desgarrones de la ropa. Era muy habilidosa con la aguja. Incluso llegó a hacerles  
vestidos a sus hermanas. Antes de que esta historia comenzara de verdad, a Lettie le  
cosió un vestido de un rosa intenso para celebrar la fiesta de mayo, que en opinión  
de Fanny parecía salido de la tienda más cara de Kingsbury.  
Por aquella época, todo el mundo había vuelto a hablar de la bruja del Páramo. Se  
decía que había amenazado de muerte a la hija del Rey, y que este había enviado al  
Páramo a su mago personal, el mago Suliman, para que se encargara de ella. Y, al  
parecer, el mago Suliman no solo había sido incapaz de cumplir el encargo, sino que  
la bruja había acabado con él.  
Así pues, cuando unos meses más tarde apareció de repente un castillo alto y  
negro sobre las colinas de Market Chipping, despidiendo columnas de humo sucio  
por sus cuatro torres, todos estuvieron convencidos de que la bruja había vuelto a  
salir del Páramo y estaba dispuesta a aterrorizar al país como lo hizo cincuenta años  
atrás. La gente estaba muy asustada. Nadie salía solo, especialmente de noche. Y lo  
más terrorífico era que el castillo no siempre estaba en el mismo sitio. A veces, el  
castillo se veía como una mancha alta y negra en los terrenos yermos al noroeste,  
otras sobresalían sobre las rocas al este, y en algunas ocasiones se acercaba a la  
ladera y se colocaba sobre los brezos, al norte, un poco más allá de la última granja.  
De vez en cuando se movía, echando bocanadas de humo gris y sucio por sus torres.  
Al principio todo el mundo creía que muy pronto el castillo llegaría a plantarse en el  
medio del valle, y el alcalde habló de pedir ayuda al Rey.  
Pero el castillo se quedó rondando por las colinas y se supo que no pertenecía a la  
bruja, sino al mago Howl. El mago Howl tampoco era un santo. Aunque al parecer  
no quería abandonar las colinas, se rumoreaba que le divertía atrapar a jovencitas y  
quitarles el alma. Otros aseguraban que se comía sus corazones. Era un mago  
absolutamente frío y sin escrúpulos y ninguna joven estaría segura si él andaba cerca.  
Sophie, Lettie y Martha, igual que las demás muchachas de Market Chipping, tenían  
prohibido salir solas, lo que resultaba muy pesado. Se preguntaban para qué querría  
el mago Howl todas aquellas almas que coleccionaba.  
Pero al poco tiempo tuvieron otras cosas en qué pensar, porque el señor Hatter  
murió de repente justo cuando Sophie era lo bastante mayor para dejar el colegio. Y  
entonces se descubrió que el orgullo que sentía por sus hijas había sido excesivo:  
para pagar la matrícula del colegio había contraído pesadas deudas. Después del  
funeral, Fanny se sentó con las niñas en la casa que tenían junto a la tienda y les  
explicó la situación.  
—Me temo que las tres tenéis que abandonar el colegio —dijo—. He estado  
haciendo todo tipo de cuentas y la única forma de mantener el negocio y cuidaros a  
las tres es que os coloquéis como aprendizas en algún sitio. No es práctico que os  
quedéis todas en la tienda. No puedo permitírmelo. Así que esto es lo que he  
decidido. Primero Lettie...  
Lettie levantó la vista, con un aspecto de radiante salud y belleza que ni siquiera  
la pena y el luto podían ocultar.  
—Yo quiero seguir aprendiendo —dijo.  
—Y así será, cariño —replicó Fanny—. He dispuesto que entres como aprendiza  
en casa de Cesari, el pastelero de la Plaza del Mercado. Tienen la reputación de tratar  
a sus aprendices como a reyes, y serás muy feliz allí, además de aprender un oficio útil.

La señora Cesari es una buena clienta y amiga, y ha accedido a colocarte en sucasa como un favor personal.

Lettie soltó una carcajada que dejaba ver que no estaba contenta en absoluto.  
—Vaya, muchas gracias —dijo—. Menos mal que me gusta cocinar.  
Fanny parecía aliviada. A veces Lettie podía ponerse muy cabezota.  
—Y ahora Martha —dijo—. Ya sé que eres demasiado pequeña para trabajar, así  
que se me ha ocurrido algo que te proporcionará un aprendizaje largo y tranquilo  
que te será útil para cualquier cosa que decidas hacer después. ¿Conoces a mi amiga  
del colegio, Annabel Fairfax?  
Martha, que era delgada y rubia, clavó sus grandes ojos grises en Fanny casi con  
la misma determinación que Lettie.  
—¿Esa que habla tanto? —preguntó—. ¿No es Bruja?  
—Sí, lo es, y tiene una bonita casa con muchos clientes de todo el valle de Folding  
—dijo Fanny entusiasmada—. Es una buena mujer. Te enseñará todo lo que sabe y  
seguramente te presentará a mucha gente importante de Kingsbury. Cuando  
termine contigo estarás bien preparada para la vida.  
—Es simpática —admitió Martha—. De acuerdo.  
A Sophie le pareció que Fanny lo había hecho muy bien. Lettie, al ser la mediana,  
seguramente nunca llegaría muy lejos, así que Fanny la había colocado donde  
tendría oportunidades de conocer a un aprendiz joven y guapo y vivir feliz para  
siempre. Martha, que estaba destinada a labrarse su fortuna, contaría para ello con la  
ayuda de la brujería y de amigos ricos. Y en cuanto a sí misma, no tenía la menor  
duda de qué le esperaba. No le sorprendió lo más mínimo cuando Fanny dijo:  
—Y ahora, Sophie, cariño, me parece lo más justo que heredes esta tienda cuando  
yo me retire, ya que eres la mayor. Así que he decidido tomarte como aprendiza para  
darte la oportunidad de conocer el negocio. ¿Qué te parece?  
Sophie no podía admitir que se sentía resignada por heredar el negocio de los  
sombreros. Le dio las gracias.  
—¡Entonces todo arreglado! —dijo Fanny.  
Al día siguiente Sophie ayudó a Martha a guardar su ropa en una caja y al otro la  
vieron marcharse montada en una carreta, pequeña, erguida y nerviosa. El camino  
hacia Upper Bolding, donde vivía la señora Fairfax, atravesaba las colinas v pasaba  
junto al castillo del mago Howl. Era comprensible que Martha tuviera miedo.  
—No le pasará nada —dijo Lettie.  
Lettie se había negado a ayudar con el equipaje. Cuando la carreta desapareció en  
el horizonte, Lettie metió todas sus pertenencias en una funda de almohada y le pagó  
al criado del vecino una moneda de seis peniques para que la ayudara a llevarla en  
una carretilla a casa de Cesari en la Plaza del Mercado.  
Lettie marchaba detrás de la carretilla con un aspecto mucho más animado de lo  
que Sophie había supuesto. La verdad es que daba la impresión de que se había  
quitado de encima la sombrerería.  
El chico de los recados regresó con una nota de Lettie que decía que había

colocado sus cosas en el dormitorio de las chicas y que Cesari le parecía un sitio muy

divertido. Una semana más tarde el carretero trajo una carta de Martha diciendo que  
había llegado bien y que la señora Fairfax era encantadora y que le ponía miel a todo,  
porque tenía colmenas. Y aquello fue lo único que supo Sophie de sus hermanas  
durante algún tiempo, porque ella también empezó su aprendizaje el mismo día que  
Martha y Lettie se marcharon.  
Como es natural, Sophie ya conocía el negocio de los sombreros bastante bien.  
Desde muy pequeña había jugado en el taller al otro lado del patio donde se  
mojaban los sombreros, se moldeaban sobre hormas de madera y se fabricaban flores,  
frutas y otros ornamentos de cera y seda para adornarlos. Conocía a todos los  
trabajadores. La mayoría ya estaba allí cuando su padre era niño. Conocía a Bessie, la  
única ayudante de la tienda que quedaba. Conocía a los clientes que compraban los  
sombreros y al hombre que conducía el carro que traía los sombreros de paja natural  
del campo para que les dieran forma en el taller. Conocía a los demás proveedores y  
sabía cómo se hacía el fieltro para los modelos de invierno. En realidad no había  
mucho que Fanny pudiera enseñarle, excepto tal vez cuál era la mejor manera de  
conseguir que un cliente comprara un sombrero.  
—Tienes que conducirlos poco a poco hacia el más apropiado, cariño —le explicó  
Fanny—. Primero les enseñas los que no les quedarán bien del todo, para que noten  
la diferencia en cuanto se pongan el adecuado.  
La verdad es que Sophie no se dedicaba mucho a vender sombreros. Después de  
pasar un día observando en el taller y otro día visitando con Fanny los mercaderes  
de paños y sedas, su madrastra la puso a rematar sombreros. Sophie se sentaba en  
una pequeña alcoba en la trastienda, cosiendo rosas en las pamelas y velos en los  
bonetes, forrándolos todos con seda y adornándolos con frutas de cera y lazos de  
colores. Se le daba muy bien. Y le gustaba. Pero se sentía aislada y un poco aburrida.  
Los trabajadores del taller eran demasiado mayores para ser entretenidos y, además,  
no la trataban como a uno de ellos sino como a alguien que algún día heredaría el negocio.  
Bessie la trataba igual. Y de todas formas sobre lo único que hablaba era sobre  
el granjero con el que iba a casarse la semana siguiente a la fiesta de mayo. Sophie  
tenía celos de Fanny, que podía salir a regatear con el mercader de sedas siempre  
que quería.  
Lo más interesante eran las conversaciones de los clientes. Es imposible comprar  
un sombrero sin cotillear. Sophie se sentaba en su alcoba y mientras daba puntadas  
se enteraba de que el alcalde no comía jamás verdura y de que el castillo del mago  
Howl había vuelto a los acantilados, hay que ver cómo es, y bla, bla, bla... Siempre  
bajaban la voz cuando empezaban a hablar del mago Howl, pero Sophie se enteró de  
que el mes pasado había atrapado a una chica en el valle. «¡Barba azul!», decían los  
murmullos, que volvían a elevarse para afirmar que Jane Farrier era un auténtico  
desastre a la hora de arreglarse el pelo. Esa desde luego no conseguiría atraer ni  
siquiera al mago Howl, y mucho menos a un hombre respetable. Y entonces se oía  
un breve y temeroso susurro sobre la bruja del Páramo. Sophie empezó a pensar que  
el mago Howl y la bruja del Páramo deberían emparejarse.

—Parecen hechos el uno para el otro. Alguien debería organizarles una cita—le  
dijo al sombrero que estaba adornando en ese momento.  
Pero a finales de mes, todos los chismes de la tienda se centraron de repente en  
Lettie. Al parecer, Cesari estaba lleno de caballeros de la mañana a la noche, todos  
comprando grandes cantidades de pasteles y exigiendo ser atendidos por Lettie. Ya  
había recibido diez propuestas de matrimonio, que iban, en orden de importancia,  
desde el hijo del alcalde hasta el barrendero, y las había rechazado todas alegando  
que todavía era demasiado joven para decidirse.  
—Me parece algo muy sensato por su parte —le comentó Sophie a un bonete que  
estaba forrando con seda.  
A Fanny la alegraron aquellas noticias.  
—¡Sabía que le iría bien! —dijo contenta. A Sophie se le ocurrió que a Fanny le  
alegraba no tener a Lettie cerca.  
—Lettie es terrible para el negocio —le dijo al bonete, frunciendo la seda color  
champiñón—. Ella conseguiría que incluso, viejo y desaliñado, parecieras elegante.  
Pero las demás miran a Lettie y se desesperan.  
Sophie hablaba cada vez más con los sombreros a medida que pasaban las  
semanas. No tenía a nadie más con quién hablar. Fanny se pasaba casi todo el día  
fuera, haciendo negocios o intentando conseguir más clientas y Bessie estaba ocupada  
atendiendo y contándole a todo el mundo sus planes de boda. Sophie tomó por  
costumbre colocar los sombreros en sus hormas de madera cuando los terminaba,  
donde quedaban como una cabeza de verdad, y siempre hacía una pausa para  
decirle a cada uno cómo sería el cuerpo que le correspondería. Solía halagar al  
sombrero un poco, porque a los clientes hay que engatusarlos.  
—Posees un atractivo misterioso —le dijo a uno cubierto con un velo de brillos  
ocultos. A una pamela ancha de color crema con rosas bajo el ala le dijo—: ¡Vas a  
tener que casarte con un rico! —y a otro sombrero de paja de color verde manzana  
con una pluma verde y rizada le dijo—: Eres tan joven como una hoja de primavera.  
A los bonetes rosas les decía que eran dulces y encantadores y a los sombreros  
elegantes adornados con terciopelo que eran ingeniosos. Y al bonete color  
champiñón le dijo:  
—Tienes un corazón de oro y alguno de buena posición lo verá y se enamorará de  
ti —aquello lo dijo porque sentía lástima de aquel bonete en particular. Parecía tan  
remilgado y tan soso.  
Al día siguiente llegó a la tienda Jane Farrier y lo compró. Era cierto que tenía el  
pelo un poco raro, pensó Sophie observándola desde su alcoba, como si se lo hubiera  
enrollado en unas tenazas. Era una pena que Jane hubiera escogido aquel bonete.  
Para entonces todo el mundo venía a la tienda a comprar. Tal vez fuera la promoción  
de Fanny o tal vez que se acercaba la primavera, pero era evidente que el negocio de  
los sombreros iba en aumento. Fanny empezó a decir, con tono un poco culpable:  
—Creo que no debería haberme dado tanta prisa en colocar a Martha y a Lettie.  
Podríamos habernos arreglado.  
Cuando abril se iba acercando a la fiesta de mayo, había tantos clientes que

Sophie tuvo que ponerse un modesto traje gris y ayudar en la tienda también. Pero la  
demanda era tanta que entre cliente y cliente se dedicaba a adornar sombreros y  
todas las tardes se los llevaba a casa, en la puerta de al lado, donde trabajaba a la luz  
de un quinqué hasta bien entrada la noche para tener sombreros que vender al día  
siguiente. Los sombreros verdes como el de la esposa del alcalde estaban muy  
solicitados, al igual que los bonetes rosas. Y entonces, la semana antes de la fiesta,  
alguien entró pidiendo el de color champiñón con fruncidos, como el que llevaba  
Jane Farrier cuando se fugó con el conde de Catterack.  
Aquella noche, mientras cosía, Sophie tuvo que admitir que su vida era bastante  
insulsa. En lugar de hablar con los sombreros, se los fue probando todos al  
terminarlos, mirándose en el espejo. Aquello fue un error. Aquel severo traje gris no  
le sentaba bien, especialmente con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto coser. Y como tenía el  
pelo de color paja rojiza, ni el verde ni el rosa le quedaban bien. Y el de los fruncidos  
color champiñón le daba un aspecto sencillamente horroroso.  
—¡Como una vieja solterona! —dijo Sophie.  
No es que quisiera fugarse con un conde, como Jane Farrier, ni siquiera quería que  
la mitad del pueblo le pidiera matrimonio, como a Lettie. Pero quería hacer algo, no  
estaba segura de qué, algo que fuera un poco más interesante que adornar sombreros.  
Pensó que al día siguiente sacaría tiempo para ir a hablar con Lettie.  
Pero no fue. O le faltaba tiempo o fuerzas, o le parecía que la Plaza del Mercado  
estaba muy lejos, o recordaba que si iba sola estaría en peligro a causa del mago  
Howl. Fuera lo que fuese, cada día le parecía más difícil ir a ver a su hermana. Era  
muy extraño. Sophie siempre se había considerado tan decidida como Lettie. Pero  
ahora se daba cuenta de que había cosas que solo era capaz de hacer cuando ya no le  
quedaba ninguna excusa.  
—¡Esto es absurdo! —dijo Sophie—. La Plaza de Mercado está a dos calles de  
aquí. Si voy corriendo...  
Y se prometió que al día siguiente se acercaría a Cesari cuando la sombrerería  
estuviera cerrada por ser la fiesta de mayo.  
Entretanto, a la tienda llegó un nuevo rumor. Se decía que el Rey se había peleado  
con su propio hermano, el príncipe Justin, y que el príncipe se había marchado al  
exilio. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles habían sido las razones de la pelea, pero el  
príncipe había pasado por Market Chipping de incógnito hacía dos meses y nadie lo  
había reconocido. El Rey había enviado al conde de Catterack a buscarlo y, en vez de  
eso, se encontró con Jane Farrier. Sophie se puso triste al escucharlo. En el mundo  
ocurrían cosas interesantes, pero siempre a los demás. De todas formas, sería  
agradable ver a Lettie.  
Llegó la fiesta de mayo. Desde el amanecer, las calles se llenaron de júbilo. Fanny  
salió temprano, pero Sophie tenía que terminar primero un par de sombreros.  
Cantaba mientras trabajaba. Al fin y al cabo, Lettie también estaba trabajando. Los  
días de fiesta, Cesari abría hasta la media noche.  
—Voy a comprarme un pastelillo de crema —decidió Sophie—. Hace siglos que  
no los pruebo.

Vio cómo la gente se arremolinaba al otro lado del escaparate, con ropas de vivos  
colores. Había vendedores de recuerdos y saltimbanquis caminando sobre zancos.  
Sophie los contempló entusiasmada.  
Pero cuando por fin se echó un chal gris sobre el vestido gris y salió a la calle, su  
entusiasmo se desvaneció. Se sintió abrumada. Había demasiada gente corriendo a  
su alrededor, riéndose y gritando, demasiado ruido y ajetreo. Sophie se sintió como  
si los meses que había pasado sentada cosiendo la hubieran transformado en una  
vieja o la hubieran dejado medio inválida. Se envolvió bien en el chal y avanzó  
pegada a las casas, intentando evitar que los zapatos de domingo de la multitud la  
pisaran o que le clavaran uno de aquellos codos cubiertos por larguísimas mangas  
de seda. Cuando de repente se oyó una lluvia de explosiones en el aire, Sophie pensó  
que se iba a desmayar. Levantó la vista y vio el castillo del mago Howl justo sobre la  
ladera de la colina a las afueras de la ciudad, tan cerca que parecía apoyado sobre las  
chimeneas. De las cuatro torres del castillo salían llamas azules despidiendo bolas de  
fuego azul que explotaban en el cielo con un estruendo horrible. El mago Howl  
parecía estar molesto por la fiesta. O tal vez estaba intentando participar, a su  
manera. Sophie estaba tan aterrorizada que no le interesaba saber cuál era el motivo.  
Se habría marchado a casa, pero para entonces ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia  
Cesari. Echó a correr.  
—¿Cómo se me ocurrió desear que mi vida fuese interesante? —se preguntó  
mientras corría—. Me daría demasiado miedo. Eso me pasa por ser la mayor de tres  
hermanas.  
Cuando llegó a la Plaza del Mercado, fue todavía peor. Allí estaban la mayoría de  
las posadas. Había grupos de jóvenes que se tambaleaban ebrios de un lado a otro,  
arrastrando los faldones de las chaquetas y las mangas y dando zapatazos con las  
botas con hebillas que nunca hubieran soñado con ponerse en un día de trabajo,  
lanzando exclamaciones y atosigando a las jovencitas. Ellas paseaban elegantes de  
dos en dos, listas para dejarse atosigar. Era una fiesta de mayo perfectamente normal,  
pero a Sophie también le daba miedo todo aquello. Y cuando un joven con un  
fantástico traje azul y plateado la vio y decidió abordarla también a ella, Sophie se  
escabulló en el portal de una tienda e intentó esconderse.  
El joven la miró sorprendida.  
—No pasa nada, ratoncita gris —le dijo, con una sonrisa tomo  
compadeciéndose—. Solo quiero invitarte a tomar algo. No pongas esa cara de  
miedo.  
Su mirada de lástima hizo que Sophie se sintiera totalmente avergonzada. Era un  
hombre elegante, con un rostro huesudo y refinado, bastante mayor, bien entrada la  
veintena, y con el pelo rubio cuidadosamente peinado. Las mangas de su chaqueta  
colgaban más que ninguna, con bordes de volantes y remates plateados.  
—Oh, no, gracias, por favor, señor —tartamudeó Sophie—. Yo iba, iba a ver a mi  
hermana.  
—Entonces vete a verla, por supuesto —sonrió aquel joven maduro—. ¿Quién  
soy yo para impedir que una dama vea a su hermana? ¿Quieres que te acompañe, ya

que pareces tan asustada?  
Lo dijo con amabilidad, lo que hizo que Sophie sintiera más vergüenza que  
nunca.  
—No. ¡No, gracias, señor! —jadeó y salió corriendo dejándolo atrás. También  
llevaba perfume. El olor a jacintos la siguió mientras se alejaba.  
«¡Qué hombre tan elegante!», pensó Sophie mientras se abría paso entre las  
mesitas a la entrada de Cesari.  
Las mesas estaban abarrotadas. Dentro había tanta gente y tanto ruido como en la  
plaza. Sophie localizó a Lettie entre la fila de ayudantes que servían tras el mostrador  
gracias al grupo de hijos de granjeros que apoyaban los codos en él gritándole cosas.  
Lettie, más guapa que nunca y tal vez un poco más delgada, metía pastelillos en las  
bolsas tan aprisa como podía, cerrando cada bolsa con una hábil rosca y mirando por  
debajo del codo con una sonrisa y una respuesta por cada bolsa que cerraba. Se oían  
muchas risas. Sophie tuvo que abrirse paso hacia el mostrador.  
Lettie la vio. Por un momento pareció quedarse pasmada. Luego sus ojos y su  
sonrisa brillaron al gritar:  
—¡Sophie!  
—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —gritó Sophie—. En algún sitio —gritó un poco  
perdida cuando un codo grande y bien vestido la apartó del mostrador de un  
empujón.  
—¡Un momento! —le contestó Lettie también a gritos. Dio un paso atrás, se  
volvió hacia la chica que estaba junto a ella y le susurró algo. La chica asintió, sonrió  
y ocupó el lugar de Lettie.  
—Tendréis que conformaros conmigo —le dijo a la multitud—. ¿Quién es el  
siguiente?  
—¡Pero yo quiero hablar contigo, Lettie! —gritó uno de los granjeros.  
—Habla con Carrie —respondió Lettie—. Yo quiero hablar con mi hermana.  
A nadie pareció importarle. Empujaron a Sophie hacia el final del mostrador,  
donde Lettie la llamaba y mantenía abierta una trampilla para ella, y le dijeron que  
no tuviera a Lettie ocupada todo el día. Cuando pasó por la trampilla, Lettie la cogió  
por la muñeca y la llevó hacia el fondo de la tienda, hasta una habitación llena de  
rejillas de madera, todas ellas repletas de filas de pasteles. Lettie sacó dos taburetes.  
—Siéntate —le dijo. Miró al estante más cercano, de forma distraída, y le pasó a  
Sophie un pastelillo de crema—. Puede que te haga falta.  
Sophie se dejó caer en el taburete y aspiró el rico aroma del pastelillo, sintiéndose  
un poco llorosa.  
—¡Ay, Lettie! —exclamó—. ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!  
—Sí, y yo me alegro de que estés sentada —respondió Lettie—. Porque no soy  
Lettie. Soy Martha.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2..  
"En el que Sophie debe salir a buscar fortuna"

* * *

—¿QUÉ? —preguntó Sophie mirando fijamente a la chica sentada en el taburete  
frente a ella. Era igualita a Lettie. Llevaba el segundo mejor vestido azul de Lettie, de  
un azul maravilloso que le sentaba muy bien, y tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules  
de Lettie.  
—Soy Martha —repitió su hermana—. ¿A quién pillaste cortando en pedazos las  
calzas de seda de Lettie? Yo no se lo dije a nadie. ¿Y tú?  
—Tampoco —dijo Sophie, totalmente atónita. Ahora veía que era Martha.  
Distinguía esa inclinación de cabeza tan suya aunque la cara fuera de Lettie, y tenía  
las manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas haciendo molinillos con los pulgares, como  
hacía siempre Martha—. ¿Por qué?  
—Me aterrorizaba pensar que podrías venir a verme —dijo Martha—, porque  
sabía que tendría que contártelo. Y ahora es un alivio. Prométeme que no se lo dirás  
a nadie. Y sé que si lo prometes no lo dirás, porque eres muy honrada.  
—Te lo prometo —dijo Sophie—. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Y cómo?  
—Lettie y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo —dijo Martha, haciendo molinetes con los  
pulgares—, porque Lettie quería aprender brujería y yo no. Ella tiene muy buena  
cabeza, y quiere labrarse un futuro donde pueda utilizarla. ¡Pero a ver quién le dice  
eso a mamá! ¡Está demasiado celosa de Lettie como para admitir siquiera que es  
lista!  
Sophie no creía que Fanny fuera así, pero lo dejó pasar.  
—¿Y tú?  
—Cómete el pastel —siguió Martha—. Está bueno. Sí, yo también puedo ser lista.  
Con solo dos semanas en casa de la señora Fairfax encontré el conjuro que estamos  
usando. Me levantaba por la noche para leer sus libros en secreto y fue muy fácil.  
Luego le pregunté si podía visitar a mi familia y me dijo que sí. Es un cielo. Creyó  
que tenía morriña. Así que vine con el conjuro y Lettie volvió con la señora Fairfax  
haciéndose pasar por mí. Lo más difícil fue la primera semana, cuando no sabía  
todas las cosas que se suponía que ya me habían enseñado. Fue horrible. Pero

descubrí que le caigo bien a la gente. ¿Sabes? Funciona cuando a ti también te caen  
bien los demás, y todo salió bien. Y la señora Fairfax no ha despedido a Lettie, así  
que supongo que ella también se las habrá arreglado.  
Sophie masticó el pastel que no estaba disfrutando.  
—Pero, ¿por qué lo has hecho?  
Martha se balanceó en el taburete, con una gran sonrisa sobre la cara de Lettie,  
haciendo girar los pulgares de contento.  
—Quiero casarme y tener diez hijos.  
—¡Eres demasiado joven! —exclamó Sophie.  
—Es verdad —admitió Martha—. Pero comprenderás que tengo que empezar  
bastante pronto si quiero tener diez. Y así tendré tiempo de ver si la persona que  
quiero me quiere por mí misma. El conjuro irá desapareciendo poco a poco, y cada  
vez seré más yo misma.  
Sophie estaba tan maravillada que se terminó el pastel sin darse cuenta de qué  
clase de pastel era.  
—¿Y por qué diez hijos?  
—Porque esos son los que quiero —respondió Marcha.  
—¡No tenía ni idea!  
—Bueno, no tenía mucho sentido contártelo porque tú siempre le dabas la razón  
a mamá sobre que yo tenía que hacer fortuna —dijo Martha—. Creíste que mamá lo  
decía en serio. Y yo también, hasta que papá murió y vi que lo único que quería era  
librarse de nosotras: colocó a Lettie donde conocería a muchos hombres y se casaría  
pronto, y a mí me mandó lo más lejos que pudo. Estaba tan enfadada que pensé que  
valía la pena intentarlo. Hablé con Lettie y, como ella estaba igual de enfadada, nos  
pusimos de acuerdo. Ahora estamos satisfechas. Pero las dos nos sentimos mal por ti.  
Eres demasiado lista y buena para pasarte el resto de tu vida encerrada en esa tienda.  
Hemos hablado de ello, pero no sabemos qué hacer.  
—Estoy bien —protestó Sophie—. Tan solo es un poco aburrido.  
—¿Que estás bien? —exclamó Martha—. Sí, claro, y por eso no has venido a  
verme durante meses y cuando por fin apareces es con un horrible vestido gris y con  
ese chal. ¡Parece que hasta yo te doy miedo! ¿Qué te ha hecho mamá?  
—Nada —dijo Sophie incómoda—. Hemos estado muy ocupadas. No hables así  
de Fanny, Martha. Es tu madre.  
—Sí, y yo me parezco a ella lo bastante para entenderla —replicó Martha—. Por  
eso me mandó tan lejos, o al menos lo intentó. Mamá sabe que para explotar a  
alguien no hace falta portarse mal con él. Ella sabe lo obediente que eres. Sabe que  
tienes esa idea metida en la cabeza de que vas a ser un fracaso por ser la mayor. Y te  
ha manejado perfectamente y ha conseguido que trabajes como una esclava para ella.  
Seguro que ni siquiera te paga.  
—Todavía soy aprendiza —protestó Sophie.  
—Y yo también, pero recibo un salario. Los Cesari saben que lo valgo —dijo  
Martha—. La sombrerería está ganando una fortuna, Sophie. ¡Y todo gracias a ti! Tú  
hiciste el sombrero verde con el que la mujer del alcalde parece una colegiala, ¿a que sí?  
—El verde manzana. Yo lo adorné —dijo Sophie.  
—Y el bonete que llevaba Jane Ferrier cuando conoció a aquel noble —continuó  
Martha—. Eres un genio con los sombreros y la ropa, Sophie. ¡Y mamá lo sabe!  
Sellaste tu futuro cuando le hiciste aquel vestido a Lettie para la fiesta del año  
pasado. Y ahora eres tú quien gana el dinero mientras ella se divierte por ahí.  
—Ella hace las compras —dijo Sophie.  
—¡Las compras! —gritó Martha. Sus pulgares giraban enfurecidos—. Eso lo  
liquida en media mañana. La he visto, Sophie. Y he oído los rumores. ¡Anda por ahí  
en un carruaje alquilado y con ropa nueva gracias a lo que ganas tú, y visita todas las  
mansiones del valle! Dice que va comprar esa casa tan grande en Vale End y  
establecerse a lo grande. ¿Y qué haces tú?  
—Bueno, Fanny se merece disfrutar un poco después de todo lo que ha trabajado  
para criarnos a las tres —dijo Sophie—. Supongo que yo heredaré la tienda.  
—¡Menudo destino! —exclamó Martha—. Oye...  
Pero en ese momento en el otro extremo de la habitación estaban retirando dos  
rejillas vacías y un aprendiz consiguió asomar la cabeza entre ellas.  
—Me pareció oír tu voz, Lettie —dijo, sonriendo con un aire de lo más amistoso y  
galante—. Acaba de salir otra hornada. Díselo a todos —su cabeza, cubierta por  
cabello rizado y un tanto harinoso, volvió a desaparecer. A Sophie le pareció un  
muchacho simpático. Estaba deseando preguntar si era el que a Martha le gustaba de  
verdad, pero no tuvo ocasión. Martha se levantó a toda prisa sin dejar de hablar.  
—Tengo que decirle a las chicas que saquen esto a la tienda. Ayúdame con esta  
—dijo arrastrando la bandeja más cercana. Sophie la ayudó a llevarla hasta la tienda,  
ruidosa y llena de actividad—. Tienes que hacer algo por ti misma, Sophie  
—continuó Martha mientras avanzaban—. Lettie no dejaba de repetir que no sabía  
que pasaría contigo cuando no estuviéramos nosotras para darte un poco de  
confianza en ti misma. Y tenía razón en preocuparse.  
En la tienda, la señora Cesari tomó la bandeja en sus enormes brazos, gritando  
instrucciones, y una hilera de ayudantes pasó corriendo junto a Martha para recoger  
las demás. Sophie se despidió a voces y se deslizó entre el tumulto. No le parecía  
apropiado quitarle más tiempo a Martha. Además, quería estar a solas para pensar.  
Se fue a casa corriendo. Desde el prado donde se encontraba la Feria, junto al río,  
estaban lanzando fuegos artificiales que competían con los relámpagos azules del  
castillo de Howl. Sophie se sintió más desvalida que nunca.  
Durante toda la semana siguiente no dejó de pensar y pensar, y lo único que  
consiguió fue sentirse confundida y descontenta. Las cosas no parecían ser como ella  
creía, listaba asombrada por lo que habían hecho Lettie y Martha. Durante muchos  
años las había mal interpretado. Pero no podía creer que Fanny fuera el tipo de  
mujer que decía su hermana.  
Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque, aunque Bessie se marchó para casarse y  
Sophie estaba casi siempre sola en la tienda, Fanny parecía pasar mucho tiempo  
fuera, divirtiéndose o no, y el negocio se tranquilizó después de las fiestas. Tres días  
más tarde, Sophie se atrevió a preguntarle a Fanny:  
—¿No debería ganar un sueldo?  
—¡Claro que sí, cariño, con todo lo que haces! —respondió l:anny cariñosamente,  
colocando un sombrero rosa en el escaparate—. Me encargaré de eso en cuanto haya  
hecho las cuentas esta noche.  
Y entonces salió y no regresó hasta que Sophie ya había cerrado la tienda y se  
había llevado a casa los sombreros del día para adornarlos.  
Al principio Sophie se sintió mal por haber hecho caso a Martha, pero cuando  
Fanny no mencionó su sueldo ni aquella noche ni en toda la semana, empezó a  
pensar que Martha tenía razón.  
—A lo mejor me está explotando —le dijo a un sombrero que estaba adorando  
con seda roja y un ramillete de cerezas de cera—, pero alguien tiene que hacer estas  
cosas, o no habría sombreros para vender.  
Terminó el sombrero y estaba mirando uno blanco y negro, muy elegante,  
cuando se le ocurrió otra cosa:  
—¿Acaso importa que no haya sombreros para vender? —le preguntó. Miró a su  
alrededor, a los sombreros colocados en sus hormas o esperando en un montón a  
que ella los adornara—. ¿Para qué servís, vamos a ver? —les preguntó—. A mí desde  
luego no me estáis sirviendo para nada bueno.  
Y a punto estuvo de salir de casa a buscar fortuna, cuando recordó que era la  
hermana mayor y que no valía la pena. Volvió a tomar el sombrero con un suspiro.  
A la mañana siguiente todavía seguía descontenta, sola en la tienda, cuando una  
joven de aspecto ordinario entró hecha una fiera, haciendo girar un bonete color  
champiñón que sujetaba por los lazos.  
—¡Mira esto! —exclamó la joven—. Me dijiste que era el mismo bonete que  
llevaba Jane Ferrier cuando conoció al conde. Y era mentira. ¡No me ha ocurrido  
nada de nada!  
—No me extraña —dijo Sophie, sin poder contenerse—. Si eres tan tonta como  
para llevar ese bonete con esa cara, es que no tienes seso ni para distinguir al  
mismísimo Rey si apareciera por aquí. Eso si no se convirtiese en piedra nada más  
verte, claro.  
La clienta le lanzó una mirada asesina. Luego le arrojó el bonete y salió de la  
tienda. Sophie lo metió con cuidado en la papelera, jadeando. Según decían las  
reglas, el que pierde los nervios, pierde un cliente. Y acababa de demostrar que era  
cierto. Lo que más le preocupó fue darse cuenta de cómo había disfrutado.  
Sophie no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse. Se oyó el sonido de las ruedas y los cascos  
de un caballo y un carruaje oscureció el escaparate. La campana de la tienda  
repiqueteó y entró la clienta más elegante que había visto nunca, con un chal color  
arena sobre los hombros y un traje negro en el que centelleaban diamantes. Los ojos  
de Sophie se dirigieron en primer lugar hacia el ancho sombrero de la señora, que  
tenía auténticas plumas de avestruz teñidas para reflejar los rosas, verdes y azules  
que refulgían en los diamantes, y seguía pareciendo negro al mismo tiempo. Aquel  
sombrero era muy caro. El rostro de la dama era de una belleza minuciosa. El pelo  
castaño le hacía parecer joven, pero... Los ojos de Sophie se posaron en el joven que  
la había seguido. Tenía un rostro ligeramente impreciso y el pelo rojizo, iba bastante  
bien vestido pero estaba pálido y obviamente disgustado. Miró a Sophie con una  
especie de horror suplicante. Era más joven que la señora. Sophie estaba confundida.  
—¿La señora Hatter? —preguntó la dama con voz musical pero autoritaria.  
—Sí, soy yo —contestó Sophie. El hombre parecía más turbado que nunca. Tal  
vez la señora fuese su madre.  
—He oído que hace unos sombreros maravillosos —dijo la señora—.  
Muéstremelos.  
Sophie no se creía capaz de contestar con el humor en que estaba. Fue a la  
trastienda para sacar sombreros. No había ninguno de la categoría de aquella dama,  
pero notó que el hombre la seguía con la mirada y aquello le puso nerviosa. Cuanto  
antes descubriera la señora que aquellos sombreros no eran adecuados para ella,  
antes se marcharía la extraña pareja. Así que siguió el consejo de Fanny y sacó  
primero los que menos la favorecerían.  
La señora los rechazó de inmediato.  
—Encantador —le dijo al bonete rosa—. Juventud —comentó sobre el verde  
manzana. Para el que tenía velos y brillos, añadió—: Aire misterioso, qué obviedad.  
¿Qué más tiene?  
Sophie sacó el sombrero más elegante, en blanco y negro, que era el único que  
podría remotamente interesarle. Ella lo miró con desprecio.  
—Este no vale de nada a nadie. Me está haciendo usted perder el tiempo, señora  
Hatter.  
—Solo porque ha entrado usted en la tienda y ha pedido un sombrero —dijo  
Sophie. Detrás de la señora, el hombre abrió la boca y pareció intentar prevenirla por  
señas—. No somos más que una tienda pequeña en una ciudad pequeña. ¿Por qué se  
ha molestado en entrar? —terminó Sophie, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo.  
—Siempre me molesto cuando alguien trata de oponerse a la bruja del Páramo  
—dijo la dama—. He oído hablar de usted, señora Hatter, y no aprecio ni su  
competencia ni su actitud. He venido a pararle los pies. Eso es —extendió la mano  
con un movimiento descuidado hacia el rostro de Sophie.  
—¿Quiere decir que es usted la bruja del Páramo? —tembló Sophie. Le pareció  
que la voz le había cambiado del miedo y el asombro.  
—Lo soy —dijo la dama—. Y a ver si esto le enseña a no entrometerse con cosas  
que me pertenecen.  
—No creo que yo haya hecho algo así. Debe de haber algún error —gimió Sophie.  
El hombre la estaba mirando completamente horrorizado, aunque ella no sabía por  
qué.  
—No es ningún error, señora Hatter —dijo la bruja—. Vamos, Gastón —se dio la  
vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta de la tienda. Mientras el hombre la abría servilmente,  
la bruja se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Sophie—: Por cierto, no podrás decirle a nadie que  
estás bajo los efectos de un conjuro —dijo. La puerta de la tienda se dobló tras ella  
como una campana fúnebre.

Sophie se llevó las manos a la cara, preguntándose qué habría visto el hombre. Y  
palpó arrugas suaves y curtidas por el sol. Se miró las manos y también estaban  
arrugadas, y muy delgadas, con grandes venas en el dorso y nudillos huesudos. Se  
levantó las faldas y bajó la vista hasta los delgados y decrépitos tobillos y unos pies  
que habían deformado los zapatos. Eran las piernas de una persona de unos noventa  
años y parecían ser de verdad.  
Sophie se acercó al espejo y descubrió que cojeaba. El rostro del espejo estaba  
bastante tranquilo, porque encontró lo que esperaba ver: el rostro de una anciana  
enjuta, demacrada y morena, rodeado de un halo de escaso pelo blanco. Sus propios  
ojos, amarillentos y acuosos, la miraron con expresión trágica.  
—No te preocupes, viejita —le dijo Sophie a la imagen—. Pareces estar muy sana.  
Además, esta cara se corresponde mejor con tu estado de ánimo.  
Pensó en su situación con bastante calma. Todo parecía haberse vuelto tranquilo  
y distante. Ni siquiera estaba especialmente enfadada con la bruja del Páramo.  
—Bueno, claro que tendré que ocuparme de ella en cuanto tenga oportunidad  
—se dijo—, pero mientras tanto, si Lettie y Martha pueden soportar ser otra, yo  
también puedo aguantarlo. Lo que no puedo hacer es quedarme aquí. A Fanny le  
daría un ataque. A ver. Este traje gris es apropiado, pero necesito el chal y algo de  
comida.  
Avanzó cojeando hasta la puerta y colocó con cuidado el cartel de CERRADO.  
Las articulaciones le crujían al moverse. Tenía que caminar despacio e inclinada  
hacia delante. Pero descubrió aliviada que era una anciana fuerte. No se sentía débil  
o enferma, solo agarrotada. Fue a recoger su chal y se lo colocó por encima de la  
cabeza, como hacían las señoras mayores. Luego recorrió lentamente la casa y  
recogió su bolsa con unas cuantas monedas y un hatillo con pan y queso. Salió de la  
casa, escondió la llave con cuidado en el sitio de siempre y se alejó calle abajo  
cojeando, sorprendida por lo tranquila que se sentía.  
Dudó si despedirse de Martha, pero no le gustó la idea de que no la reconociera.  
Era mejor marcharse sin más. Decidió que escribiría a sus dos hermanas cuando  
llegara a donde fuera y siguió andando, atravesando el prado donde había estado la  
feria, cruzando un puente y recorriendo senderos. Era un día cálido de primavera.  
Sophie descubrió que ser un vejestorio no le impedía disfrutar de los colores y  
aromas de mayo en los setos del camino, aunque tenía la vista un poco nublada. Le  
empezó a doler la espalda. Avanzaba a buen paso, pero necesitaba un bastón. Iba  
mirando a los lados, por si veía algún palo suelto.  
Su vista no era tan buena como antes. Le pareció ver un palo, a una distancia de  
una milla más o menos, pero cuando tiró de él resultó ser el extremo de un  
espantapájaros que alguien había arrojado al seto. Sophie lo colocó de pie. La cara  
era un nabo arrugado. Sophie se compadeció de él. En lugar de hacerlo pedazos y  
quedarse con el palo, lo colocó entre dos ramas del seto de forma que se cernía  
amenazadora sobre los espinos. Sophie lo enderezó y las mangas hechas jirones  
ondearon sobre los palos.

—Ya está —dijo, y su propia voz ronca la sorprendió tanto que se rió con una  
carcajada seca—. Ninguno de los dos servimos para mucho, ¿verdad, amigo? Tal vez  
consigas volver a tu campo si te dejo aquí donde la gente te pueda ver —siguió  
adelante por el sendero, pero se le ocurrió algo y se dio la vuelta—. Si no estuviera  
condenada al fracaso por mi posición en la familia —le dijo al espantapájaros—,  
podrías convertirte en un ser vivo y ayudarme a hacer fortuna. Pero de todas formas  
te deseo suerte.  
Volvió a reírse por lo bajo mientras continuaba. Tal vez estuviera un poco loca,  
pero eso era normal en las ancianas de su edad.  
Alrededor de una hora más tarde encontró un palo cuando se sentó a descansar y  
a comer el pan y el queso. Oyó ruidos que venían del seto, a su espalda, pequeños  
gemidos ahogados, seguidos de tirones que hicieron volar pétalos de los arbustos.  
Sophie se incorporó sobre sus huesudas rodillas para escudriñar entre las hojas,  
flores y espinas, y descubrió que allí dentro, en el interior del seto, había un perro  
gris y delgaducho. Estaba atrapado sin remedio con un palo grueso que de alguna  
forma se había enredado con una cuerda que el perro tenía atada alrededor del  
cuello. El palo se había enganchado entre dos ramas del seto, de forma que el animal  
apenas podía moverse. Al ver la cara de Sophie, miró de un lado a otro despavorido.  
De niña, a Sophie le daban miedo todos los perros. Incluso a su edad se alarmó al  
ver las dos hileras de colmillos relucientes en las mandíbulas abiertas de aquel  
animal. Pero se dijo a sí misma: «Tal y como estoy ahora, casi no merece la pena  
preocuparse», y buscó las tijeras en la bolsa de costura. Cuando las encontró, metió  
la mano entre las ramas y se puso a cortar la cuerda que el perro tenía alrededor del  
cuello.  
El perro era totalmente salvaje. Intentó alejarse de ella y gruñó. Pero Sophie  
siguió cortando con valentía.  
—Te vas a morir de hambre o a asfixiarte —le dijo al perro con voz cascada—, a  
menos que me dejes que te suelte. De hecho, me parece que han intentado  
estrangularte. A lo mejor por eso eres tan fiero.  
Le habían atado la cuerda con fuerza alrededor del cuello, y el palo había servido  
para retorcerla con maldad. Sophie tuvo que esforzarse mucho para conseguir cortar  
la cuerda y que el perro pudiera salir por debajo del palo.  
—¿Quieres un poco de pan con queso? —le preguntó Sophie. Pero el perro le  
gruñó, se abrió paso hacia el lado opuesto del seto y se alejó—. ¡Qué ingrato!  
—exclamó frotándose los brazos arañados—. Pero me has dejado un regalo sin  
quererlo.  
Sacó el palo que había tenido el perro atrapado en el seto y descubrió que era un  
bastón bien torneado con la punta de metal. Sophie terminó el pan y el queso y se  
puso de nuevo en camino. El sendero se fue haciendo cada vez más empinado y el  
bastón le sirvió de gran ayuda. También le servía de compañero de conversación. Al  
fin y al cabo, las personas mayores suelen hablar solas.  
—Ya van dos encuentros —dijo—, y ni rastro de gratitud mágica en ninguno de  
los dos. De todas formas, eres un buen bastón. No me quejo. Pero estoy segura de  
que me aguarda un tercer encuentro, mágico o no. Es más, insisto en que tiene que  
haberlo. Me pregunto qué será.  
El tercer encuentro llegó hacia el final de la tarde. Cuando Sophie había  
avanzado hasta la parte alta de las colinas, un campesino se acercó hacia ella  
silbando por el sendero. Sophie pensó que sería un pastor, que volvía a casa tras  
cuidar de sus ovejas. Era un hombre joven muy apuesto, de unos cuarenta años más  
o menos.  
—¡Dios mío! —se dijo Sophie—. Esta mañana me habría parecido un hombre  
mayor. ¡Cómo lo cambia todo el punto de vista!  
Cuando el hombre vio a Sophie murmurando para sí, se apartó con cuidado  
hacia el otro lado del sendero y la saludó con gran amabilidad.  
—¡Buenas tardes, madre! ¿Hacia dónde va?  
—¿Madre? —dijo Sophie—. ¡Yo no soy tu madre, joven!  
—Era solo una forma de hablar —dijo el pastor, apartándose lentamente hacia el  
seto del otro lado—. Solo le he preguntado por educación, al verla caminar por las  
colinas a esta hora de la tarde. No volverá a Upper Folding antes de que anochezca,  
¿verdad?  
Sophie no se había parado a pensarlo. Se detuvo y lo consideró.  
—Lo cierto es que no importa —dijo, a medias para sí misma—. No se puede ser  
escrupuloso cuando se sale a buscar fortuna.  
—¿De verdad, madre? —dijo el pastor. Ya había dejado atrás a Sophie y pareció  
sentirse más tranquilo—. Entonces le deseo buena suerte, siempre que su fortuna no  
tenga nada que ver con hechizar el ganado de los demás.  
Y avanzó sendero abajo a grandes zancadas, casi corriendo.  
Sophie lo miró indignado.  
—¡Me ha tomado por una bruja! —le dijo a su bastón.  
Le dieron ganas de asustar al pastor gritando cosas desagradables, pero le  
pareció una maldad. Siguió avanzando cuesta arriba, refunfuñando. Al poco tiempo  
llegó a las tierras altas cubiertas de brezos, donde los setos de ambos lados del camino  
habían desaparecido. A lo lejos se veían pendientes cubiertas de hierba  
amarilla que se agitaba con el viento. Sophie siguió adelante con determinación. Para  
entonces le dolían los pies viejos y nudosos, la espalda y las rodillas. Estaba tan  
cansada que no podía ni murmurar, pero siguió adelante, jadeando, hasta que el sol  
se acercó al horizonte. Y de repente comprendió que no podía dar un paso más.  
Se dejó caer sobre una piedra junto al camino, preguntándose qué hacer.  
—¡La única fortuna en la que puedo pensar ahora mismo es una silla cómoda!  
—exclamó.  
La piedra resultó ser una especie de mirador, que le ofreció a Sophie una vista  
magnífica del camino por el que había venido. A sus pies se extendía casi todo el  
valle con sus campos, vallados y setos, los meandros del río y las mansiones  
elegantes de los ricos que resplandecían entre las arboledas bajo el sol poniente,  
hasta llegar a las montañas azules a lo lejos. Justo debajo se veía Market Chipping.  
Sophie contempló sus calles que le resultaban tan familiares. Ahí estaban la Plaza del  
Mercado y casa Cesari. Podría haber tirado una piedra por la chimenea de su casa,  
junto a la sombrerería.  
—¡Qué cerca estoy todavía! —le dijo Sophie a su bastón, desanimada—. ¡Tanto  
andar para llegar justo encima de mi propio tejado!  
Cuando el sol se ocultó se quedó fría sentada en aquella piedra. Hacía un viento  
desagradable que soplaba desde todos los lados al mismo tiempo cuando Sophie  
intentaba guarecerse de él. Ahora ya no le parecía tan poco importante pasar la  
noche en las colinas. No dejaba de pensar, cada vez con mayor insistencia, en una  
silla cómoda junto a la chimenea, y también en la oscuridad y los animales salvajes.  
Pero si regresaba hacia Market Chipping, no llegaría antes de la medianoche. Lo  
mismo le daba seguir adelante. Suspiró y se levantó. Le crujieron todos los huesos.  
Era horrible, le dolía todo.  
—¡Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que tienen que soportar los ancianos!  
—exclamó mientras avanzaba cuesta arriba con dificultad—. De todas formas, no  
creo que me coman los lobos. Debo estar demasiado seca y dura. Es un consuelo.  
La noche venía con rapidez y las altas colinas cubiertas de brezo eran de un azul  
grisáceo. El viento se volvió más afilado. Los jadeos y los crujidos de sus huesos  
resonaban con tanta fuerza en sus oídos que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de  
que no todos los chasquidos y jadeos procedían de ella misma. Levantó la vista  
nublada.  
El castillo del mago Howl se acercaba traqueteando hacia ella sobre el brezo.  
Tras sus negras almenas ascendían nubes de humo negro. Era una figura alta,  
delgada, pesada y fea, y realmente siniestra. Sophie se apoyó en su bastón y lo  
observó. No estaba particularmente asustada. Se preguntó cómo se movería. Pero lo  
que más le llamó la atención fue que aquel humo debía significar que dentro de  
aquellos muros negros y altos habría una chimenea.  
—En fin, ¿por qué no? —le dijo al bastón—. Dudo mucho que el mago Howl  
quiera mi alma para su colección. Solo acepta jovencitas.  
Levantó el palo y lo agitó con autoridad en dirección al castillo.  
—¡Alto ahí! —gritó.  
El castillo obedeció deteniéndose con mucho estruendo, a unos veinte pasos  
colina arriba. Sophie se sintió tremendamente agradecida mientras avanzaba  
cojeando hacia él.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3..  
"En el que Sophie entra en un castillo y hace un trato"

* * *

EN EL MURO HABÍA UNA PUERTA grande y negra y Sophie avanzó hacia ella,  
cojeando con energía. El castillo era todavía más feo visto de cerca. Era demasiado  
alto para su base y no tenía una forma muy regular. Por lo que podía ver Sophie en  
aquella oscuridad, estaba construido con grandes bloques que parecían de carbón y,  
como el carbón, todos los bloques tenían distintas formas y tamaños. Cuando se  
acercó, notó que desprendía frío, pero aquello no la asustó en absoluto. En lo único  
que pensaba era en sillas y chimeneas y alargó una mano anhelante hacia la puerta.  
La mano fue incapaz de tocarla. Algún tipo de pared invisible la detuvo a un  
palmo de la puerta. Sophie la empujó con un dedo irritado. Como aquello no sirvió  
de nada, lo intentó con el bastón. La pared invisible parecía cubrir por arriba toda la  
puerta hasta donde alcanzaba su vara y, por abajo, hasta el brezo que sobresalía por  
debajo del escalón de entrada.  
—¡Ábrete! —le dijo Sophie.  
No sirvió de nada.  
—Muy bien —dijo Sophie—. Pues encontraré tu puerta trasera.  
Avanzó hacia la esquina izquierda del castillo, que estaba más cerca y  
ligeramente cuesta abajo. Pero no fue capaz de doblarla. La pared invisible la volvió  
a detener en cuanto llegó a la altura de la esquina irregular. Entonces, Sophie dijo  
una palabra que había aprendido de Martha, que ni las ancianas ni las niñas  
pequeñas deben pronunciar, y avanzó a trompicones; cuesta arriba, en el sentido  
contrario a las agujas del reloj, hacia la esquina derecha del castillo. Allí no había  
ninguna barrera. Dobló la esquina y avanzó impaciente hacia el segundo portón  
negro situado en medio de aquella pared del castillo.  
El humo negro sopló sobre ella y Sophie tosió. Ahora estaba enfadada. Era vieja,  
frágil, tenía frío y le dolía todo. La noche había caído y aquel castillo le había soplado  
humo en la cara.  
—¡Voy a hablar con Howl sobre esto! —dijo, y se lanzó con fiereza hacia la  
siguiente esquina. Tampoco allí había ninguna barrera. Era obvio que había que dar  
la vuelta al castillo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. En aquella pared había  
una tercera puerta, mucho más pequeña y desvencijada.  
—¡Por fin la puerta trasera! —exclamó Sophie.  
El castillo volvió a moverse en cuanto Sophie se acercó a aquella entrada. El suelo  
tembló. Las paredes se estremecieron y crujieron, y la puerta empezó a moverse de  
lado alejándose de ella.  
—¡No, no hagas eso! —gritó Sophie. Corrió tras la puerta y la golpeó violentamente con el bastón—. ¡Ábrete! —aulló.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe hacia adentro, mientras seguía alejándose. Sophie,  
cojeando furiosamente, consiguió poner un pie sobre el escalón. Luego saltó y se  
tropezó y volvió a saltar, mientras los grandes bloques negros alrededor de la puerta  
se movían y crujían a medida que el castillo cogía velocidad sobre la desigual ladera.  
A Sophie no le extrañó que el castillo tuviera una planta tan torcida. Lo que la  
maravillaba era que no se cayera a pedazos allí mismo.  
—¡Qué manera más estúpida de tratar un edificio! —jadeó mientras se arrojaba  
en su interior. Tuvo que soltar el bastón y agarrarse a la puerta abierta para no salir  
despedida hacia fuera inmediatamente.  
Cuando consiguió recuperar un poco el aliento, se dio cuenta de que ante ella  
había una persona de pie, sujetando la puerta. Era una cabeza más alto que Sophie,  
pero vio que era casi un niño, solo un poco mayor que Martha. Y parecía que  
intentaba cerrar la puerta y echarla de la habitación que veía al otro lado, cálida a la  
luz de las lámparas, con el techo bajo de vigas descubiertas, para expulsarla otra vez  
hacia la noche.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra cerrarme la puerta en las narices, jovencito! —le dijo.  
—No era mi intención, pero usted está dejando la puerta abierta —protestó—,  
¿Qué quiere?  
Sophie miró a su alrededor. Había varias cosas probablemente mágicas colgando  
de las vigas, ristras de cebollas, manojos de hierbas y paquetes de extrañas raíces.  
También había otras que eran mágicas sin duda alguna, como libros con tapas de  
cuero, botellas torcidas y una calavera humana vieja, marrón y sonriente. Al otro  
lado del muchacho había una chimenea con un fuego pequeño ardiendo en el hogar.  
Era un fuego más pequeño de lo que el humo del exterior hacía suponer, pero  
obviamente aquella era solamente una sala trasera del castillo. Y, lo que era más  
importante para Sophie, aquel fuego había alcanzado la etapa rosada y tranquila,  
con llamas azules bailando sobre los troncos, y junto a él, en la situación más cálida,  
había una silla baja con cojines.  
Sophie empujó al muchacho a un lado y se lanzó hacia la silla.  
—¡Ah! ¡Mi fortuna! —dijo, acomodándose. Era una delicia. El fuego calentó sus  
achaques y la silla confortó su espalda y entonces supo que si alguien quería echarla  
de allí, tendría que usar la magia más extrema y violenta para conseguirlo.  
El muchacho cerró la puerta. Luego cogió el bastón de Sophie y lo apoyó  
educadamente contra su silla. Sophie se dio cuenta de que no había ningún indicio  
de que el castillo estuviera moviéndose sobre la ladera: ni siquiera se oía el eco del  
traqueteo ni se percibía el menor temblor. ¡Qué raro!  
—Dile al mago Howl —le dijo al joven— que este castillo se le va a derrumbar  
sobre la cabeza si sigue moviéndose así.  
—El castillo está encantado para no derrumbarse —respondió el muchacho—.  
Pero me temo que Howl no se encuentra aquí en este momento.  
Aquello era una buena noticia para Sophie.  
—¿Cuándo volverá? —preguntó un poco nerviosa.  
—Probablemente no regrese hasta mañana —contestó el muchacho—. ¿Qué  
quiere usted? ¿Puedo ayudarla yo? Soy Michael, el ayudante de Howl.  
Aquello sí que era una buena noticia.  
—Me temo que solo un mago me puede ayudar —dijo Sophie rápidamente y con  
firmeza. Y probablemente era verdad—. Esperaré, si no te importa.  
Era evidente que a Michael sí le importaba. Se quedó allí cerca sin saber qué  
hacer. Para dejarle claro de que no tenía intención la expulsara de allí un simple  
ayudante, Sophie cerró los ojos y fingió tener sueño.  
—Dile que me llamo Sophie —murmuró—. La vieja Sophie —añadió, para que  
no hubiera peligro.  
—Seguramente tendrá que esperar toda la noche —dijo Michael.  
Como eso era exactamente lo que Sophie quería, fingió no oírlo. De hecho estaba  
casi segura de haberse quedado dormida. Estaba cansadísima de tanto andar. Al  
cabo de un momento Michael se rindió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo en el banco  
de trabajo donde se encontraba la lámpara.  
Sophie pensó adormilada que tendría refugio toda la noche, aunque fuera con  
una excusa un poco falsa. Como Howl era un hombre tan malvado, probablemente  
le estaba bien empleado. Pero su intención era estar muy lejos de allí para cuando  
Howl apareciese y se opusiera a sus planes.  
Dirigió una mirada soñolienta y tímida al aprendiz. Le sorprendió que fuese un  
joven tan agradable y educado. A fin de cuentas, había entrado por la fuerza con  
muy mala educación y Michael no se había quejado en absoluto. Tal vez Howl lo  
mantenía en la más abyecta servidumbre. Pero Michael no parecía servil. Era un  
joven alto y moreno con un rostro agradable, y vestía de forma totalmente respetable.  
La verdad es que si Sophie no lo hubiera visto en aquel mismo momento verter  
cuidadosamente un líquido verde de un frasco retorcido sobre un polvo negro en un  
jarro de cristal deformado, lo hubiera tomado por el hijo de un próspero granjero.  
¡Qué extraño!  
Pero claro, era normal que las cosas fueran raras cuando se trataba de magos,  
pensó Sophie. Y aquella cocina o taller era muy tranquila y de lo más acogedora.  
Sophie cayó dormida y se puso a roncar. No se despertó cuando se produjo un  
relámpago y una explosión apagada en la mesa de trabajo, seguida de una palabrota  
de Michael a medio pronunciar. Tampoco se despertó cuando Michael, chupándose  
los dedos quemados, abandonó el conjuro por aquella noche y sacó pan y queso del  
armario. Siguió dormida cuando Michael tiró al suelo el bastón sin querer, armando  
un gran alboroto, al estirarse por encima de ella para alcanzar un tronco que echarle  
al fuego, o cuando, al ver la boca abierta de Sophie, le comentó a la chimenea:  
—Tiene todos los dientes. No será la bruja del Páramo, ¿no?  
—No la habría dejado entrar si lo fuera —contestó la chimenea.  
Michael se encogió de hombros y recogió educadamente el bastón de Sophie.  
Luego puso otro tronco en el fuego con la misma educación y se marchó a acostarse  
en el piso de arriba.  
A mitad de la noche a Sophie le despertaron unos ronquidos. Se estiró sobresaltada y

muy irritada al descubrir que la única que había estado roncando era

ella. Le parecía que acababa de quedarse dormida solo unos segundos, pero en ese  
breve tiempo Michael había desaparecido, llevándose la luz con él. Seguro que un  
aprendiz de mago aprendía a hacer esas cosas en la primera semana. Y había dejado  
el fuego muy bajo. Estaba silbando y chisporroteando, molesto. Una ráfaga de aire  
frío sopló sobre la espalda de Sophie. Recordó que estaba en el castillo de un mago y  
también, sin lugar a dudas, que había una calavera humana en el banco de trabajo  
detrás de ella.  
Se estremeció y volvió su cuello viejo y rígido, pero, solo distinguió la oscuridad.  
—Vamos a poner un poco más de luz, ¿no? —se dijo. Su vocecilla cascada  
pareció no hacer más ruido que el crepitar del fuego.  
Sophie se sorprendió. Esperaba que hubiera eco en los techos abovedados del  
castillo. De todas formas, había una cesta con leña a su lado. Alargó el brazo con un  
crujido y echó un tronco al fuego, que envió un chorro de chispas verdes y azules  
hacia la chimenea. Echó otro tronco y se apoyó de nuevo en el respaldo, sin dejar de  
mirar nerviosa a su espalda, donde el reflejo azul violeta del fuego danzaba sobre la  
superficie bruñida de la calavera. La sala era bastante pequeña. Y allí no había nadie  
más que Sophie y la calavera.  
—Él ya tiene los dos pies en la tumba y yo solo uno —se consoló mientras se  
volvía de nuevo hacia el fuego, que ahora había crecido con llamas azules y verdes—.  
Debe de haber sal en esa madera —murmuró Sophie. Se acomodó mejor, colocando  
los pies nudosos sobre la pantalla de la chimenea y la cabeza en una esquina de la  
silla, desde donde veía las llamas de colores, y empezó a pensar soñolienta qué haría  
por la mañana. Pero se despistó un poco al imaginar que había una cara entre las  
llamas—. Sería una cara delgada y azul —susurró—, muy alargada y delgada, con  
una nariz fina y azul. Pero esas llamas rizadas y verdes de arriba son sin duda el pelo.  
¿Y si no me marcho antes de que regrese Howl? Los magos pueden quitar  
encantamientos, supongo. Y esas llamas moradas cerca del fondo son la boca. Tienes  
unos dientes feroces, amigo mío. Y esos dos mechones de llamas verdes son las cejas...  
—curiosamente, las únicas llamas naranjas del fuego estaban debajo de las cejas  
verdes, como dos ojos, y cada una tenía un reflejo morado en el medio que Sophie  
podía casi imaginar que la estaban mirando, como la pupila de un ojo—. Por otra  
parte —continuó Sophie, mirando las llamas naranjas—, si me librara del  
encantamiento, se comería mi corazón en un santiamén.  
—¿No quieres que te coma el corazón? —preguntó el fuego.  
No había duda de que había sido el fuego el que había hablado. Sophie vio cómo  
se movía la boca púrpura cuando salieron las palabras. La voz era casi tan cascada  
como la suya, llena de los suspiros y los chisporroteos de la madera al arder.  
—Claro que no —dijo Sophie—. ¿Qué eres?  
—Soy un demonio del fuego —contestó la boca púrpura. Había más de suspiro  
que de rencor en su voz cuando explicó—: Estoy atado a esta chimenea por un  
contrato. No puedo moverme de aquí —entonces la voz se convirtió en vivaz y  
chispeante—. ¿Y quién eres tú? —le preguntó—. Veo que estás bajo un encantamiento.  
Eso espabiló a Sophie de su sopor.  
—¡Lo notas! —exclamó—. ¿Me lo puedes quitar?  
Se oyó un silencio crepitante y ardiente mientras los ojos anaranjados en el rostro  
azul del demonio recorrían a Sophie de arriba abajo.  
—Es un conjuro muy potente —dijo por fin—. A mí me parece uno de los de la  
bruja del Páramo.  
—Lo es —respondió Sophie.  
—Pero hay algo más —añadió el demonio—. Detecto dos capas. Y por supuesto  
no puedes contárselo a nadie a menos que ya lo sepan —miró a Sophie un momento  
más—. Tendré que estudiarlo.  
—¿Cuánto tardarás? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Puedo tardar un buen rato —dijo el demonio. Y añadió con una chispa suave y  
persuasiva—: ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Yo romperé tu hechizo si tú  
accedes a romper este contrato que me tiene sometido.  
Sophie miró con desconfianza el rostro delgado y azul del demonio. Había hecho  
aquella propuesta con una expresión cargada de astucia. Por todos los libros que  
había leído, sabía que era extremadamente peligroso hacer tratos con un demonio. Y  
no había duda de que aquel parecía especialmente malvado, con aquellos largos  
dientes morados.  
—¿Estás seguro de que eres honrado? —le preguntó.  
—No del todo —admitió el demonio—. ¿Pero es que acaso quieres quedarte así  
hasta que te mueras? Fiándome de mi experiencia en este tipo de cosas, el conjuro te  
ha acortado la vida unos sesenta años.  
Aquel era un pensamiento horrible, que Sophie había tratado de evitar hasta  
hora. Pero cambiaba las cosas.  
—Ese contrato que te ata —dijo—, es con el mago Howl, ¿no?  
—Naturalmente —dijo el demonio. Su voz volvió a gemir un poco—. Estoy  
atado a este hogar y no puedo moverme ni siquiera a un paso de distancia. Me obliga  
a realizar casi toda la magia que se hace aquí. Tengo que ocuparme del castillo,  
mantenerlo en movimiento y hacer todos esos efectos especiales que asustan a la  
gente, además de todas las otras cosas que Howl quiera de mí. Howl es un  
desalmado, ¿sabes?  
Sophie no necesitaba que le dijeran que Howl era un desalmado. Por otra parte,  
el demonio seguramente era igual de malvado.  
—¿Y tú no sacas nada de este contrato? —le preguntó.  
—Si no sacara algo, no lo habría firmado —dijo el demonio, chispeando con  
tristeza—. Pero de haber sabido lo que me esperaba, no lo hubiera hecho. Me están  
explotando.  
Pese a su desconfianza, Sophie se compadeció de él. Pensó en sí misma haciendo  
sombreros mientras Fanny se divertía por ahí.  
—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Cuáles son los términos de tu contrato? ¿Cómo lo rompo?  
Una sonrisa púrpura e impaciente se extendió por el rostro azul del demonio.  
—¿Aceptas el trato?  
—Si tú aceptas romper mi encantamiento —replicó Sophie, con el valiente  
presentimiento de haber dicho algo fatal.  
—¡Hecho! —gritó el demonio, elevando su larga cara y satisfecha hacia la  
chimenea—. jRomperé tu hechizo en el mismo momento en que rompas mi contrato!  
—Entonces dime cómo romper tu contrato —dijo Sophie.  
Los ojos anaranjados la miraron y luego se apartaron.  
—No puedo. Una parte del contrato es que ni el mago ni yo podemos revelar  
cuál es la cláusula principal.  
Sophie comprendió que la habían engañado. Abrió la boca para decirle al  
demonio que en ese caso podía quedarse en el hogar hasta el día del juicio final. El  
demonio se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.  
—¡Espera un momento! —crepitó—. Puedes averiguar qué es si observas y  
escuchas atentamente. Te suplico que lo intentes. A la larga, este contrato no nos  
hace bien a ninguno de los dos. Y sé cumplir mi palabra. ¡El hecho de que esté aquí  
preso muestra que la estoy cumpliendo!  
Lo decía en serio, saltando entre los troncos con gran agitación. Sophie volvió a  
sentir mucha compasión por él.  
—Pero si tengo que observar y escuchar, eso quiere decir que tengo que  
quedarme aquí en el castillo de Howl —objetó.  
—Solo será un mes o así. Recuerda que yo también tengo que estudiar tu conjuro  
—suplicó el demonio.  
—¿Pero qué excusa puedo poner para quedarme? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Howl es un desastre para muchas cosas. De hecho  
—dijo el demonio, siseando como una víbora—, está demasiado pagado de sí mismo  
para ver más allá de sus narices la mitad de las veces. Podemos engañarle, si es que  
decides quedarte.  
—Muy bien —dijo Sophie—, me quedaré. Ahora busca una excusa.  
Se arrellanó cómodamente en la silla mientras el demonio pensaba. Y pensaba en  
voz alta, con murmullos crepitantes y resplandecientes que a Sophie le recordaron  
bastante a cómo hablaba ella con su bastón cuando venía por el camino, y mientras  
pensaba ardía con un crepitar tan alegre y poderoso que volvió a quedarse dormida.  
Le pareció que el demonio había hecho algunas sugerencias. Recordó haber negado  
con la cabeza ante la propuesta de fingir ser la tía abuela de Howl que se había  
perdido hacía mucho tiempo, y un par de ideas aún más descabelladas, pero no se  
acordaba muy bien. Al final al demonio le dio por cantar una tonada dulce y  
flameante. No estaba en ningún idioma que Sophie conociese, o eso le pareció, hasta  
que distinguió la palabra sartén varias veces. Y era muy indicada para dormir. Sophie  
cayó en un sueño profundo, con la ligera sospecha de que la estaban hechizando  
además de engañando, pero no le molestó particularmente. Pronto se habría librado  
del conjuro...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4..  
"En el que Sophie descubre varias cosas extrañas"

* * *

CUANDO SOPHIE SE DESPERTÓ, caía sobre ella la luz de la mañana. Como no  
recordaba que hubiera ninguna ventana en el castillo, lo primero que pensó fue que  
se había quedado dormida adornando sombreros y que había soñado que se  
marchaba de casa. Frente a ella, el fuego se había convertido en unas brasas rosadas  
y cenizas blancas, lo que terminó por convencerla de que el demonio del fuego había  
sido un sueño. Pero sus primeros movimientos le dijeron que algunas cosas no las  
había soñado. Le crujieron todas las articulaciones del cuerpo.  
—¡Ay! —exclamó—. ¡Me duele todo!  
La voz que exclamó era un hilillo débil y cascado. Se llevó la mano nudosa a la  
cara y palpó las arrugas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo el día  
anterior conmocionada. Ahora estaba muy enfadada con la bruja del Páramo por  
haberle hecho aquello, terriblemente furiosa—. ¡Qué es eso de entrar en las tiendas y  
volver vieja a la gente! —exclamó—. ¡Ya verás tú lo que le voy a hacer yo a ella!  
Su rabia la hizo ponerse de pie con una salva de crujidos y chirridos y acercarse  
lentamente hacia la ventana. Estaba sobre el banco de trabajo. Se quedó totalmente  
sorprendida al descubrir que la ventana daba a una ciudad costera. Vio una calle  
empinada sin pavimentar, flanqueada por casas pequeñas de aspecto pobre, y  
distinguió los mástiles que se erguían más allá de los tejados. Por detrás de los  
mástiles percibió un reflejo del mar, que nunca había visto en su vida.  
—¿Pero dónde estoy? —preguntó Sophie a la calavera que estaba sobre la  
mesa—. No espero que me contestes a eso, amigo mío —añadió apresuradamente al  
recordar que estaba en el castillo de un mago y dio media vuelta para estudiar la habitación.  
Era una sala pequeña, con vigas negras y pesadas en el techo. A la luz del día vio  
que estaba increíblemente sucia. Las piedras del suelo estaban manchadas y  
grasientas, detrás de la pantalla de la chimenea se apilaba la ceniza y de las vigas  
colgaban polvorientas telarañas. La calavera estaba cubierta por una capa de polvo.  
Sophie la limpió distraídamente al pasar a mirar la pila de lavar que estaba junto a la  
mesa. Le dio un escalofrío al ver el limo verde y rosa que la recubría y la baba  
blanquecina que goteaba de la bomba de agua. Era evidente que a Howl no le  
importaba que sus sirvientes vivieran rodeados de mugre.  
El resto del castillo tenía que estar al otro lado de alguna de las cuatro puertas  
negras que había en la habitación. Sophie abrió la más cercana, junto a la mesa, que  
daba a un gran cuarto de baño. En algunos aspectos era un baño que normalmente  
solo se encontraría en un palacio, lleno de lujos como un retrete interior, una ducha,  
una inmensa bañera con patas de león y espejos en todas las paredes. Pero estaba incluso  
más sucio que la otra habitación. Sophie se alejó asqueada del retrete, arrugó la  
nariz al ver el color de la bañera, retrocedió ante el moho verde que crecía en la  
ducha y pudo soportar el ver su imagen arrugada en los espejos porque estaban  
cubiertos por pegotes y churretes de sustancias innombrables. Las sustancias  
innombrables propiamente dichas se acumulaban sobre un estante muy grande que  
colgaba sobre la bañera. Estaban en tarros, cajas, tubos y en cientos de paquetitos y  
bolsas arrugadas de papel marrón. El tarro más grande tenía un nombre. Decía  
POLVOS SECANTES con letras torcidas. Cogió al azar un paquete que decía PIEL y  
lo volvió a colocar en su lugar. En otro ponía OJOS con la misma letra. En un tubo se  
leía PARA EL DETERIORO.  
—Pues parece que funciona —murmuró Sophie mirando en el lavabo con un  
escalofrío. El agua corrió por la loza cuando abrió un grifo que podría haber sido de  
cobre y se llevo algo del deterioro. Sophie se aclaró las manos y la cara con el agua  
sin tocar el lavabo, pero no tuvo valor de usar los POLVOS SECANTES. Se secó el  
agua con la falda y luego fue hacia la siguiente puerta negra.  
Aquella daba a un tramo de escaleras destartaladas. Sophie oyó a alguien  
moverse arriba y cerró la puerta a toda prisa. Parecía que solo daba a una especie de  
altillo. Avanzó cojeando hasta la siguiente. Ya se movía con mayor facilidad. Era una  
anciana resistente, como había descubierto el día anterior.  
La tercera puerta daba a un patío trasero con altos muros de ladrillo. Había un  
gran montón de leña y otras pilas desordenadas de trozos sueltos de hierro, ruedas,  
cubos, planchas de metal, cables, todo ello amontonado hasta casi sobrepasar la  
altura del muro. Sophie cerró también aquella puerta, totalmente confundida,  
porque parecía que no encajaba con el castillo. Por encima del muro de ladrillo no se  
veía ningún castillo. Solo el cielo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que aquella parte del  
castillo daba a la pared invisible que la había detenido la noche anterior.  
Abrió la cuarta puerta y no era más que un armario de la limpieza, con dos capas  
elegantes de terciopelo, algo polvorientas, colgadas de los palos de las escobas.  
Sophie volvió a cerrarla despacio. La única puerta que quedaba era la de la pared de  
la ventana, por la que había entrado la noche anterior. Se acercó hacia ella y la abrió  
con cautela.  
Durante unos momentos se quedó contemplando el paisaje de las colinas que se  
movían lentamente, el brezo que se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta y el viento que  
alborotaba su pelo escaso. Podía oír el traqueteo y el roce que producían las grandes  
piedras negras con el movimiento del castillo. Luego cerró la puerta y fue hacia la  
ventana. Allí estaba de nuevo la ciudad costera. No era un cuadro. Una mujer había  
abierto una puerta al otro lado de la calle y estaba barriendo. Al otro lado de la casa,  
una vela gris se izaba sacudiendo el mástil, molestando a una bandada de gaviotas  
que echó a volar en círculos sobre el mar reluciente.  
—No lo entiendo —le dijo Sophie a la calavera. Y luego, como el fuego parecía  
casi apagado, le puso un par de troncos y quitó con el rastrillo parte de la ceniza. Las  
llamas verdes se elevaron de los troncos, pequeñas y rizadas, y formaron una cara  
alargada y azul con una cabellera verde llameante.  
—Buenos días —dijo el demonio del fuego—. No olvides que tenemos un trato.  
Así que no había sido un sueño. Sophie no solía llorar, pero se sentó en la silla  
durante un buen rato mirando a la cara borrosa y danzarina del demonio del fuego,  
y no prestó mucha atención a los sonidos que hacía Michael al levantarse, hasta que  
lo vio de pie frente a ella, con aspecto avergonzado y un poco exasperado.  
—Todavía estás aquí —dijo—. ¿Te pasa algo?  
Sophie se sorbió las lágrimas.  
—Soy vieja —comenzó.  
Pero, como le había dicho la bruja y el demonio del fuego había adivinado, no  
podía hablar de ello. Michael dijo alegremente:  
—Bueno, a todos nos llega con el tiempo. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo para  
desayunar?  
Sophie descubrió que realmente era una anciana resistente. Después de haber  
comido solo pan y queso en el almuerzo del día anterior, ahora estaba hambrienta.  
—¡Sí! —asintió. Y cuando Michael fue al armario, se levantó y miró por encima  
del hombro para ver qué había de comer.  
—Me temo que solo hay pan y queso —dijo Michael algo tenso.  
—¡Pero si hay una cesta entera de huevos! —dijo Sophie—. ¿Y no es eso beicon?  
¿Y qué tal si bebemos algo caliente? ¿Dónde está la tetera?  
—No tenemos —dijo Michael—. Y Howl es el único capaz de cocinar.  
—Yo también sé cocinar —dijo Sophie—. Dame esa sartén y te lo demostraré.  
Alargó la mano para coger una sartén grande y negra que colgaba en la pared del  
armario, a pesar de que Michael intentó evitarlo.  
—No lo entiendes —dijo Michael—. Es Calcifer, el demonio del fuego. Solo  
inclina la cabeza para cocinar ante Howl.  
Sophie dio media vuelta y miró al demonio, que llameó con aspecto desafiante.  
—Me niego a que me exploten —dijo.  
—¿Quieres decir que no puedes ni siquiera beber algo caliente si Howl no está?  
—le preguntó Sophie a Michael. Michael asintió avergonzado—. ¡Entonces es a ti a  
quien están explotando! —exclamó Sophie—. Dame eso —cogió la sartén de las  
manos reacias de Michael y agarró el beicon, luego metió una cuchara de madera en  
la cesta de los huevos y avanzó con todo aquello hacia la chimenea—. A ver, Calcifer  
—dijo—, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías. Inclina la cabeza.  
—¡No me puedes obligar! —crepitó el demonio.  
—¡Claro que puedo! —crepitó a su vez Sophie, con una fiereza que a menudo  
hacía que sus hermanas se detuvieran en medio de una pelea—. Si no, te echaré agua  
por encima. O cogeré las tenazas y te quitaré los dos troncos —añadió mientras se  
arrodillaba junto al hogar con gran crujir de huesos. Y entonces suspiró—: O me  
puedo retractar del trato y contárselo a Howl, ¿no te parece?  
—¡Maldición! —escupió Calcifer—. ¿Por qué la dejaste entrar, Michael?  
Enfurruñado, inclinó la cara azul hacia adelante hasta que lo único que se veía de  
él era un círculo de llamitas verdes bailando sobre los troncos.

—Gracias —dijo Sophie, y colocó de golpe la pesada sartén sobre las llamas para  
asegurarse de que Calcifer no se levantaba de repente.  
—Espero que se te queme el beicon —dijo Calcifer, con la voz ahogada bajo la  
sartén.  
Sophie plantó varias lonchas sobre la sartén. Estaba bien caliente. El beicon  
chisporroteó y Sophie tuvo que enrollarse la mano en la falda para sostener el mango.  
Cuando se abrió la puerta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta por el ruido de la fritura.  
—No hagas tonterías —le dijo a Calcifer—. Y estáte quieto, porque voy a cascar  
los huevos.  
—Ah, hola, Howl —dijo Michael sin saber qué hacer.  
Apresuradamente, Sophie dio media vuelta al oírle. Los ojos se le abrieron como  
platos. El joven alto con el traje azul y plateado que acaba de entrar se detuvo cuando  
se disponía a dejar una guitarra en un rincón. Se apartó el pelo rubio de sus curiosos  
ojos verdes y le devolvió la mirada a Sophie. Su cara larga y angulosa mostraba  
perplejidad.  
—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —dijo Howl—. ¿Dónde te he visto antes?  
—Soy una total desconocida —mintió Sophie con firmeza. Después de todo,  
Howl solo la había visto el tiempo suficiente para llamarla ratoncita, así que era casi  
cierto. Debería darle gracias al cielo por la suerte que había tenido al haber podido  
escapar en aquella ocasión, pero en realidad su principal pensamiento fue: «¡Anda!  
¡Si el mago Howl no es más que un veinteañero, por muy malo que sea!». «La vejez  
lo cambiaba todo», pensó mientras le daba la vuelta al beicon en la sartén. Y se  
hubiera muerto antes que dejar que aquel jovenzuelo peripuesto se enterase de que  
era la chica de la que se había compadecido el día de la fiesta. Y aquello no tenía  
nada que ver con las almas y los corazones. Howl no se iba a enterar.  
—Dice que se llama Sophie —intervino Michael—. Llegó anoche.  
—¿Cómo ha conseguido que se incline Calcifer? —preguntó Howl.  
—¡Me ha obligado! —dijo Calcifer con voz lastimera y ahogada debajo de la  
sartén.  
—No hay mucha gente capaz de hacer una cosa así —dijo Howl pensativo. Dejó  
la guitarra en el rincón y se acercó al hogar. Un aroma a jacintos se mezcló con el del  
beicon cuando empujó a Sophie a un lado con firmeza—. A Calcifer no le gusta que  
nadie cocine sobre él, excepto yo —dijo al arrodillarse mientras se enrollaba una de  
sus largas mangas sobre la mano para sujetar la sartén—. Pásame dos lonchas de  
beicon más y seis huevos, por favor, y dime para qué has venido.  
Sophie se quedó mirando fijamente a la joya azul que le colgaba de la oreja de  
Howl y le fue pasando un huevo detrás de otro.  
—¿Que para qué he venido, joven? —dijo. Después de lo que había visto del  
castillo, era evidente—. He venido porque soy la nueva limpiadora, naturalmente.  
—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Howl, cascando los huevos con una sola mano y arrojando  
las cascaras entre los troncos, donde Calcifer parecía comérselas con mucho deleite y  
ruido—. ¿Y quién lo dice?  
—Yo lo digo —afirmó Sophie, y añadió en tono piadoso—: Seré capaz de limpiar  
la porquería que hay aquí, aunque no pueda limpiar tu alma de maldad, jovencito.  
—Howl no es malo —dijo Michael.  
—Sí que lo soy —le contradijo Howl—. Se te olvida lo malísimo que estoy siendo  
ahora mismo, Michael —apuntó con la barbilla a Sophie—. Si tantas ganas tienes de  
ayudar, buena mujer, saca unos cuchillos y tenedores y haz sitio en la mesa.  
Debajo de la mesa de trabajo había unos taburetes altos. Michael los estaba  
sacando para sentarse, empujando hacia los lados todos los trastos que había encima  
para hacer sitio a los cuchillos y tenedores que había sacado de un cajón lateral.  
Sophie fue a ayudarle. No esperaba que Howl le diera la bienvenida, naturalmente,  
pero hasta entonces no le había dado permiso para que se quedara más allá del  
desayuno. Como Michael no parecía necesitarla, Sophie se acercó arrastrando los  
pies hasta su bastón y lo colocó descaradamente en el armario de las escobas. Como  
aquello tampoco pareció llamar la atención de Howl, dijo:  
—Puedes tomarme a prueba durante un mes, si quieres.  
El mago Howl no dijo nada más que:  
—Platos, Michael, por favor —y se levantó con la sartén humeante en la mano.  
Calcifer saltó con un rugido de alivio y ardió con gran estrépito.  
Sophie hizo otro intento para que el mago se comprometiera.  
—Si voy a estar aquí limpiando durante el próximo mes —dijo—, me gustaría  
saber dónde está el resto del castillo. Solo he visto esta sala y el cuarto de baño.  
Para su sorpresa, Michael y Howl estallaron en carcajadas.  
Cuando casi habían terminado de desayunar, Sophie descubrió qué les había  
hecho tanta gracia. A Howl no solo era difícil obligarle a comprometerse, sino que no  
le gustaba contestar ninguna pregunta en absoluto. Sophie dejó de preguntarle a él y  
se dirigió a Michael.  
—Díselo —dijo Howl—. Así dejará de dar la lata.  
—No hay nada más —dijo Michael—, excepto lo que has visto y dos dormitorios  
en el piso de arriba.  
—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Sophie.  
Howl y Michael se echaron a reír de nuevo.  
—Howl y Calcifer inventaron el castillo —explicó Michael— y Calcifer lo  
mantiene en marcha. El interior en realidad es la vieja casa de Howl en Porthaven,  
que es la única parte real.  
—¡Pero si Porthaven está a cientos de millas de aquí, en la costa! —exclamó  
Sophie—. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y qué pretendes con este castillo grande y feo que  
recorre las colinas de Market Chipping aterrorizando a la gente?  
Howl se encogió de hombros.  
—¡Qué mujer más directa! He llegado a ese punto en mi carrera en que necesito  
impresionar a todo el mundo con mi poder y maldad. No quiero que el Rey piense  
bien de mí. Además, el año pasado ofendí a alguien muy poderoso y tengo que  
mantenerme alejado.  
Era una forma un tanto extraña de evitar a alguien, pero Sophie supuso que los  
magos se regían por normas distintas a las de la gente corriente. Y enseguida  
descubrió que el castillo tenía otras peculiaridades. Habían terminado de comer y  
Michael estaba apilando los platos en la pila mugrienta cuando se oyó un golpe  
fuerte y seco en la puerta. Calcifer elevó sus llamas:  
—¡Puerta de Kingsbury!  
Howl, que iba de camino al cuarto de baño, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tenía un  
pomo de madera pequeño y cuadrado en el dintel, con una pincelada de pintura en  
cada uno de sus cuatro lados. En aquel momento el lado que apuntaba hacia abajo  
tenía una mancha verde, pero Howl lo hizo girar para que fuese la mancha roja la  
que apuntara hacia abajo antes de abrir la puerta.  
Fuera había un personaje con una peluca blanca y estirada y un sombrero de ala  
ancha. Vestía ropa escarlata, púrpura y dorada y llevaba una vara pequeña decorada  
con lazos, como un árbol de mayo para niños. Hizo una reverencia. Un aroma a  
trébol y a flores de naranjo se extendió por la habitación.  
—Su Majestad el Rey le envía saludos y hace entrega del pago por los dos  
millares de botas de siete leguas —dijo el hombre.  
A su espalda, Sophie vislumbró un coche de caballos que esperaba en una calle  
llena de casas suntuosas cubiertas con tallas pintadas y torres y capiteles y cúpulas  
más allá, de un esplendor que nunca había imaginado siquiera. Lamentó que la  
persona de la puerta tardara tan poco tiempo en sacar una bolsa de seda larga y  
tintineante, y Howl en tomarla, devolverle el saludo y cerrar la puerta. Howl hizo  
girar el pomo para que la mancha verde volviera a apuntar hacia abajo y se metió la  
bolsa en el bolsillo. Sophie vio cómo Michael seguía la bolsa con la mirada, con una  
expresión apremiante y preocupada.  
Howl se metió directamente en el cuarto de baño, y gritó:  
—¡Necesito agua caliente, Calcifer!  
Y no salió durante un rato larguísimo. Sophie no pudo contener su curiosidad.  
—¿Quién era ese? —le preguntó a Michael—. ¿O más bien, dónde estaba eso?  
—Esa puerta da a Kingsbury —dijo Michael—, donde vive el Rey. Creo que ese  
hombre era el secretario del Canciller. Y —añadió preocupado a Calcifer— ojalá no  
le hubiera dado a Howl todo ese dinero.  
—¿Va a dejar Howl que me quede aquí?  
—Si te deja, nunca conseguirás que te lo diga —contestó Michael—. Odia  
comprometerse.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5..  
"En el que hay demasiada limpieza"

* * *

DECIDIÓ que lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle a Howl que era una  
excelente limpiadora, un auténtico tesoro. Se ató un trapo viejo sobre el pelo blanco,  
se remangó el vestido sobre los brazos arrugados y delgaduchos y se colocó un  
mantel que sacó del armario de las escobas como si fuera un delantal. Era un alivio  
que solo hubiera cuatro habitaciones que limpiar en lugar de un castillo entero.  
Agarró un cubo y una escoba y se puso manos a la obra.  
—¿Qué haces? —gritaron a coro Michael y Calcifer horrorizados.  
—Limpiar —replicó Sophie con firmeza—. Esta casa es un desastre.  
Calcifer dijo:  
—No hace falta.  
Y Michael murmuró:  
—¡Howl te va a echar!  
Pero Sophie los ignoró a los dos y empezó a levantar nubes de polvo. En medio  
de todo esto, se oyeron nuevos golpes en la puerta. Calcifer ardió con fuerza:  
—¡Puerta de Porthaven! —con un gran estornudo llameante que lanzó chispas  
púrpuras a través de la polvareda.  
Michael dejó la mesa y fue hasta la puerta. Sophie espió a través del polvo que  
estaba levantando y vio que esta vez Michael giraba el pomo cuadrado de madera de  
forma que el lado con la mancha azul apuntara hacia abajo. Cuando abrió la puerta,  
la calle era la misma que se veía por la ventana y se encontró con una niña pequeña.  
—Por favor, señor Fisher —dijo—. He venido por ese conjuro para mi madre.  
—Un conjuro de seguridad para el barco de tu padre, ¿no? —dijo Michael—. Un  
momentito —volvió a la mesa, cogió una jarra de las estanterías y de un frasco vertió  
una cantidad del polvo en un trozo de papel. Mientras tanto, la niña observaba a  
Sophie con tanta curiosidad como Sophie a ella. Michael retorció el papel con el  
polvo dentro y regresó dando instrucciones—: Dile que lo espolvoree por todo el  
barco. Durará para la ida y la vuelta, incluso si hay tormenta.  
La niña tomó el papel y le entregó una moneda.  
—¿El hechicero ahora tiene también una bruja trabajando para él? —preguntó.  
—No —respondió Michael.  
—¿Te refieres a mí? —preguntó Sophie—. Ah, sí, hijita. Soy la bruja mejor y más  
limpia de todo Ingary.  
Michael cerró la puerta, con expresión exasperada.  
—Ahora se enterarán en todo Porthaven. Puede que a Howl no le agrade  
—volvió a girar el pomo con el verde hacia abajo.

Sophie se rió un poco para sus adentros, sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo.  
Probablemente había permitido que la escoba que estaba utilizando le diera ideas.  
Pero también podría convencer a Howl para que la dejara quedarse si todo el mundo  
pensaba que trabajaba para él. Su comportamiento le parecía muy raro. Cuando era  
joven, Sophie se habría muerto de vergüenza al ver cómo estaba actuando, pero  
ahora, al ser una anciana, no le importaba nada de lo que hacía o decía. Sintió un  
gran alivio.  
Cuando vio a Michael levantar una piedra del hogar y esconder la moneda de la  
niña debajo, se acercó con curiosidad.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Calcifer y yo intentamos guardar un poco de dinero —dijo Michael en tono  
culpable—. Si no, Howl se gasta todo lo que tenemos.  
—¡Es un manirroto irresponsable! —crepitó Calcifer—. Se gastará el dinero del  
Rey en menos tiempo de lo que tardo yo en quemar este tronco. No tiene cabeza.  
Sophie esparció agua del lavadero para que el polvo se asentara, lo que hizo que  
Calcifer se encogiera en la chimenea. Luego volvió a barrer el suelo. Fue avanzando  
en dirección a la puerta, para ver mejor el pomo cuadrado del dintel. El cuarto lado,  
el que todavía no había visto usar, tenía una mancha de pintura negra.  
Preguntándose adonde conduciría, Sophie se puso a retirar con energía las telarañas  
de las vigas. Michael se quejó y Calcifer volvió a estornudar.  
Justo en ese momento, Howl salió del baño envuelto en un vaho perfumado, con  
una elegancia extraordinaria. Hasta los bordados de plata del traje parecían más  
brillantes. Echó un vistazo y volvió rápidamente al cuarto de baño protegiéndose la  
cabeza con una manga azul y plateada.  
—¡Párate quieta, mujer! —dijo—. ¡Deja en paz a esas pobres arañas!  
—¡Estas telarañas son una vergüenza! —declaró Sophie, mientras las desgarraba  
todas a la vez.  
—Pues quítalas, pero deja las arañas —ordenó Howl.  
A Sophie le pareció que sentía una simpatía malvada por las arañas.  
—Pero entonces tejerán más telas —replicó.  
—Y matan a las moscas, lo cual es muy útil —dijo Howl—. Deja de mover la  
escoba mientras cruzo mi propio salón, por favor.  
Sophie se apoyó en la escoba y observó cómo Howl cruzaba la habitación y cogía  
la guitarra. Cuando puso la mano en el picaporte, le dijo:  
—Si la mancha roja conduce a Kingsbury y la azul va a Porthaven, ¿adonde lleva  
la mancha negra?  
—¡Qué mujer más fisgona! —dijo Howl—. Esa conduce a mi escondite particular  
y no te voy a decir dónde está.  
Abrió la puerta hacia las colinas que se deslizaban en perpetuo movimiento.  
—¿Gol, cuándo volverás? —preguntó Michael en un tono un poco desesperado.  
Howl fingió no haberle oído y se dirigió a Sophie.  
—Prohibido matar a una sola araña mientras estoy fuera.  
La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Michael le lanzó a Calcifer una mirada cargada  
de significado y suspiró. Calcifer crepitó con una risa maliciosa.  
Como nadie le explicó adonde había ido Howl, Sophie concluyó que habría  
salido a cazar jovencitas de nuevo y se puso a trabajar con más vigor que nunca. No  
se atrevió a hacer daño a ninguna araña después de lo que le había dicho Howl, pero  
golpeó las vigas con la escoba, gritando:  
—¡Largo, arañas! ¡Fuera de mi camino! —las arañas salieron corriendo en todas  
direcciones mientras las telarañas caían a montones. Entonces tuvo que volver a  
barrer el suelo, claro. Cuando terminó, se puso de rodillas y lo fregó.  
—¡Ojalá te estuvieras quieta! —dijo Michael, sentado en las escaleras para  
apartarse de ella.  
Calcifer, escondido en el fondo del hogar, murmuró:  
—¡Ojalá no hubiera hecho ese trato contigo!  
Sophie siguió frotando con energía.  
—Estaréis mucho más contentos cuando quede limpio y bonito —dijo.  
—Pero ahora estoy fastidiado —protestó Michael.  
Howl no regresó hasta tarde aquella noche. Para entonces Sophie había barrido y  
fregado tanto que apenas se podía mover. Estaba sentada hecha un ovillo en la silla,  
con dolores por todo el cuerpo. Michael agarró a Howl por una manga y se lo llevó al  
cuarto de baño, donde Sophie lo oyó quejarse con murmullos indignados. Frases  
como «una vieja terrible» y «¡no hace ni caso!» eran fáciles de distinguir, incluso con  
los gritos de Calcifer, que aullaba:  
—¡Howl, detenla! ¡Nos va a matar a los dos!  
Pero lo único que dijo Howl, cuando Michael le soltó, fue:  
—¿Has matado alguna araña?  
—¡Claro que no! —saltó Sophie. Sus achaques la habían vuelto irritable—. Con  
solo mirarme salen corriendo. ¿Qué son? ¿Las chicas a las que les has comido el  
corazón?  
Howl se echó a reír.  
—No, son arañas normales y corrientes —contestó, y subió con expresión  
soñadora al piso de arriba.  
Michael suspiró. Fue al armario de las escobas y rebuscó hasta sacar un viejo  
camastro, un colchón de paja y unas mantas, que colocó en el espacio bajo las  
escaleras.  
—Será mejor que duermas aquí esta noche —le dijo a Sophie.  
—¿Significa eso que Howl va a dejar que me quede? —preguntó Sophie.  
—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Michael irritado—. Howl nunca se compromete a nada.  
Yo pasé aquí seis meses hasta que pareció darse cuenta de que vivía aquí y me hizo  
su aprendiz. Pero he pensado que una cama sería mejor que la silla.  
—Entonces, muchas gracias —dijo Sophie agradecida.  
La cama resultó mucho más cómoda que la silla y cuando Calcifer se quejó de  
tener hambre a mitad de la noche, Sophie no tuvo problema para salir de ella con  
mucho crujir de huesos y darle otro tronco.  
Durante los días siguientes, Sophie siguió limpiando sin piedad por todo el  
castillo. Disfrutaba. Diciéndose que estaba buscando pistas, lavó las ventanas, limpió  
el lavadero y obligó a Michael a quitar todas las cosas de la mesa y los estantes para  
restregarlos bien. Sacó todas las cosas de los armarios y las que estaban sobre las  
vigas del techo y también las limpió. Le pareció que la calavera humana empezaba a  
tener la misma cara de sufrimiento que Michael, de tantas veces como la había  
movido. Luego colgó una sábana vieja de las vigas más cercanas a la chimenea y le  
obligó a Calcifer a inclinar la cabeza para limpiar la chimenea. A Calcifer no le gustó  
nada. Crepitó con una risa malvada cuando Sophie descubrió que el hollín se había  
extendido por toda la habitación y tuvo que limpiarla de nuevo. Su problema era  
justamente ese: era implacable con la suciedad, pero le faltaba método. Aunque su  
tenacidad también tenía cierto método; había calculado que si lo limpiaba todo bien,  
antes o después terminaría por encontrar el tesoro de Howl, las almas de las  
jovencitas, o sus corazones mordisqueados, o algo que explicara el contrato de  
Calcifer. Le pareció que la chimenea, protegida por Calcifer, era un buen escondite.  
Pero allí no había nada más que montones de hollín, que Sophie guardó en bolsas en  
el patio trasero. El patio estaba también en su lista de posibles escondrijos.  
Cada vez que entraba Howl, Michael y Calcifer se quejaban en voz alta sobre  
Sophie. Pero Howl no parecía hacerles caso. Ni tampoco parecía notar la limpieza. Y  
tampoco que el armario de la comida estaba cada vez mejor surtido de pasteles,  
mermelada y alguna lechuga de vez en cuando.  
Porque, como Michael había profetizado, se había extendido el rumor en  
Porthaven y la gente llamaba a la puerta para ver a Sophie. En Porthaven la  
llamaban señora Bruja y Madame Hechicera en Kingsbury. El rumor había llegado  
también a la capital. Aunque los que se acercaban en Kingsbury iban mejor vestidos  
que los de Porthaven, nadie en ninguno de los dos sitios se atrevía a llamar a la  
puerta de una persona tan poderosa sin una excusa. Así que Sophie tenía que hacer  
constantemente pausas en su trabajo para asentir, sonreír y aceptar un regalo, o  
hacer que Michael preparara rápidamente un conjuro para alguien. Algunos de los  
regalos eran muy bonitos: cuadros, collares de conchas y delantales. Sophie usaba  
los delantales a diario y colgó las conchas y los cuadros en las paredes de su cubículo  
bajo las escaleras, que pronto empezó a parecerle realmente acogedor.  
Sophie sabía que lo echaría de menos cuando Howl la despidiera. Cada vez tenía  
más miedo de que lo hiciese. Sabía que no podría seguir ignorándola para siempre.  
Lo siguiente que limpió fue el cuarto de baño. Tardó varios días porque Howl  
pasaba muchísimo tiempo dentro todas las mañanas antes de salir. En cuanto se  
marchaba él, dejándolo lleno de vaho y conjuros perfumados, entraba Sophie.  
—¡Ahora veremos qué hay de ese contrato! —murmuró en el baño, pero su  
objetivo fundamental era, naturalmente, el estante de paquetes, tarros y tubos. Los  
cogió uno por uno, con el pretexto de limpiar la estantería, y pasó casi todo el día  
examinándolos cuidadosamente para ver si los que tenían el letrero PIEL, OJOS y  
PELO eran en realidad pedazos de las desventuradas jovencitas. Pero por lo que vio,  
no eran más que cremas, polvos y pintura. Si en otros tiempos fueron niñas, Howl  
habría usado el tubo PARA EL DETERIORO y las habría deteriorado de tal forma  
que era imposible reconocerlas. Sophie confiaba en que los paquetes solo  
contuvieran cosméticos.  
Colocó las cosas de nuevo en la estantería y siguió limpiando. Aquella noche,  
cuando se acomodó en la silla con dolores por todo el cuerpo, Calcifer se quejó de  
que por su culpa había secado uno de los manantiales de aguas termales.  
—¿Dónde están esas termas? —preguntó Sophie. En aquellos días sentía  
curiosidad por todo.  
—Bajo los pantanos de Porthaven —dijo Calcifer—, pero como sigas así, tendré  
que traer agua caliente del Páramo. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de limpiar y a averiguar lo  
de mi contrato?  
—Todo a su tiempo —dijo Sophie—. ¿Cómo voy a sacarle a Howl lo del contrato  
si no para en casa? ¿Siempre sale tanto?  
—Solo cuando anda cortejando a alguna dama —dijo Calcifer.  
Cuando el baño quedó limpio y reluciente, Sophie fregó las escaleras y el rellano.  
Luego entró en el pequeño cuarto de Michael. El muchacho, que para entonces  
parecía haber aceptado resignadamente a Sophie como una especie de desastre  
natural, lanzó un grito de desesperación y subió corriendo las escaleras para rescatar  
sus posesiones más preciadas. Estaban en una caja vieja bajo su pequeño camastro  
taladrado por la carcoma. Cuando se llevaba la caja con actitud protectora, Sophie  
vislumbró un lazo azul con una rosa de azúcar, sobre lo que parecían ser cartas.  
—¡Así que Michael tiene una enamorada! —se dijo mientras abría la ventana,  
que también daba a una calle en Porthaven, y sacaba el colchón sobre el alféizar para  
que se aireara. Teniendo en cuenta lo curiosa que se había vuelto, Sophie se  
sorprendió a sí misma al no preguntarle quién era aquella chica y cómo la mantenía  
a salvo de Howl.  
Barrió tal cantidad de polvo y basura de la habitación de Michael que estuvo a  
punto de ahogar a Calcifer intentando quemarlo todo.  
—¡Me vas a matar! ¡Eres tan despiadada como Howl! —tosió Calcifer. Solo se le  
vía el pelo verde y un pedazo azul de su frente alargada.  
Michael metió su preciada caja en el cajón de la mesa de trabajo y lo cerró con  
llave.  
—¡Ojalá Howl nos hiciera caso! —dijo—. ¿Por qué tardará tanto con esta chica?  
Al día siguiente Sophie intentó empezar con el patio, pero en Porthaven estaba  
lloviendo. La lluvia azotaba la ventana y repiqueteaba contra la chimenea,  
provocando el siseo irritado de Calcifer. El patio también formaba parte de la casa de  
Porthaven, así que estaba diluviando cuando Sophie abrió la puerta. Se cubrió la  
cabeza con el delantal y trasteó un poco, y antes de mojarse demasiado, encontró un  
cubo con cal y un pincel largo. Se los llevó dentro y se puso a trabajar en las paredes.  
Encontró una vieja escalera en el armario y encaló el techo entre las vigas. Siguió  
lloviendo durante dos días en Porthaven, aunque cuando Howl abrió la puerta con  
la mancha verde hacia abajo y salió a la colina hacía sol, y las sombras de las nubes  
corrían sobre el brezo a más velocidad de la que el castillo podía permitirse. Sophie  
encaló también su cubículo, las escaleras, el rellano y la habitación de Michael.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Howl al entrar el tercer día—. Parece que  
hay mucha más luz.  
—Sophie —dijo Michael, con la voz de un condenado.  
—Debería haberlo imaginado —comentó Howl mientras desaparecía en el baño.  
—¡Se ha dado cuenta! —susurró Michael a Calcifer—. ¡La chica debe estar  
rindiéndose al fin!  
Al día siguiente todavía seguía lloviendo en Porthaven.  
Sophie se ató el pañuelo sobre la cabeza, se remangó y se puso el delantal. Cogió  
la escoba, el cubo y el jabón y, en cuanto Howl salió por la puerta, se dirigió como un  
anciano ángel vengador a limpiar el cuarto de Howl.  
Lo había dejado para el final por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar allí. Ni  
siquiera se había atrevido a echarle una mirada. Lo cual era una tontería, pensó  
mientras subía las escaleras con dificultad. Para entonces ya tenía claro que Calcifer  
se encargaba de hacer toda la magia difícil del castillo y Michael todo el trabajo duro,  
mientras que Howl salía por ahí a divertirse persiguiendo a las chicas y explotando a  
los otros dos, igual que Fanny la había explotado a ella. Howl nunca le había parecido  
particularmente terrorífico. Y ahora no sentía más que desprecio hacia él.  
Llegó al rellano y se encontró con Howl en el umbral de su cuarto. Estaba  
apoyado indolentemente sobre una mano y le bloqueaba totalmente el paso.  
—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo en tono agradable—. Me gusta sucio, gracias.  
Sophie lo miró con la boca abierta.  
—¿De dónde has salido? Te he visto marcharte.  
—Eso ha sido para despistar —dijo Howl—. Ya has sido bastante mala con  
Calcifer y Michael. Era lógico que hoy me tocara el turno a mí. Y a pesar de lo que te  
haya dicho Calcifer, soy mago. ¿O es que creías que no podía hacer magia?  
Aquello echaba por tierra todas las teorías de Sophie, pero se habría muerto  
antes que admitirlo.  
—Todo el mundo sabe que eres mago, jovencito —declaró con severidad—. Pero  
eso no cambia el hecho de que tu castillo sea el lugar más mugriento que he visto en  
mi vida.  
Miró a la habitación más allá de la manga azul y plateada. La alfombra estaba  
tan sucia como el nido de un pájaro. La pintura se desprendía a tiras de las paredes y  
había una estantería llena de libros, algunos con aspecto extraño. No había ni rastro  
de los corazones mordisqueados, pero esos probablemente los guardaba debajo o  
detrás de la cama con dosel.  
La tela que colgaba de ella, de un blanco grisáceo, le impidió ver hacia dónde  
daba la ventana.  
Howl le pasó la manga por delante de la cara.  
—Eh, eh. No seas curiosa.  
—¡No soy curiosa! —dijo Sophie—. ¡Esa habitación...!  
—Sí, sí que eres curiosa —dijo Howl—. Eres una anciana horriblemente curiosa,  
terriblemente mandona y espantosamente limpia. Contrólate. Nos estás amargando  
la vida a todos.  
—Pero esto es una pocilga —se quejó Sophie—. ¡No puedo evitar ser así!  
—Sí, sí que puedes —dijo Howl—. Y me gusta mi cuarto tal y como está. Tienes  
que admitir que tengo derecho a vivir en una pocilga si me apetece. Y ahora vete  
abajo y piensa en alguna otra cosa que hacer. Por favor. Odio discutir con la gente.  
Sophie no tuvo más remedio que alejarse con el cubo golpeándole contra la  
pierna. Estaba un poco impresionada y muy sorprendida de que Howl no la hubiera  
echado todavía del castillo. Pero como no lo había hecho, se puso a pensar en su  
próxima tarea. Abrió la puerta junto a las escaleras, vio que ya casi no llovía y  
avanzó hacia el patio, donde comenzó con energía a ordenar las pilas de trastos  
mojados.  
Se oyó un ruido metálico y Howl volvió a aparecer, tambaleándose ligeramente,  
en medio de la gran lámina de hierro herrumbroso que Sophie pensaba mover a  
continuación.  
—Y aquí tampoco —dijo—. Eres un peligro, ¿verdad? Deja tranquilo el patio. Sé  
exactamente dónde está cada cosa y si lo ordenas nunca encontraré los ingredientes  
que necesito para mis conjuros de transporte.  
Sophie pensó que probablemente habría un montón de almas en alguna parte, o  
una caja llena de corazones. Se sintió frustrada.  
—¡Pero estoy aquí precisamente para poner orden! —le gritó a Howl.  
—Pues entonces búscale un nuevo significado a tu vida —replicó Howl.  
Por un momento pareció que él también iba a perder los nervios. Sus ojos  
extraños y pálidos la miraron con intensidad. Pero se controló y añadió:  
—Vuelve dentro, vieja hiperactiva, y búscate otra cosa con que jugar antes de  
que me enfade. Odio enfadarme.  
Sophie cruzó los brazos delgaduchos. No le gustaba que le lanzaran miradas  
asesinas con ojos que parecían canicas de cristal.  
—¡Claro que odias enfadarte! —replicó—. No te gustan las cosas desagradables,  
¿verdad? ¡Eres escurridizo como una anguila, eso es lo que eres! ¡Te escabulles de  
todo lo que no te gusta!  
Howl esbozó una sonrisa forzada.  
—Estupendo —dijo—. Ya conocemos cada uno los defectos del otro. Ahora  
vuelve adentro. Vamos. Media vuelta —avanzó hacia Sophie indicándole la puerta  
con la mano. La manga se le enganchó en el extremo del metal herrumbroso, dio un  
tirón y se le desgarró—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó Howl, sujetando los extremos de la  
manga—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!  
—Puedo cosértelo —dijo Sophie.  
Howl le lanzó otra mirada vidriosa.  
—Ya estás otra vez. ¡Cómo te gusta la servidumbre!  
Cogió la manga con dos dedos de la mano derecha y los deslizó por el desgarrón.  
Tras pasar entre los dedos, la tela azul y plateada parecía como nueva.  
—Ya está —dijo—. ¿Entendido?  
Sophie volvió adentro escarmentada. Era evidente que los magos no necesitaban  
trabajar como el resto de la gente. Y Howl le había demostrado que era un mago de  
cuidado.  
—¿Por qué no me echa? —se preguntó, a medias para sí misma y a medias para  
Michael.  
—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo Michael—. Pero creo que se fía de Calcifer. Casi  
todos los que entran en casa o bien no lo ven o bien les da un miedo terrible.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 6..  
"En el que Howl expresa sus sentimientos con fango  
verde"

* * *

HOWL NO SALIÓ AQUEL DÍA, ni tampoco los siguientes. Sophie se sentaba para  
pensar en silencio en su silla junto al hogar. Se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que  
Howl lo mereciera, había centrado su rabia contra el castillo cuando en realidad  
estaba enfadada con la bruja del Páramo. Y, además, se sentía un poco incómoda por  
encontrarse allí disimulando sus verdaderas intenciones. Puede que Howl creyera  
que le caía bien a Calcifer, pero ella sabía que el demonio del fuego solo había  
aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer un trato con ella. Además, pensó que le  
había fallado a Calcifer.  
Aquel estado de ánimo no duró mucho. Sophie descubrió una pila de ropa de  
Michael que había que remendar. Sacó un dedal, hilo y tijeras de su bolsa de costura  
y se puso a coser. Aquella tarde se sintió lo bastante animada como para unirse a una  
canción tontorrona de Calcifer sobre sartenes.  
—¿Contenta con tu trabajo? —preguntó Howl sarcásticamente.  
—Necesito más cosas que hacer —dijo Sophie.  
—A mi traje viejo le vendría bien un remiendo, si buscas algo con que  
entretenerte —dijo Howl.  
Parecía que ya no estaba enfadado. Sophie sintió un gran alivio, pues aquella  
mañana casi había tenido miedo.  
Era evidente que Howl todavía no había conseguido a la chica que perseguía.  
Sophie oyó cómo Michael le hacía preguntas directas al respecto y cómo Howl se  
escabullía hábilmente y no contestaba a ninguna.  
—Se escurre como una anguila —murmuró Sophie a un par de calcetines de  
Michael—. No puede aceptar su propia maldad.  
Vio que Howl estaba inquieto, sin parar de hacer cosas para ocultar su  
descontento. Sophie lo entendía perfectamente.  
En la mesa, Howl trabajaba con mucha mayor intensidad y rapidez que Michael,  
ejecutando conjuros de forma experta, aunque un tanto atropellada. Por la expresión  
en el rostro de Michael, casi todos los hechizos eran inusuales y difíciles de hacer.  
Howl dejó un conjuro a la mitad y subió corriendo a su habitación a vigilar algo  
secreto, y sin duda siniestro, que estaba pasando allí; luego salió a toda velocidad al  
patio a trastear con un gran conjuro que se traía entre manos. Sophie abrió la puerta  
un poco y quedó sorprendida al ver al elegante mago, arrodillado en el barro con las  
largas mangas atadas en un nudo por detrás del cuello para que no le estorbaran,  
mientras llevaba con cuidado una pieza de metal grasiento hasta una estructura  
extraña.  
Aquel conjuro era para el Rey. Otro mensajero peripuesto y oloroso llegó con  
una carta y un discurso largo, larguísimo en el que preguntaba si sería posible que  
Howl le dedicase algo de su tiempo, sin duda ocupado en otras muchas cosas, para  
concentrar su poderoso e ingenioso intelecto en un pequeño problema que afectaba a  
Su Real Majestad: concretamente, cómo podría el ejército hacer pasar sus pesados  
carros por un terreno pantanoso e irregular. Howl ofreció una respuesta elocuente y  
maravillosamente educada, pero dijo que no. Después, el mensajero habló durante  
otra media hora, al cabo de la cual ambos hicieron una reverencia y Howl accedió a  
hacer el conjuro.  
—Me da mala espina —le dijo Howl a Michael cuando se hubo marchando el  
mensajero—. ¿Por qué se tendría que perder Suliman en el Páramo? El Rey parece  
creer que yo le serviré en su lugar.  
—Él no era tan inventivo como tú, eso está claro —dijo Michael.  
—Soy demasiado paciente y demasiado educado —dijo Howl en tono sombrío—.  
Debería haberle cobrado mucho más.  
Howl era igual de paciente y educado con los clientes de Porthaven, pero, como  
Michael señaló preocupado, el problema era que Howl no les cobraba lo suficiente.  
Aquello fue después de que Howl hubiera escuchado durante una hora las razones  
por las que la esposa de un marinero no podría pagarle todavía ni un penique, y de  
que le prometiera a un capitán un conjuro de vientos a cambio de una minucia. Howl  
eludió los argumentos de Michael dándole una lección de magia.  
Sophie cosía botones en las camisas de Michael mientras escuchaba a Howl  
repasar un conjuro con su aprendiz.  
—Ya sé que yo soy un poco chapucero —estaba diciendo—, pero no hace falta  
que me imites en eso también. Primero hay que leerlo siempre entero, atentamente.  
De su forma obtendrás mucha información: si se trata de un conjuro de ejecución, de  
búsqueda o un simple encantamiento, o si es una mezcla de acción y discurso. Una  
vez hayas decidido eso, repásalo otra vez y decide qué partes significan lo que dicen  
literalmente y cuáles se han incluido como parte de un rompecabezas. Ahora  
estamos avanzando hacia la magia más poderosa, y te darás cuenta de que cada  
conjuro de poder incluye al menos un error o un enigma puesto deliberadamente  
para evitar accidentes. Tienes que encontrarlos. Por ejemplo, este conjuro...  
Mientras escuchaba las respuestas dubitativas de Michael y observaba cómo  
Howl escribía comentarios en el papel con una pluma extraña que no hacía falta  
mojar, Sophie se dio cuenta de ella también podía aprender mucho. Se le ocurrió que  
si Martha había sido capaz de descubrir el conjuro para cambiarse por Lettie en casa  
de la señora Fairfax, ella podría hacer lo mismo aquí. Con un poco de suerte, no  
tendría que depender de Calcifer.  
Cuando Howl quedó convencido de que Michael había olvidado el tema de  
cuánto le cobraba a la gente de Porthaven, lo sacó al patio para que le ayudara con el  
conjuro del Rey. Sophie se levantó con mucho crujir de huesos y avanzó hasta la  
mesa. El conjuro era bastante claro, pero los comentarios de Howl no los entendía.  
—¡Nunca he visto una letra semejante! —se quejó a la calavera—. ¿Escribe con  
una pluma o con un punzón? —estudiócon impaciencia cada trocito de papel de la  
mesa y examinólos polvos y líquidos de los tarros asimétricos—. Sí, lo admito —le  
dijo a la calavera—, soy una fisgona. Y esta es mi recompensa. Acabo de enterarme  
de cómo curar a los pollos enfermos, vencer a la tosferina, provocar un vendaval y  
eliminar el vello de la cara. Si Martha hubiera descubierto estas cosas,  
todavía seguiría en casa de la señora Fairfax. Cuando Howl volvió del patio, a  
Sophie le pareció que examinaba todas las cosas que ella había movido. Pero tal vez  
fuera solo porque no podía estarse quieto. Después de eso, no supo qué hacer.  
Sophie le oyó pasear intranquilo toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente solo pasó una  
hora en el cuarto de baño. Parecía que no podía contenerse. Michael se puso su mejor  
traje de terciopelo color ciruela, listo para ir al Palacio de Kingsbury, y los dos  
envolvieron el abultado conjuro en papel dorado. Debía de ser increíblemente ligero  
para su tamaño, pues Michael podía llevarlo solo con facilidad, rodeándolo con los  
dos brazos. Howl giró el pomo sobre la puerta de forma que el rojo apuntase hacia  
abajo y le envió a la calle de casas pintadas.  
—Lo están esperando —le dijo—. Solo te van a entretener casi toda la mañana.  
Diles que hasta un niño podría manejarlo. Muéstraselo. Y cuando regreses, tendré  
preparado un conjuro de poder para que trabajes en él. Hasta luego.  
Cerró la puerta y siguió caminando por la habitación.  
—No aguanto más aquí dentro —dijo de repente—. Voy a salir a dar un paseo  
por las colinas. Dile a Michael que el conjuro que le prometí está encima de la mesa.  
Y esto es para que te entretengas tú.  
Sophie descubrió un traje gris y escarlata, tan elegante y extravagante como el  
azul y plateado, que había caído en su regazo salido de la nada. Mientras tanto,  
Howl cogió la guitarra de su rincón, giró el cuadrado de madera con el verde hacia  
abajo y salió entre los brezos en movimiento en lo alto de las colinas sobre Market  
Chipping.  
—¡Que no aguanta más aquí dentro! —gruñó Calcifer. En Porthaven había niebla.  
Calcifer estaba escondido entre los troncos, moviéndose incómodo a un lado y a otro  
para evitar las gotas que caían de la chimenea—. ¿Cómo se cree que me siento yo,  
atrapado en un hogar húmedo como este?  
—Entonces tendrás que darme al menos una pista sobre cómo romper tu  
contrato —dijo Sophie, sacudiendo el traje gris y escarlata—. ¡Madre mía, sí que eres  
un traje elegante, aunque estás un poco desgastado! Hecho para atraer a las  
jovencitas, ¿verdad?  
—¡Pero si ya te he dado una pista! —protestó Calcifer.  
—Pues tendrás que dármela otra vez. No la he pillado —dijo Sophie mientras  
dejaba el traje en la silla y se acercaba lentamente hacia la puerta.  
—Si te doy una pista y te digo que es una pista, entonces es información, y eso no  
me está permitido —dijo Calcifer—. ¿Adonde vas?  
—A hacer una cosa que no me atrevía a hacer hasta que estuvieran los dos fuera  
—dijo Sophie—. Giró el pomo de madera hasta que la mancha negra apuntó hacia  
abajo. Entonces abrió la puerta.  
Afuera no había nada. No era ni negro ni gris ni blanco. No era espeso ni  
transparente. No se movía. No tenía ni olor ni tacto. Cuando Sophie sacó  
cuidadosamente un dedo, no estaba ni caliente ni frío. No se oía nada. Parecía ser  
total y completamente nada.  
—¿Qué es? —le preguntó a Calcifer.  
Calcifer estaba tan interesado como Sophie. Había asomado su rostro azul de la  
chimenea para mirar hacia la puerta. Se había olvidado de la niebla.  
—No lo sé —murmuró—. Yo solo lo mantengo. Lo único que sé es que es la parte  
del castillo hacia la que no se puede pasar. Da la sensación de estar muy lejos.  
—¡Parece estar más allá de la luna! —dijo Sophie. Cerró la puerta y volvió a girar  
la manija con el verde hacia abajo. Dudó un momento y luego se dirigió hacia las  
escaleras.  
—La ha cerrado con llave —dijo Calcifer—. Me dijo que te lo recordara si volvías  
a intentar fisgonear.  
—Vaya —dijo Sophie—. ¿Qué guarda en su cuarto?  
—No tengo ni idea —dijo Calcifer—. No sé nada de lo que hay ahí arriba. ¡Si  
supieras lo frustrante que es! Ni siquiera veo bien lo que hay fuera del castillo. Solo  
lo suficiente para averiguar en qué dirección voy.  
Sophie, sintiéndose igual de frustrada, se sentó y empezó a remendar el traje gris  
y escarlata. Michael llegó al poco rato.  
—El Rey me ha recibido inmediatamente —dijo—. Me... —miró alrededor y sus  
ojos se detuvieron en el rincón vacío donde solía estar la guitarra—. ¡Oh, no! —dijo—.  
¡Otra vez su amiga! Creí que ya se había enamorado de él y el asunto se había  
terminado hace varios días. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?  
Calcifer crepitó con malicia.  
—Has interpretado mal los indicios. Al desalmado de Howl le está costando  
mucho esta dama. Decidió dejarla tranquila unos días para ver si eso servía de algo.  
Eso es todo.  
—¡Qué lata! —dijo Michael—. Nos va a dar problemas, ya verás. ¡Y yo que  
esperaba que Howl hubiera recobrado su juicio!  
Sophie dejó caer el traje sobre las rodillas.  
—¡Desde luego! —exclamó—. ¡Cómo podéis hablar tranquilamente los dos con  
tanta maldad! Al menos, supongo que no puedo culpar a Calcifer, pues para eso es  
un demonio malvado. ¡Pero tú, Michael!  
—¡Yo creo que no soy malvado! —protestó Calcifer.  
—¡No me lo tomo con tranquilidad, si eso es lo que crees! —dijo Michael—. ¡Si  
supieras todos los problemas que hemos tenido porque Howl no deja de enamorarse!  
Nos han puesto juicios y han venido hombres a retarle a duelo, madres armadas con  
rodillos, y padres y tíos con porras. Y tías. Las tías son terribles. Te atacan con  
alfileres de sombrero. Pero lo peor es cuando las mismas chicas averiguan dónde  
vive Howl y se plantan en la puerta, tristes y llorosas. Howl se escapa por la puerta  
trasera y Calcifer y yo tenemos que lidiar con todas ellas.  
—Odio a las infelices —dijo Calcifer—. Me mojan con su llanto. Las prefiero  
cuando están enfadadas.  
—A ver, vamos a aclarar las cosas —dijo Sophie, cerrando con fuerza sus puños  
nudosos sobre la tela colorada—. ¿Qué les hace Howl a estas pobres chicas? Me  
habían dicho que les devoraba el corazón y les robaba el alma.  
Michael soltó una risita incómoda.  
—Entonces debes de venir de Market Chipping. Cuando inventamos el castillo,  
Howl me mandó allí para manchar su reputación. Yo..., bueno, dije alguna cosa por  
el estilo. Es lo que suelen decir las tías sobre sus sobrinas cuando las conquista. Solo  
es cierto de forma figurada.  
—Howl es muy caprichoso —dijo Calcifer—. Solo se muestra interesado hasta  
que las jovencitas se enamoran de él. Después de eso, no les hace ni caso.  
—Pero no para hasta conseguir que lo quieran —añadió Michael con  
vehemencia—. Es imposible razonar con él hasta que lo logra. Siempre estoy  
deseando que llegue el momento en que la muchacha se enamora de él. Entonces las  
cosas mejoran.  
—Hasta que lo encuentran —intervino Calcifer.  
—Al menos podría tener la sensatez de darles un nombre falso —dijo Sophie con  
tono de indiferencia. La indiferencia era para ocultar que se sentía como una tonta.  
—Sí, siempre lo hace —dijo Michael—. Le encanta dar nombres falsos y hacerse  
pasar por otro. Lo hace incluso cuando no anda cortejando. ¿No te has dado cuenta  
de que es el Hechicero Jenkin en Porthaven y el Mago Pendragon en Kingsbury,  
además del Horrible Howl en el castillo?  
Sophie no se había dado cuenta, lo que la hizo sentirse todavía más tonta. Y eso  
la ponía de mal humor.  
—Está bien, pero sigo pensando que, ir por ahí haciendo infelices a esas pobres  
chicas es una maldad —dijo—. Se comporta como un desalmado sin sentido.  
—El es así —concluyó Calcifer.  
Michael acercó al fuego el taburete con tres patas y se sentó mientras Sophie  
cosía. Le contó así las conquistas de Howl y algunos de los problemas que habían  
tenido después. Sophie, mientras, hablaba al traje en voz baja.  
—Así que devoraste corazones, ¿eh, trajecito? ¿Por qué usarán las tías unas  
expresiones tan raras para hablar de sus sobrinas? Probablemente a ellas también les  
gustabas, querido traje. ¿Cómo te sentirías perseguido por una tía encolerizada, eh?  
Mientras Michael contaba la historia de una tía que no había podido olvidar, a  
Sophie se le ocurrió que probablemente era positivo que los rumores sobre Howl  
hubieran llegado a Market Chipping de esa forma. Podía imaginar que, de no ser así,  
alguna chica decidida como Lettie podría haberse interesado por él y terminar  
siendo muy infeliz.  
Michael acababa de sugerir que comieran algo y Calcifer había protestado como  
siempre, cuando Howl abrió la puerta de par en par y entró, más descontento que  
nunca.

—¿Algo de comer? —preguntó Sophie.  
—No —dijo Howl—. Agua caliente en el baño, Calcifer —se quedó pensativo en  
la puerta del baño un momento—. Sophie, ¿por casualidad no habrás ordenado el  
estante de conjuros de aquí dentro?  
Sophie se sintió más tonta que nunca. Por nada del mundo hubiera admitido que  
había rebuscado en todos aquellos paquetes y tarros buscando pedazos de  
jovencitas.  
—No he tocado nada —contestó virtuosamente mientras se dirigía a buscar la  
sartén.  
—Espero que sea verdad —le dijo Michael inquieto cuando la puerta del baño se  
cerró de golpe.  
Mientras Sophie preparaba la cena, se oía el correr y gotear del agua en el cuarto  
baño.  
—Está usando mucha agua caliente —dijo Calcifer desde debajo de la sartén—.  
Creo que se está tiñendo el pelo. Espero que no tocaras los conjuros del pelo. Para  
tratarse de un hombre normal y corriente con el pelo color barro, es muy pío sumido.  
—¡Cállate ya! —replicó Sophie—. ¡He dejado cada cosa en su sitio!  
Estaba tan enfadada que vertió los huevos y el beicon sobre Calcifer.  
Calcifer, naturalmente, se los comió con gran entusiasmo y muchas llamaradas y  
lametones. Sophie frió más sobre el chisporroteo de las llamas. Michael y ella se los  
comieron. Estaban recogiendo, mientras Calcifer se pasaba la lengua azul por los  
labios morados, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió con gran estruendo y Howl salió  
aullando de desesperación.  
—¡Mirad esto! —gritó—. ¡Mirad esto! ¿Qué ha hecho con mis conjuros este  
desastre de mujer?  
Sophie y Michael dieron media vuelta y miraron a Howl. Tenía el pelo mojado,  
pero, aparte de eso, ninguno de los dos veía ninguna diferencia.  
—Si te refieres a mí... —empezó Sophie.  
—¡Claro que me refiero a ti! ¡Mira! —aulló Howl. Se sentó de golpe sobre la  
banqueta y se apuntó a la cabeza mojada con el dedo—. Mira. Estudia. Inspecciona.  
¡Es una ruina! ¡Parezco una sartén de huevos con beicon!  
Michael y Sophie se inclinaron nerviosos sobre la cabeza de Howl. Parecía del  
mismo color rubio claro de siempre hasta la raíz. La única diferencia podría haber  
sido una sombra ligera, muy ligera, de rojo. A Sophie le gustó. Le recordó un poco al  
color que debería tener su propio pelo.  
—A mí me parece muy bonito —dijo.  
—¡Bonito! —gritó Howl—. ¡Cómo no! Lo has hecho a propósito. No podías  
descansar hasta hacerme sufrir a mí también. ¡Míralo! ¡Es color zanahoria!. ¡Tendré  
que esconderlo hasta que me haya crecido! —extendió los brazos dramáticamente—.  
¡Desesperación! —gritó—. ¡Angustia! ¡Horror!  
La habitación se volvió más oscura. En las cuatro esquinas aparecieron unas  
enormes formas de aspecto humano avanzando hacia Sophie y Michael y aullando.  
Los gritos comenzaron como gemidos horrorizados, se convirtieron en berridos  
desesperados y después en alaridos de dolor y terror. Sophie se tapó los oídos con  
las manos, pero los gritos las traspasaron, cada vez más altos, cada vez más horribles.  
Calcifer se encogió a toda prisa en el hogar y se escondió bajo el tronco del fondo.  
Michael agarró a Sophie del codo y la llevó hacia la puerta. Hizo girar el picaporte  
dejando el azul hacia abajo, abrió la puerta de una patada y los dos salieron a la calle  
en Porthaven, tan rápido como pudieron.  
El ruido era casi igual de horrible allí fuera. Se abrieron puertas por toda la calle  
y la gente salía corriendo de las casas tapándose los oídos.  
—¿Debemos dejarlo solo en ese estado? —tembló Sophie.  
—Sí —dijo Michael—. Y si cree que es culpa tuya, sin duda.  
Recorrieron a toda prisa la ciudad, perseguidos por gritos espeluznantes. Toda  
una multitud iba con ellos. Pese a que la niebla se había convertido en una llovizna  
típica de la costa, todos se dirigieron a la bahía o la playa, donde el ruido parecía más  
fácil de soportar. La inmensidad gris del mar mitigaba un poco aquel estruendo. La  
gente estaba de pie en grupitos mojados, mirando a la blanca niebla sobre el horizonte  
y las gotas que caían de los amarres de los barcos mientras el ruido se  
convertía en un llanto gigantesco y desolador. Sophie se dio cuenta de que estaba  
viendo el mar por primera vez en su vida. Era una pena que no pudiera disfrutarlo  
más.  
Los llantos fueron dando paso a tristísimos suspiros y por fin al silencio. La gente  
se puso en camino hacia sus casas con mucho cuidado. Algunos se acercaron  
tímidamente a Sophie.  
—¿Le ocurre algo al pobre hechicero, señora Bruja?  
—Hoy está un poco triste —respondió Michael—. Vamos. Creo que ya podemos  
arriesgarnos a volver.  
Mientras avanzaban por el malecón, varios marineros los llamaron con  
preocupación desde sus barcos amarrados, para preguntarles si aquel ruido  
significaba tormentas o mala suerte.  
—Claro que no —dijo Sophie—. Ya ha pasado todo.  
Pero no era verdad. Regresaron a la casa del mago, que era un edificio torcido y  
ordinario por fuera que Sophie no habría reconocido si Michael no hubiera estado  
con ella. Michael abrió la puerta destartalada con mucho cuidado. Dentro, Howl  
seguía sentado en la banqueta. Tenía una actitud de desesperación absoluta. Y estaba  
cubierto de pies a cabeza con una gruesa capa de lodo verde.  
Había una cantidad horrible, tremenda y violenta de aquella sustancia viscosa,  
montañas enteras. Cubrían a Howl completamente. Tenía la cabeza y los hombros  
bañados con gruesos pegotes de lodo que se amontonaba en las rodillas y le  
resbalaba por las piernas en gruesos goterones y caía de la banqueta en hebras  
pegajosas. Unos dedos largos y verdes habían llegado hasta el hogar. Olía fatal.  
—¡Salvadme! —gritó Calcifer con un susurro ronco. Solo quedaban dos llamitas  
desesperadas—. ¡Esta cosa me va a apagar!  
Sophie se levantó la falda y se acercó a Howl tanto como pudo, que no fue  
mucho.

—¡Ya está bien! —dijo—. ¡Para ahora mismo! ¡Te estás comportando como un  
crío!  
Howl no se movió ni contestó. Su rostro miraba desde detrás de una capa de  
pringue, pálido, trágico y con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Está muerto? —preguntó Michael, temblando junto a  
la puerta.  
Sophie pensó que Michael era un buen chaval, pero un poco inútil en momentos  
de crisis.  
—No, claro que no —dijo—. ¡Y si no fuera por Calcifer, me importaría un bledo  
que se comportara como una anguila gelatinosa el día entero! Abre la puerta del  
cuarto de baño.  
Mientras Michael se abría paso entre charcos de lodo en dirección al baño,  
Sophie tiró su delantal sobre el hogar para impedir que el fango verde siguiera  
avanzando hacia Calcifer y cogió la pala. Levantó paletadas de ceniza y las fue  
echando sobre los charcos más grandes. El limo siseó violentamente. El cuarto se  
llenó de vapor y olía peor que nunca. Sophie se arremangó, inclinó la espalda para  
agarrar bien las rodillas resbaladizas del mago, y empujó a Howl hacia el baño, con  
taburete y todo. Los pies resbalaban y patinaban sobre el lodo, lo que hacía más  
fácil mover la silla. Michael se acercó y tiró de las mangas. Entre los dos lo metieron  
en el cuarto de baño. Allí, como Howl seguía negándose a moverse, lo colocaron en  
la ducha.  
—¡Agua caliente, Calcifer! —jadeó Sophie decidida—. Muy caliente.  
Necesitaron una hora para quitarle el fango verde a Howl. Y Michael tardó otra  
hora en convencerle de que se levantara del taburete y se pusiera ropa limpia.  
Afortunadamente, el traje gris y escarlata que Sophie acababa de remendar estaba  
colgado sobre el respaldo de la silla, fuera del alcance del líquido viscoso. El traje  
azul y plateado había quedado destrozado. Sophie le dijo a Michael que lo pusiera a  
remojo en la bañera. Mientras tanto, murmurando y gruñendo, cogió más agua  
caliente. Giró el pomo con el verde hacia abajo y barrió todo el limo verde hacia las  
colinas. El castillo fue dejando sobre el brezo un rastro como el de un caracol, pero  
era la forma más fácil de deshacerse de aquello. Vivir en un castillo volante tenía sus  
ventajas, pensó Sophie mientras fregaba el suelo. Se preguntó si los ruidos de Howl  
también se habrían oído allí fuera. Si así había sido, se apiadó de los habitantes de  
Market Chipping.  
Para entonces Sophie estaba cansada y enfadada. Sabía que el fango verde había  
sido la venganza de Howl contra ella, y cuando Michael por fin consiguió sacar al  
brujo del baño, vestido de gris y escarlata, y lo sentó tiernamente en la silla junto a la  
chimenea, no estuvo dispuesta a mostrarse comprensiva.  
—¡Ha sido una total estupidez! —protestó Calcifer—. ¿Es que querías deshacerte  
de la mejor parte de tu magia o qué?  
Howl no le hizo caso. Seguía sentado sin decir nada, con aspecto trágico y  
tembloroso.  
—¡No consigo que hable! —suspiró Michael tristemente.

—Es solo una rabieta —dijo Sophie. Martha y Lettie también eran unas expertas  
en berrinches. Sabía cómo lidiar con ellos. Por otra parte, darle un cachete a un mago  
que se había puesto histérico por su pelo también tenía sus riesgos. De todas formas,  
Sophie sabía por experiencia que las pataletas casi nunca se producen por la razón  
que aparentan. Obligó a Calcifer a moverse para colocar un cazo de leche entre los  
troncos. Cuando estuvo caliente, le puso un tazón a Howl entre las manos—.  
Bébetelo —le dijo—. ¿A qué ha venido todo ese escándalo? ¿Es esa jovencita a la que  
visitas tanto?  
Howl dio un sorbito desconsolado.  
—Sí —dijo—. Dejé de visitarla unos días para ver si eso la hacía recordarme con  
cariño, pero no ha sido así. No estaba segura, ni siquiera la última vez que la vi. Y  
ahora me dice que hay otro hombre.  
Sonaba tan apesadumbrado que Sophie sintió lástima. Ahora que se había  
secado el pelo, descubrió con una punzada de culpabilidad que era verdad que  
estaba casi rosa.  
—Es la chica más hermosa que he visto nunca por aquí —continuó Howl  
lastimeramente—. La adoro, pero ella se burla de mi honda devoción y se  
preocupa por otro. ¿Cómo es posible que le guste otro tipo después de toda la  
atención que le he prestado? Normalmente se deshacen de los demás en cuanto  
aparezco yo.  
La lástima de Sophie disminuyó rápidamente. Se le ocurrió que si Howl era  
capaz de cubrirse de fango verde con tanta facilidad, le resultaría igual de  
sencillo ponerse el pelo del color adecuado.  
—¿Entonces por qué no le das una poción amorosa y terminas de una vez?  
—le preguntó.  
—Ah, no —respondió Howl—. Así no se juega. Eso estropearía toda la  
diversión.  
La tristeza de Sophie volvió a disminuir. ¿Así que era un juego?  
—¿Es que nunca piensas un poco en la pobre muchacha? —replicó.  
Howl se terminó la leche y miró al fondo del tazón con una sonrisa  
sentimental.  
—Pienso en ella todo el tiempo —dijo—. Mi hermosa, hermosísima Lettie Hatter.  
Toda la lástima de Sophie desapareció de golpe. Y fue sustituida por una gran  
ansiedad. «¡Ay, Martha!», pensó. «¡Mira que has estado ocupada! ¡Así que no te  
referías a ninguno de los aprendices de Cesari!».


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 7..  
"En el que un espantapájaros impide a Sophie salir  
del Castillo"

* * *

LO QUE IMPIDIÓ QUE SOPHIE SALIERA hacia Market Chipping aquella misma tarde fue  
un ataque intensísimo de dolores y achaques. La llovizna de Porthaven la había calado  
hasta los huesos. Se tumbó en su cubículo con sus dolores y se dedicó a  
preocuparse por Martha. A lo mejor no era tan malo, pensó. Solo tenía que decirle a  
Martha que el mago Howl era el pretendiente del que no estaba segura. Aquello la  
asustaría. Y le contaría que la mejor manera de alejar a Howl de su lado era  
confesarle que estaba enamorada de él, y tal vez amenazarlo con alguna tía.  
A Sophie le seguían crujiendo todos los huesos cuando se levantó a la mañana  
siguiente.  
—¡Maldita Bruja del Páramo! —le murmuró a su bastón cuando lo sacó, lista  
para marcharse. Oyó a Howl cantando en el baño como si no hubiera tenido una  
pataleta en toda su vida. Se acercó a la puerta de puntillas, tan deprisa como pudo.  
Naturalmente, Howl salió del cuarto de baño antes de que llegara. Sophie lo miró  
irritada. Estaba todo elegante y deslumbrante, ligeramente perfumado con flores de  
manzano. El sol de la mañana hacía brillar su traje gris y escarlata y le daba a su pelo  
un halo ligeramente rosado.  
—Creo que este color me favorece bastante —dijo.  
—¿Ah, sí? —gruñó Sophie.  
—Le va bien al traje —dijo Howl—. Eres muy hábil con la aguja, ¿verdad? De  
alguna manera le has dado al traje más estilo.  
—¡Ja! —dijo Sophie.  
Howl se detuvo en la puerta con la mano sobre el taco de madera.  
—¿Tienes algún dolor o achaque? —preguntó—. ¿O es que te ha molestado algo?  
—¿Molestado? —preguntó Sophie—. ¿Y por qué me iba a molestar? Alguien  
acaba de llenar el castillo con un pringue asqueroso, ha dejado sordos a todos los  
habitantes de Porthaven y ha reducido a Calcifer a cenizas, y además ha roto unos  
cuantos cientos de corazones. ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?  
Howl se rió.  
—Lo siento —dijo, girando el pomo hacia el rojo—. El Rey quiere verme hoy.  
Probablemente me haga esperar en Palacio hasta la noche, pero cuando vuelva me  
encargaré de tu reuma. Y no se te olvide decirle a Michael que le he dejado el conjuro  
sobre la mesa.  
Sonrió alegremente a Sophie y salió a las calles engalanadas de Kinsbury.

—¡Y te crees que así se arregla todo! —gruñó Sophie mientras se cerraba la  
puerta. Pero su sonrisa había conseguido suavizarla—. ¡Si esa sonrisa funciona  
conmigo, no me extraña que la pobre Martha no sepa lo que hace!  
—Necesito otro tronco antes de que te vayas —le recordó Calcifer.  
Sophie le puso otro tronco en la bandeja. Luego se volvió hacia la puerta. Pero  
entonces Michael bajó corriendo las escaleras y cogió lo que quedaba de una barra de  
pan de camino a la puerta.  
—¿No te importa, verdad? —dijo de forma agitada—. Traeré una nueva cuando  
vuelva. Hoy tengo que hacer una cosa muy urgente, pero volveré por la noche. Si el  
capitán del barco pide su conjuro para los vientos, está en el extremo de la mesa, con  
el nombre puesto —hizo girar el pomo con el verde hacia abajo y saltó a la ladera  
ventosa, apretando el trozo de pan contra el estómago—. ¡Hasta luego! —gritó  
mientras el castillo seguía avanzando y la puerta se cerraba.  
—¡Qué lata! —se quejó Sophie—. Calcifer, ¿cómo se abre la puerta desde fuera  
cuando no hay nadie en el castillo?  
—A Michael o a ti os la abro yo. Howl lo hace él mismo —contestó Calcifer.  
Así que nadie se quedaría sin poder entrar si ella salía. No estaba segura de  
querer regresar, pero no tenía intención de decírselo a Calcifer. Le dio a Michael  
tiempo para que llegara a donde fuera que se dirigiese y volvió a encaminarse a la  
puerta. Esta vez la detuvo Calcifer.  
—Si vas a estar mucho tiempo fuera —dijo—, podrías dejarme unos troncos  
donde los pueda alcanzar.  
—¿Puedes cogerlos tú solo? —preguntó Sophie, intrigada a pesar de su  
impaciencia.  
Como respuesta, Calcifer estiró una llamarada azul en forma de brazo terminada  
en varias llamitas que parecían dedos verdes. No era ni muy larga ni tenía aspecto  
fuerte.  
—¿Ves? Casi llego a las piedras —dijo con orgullo.  
Sophie apiló unos troncos delante de la bandeja para que pudiera coger, al  
menos el que estaba arriba.  
—No los quemes hasta que no los tengas sobre la bandeja —le advirtió, y se  
dirigió a la puerta una vez más  
Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta antes de que llegara.  
«Menudo día», pensó Sophie. Debía de ser el capitán. Levantó la mano para girar  
el taco con el azul hacia abajo.  
—No, es la puerta del castillo —dijo Calcifer—. Pero no estoy seguro...  
Entonces sería Michael, que había regresado por algún motivo, pensó Sophie  
mientras abría la puerta.  
Una cara de nabo le hizo una mueca. Olía a moho. Recortándose contra el cielo  
azul, un brazo maltrecho que terminaba en el muñón de un palo dio media vuelta e  
intentó agarrarla. Era el espantapájaros. Solo estaba hecho de palos y harapos, pero  
estaba vivo y quería entrar.  
—¡Calcifer! —gritó Sophie—. ¡Haz que el castillo vaya más deprisa!

Los bloques alrededor de la puerta crujieron y rozaron unos contra otros. Los  
brezos verdes y pardos pasaban a toda j velocidad. El brazo de palo del  
espantapájaros golpeó la puerta y arañó el muro del castillo cuando este lo dejó atrás.  
Entonces movió el otro brazo como si quisiera agarrarse a la piedra. Tenía toda la  
intención de meterse en el castillo.  
Sophie cerró la puerta de golpe. Pensó en lo estúpida que había sido al intentar  
buscar fortuna. Se trataba del mismo espantapájaros que había colocado en el seto,  
cuando iba de camino al castillo. Había bromeado con él. Y ahora, como si sus  
bromas lo hubieran devuelto a la vida para hacer el mal, la había seguido hasta allí y  
había intentado tocarle la cara. Corrió a la ventana para ver si aquella cosa seguía  
intentando colarse en el castillo.  
Naturalmente, lo único que vio fue el sol que lucía en Porthaven, con una docena  
de velas que se izaban en sendos mástiles más allá de los tejados, y una bandada de  
gaviotas volando en círculos bajo el cielo azul.  
—¡Ese es el problema de hallarse en varios sitios al mismo tiempo! —dijo Sophie  
a la calavera que estaba sobre la mesa.  
Y entonces, de repente, descubrió la verdadera desventaja de ser una anciana. El  
corazón le dio un brinco con un ligero aleteo, y parecía golpearle el pecho intentando  
salir. Le dolía. Todo el cuerpo le empezó a tiritar y las rodillas le temblaban. Pensó  
que quizá se estuviera muriendo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llegar a la silla junto  
al fuego. Se sentó jadeante, llevándose las manos al pecho.  
—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Calcifer.  
—Sí. Mi corazón. ¡Había un espantapájaros en la puerta! —exclamó Sophie.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver un espantapájaros con tu corazón? —preguntó Calcifer.  
—Estaba intentando entrar. Me ha dado un susto terrible. Y mi corazón... ¡pero  
tú no lo entenderías, eres un demonio, jovenzuelo! —jadeó Sophie—. Tú no tienes  
corazón.  
—Sí que tengo —replicó Calcifer, con tanto orgullo como cuando le había  
enseñado el brazo—. Está ahí abajo, en la parte que brilla entre los troncos. Y no me  
llames jovenzuelo. ¡Soy un millón de años mayor que tú! ¿Puedo reducir ya la velocidad  
del castillo?  
—Solo si se ha ido el espantapájaros —dijo Sophie—. ¿Se ha ido?  
—No lo sé —dijo Calcifer—. No es de carne y hueso. Ya te he dicho que no  
puedo ver lo que hay fuera.  
Sophie se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, sintiéndose enferma. La abrió  
despacio y con precaución. Por la puerta pasaron a toda velocidad pendientes  
verdes, rocas y prados morados, lo que la mareó, pero se agarró al marco de la  
puerta y se asomó para mirar a lo largo de la pared hacia los brezos que iban dejando  
atrás. El espantapájaros estaba a unos cincuenta metros de ellos. Saltaba de una mata  
de brezo a otra con siniestra determinación, con los brazos de palo extendidos para  
no perder el equilibrio en la ladera. Mientras Sophie lo observaba, el castillo le sacó  
más ventaja. Era lento, pero aún los seguía. Cerró la puerta.  
—Sigue ahí —dijo—. Saltando detrás de nosotros. Ve más deprisa.

—Pero eso estropeará todos mis cálculos —explicó Calcifer—. Tenía pensado dar  
la vuelta a las colinas y regresar a donde Michael nos ha dejado, justo a tiempo para  
recogerle esta misma noche.  
—Entonces ve el doble de rápido y da la vuelta a las colinas dos veces. ¡Lo que  
sea con tal de que dejes atrás a esa cosa horrible! —dijo Sophie.  
—¡Qué exagerada! —gruñó Calcifer. Pero Calcifer incrementó la velocidad del  
castillo. Sophie, por primera vez, lo sentía moverse sentada en la silla mientras se  
preguntaba si se estaría muriendo. No quería morirse todavía, no antes de hablar  
con Martha.  
A medida que transcurría el tiempo, todas las cosas del castillo empezaron a  
temblar con la velocidad. Las botellas tintinearon. La calavera daba golpecitos sobre  
la mesa. Sophie oyó cómo se caían cosas de la estantería del baño al agua de la  
bañera, donde seguía en remojo el traje azul y plateado de Howl. Empezó a sentirse  
un poco mejor. Se arrastró otra vez hacia la puerta y miró hacia fuera, con el cabello  
ondeando al viento. El campo pasaba como un relámpago a sus pies. Las colinas  
parecían estar girando lentamente mientras el castillo pasaba a toda velocidad por  
encima. El ruido estremecedor del castillo casi la dejó sorda, y el humo salía a  
chorros. Pero el espantapájaros ya no era más que una mota negra en la distancia. La  
siguiente vez que miró, había desaparecido completamente de su vista.  
—Bien. Entonces pararé durante la noche —dijo Calcifer—. Ha sido un  
esfuerzo terrible.  
El traqueteo se interrumpió. Las cosas dejaron de temblar. Calcifer se fue a  
dormir, como hacen los fuegos, escondiéndose entre los troncos hasta que se  
convierten en cilindros rosados cubiertos de ceniza blanquecina, con solo unos  
reflejos de verde y azul asomando por debajo.  
Sophie ya se sentía mucho mejor. Fue a pescar seis paquetes y una botella del  
agua pringosa de la bañera. Los paquetes estaban empapados. No se atrevió a  
dejarlos así, después de lo del día anterior, así que los colocó en el suelo y, con  
mucho cuidado, espolvoreó sobre ellos los POLVOS SECANTES. Se secaron casi  
instantáneamente. Aquello era prometedor. Sophie dejó correr el agua y lo probó  
con el traje de Howl. También se secó. Seguía manchado de verde y un poco más  
pequeño que antes, pero se sintió satisfecha al comprobar que al menos podía  
arreglar algo.  
Se sintió lo bastante bien para ocuparse de la cena. Amontonó todo lo que  
había en la mesa junto a la calavera y empezó a cortar cebollas.  
—Al menos tus ojos no lloran, amigo —le dijo a la calavera—. Puedes  
considerarte afortunado.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe.  
Sophie estuvo a punto de cortarse del susto, creyendo que era otra vez el  
espantapájaros. Pero se trataba de Michael. Entró lleno de júbilo. Soltó una hogaza  
de pan, un pastel de carne y una caja a rayas blancas y rosas encima de las  
cebollas.  
Luego cogió a Sophie por la delgada cintura y la llevó bailando por toda la  
habitación.  
—¡Todo está bien! ¡Todo está bien! —gritó de alegría.  
Sophie daba saltos y se tropezaba para apartarse de las botas de Michael.  
—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! —jadeó, intentando sujetar el cuchillo de forma que no  
cortara a ninguno de los dos—. ¿Qué es lo que está bien?  
—¡Lettie me quiere! —gritó Michael, bailando con ella casi hasta el cuarto de  
baño y luego casi dentro de la chimenea—. ¡Nunca había visto a Howl! ¡Todo ha sido  
un error!  
Luego siguió bailando, girando hasta el centro de la habitación.  
—¡Me quieres soltar antes de que este cuchillo nos corte a los dos! —gritó  
Sophie—. Y podrías explicarte un poco.  
—¡Yuuupiii! —gritó Michael. Llevó a Sophie dando vueltas hasta la silla y la dejó  
caer sobre ella, donde se quedó respirando aguadamente—. ¡Anoche deseaba que le  
hubieras teñido el pelo de azul! —dijo—. Ahora no me importa. Cuando Howl dijo  
«Lettie Hatter» incluso pensé en teñírselo de azul yo mismo. Ya sabes cómo habla.  
Sabía que iba a dejar a esta chica en cuanto consiguiera su amor, como hizo con todas  
las demás. Y cuando pensaba que era mi Lettie... En fin, ya sabes que dijo que había  
otro tipo, ¡así que pensé que era yo! Por eso hoy he ido a Market Chipping. ¡Y todo  
está bien! Howl debe de estar por otra chica con el mismo nombre. Lettie no le ha  
visto nunca.  
—A ver si me entero —dijo Sophie un poco mareada—. Estamos hablando de la  
Lettie Hatter que trabaja en la pastelería de Cesari, ¿no?  
—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Michael radiante—. La amo desde que empezó a trabajar  
allí, y cuando me dijo que me quería casi no me lo podía creer. Tiene cientos de  
admiradores. No me habría sorprendido que Howl hubiera sido uno de ellos. ¡Qué  
alivio! Te he traído una tarta de Cesari para celebrarlo. ¿Dónde la he puesto? Ah,  
aquí está.  
Le pasó la caja rosa y blanca a Sophie. Los aros de cebolla cayeron sobre su  
regazo.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes, jovencito? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Cumplí quince el día uno, el día de la fiesta de mayo —dijo Michael—. Calcifer  
lanzó fuegos artificiales desde el castillo. ¿A que sí, Calcifer? Ah, está dormido.  
Probablemente estás pensando que soy demasiado joven para comprometerme,  
todavía me quedan tres años como aprendiz, y a Lettie incluso más, pero nos hemos  
prometido, y no nos importa esperar.  
Entonces Sophie pensó que Michael tenía la edad adecuada para Martha. Y ahora  
sabía que era un joven bueno y responsable con un futuro como mago. ¡Bendita  
Martha! Cuando recordó aquel extraño día de la fiesta de mayo, se dio cuenta de que  
Michael había estado entre aquel grupo de pretendientes que se apoyaban en el  
mostrador delante de Martha. Pero Howl se encontraba fuera, en la Plaza del  
Mercado.  
—¿Estás seguro de que Lettie decía la verdad sobre Howl? —preguntó  
preocupada.

—Totalmente —dijo Michael—. Sé cuándo está mintiendo porque deja de hacer  
molinetes con los pulgares.  
—¡Es verdad! —dijo Sophie, riéndose.  
—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Michael sorprendido.  
—Porque es mi her... la nieta de mi hermana —dijo Sophie—, y de niña no era  
siempre sincera. Pero... bueno, supongo que ha ido cambiando al crecer. Puede,  
puede que dentro de un año o así no tenga el mismo aspecto.  
—Yo tampoco lo tendré —dijo Michael—. La gente de nuestra edad cambia todo  
el tiempo—. No nos importará. Seguirá siendo Lettie.  
«De alguna manera», pensó Sophie.  
—Pero supongamos que estuviera diciendo la verdad —continuó preocupada—,  
¿y si conoce a Howl con un nombre falso?  
—No te preocupes, ya se me había ocurrido —respondió Michael—. Se lo  
describí, tienes que reconocer que es inconfundible, y no lo ha visto nunca ni a él ni a  
su maldita guitarra. Ni siquiera tuve que decirle que no sabe tocarla. No lo ha visto  
nunca, y no dejó de girar los pulgares durante toda nuestra conversación.  
—¡Qué alivio! —exclamó Sophie, acomodándose en la silla. Y la verdad es que  
era un alivio saber que Martha estaba a salvo de Howl. Pero en realidad no era tanto  
alivio, porque Sophie estaba segura de que solo había otra Lettie Hatter en el distrito:  
la auténtica. Si hubiera habido otra, alguien habría venido a la sombrerería y habría  
cotilleado sobre ella. Y era muy propio de Lettie mostrarse testaruda y no ceder ante  
Howl. Lo que le preocupaba a Sophie era que Lettie le había dicho a Howl su nombre  
verdadero. Tal vez no estuviera segura sobre él, pero le gustaba lo suficiente para  
confiarle un secreto tan importante como ese.  
—¡No pongas esa cara de preocupación! —se rió Michael, apoyándose en el  
respaldo de la silla—. Mira la tarta que te he traído.  
Cuando Sophie se puso a abrir la caja, se le ocurrió que Michael había pasado de  
verla como un desastre de la naturaleza a caerle bien. Estaba tan contenta y  
agradecida que decidió contar a Michael toda la verdad sobre Lettie y Martha y  
sobre sí misma. Era justo que supiera el tipo de familia que tenía la mujer con la que  
se iba a casar. La caja se abrió. Era la tarta más deliciosa de Cesari, cubierta de crema  
y cerezas y pequeñas virutas de chocolate.  
—¡Oh! —exclamó Sophie.  
El taco sobre la puerta giró por si solo hasta quedar con la mancha roja mirando  
hacia abajo. Entonces entró Howl.  
—¡Qué tarta tan maravillosa! ¡Mi favorita! —dijo—. ¿Dónde la has comprado?  
—Yo... esto... en Cesari —dijo Michael un poco cortado. Sophie levantó los ojos  
hacia Howl. Era evidente que algo la interrumpiría siempre cuando estuviera a  
punto de decir que estaba hechizada. Incluso, al parecer, un mago.  
—Por el aspecto, merece la pena el paseo —dijo Howl, inspeccionando la tarta—.  
He oído que Cesari es la mejor pastelería de Kingsbury. Mira que soy tonto, no he  
ido nunca. ¿Y es un pastel de carne aquello que veo sobre la mesa? —se acercó a  
mirar—. Pastel sobre un lecho de cebollas crudas. La calavera parece estar sufriendo  
muchísimo —cogió la calavera y le sacó un aro de cebolla de la cuenca del ojo—. Ya  
veo que Sophie ha estado muy ocupada de nuevo. ¿No podías haberla controlado,  
amigo mío?  
La calavera movió los dientes. Howl pareció desconcertado y la dejó en su sitio a  
toda prisa.  
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Michael lleno de sospechas.  
—Pues sí —respondió Howl—. Tendré que encontrar a alguien que ensucie mi  
nombre ante del Rey.  
—¿No ha funcionado bien el conjuro para los carros? —preguntó Michael.  
—Al contrario, ha funcionado perfectamente. Y ese es el problema —dijo Howl,  
haciendo girar inquieto el aro de cebolla en un dedo—. El Rey está intentando que  
me comprometa a hacer otra cosa. Calcifer, si no tenemos cuidado, me va a nombrar  
Mago Real.  
Calcifer no respondió. Howl acudió junto al fuego y se dio cuenta de que estaba  
dormido.  
—Despiértale, Michael —dijo—. Necesito consultarle una cosa.  
Michael le echó dos troncos a Calcifer y le llamó. No hubo respuesta, excepto una  
delgada espiral de humo.  
—jCalcifer! —gritó Howl. Aquello no sirvió de nada. Howl le dirigió a Michael  
una mirada confundida y cogió el atizador, cosa que Sophie no le había visto hacer  
nunca—. Lo siento, Calcifer —dijo, pinchando bajo los troncos que quedaban por  
quemar—. ¡Despierta!  
Una gruesa nube de humo se elevó en el aire.  
—¡Déjame en paz! —gruñó Calcifer—. Estoy cansado.  
Al oír esto, Howl pareció muy alarmado.  
—¿Qué le pasa? ¡Nunca lo había visto así!  
—Creo que ha sido el espantapájaros —dijo Sophie.  
Howl dio media vuelta sobre las rodillas y la taladró con sus ojos de vidrio.  
—¿Qué has hecho ahora?  
No dejó de mirarla mientras Sophie se explicaba.  
—¿Un espantapájaros? —preguntó—. ¿Calcifer accedió a llevar el castillo más  
deprisa por un espantapájaros? Querida Sophie, haz el favor de decirme cómo  
consigues que un demonio del fuego te obedezca. ¡Me encantaría saberlo!  
—No le he obligado —contestó Sophie—. Me he asustado y le he dado.  
—Se ha asustado a Calcifer le ha dado pena —repitió Howl—, Mi querida Sophie,  
Calcifer nunca siente lástima por nadie. En fin, espero que disfrutes de las cebollas  
crudas y del pastel de carne para la cena, porque has estado a punto de acabar con  
Calcifer.  
—También está la tarta —dijo Michael, intentando poner paz.  
La comida pareció mejorar algo el ánimo de Howl, aunque no dejó de mirar con  
preocupación los troncos sin quemar de la chimenea durante toda la cena. El pastel  
de carne frío estaba bueno y las cebollas quedaron bastante sabrosas cuando Sophie  
las bañó en vinagre. La tarta estaba exquisita. Mientras se la comían, Michael se  
arriesgó a preguntarle a Howl qué quería el Rey.  
—Todavía nada concreto —dijo Howl con aire sombrío—. Pero me ha estado  
tanteando sobre su hermano, cosa poco halagüeña. Aparentemente tuvieron una  
gran discusión justo antes de que el príncipe Justin se marchase, y corren rumores. El  
Rey obviamente quería que me ofreciera para salir en su busca. Y yo, como un tonto,  
le dije que no creía que el mago Suliman estuviera muerto, y aquello complicó las  
cosas aún más.  
—¿Por qué quieres evitar buscar al príncipe? —preguntó Sophie—. ¿No crees  
que puedas encontrarle?  
—Tienes menos tacto que un toro, ¿verdad? —dijo Howl. Todavía no la había  
perdonado por lo de Calcifer—. Quiero escabullirme porque sé que puedo  
encontrarle, si tanto te interesa saberlo. Justin era muy amigo de Suliman, y la pelea  
con el Rey fue porque le dijo que se iba a buscarle. Pensaba que el Rey había hecho  
mal en enviar a Suliman al páramo. Y hasta tú debes saber que allí hay una cierta  
dama que siempre causa problemas. El año pasado prometió freírme vivo y me ha  
enviado una maldición que hasta ahora he conseguido esquivar solamente porque  
tuve el acierto de darle un nombre falso.  
Sophie estaba casi admirada.  
—¿Quieres decir que le diste calabazas a la bruja del Páramo?  
Howl se cortó otro pedazo de tarta, con expresión triste y noble.  
—Yo no lo diría con esas palabras. Admito que durante un tiempo creí estar  
encariñado con ella. En algunos aspectos es una dama muy triste, sin amor. Todos  
los hombres de Ingary le tienen pánico. Tú deberías comprender cómo se siente,  
querida Sophie.  
Sophie abrió la boca totalmente indignada y Michael intervino rápidamente:  
—¿Crees que deberíamos mover el castillo? Para eso lo inventaste, ¿no?  
—Eso depende de Calcifer —dijo Howl, mirando por encima del hombro a los  
troncos que apenas humeaban—. La verdad es que cuando pienso en el Rey y la  
bruja, los dos detrás de mí, me dan ganas de plantar el castillo en alguna roca  
agradable a unas miles de millas de distancia.  
Michael deseó no haber abierto la boca. Sophie vio que estaba pensando que  
miles de millas de distancia era terriblemente lejos de Martha.  
—¿Pero que le pasará a tu Lettie Hatter si te vas de aquí? —le preguntó a Howl.  
—Supongo que para entonces ya todo habrá terminado —dijo Howl distraído—.  
Pero si se me ocurriera alguna forma de quitarme de encima al Rey... ¡Ya sé!  
—levantó el tenedor, con un trozo de crema y tarta, y apuntó con él a Sophie—. Tú  
puedes ensuciar mi nombre ante el Rey. Podrías fingir ser mi anciana madre e ir a  
rogarle por tu querido hijo —y le brindó a Sophie esa sonrisa que sin duda había  
encantado a la bruja del Páramo y posiblemente a Lettie también, dirigiéndosela de  
manera deslumbrante a lo largo del tenedor y de la crema, directamente a los ojos de  
Sophie—. Si eres capaz de intimidar a Calcifer, el Rey no te dará ningún problema.  
Sophie le miró sorprendida incapaz de decir nada. Pensó que ese era el momento en  
el que le tocaba escabullirse. Se marchaba. Lo sentía mucho por el contrato de  
Calcifer. Estaba harta de Howl. Primero el fango verde, luego las miradas asesinas  
por algo que Calcifer había hecho por voluntad propia. ¡Y ahora esto! Mañana  
escaparía a Upper Folding y le contaría todo a Lettie.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8  
"En el que Sophie deja el Castillo en varias  
direcciones a la vez"

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, Sophie comprobó aliviada que Calcifer ardía radiante y  
alegre. Si no estuviera harta de Howl, se habría sentido casi conmovida al advertir  
cuánto se alegró el mago al ver a Calcifer.  
—Pensé que esta mujer había acabado contigo, vieja bola de fuego —dijo Howl,  
arrodillándose junto a la chimenea con las mangas de la camisa entre las cenizas.  
—Solo estaba cansado —dijo Calcifer—. Parecía que el castillo se resistía, nunca  
lo había llevado tan rápido.  
—Bueno, pues no permitas que te obligue otra vez —advirtió Howl. Se puso de  
pie, sacudiéndose con elegancia la ceniza de su traje gris y escarlata—. Empieza con  
ese conjuro, Michael. Y si viene alguien de parte del Rey, le dices que estaré fuera por  
asuntos privados hasta mañana. Voy a ver a Lettie, pero no hace falta que se lo  
cuentes.  
Cogió su guitarra y abrió la puerta con la mancha verde hacia abajo, hacia las  
amplias y nubosas colinas.  
El espantapájaros estaba allí otra vez. Cuando Howl abrió la puerta, se lanzó  
hacia él de lado y lo alcanzó en el pecho con la cara de nabo. La guitarra emitió un  
horrible tañido. Sophie soltó un gritito de terror y se agarró a la silla. Uno de los  
brazos de palo del espantapájaros estaba moviéndose para agarrarse al marco de la  
puerta. Por la forma en que Howl había afianzado los pies, estaba claro que le estaba  
empujando con mucha fuerza. No había duda de que aquella cosa estaba decidida a  
entrar en el castillo.  
El rostro azul de Calcifer asomó por la chimenea. Michael estaba paralizado un  
poco más lejos.  
—¡Era verdad lo del espantapájaros! —dijeron los dos a la vez.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio? —Howl jadeaba. Apoyó con un pie contra el marco de la  
puerta y empujó. El espantapájaros salió volando de golpe hacia atrás y aterrizó con  
un ligero crujido sobre los brezos, unos pasos más allá. Enseguida se puso de pie y se  
acercó a saltos al castillo. Howl dejó apresuradamente la guitarra en el suelo y saltó  
para encontrarse con él.  
—No, no vas a entrar, amigo mío —dijo levantando una mano—. Vuelve al lugar  
de donde hayas venido.  
Avanzó despacio, todavía con la mano levantada. El espantapájaros se retiró un  
poco, saltando lenta y temerosamente hacia atrás. Cuando Howl se detuvo, el  
espantapájaros también lo hizo, con su pata plantada entre el brezo y los brazos  
harapientos moviéndose de un lado y a otro como una persona preparada para  
luchar. Los jirones de tela ondeaban al viento sobre sus brazos y parecía una  
imitación disparatada de las mangas de Howl.  
—¿Así que no te quieres ir? —preguntó Howl.  
Y la cabeza de nabo osciló de derecha a izquierda. No se iría.  
—Me temo que tendrás que marcharte —dijo Howl—. Le das miedo a Sophie, y  
cualquiera sabe de qué será capaz si está asustada. Y ahora que lo pienso, también  
me das miedo a mí.  
Howl movió los brazos pesadamente, como si estuviera levantando un gran peso,  
hasta elevarlos por encima de la cabeza. Gritó una palabra extraña, que quedó medio  
oculta en el restallar de un trueno repentino, y el espantapájaros salió volando por  
los aires. Se elevó hacia arriba y a lo lejos, con los harapos ondeando y agitando los  
brazos a modo de protesta, hasta que no fue más que una mota en el aire, y luego un  
punto que se desvaneció entre las nubes y se perdió de vista.  
Howl bajó los brazos y se acercó a la puerta, secándose la cara con el dorso de la  
mano.  
—Retiro mis duras palabras, Sophie —dijo, jadeando—. Esa cosa era alarmante.  
Puede que estuviera frenando el castillo durante todo el día de ayer. Poseía una de  
las magias más poderosas que he visto nunca. ¿Qué era? ¿Lo que quedaba de la  
última persona a la que le limpiaste la casa?  
Sophie soltó una risita ronca. Su corazón se estaba comportando otra vez de  
forma extraña.  
Howl se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo. Saltó dentro por encima de la guitarra,  
la cogió por el codo y la sentó en la silla.  
—¡Ahora tranquilízate!  
Entonces algo ocurrió entre Howl y Calcifer. Sophie lo sintió, porque Howl la  
estaba sujetando y Calcifer estaba todavía asomando la cara por la rejilla de la  
chimenea. Fuera lo que fuese, su corazón empezó a comportarse debidamente casi  
de inmediato. Howl miró a Calcifer, se encogió de hombros, y dio media vuelta para  
darle a Michael un montón de instrucciones sobre cómo mantener a Sophie quieta el  
resto del día. Luego cogió la guitarra y por fin se marchó.  
Sophie se quedó en la silla fingiendo sentirse el doble de mal de lo que se sentía.  
Tenía que esperar a que Howl se marchara. Era una molestia que él fuera también a  
Upper Folding, pero como ella iría mucho más despacio, llegaría más o menos  
cuando él iniciara el camino de vuelta. Lo más importante era que no se encontraran  
por el camino. Observó a Michael en secreto mientras extendía el papel del conjuro y  
se rascaba la cabeza al leerlo. Esperó hasta que sacó grandes libros de cuero de las  
estanterías y empezó a tomar notas con aire frenético y deprimido. Cuando parecía  
estar totalmente absorto, Sophie murmuró varias veces:  
—¡Qué ambiente tan cargado!  
Michael no la oyó.  
—¡Es horrible lo cargado que está el ambiente! —insistió levantándose y  
encaminándose hacia la puerta—. Aire fresco —abrió la puerta y salió. Calcifer  
obedientemente paró el castillo en seco. Sophie aterrizó entre los brezos y miró a su  
alrededor para orientarse. El camino que llevaba a Upper Folding sobre las colinas  
era una línea de arena entre los arbustos que partía cuesta abajo justo desde donde  
estaba el castillo. Claro, Calcifer se lo había puesto fácil a Howl. Sophie avanzó hacia  
allí. Se sentía un poco triste. Iba a echar de menos a Michael y a Calcifer.  
Casi había llegado al sendero cuando oyó gritos tras de sí. Michael llegó  
corriendo por la ladera y el castillo negro y alto lo siguió dando tumbos y lanzando  
preocupadas nubes de humo por las cuatro torres.  
—¿Qué haces? —dijo Michael cuando la alcanzó. Por cómo la miraba, Sophie se  
dio cuenta de que Michael creía que el espantapájaros la había vuelto loca.  
—Estoy perfectamente —respondió Sophie indignada—. Simplemente voy a ver  
mi otra her... nieta de mi otra hermana. También se llama Lettie Hatter. ¿Lo  
entiendes ahora?  
—¿Dónde vive? —preguntó Michael, como si pensara que Sophie no lo sabía.  
—En Upper Folding —contestó Sophie.  
—¡Pero eso está a más de diez millas de aquí! —dijo Michael—. Le prometí a  
Howl que te haría descansar. No puedo dejar que te marches. Le dije que no te  
perdería de vista.  
A Sophie no le hizo ninguna gracia. Ahora Howl la consideraba útil porque  
quería que fuese a ver al Rey, por eso no quería que se fuese del castillo.  
—¡Ja! —dijo.  
—Además —advirtió Michael lentamente, empezando a comprender la  
situación—, Howl también debe de haber ido a Upper Folding.  
—No lo dudo —dijo Sophie.  
—Entonces estás preocupada por esa chica, si es tu sobrina nieta —dijo Michael,  
al comprenderlo por fin—. ¡Ya lo entiendo! Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas.  
—Me marcho —dijo Sophie.  
—Pero si Howl te ve allí, se pondrá furioso —dijo Michael, todavía pensativo—.  
Y como yo le prometí cuidar de ti, se enfadará con los dos. Deberías descansar  
—entonces, cuando Sophie estaba casi a punto de pegarle, exclamó—: ¡Un momento!  
¡Hay un par de botas de siete leguas en el armario de las escobas!  
La cogió por la muñeca delgaducha y la llevó cuesta arri ba hacia el castillo, que  
los estaba esperando. Sophie se vio obligada a dar pequeños saltitos para que no  
tropezar entre el brezo.  
—Pero —jadeó—, ¡siete leguas son veintiuna millas! ¡Con dos pasos estaré a  
mitad de camino de Porthaven!  
—No, son diez millas y media por cada paso —dijo Michael—. Con eso llegamos  
a Upper Folding más o menos. Nos pondremos una bota cada uno, así no te perderé  
de vista, no te cansarás y Howl ni siquiera se enterará de dónde hemos estado. ¡Así  
se resuelven todos nuestros problemas!  
Michael estaba tan contento con su idea que Sophie no tuvo el valor de protestar.  
Se encogió de hombros y pensó que sería mejor que Michael se enterara de lo de las  
dos Letties antes de que volvieran a cambiar de imagen. Era más honrado así. Pero  
cuando Michael trajo las botas del armario, Sophie empezó a tener sus dudas. Hasta  
ahora los había tomado por cubos de cuero que de alguna forma habían perdido el  
asa y se habían deformado ligeramente.  
—Tienes que meter dentro el pie, con zapato y todo —explicó Michael mientras  
se acercaba a la puerta con los dos objetos pesados en forma de cubo—. Son los  
prototipos de las botas que Howl hizo para el ejército del Rey. Conseguimos que los  
últimos modelos fueran más ligeros.  
Se sentaron en el escalón de la entrada y metieron un pie cada uno en una bota.  
—Colócate mirando hacia Upper Folding antes de poner la bota en el suelo —le  
advirtió Michael. Se levantaron sobre el pie que tenía el zapato normal y a la pata  
coja se giraron con cuidado hasta ponerse de cara a Upper Folding—. Ahora da un  
paso —dijo Michael.  
¡Zas! El paisaje pasó a su lado tan rápidamente que era solo una mancha, la tierra  
gris verdosa, el cielo azul grisáceo.  
El aire le tiró a Sophie del pelo y le estiró todas las arrugas de la cara hacia atrás,  
tanto que creyó que llegaría con la mitad de la cara detrás de cada oreja.  
El viento se detuvo tan repentinamente como había comenzado. El día era  
tranquilo y soleado y se encontraron rodeados de flores amarillas, en medio del  
prado comunal de Upper Folding. Una vaca que pastaba cerca los miró. Un poco  
más lejos se veían tranquilas casitas con tejados de paja bajo los árboles.  
Desgraciadamente, la bota con forma de cubo era tan pesada que Sophie se tambaleó  
al aterrizar.  
—¡No pongas el pie en el suelo! —gritó Michael, demasiado tarde.  
Volvieron a sentir otro borrón a toda velocidad y más viento huracanado.  
Cuando se detuvo, Sophie se encontró en el valle de Folding, casi en los pantanos  
—¡Vaya, hombre! —dijo. Dio unos saltos a la pata coja y volvió a probar.  
¡Zas! La mancha otra vez. Y estaba de nuevo en el prado de Upper Folding,  
inclinándose hacia adelante por el peso de la bota. Vio de refilón a Michael que se  
lanzaba como una bala para atraparla.  
¡Zas! Mancha.  
—¡Qué fastidio! —se quejó Sophie. Otra vez estaba en las colinas. La silueta  
torcida del castillo se paseaba pacíficamente por allí cerca. Calcifer se estaba  
entreteniendo soplando anillos de humo por una de las torres. Fue lo único que vio  
Sophie antes de que se le enredara el zapato entre el brezo y tropezara una vez más.  
¡Zas! ¡Zas! Esta vez Sophie visitó rápidamente la plaza del mercado en Market  
Chipping y el jardín principal de una gran mansión.  
—¡Caramba! —gritó—. ¡Maldición!  
Solo le dio tiempo para pronunciar una palabra en cada sitio, y de nuevo se  
encontró viajando por su propio impulso. Con otro ¡zas!, aterrizó en un prado, en  
algún lugar del fondo del valle. Un gran toro castaño levantó su nariz anillada de la  
hierba y bajó los cuernos con claras intenciones.  
—¡Si ya me iba, querido animal! —gritó Sophie, saltando frenéticamente a la pata  
coja para dar media vuelta.  
¡Zas!, de vuelta en la mansión. ¡Zas!, en la plaza del mercado. ¡Zas! y allí estaba  
otra vez el castillo. Le estaba cogiendo el tranquillo. ¡Zas! Y ahora estaba Upper  
Folding, pero, ¿cómo se para esto? ¡Zip!  
—¡Demonios! —gritó Sophie, que había llegado otra vez casi hasta los pantanos  
de Folding.  
Esta vez se dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado y puso el pie en el suelo con gran  
precisión. ¡Zíp! Afortunadamente la bota aterrizó en una boñiga de vaca y Sophie  
cayó al suelo de golpe. Michael corrió hacia ella y antes de que Sophie pudiera  
moverse, le quitó la bota.  
—¡Gracias! —dijo Sophie sin aliento—. ¡No podía parar!  
El corazón de Sophie iba un poco acelerado mientras caminaban por el prado  
hasta la casa de la señora Fairfax, pero solamente como les pasa a los corazones  
cuando han hecho muchas cosas muy deprisa. Se sentía muy agradecida por lo que  
habían hecho Howl y Calcifer con su corazón, fuera lo que fuese.  
—Bonita casa —comentó Michael mientras escondía las botas en el seto de la  
señora Fairfax.  
Sophie estuvo de acuerdo. La casa era la más grande del pueblo. Tenía la  
techumbre de paja y las paredes blancas entre las vigas negras y, como recordaba  
Sophie de las visitas de su infancia, se llegaba hasta el porche a través de un jardín  
lleno de flores y zumbidos de abejas. Sobre el porche, las madreselvas y las rosas  
blancas trepadoras competían por ver cuál daba más trabajo a las abejas. Era una  
mañana perfecta y calurosa de verano en Upper Folding.  
La señora Fairfax abrió la puerta ella misma. Era una de esas señoras gorditas y  
afables, con el pelo color mantequilla recogido en trenzas sujetas alrededor de la  
cabeza, que inspiraba felicidad con solo mirarla. Sophie sintió un poquito de envidia  
de su hermana. La señora Fairfax miró primero a Sophie y luego a Michael. Había  
visto a Sophie el año anterior cuando era una joven de diecisiete años, y no tenía por  
qué reconocerla como una anciana de noventa.  
—Buenos días —dijo educadamente.  
Sophie suspiró. Michael dijo:  
—Esta es la tía abuela de Lettie Hatter. La he traído a ver a Lettie.  
—¡Ah, ya me parecía a mí que la cara me resultaba familiar! —exclamó la señora  
Fairfax—. Tiene un aire de familia. Entrad. Lettie está ocupada ahora mismo, pero  
tomad unos dulces con miel mientras esperáis.  
Abrió la puerta principal. Inmediatamente, un perro collie se escabulló entre las  
faldas de la señora Fairfax, se abrió paso entre Sophie y Michael y corrió por el  
primer seto de flores, pisoteándolas a diestro y siniestro.  
—jDetenedlo! —exclamó la señora Fairfax corriendo detrás—. ¡No quiero que  
salga ahora!  
Durante un minuto o así hubo una persecución alocada. El perro corría de un  
lado a otro, lloriqueando de forma inquietante, y la señora Fairfax y Sophie lo  
perseguían saltando por encima de las flores y chocándose una con la otra, mientras  
Michael corría detrás de Sophie gritando: «¡Estáte quieta! ¡Te vas a poner mala!».  
Entonces el perro salió disparado hacia una esquina de la casa. Michael se dio cuenta  
de que la única manera de hacer parar a Sophie era atrapar al perro. Se lanzó en  
diagonal sobre las flores y torció la esquina detrás del animal, al que agarró por su  
denso pelaje, justo cuando llegaba al huerto en la parte trasera de la casa.  
Sophie caminaba despacio y se encontró con Michael que tiraba del perro hacia  
atrás, haciéndole unas muecas tan extrañas que al principio pensó que estaba  
enfermo. Pero sacudió la cabeza tantas veces en dirección al manzanal que se dio  
cuenta de que estaba intentando decirle algo. Sophie asomó la cabeza, esperando ver  
una nube de abejas.  
Allí se encontraba Howl con Lettie. Estaban entre un grupo de manzanos  
musgosos en flor, y a lo lejos se distinguía una hilera de colmenas. Lettie estaba  
sentada en una silla blanca de jardín y Howl se inclinaba sobre una rodilla a sus pies,  
cogiéndole la mano con expresión noble y apasionada. Lettie le sonreía  
amorosamente. Pero, para Sophie, lo peor de todo era que Lettie no tenía en absoluto  
la cara de Martha. Era ella misma con toda su belleza. Llevaba un vestido con los  
mismos rosas y blancos de las flores de los manzanos, su pelo oscuro caía en una  
cascada de rizos resplandecientes sobre un hombro y sus ojos brillaban de devoción  
mirando a Howl.  
Sophie escondió la cabeza y miró desesperada a Michael, que sujetaba al perro  
quejumbroso.  
La señora Fairfax los alcanzó, jadeando mientras intentaba colocarse bien una de  
las trenzas de su pelo mantequilla.  
—¡Qué perro más malo! —le dijo al collie con un murmullo feroz—. ¡Si vuelves a  
hacer eso te pondré un conjuro! —el perro parpadeó y se agachó. La señora Fairfax  
lo señaló severamente con un dedo—. ¡A casa! ¡Quédate dentro! —el perro se  
sacudió de las manos de Michael y regresó a casa cabizbajo—. Muchas gracias —le  
dijo a Michael mientras lo seguían—. No deja de intentar morder a la visita de Lettie.  
¡Adentro! —gritó con severidad en el jardín principal, cuando el collie parecía estar  
pensando en rodear la casa y llegar al jardín por el otro lado. El perro le lanzó una  
mirada desconsolada por encima del hombro y se arrastró lastimeramente al interior  
atravesando el porche.  
—Puede que el perro tenga razón —dijo Sophie—. Señora Fairfax, ¿sabe quién es  
el visitante de Lettie?  
La señora Fairfax soltó una risita.  
—El mago Pendragon, o Howl, o como quiera que se haga llamar —respondió—.  
Pero Lettie y yo no le hemos dicho que lo sabemos. Me hizo gracia cuando apareció  
la primera vez, diciendo que se llamaba Sylvester Oak, porque me di cuenta de que  
se había olvidado de mí. Yo me acordaba de él, aunque solía tener el pelo negro en  
su época de estudiante —dijo la señora Fairfax, que se había cruzado de brazos y  
estaba muy tiesa, lista para pasarse todo el día hablando, como Sophie la había visto  
hacer tantas veces—. Fue el último alumno de mi tutora, antes de que se retirara.  
Cuando el señor Fairfax todavía vivía, le gustaba que nos transportáramos a  
Kingsbury para asistir a algún espectáculo de vez en cuando. Puedo transportar a  
dos personas sin problemas, si lo hago despacio. Y en cada viaje solía visitar a la  
vieja señora Pentstemmon. Le gusta que los antiguos alumnos se mantengan en  
contacto. Y en una de esas ocasiones nos presentó al joven Howl. Estaba  
muy orgullosa de él. También fue profesora del mago Suliman, pero nos dijo que  
Howl era el doble de bueno...  
—¿Pero no sabe la reputación que tiene Howl? —interrumpió Michael.  
Participar en la conversación de la señora Fairfax era como entrar a saltar a la  
comba. Había que elegir el momento exacto, pero una vez que se entraba, era fácil.  
La señora Fairfax se giró levemente hacia Michael.  
—Para mí que no son más que habladurías —dijo. Michael abrió la boca para  
contradecirla, pero la cuerda siguió girando sin darle tiempo a hablar—. Y yo le dije  
a Lettie: «Esta es tu gran oportunidad, cariño». Sabía que Howl podría enseñarle  
veinte veces más que yo, porque no me importa reconocer que Lettie tiene mucha  
más cabeza que yo, y podría alcanzar la misma categoría que la bruja del Páramo,  
pero en buena. Lettie es una buena chica y le tengo mucho cariño. Si la señora  
Pentstemmon siguiera enseñando, le mandaría a Lettie mañana mismo. Pero se ha  
jubilado. Así que le dije: «Lettie, aquí tienes al mago Howl cortejándote y no sería  
nada malo que te enamorases de él y le dejaras ser tu profesor. Podríais llegar lejos  
los dos juntos». Me parece que al principio no le hizo mucha gracia la idea, pero  
últimamente se ha ido ablandando y parece que hoy va todo estupendamente.  
Entonces la señora Fairfax hizo una pausa para sonreír con benevolencia a  
Michael, y Sophie se apresuró a intervenir:  
—Pero alguien me había dicho que a Lettie le gustaba otra persona.  
—Quieres decir que le daba lástima —dio la señora Fairfax—. Tenía una  
desventaja terrible —susurró con intención—, y es pedir demasiado de cualquier  
chica. Se lo dije a él. A mí también me da pena...  
Sophie, confundida, consiguió emitir:  
—¿Qué?  
—... pero es un conjuro terriblemente poderoso. Es muy triste —continuó la  
señora Fairfax—. Tuve que decirle que es imposible que alguien de mi nivel pueda  
romper un hechizo de la bruja del Páramo. Howl podría, pero claro, no se lo va a  
pedir a Howl, ¿no?  
Entonces Michael, que no dejaba de mirar con nerviosismo a la esquina de la casa  
por si Howl aparecía y los descubría, consiguió pasar por encima de la comba y  
detenerla diciendo:  
—Será mejor que nos vayamos.  
—¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis entrar y probar mi miel? —preguntó la  
señora Fairfax—. La uso en casi todos mis conjuros.  
Y se lanzó otra vez con su chachara, en esta ocasión sobre las propiedades  
mágicas de la miel. Michael y Sophie caminaron decididamente por el camino hacia  
la puerta, con la señora Fairfax detrás, sin parar de hablar y colocando al mismo  
tiempo las plantas que el perro había tronchado. Mientras tanto, Sophie se devanaba  
los sesos buscando la forma de averiguar cómo había sabido la señora Fairfax que  
Lettie era Lettie, sin molestar a Michael. La señora Fairfax hizo una pausa para  
respirar mientras enderezaba una gran planta de altramuces.  
Sophie aprovechó la oportunidad.  
—Señora Fairfax, ¿no era mi sobrina Martha la que tenía que haber venido con  
usted?  
—¡Qué niñas más traviesas! —dijo la señora Fairfax, sonriendo y sacudiendo la  
cabeza—. ¡Como si no fuera a reconocer uno de mis propios conjuros con miel! Pero  
como le dije a ella entonces: «No quiero tener aquí a nadie contra su voluntad y  
prefiero enseñar a alguien dispuesto a aprender. Pero una cosa está clara, nada de  
fingir. O te quedas siendo tú misma, o nada». Y ha funcionado perfectamente, como  
ves. ¿Está segura de que no quiere quedarse y preguntarle usted misma?  
—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Sophie.  
—Tenemos que volver —añadió Michael, dirigiendo otra mirada nerviosa hacia  
los manzanos. Cogió las botas de siete leguas del seto y colocó una de ellas fuera de  
la valla para Sophie—. Y esta vez te voy a llevar de la mano.  
La señora Fairfax se asomó mientras Sophie metía el pie en la bota.  
—De siete leguas —dijo—. Hacía años que no las veía. Muy útiles para alguien  
de su edad, señora... No me importaría tener un par a mí también. ¿Así que es de  
usted de quien Lettie ha heredado la magia, no? No es que sea necesariamente  
hereditaria, pero muchas veces...  
Michael agarró el brazo de Sophie y dio un tirón. Las dos botas se posaron en el  
suelo y el resto de la charla de la señora Fairfax se desvaneció en el ¡zip! y golpe de  
aire. Al momento siguiente Michael tuvo que plantar bien los pies para no chocarse  
contra el castillo. La puerta estaba abierta. En el interior, Calcifer gritaba:  
—¡Puerta de Porthaven! Alguien está llamando desde que os fuisteis.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 9..  
"En el que Michael tiene problemas con un conjuro"

* * *

EN LA PUERTA ESTABA EL CAPITÁN DEL BARCO, que por fin había venido por su  
conjuro de viento y a quien no le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que esperar.  
—Si pierdo la marea, muchacho —le dijo a Michael—, le voy a decir un par de  
cosas sobre ti al hechicero.  
En opinión de Sophie, Michael fue demasiado educado con él, pero ella se  
sentía demasiado cansada para intervenir. Cuando se marchó el capitán, el  
aprendiz se fue a la mesa para pensar en su conjuro y Sophie se sentó en silencio a  
remendar las medias. Solo tenía un par y sus nudosos pies les habían hecho  
enormes agujeros. El traje gris estaba desgastado y sucio. Pensó que podría cortar  
las partes menos gastadas del traje azul y plateado de Howl para hacerse una falda  
con él. Pero no se atrevió.  
—Sophie —dijo Michael, levantando la vista de su undécima página de  
notas—, ¿cuántas sobrinas tienes?  
Sophie había temido que Michael empezara a hacer preguntas.  
—Hijo, cuando se llega a mi edad —le dijo—, se pierde la cuenta. Se parecen  
todas tanto. Esas dos Lettie, para mí, podrían ser gemelas.  
—Ah, no, claro que no —dijo Michael, sorprendiéndola—. La sobrina de  
Upper Folding no es tan guapa como mi Lettie —arrancó la undécima página y  
sacó la duodécima—. Me alegro de que Howl no haya visto a mi Lettie —dijo—.  
Comenzó con la decimotercera y la rompió también. Casi me da la risa cuando la  
señora Fairfax ha dicho que sabía quién era Howl, ¿a ti no?  
—No —dijo Sophie. A Lettie no le importaba quién fuese su enamorado. Recordó  
su cara encendida y encandilada bajo las flores del manzano—. Me imagino que no  
hay ninguna posibilidad de que esta vez Howl esté enamorado de verdad  
—preguntó sin esperanza.  
Calcifer soltó una ráfaga de chispas verdes.  
—Me temía que lo fueras a pensar —dijo Michael—. Pero te estarías engañando a  
ti misma, como la señora Fairfax.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sophie.  
Calcifer y Michael se miraron.  
—¿Acaso no ha pasado al menos una hora en el baño esta mañana? —preguntó  
Michael.  
—Ha estado dos horas ahí dentro —contestó Calcifer— poniéndose conjuros en  
la cara. ¡Menudo memo!  
—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Michael—. El día que a Howl se le olvide su sesión en el  
baño creeré que se ha enamorado de verdad, no antes.  
Sophie recordó a Howl arrodillado en la tierra, posando para estar lo más guapo  
posible, y supo que tenían razón. Pensó en entrar en el baño y arrojar todos los  
conjuros de belleza de Howl por el lavabo. Pero no se atrevió. En vez de eso, se  
acercó cojeando a buscar el traje azul y plateado y pasó el día entero cortando  
pequeños triángulos azules para hacerse una falda de retales con ellos.  
Michael le dio unas palmaditas amables en el hombro cuando se acercó al hogar  
para arrojar las diecisiete páginas de notas a Calcifer.  
—Al final todo el mundo lo supera —le dijo.  
Para entonces era evidente que Michael estaba teniendo problemas con su  
conjuro. Soltó las notas y cogió un poco de hollín de la chimenea. Calcifer asomó la  
cara para observarle con curiosidad. Michael cogió una raíz marchita de una de las  
bolsas que colgaba de las vigas del techo y la puso entre el hollín. Luego, después de  
mucho pensar, giró el taco de madera con el azul hacia abajo y desapareció durante  
veinte minutos en Porthaven. Regresó con una concha marina grande y retorcida y la  
colocó con la raíz y el hollín. Después, rompió en pedazos páginas y páginas de  
papel y los añadió también. Puso todo junto delante de la calavera humana y  
empezó a soplar, de forma que el hollín y los trocitos de papel revolotearon por toda  
la mesa.  
—¿Qué crees que está haciendo? —preguntó Calcifer a Sophie.  
Michael dejó de soplar y se puso a triturarlo todo en el mortero, incluido el papel,  
mirando de vez en cuando a la calavera con expresión expectante. No pasó nada, así  
que probó con distintos ingredientes de las jarras y las bolsas.  
—Me siento mal por haber espiado a Howl —anunció mientras machacaba  
ingredientes en un cuenco por tercera vez—. Puede que sea un veleta con las mujeres,  
pero se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Me acogió cuando yo no era más que un  
huérfano abandonado sentado a su puerta en Porthaven.  
—¿Cómo ocurrió? —preguntó Sophie mientras recortaba otro triángulo azul.  
—Mi madre murió y mi padre se ahogó en una tormenta —dijo Michael—. Y  
cuando pasa eso nadie te quiere. Tuve que dejar la casa porque no podía pagar el  
alquiler, intenté vivir en la calle pero la gente me echaba de su puerta y de los barcos  
hasta que el único sitio que se me ocurrió fue uno al que todos le tenían demasiado  
miedo como para entrometerse. Howl acababa de empezar modestamente como el  
Hechicero Jenkin. Pero todo el mundo decía que en su casa había demonios, así que  
dormí en su portal un par de noches, hasta que una mañana, Howl abrió la puerta  
para ir a comprar el pan y me caí dentro. Me dijo que podía esperar dentro mientras  
él iba por algo de comer. Entré y allí vi a Calcifer y empecé a hablar con él, porque  
nunca antes había visto a un demonio.  
—¿De qué hablasteis? —preguntó Sophie, pensando que tal vez Calcifer le había  
pedido también a Michael que rompiera su contrato.  
—Me contó sus problemas y me lloró encima, ¿a que sí? —dijo Calcifer—.  
No se le pasó por la cabeza que yo también podía tener mis propios problemas.  
—A mí no me lo parece. Es solo que te quejas mucho —dijo Michael—. Aquella  
mañana te portaste muy bien conmigo y creo que a Howl le impresionó. Pero ya  
sabes cómo es. No me dijo que podía quedarme, pero tampoco me dijo que no. Así  
que intenté ser útil donde podía, como cuidando del dinero para que no se lo gastara  
todo en cuanto lo recibía, y cosas así.  
El conjuro soltó una especie de bufido y luego se produjo una ligera explosión.  
Michael limpió el hollín de la calavera con un suspiro e intentó nuevos ingredientes.  
Sophie empezó a ensamblar los triángulos azules en el suelo, a su alrededor.  
—Cuando empecé cometí muchos errores estúpidos —continuó Michael—, pero  
Howl se lo tomó muy bien. Creía que ya había superado esa etapa. Y pienso que le  
ayudo con el dinero. Howl se compra ropa carísima, porque dice que nadie querría  
contratar a un mago con pinta de no ser capaz de ganar dinero con su oficio.  
—Eso es solo porque le gusta la ropa —dijo Calcifer. Sus ojos anaranjados  
observaban a Sophie mientras trabajaba con expresión acusadora.  
—Este traje estaba estropeado —dijo Sophie.  
—No es solo la ropa —dijo Michael—. ¿Te acuerdas el invierno pasado cuando  
no nos quedaba leña y Howl salió y compró la calavera y esa guitarra estúpida? Me  
enfadé con él de verdad. Dijo que tenían buen aspecto.  
—¿Y qué hicisteis sin leña? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Howl conjuró unos troncos de alguien que le debía dinero —dijo Michael—. Al  
menos eso es lo que me contó, y espero que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Y nos  
alimentamos de algas marinas. Howl dice que son muy saludables.  
—Están buenas —murmuró Calcifer—. Secas y crujientes.  
—Yo las odio —replicó Michael, mirando absorto el cuenco con los ingredientes  
triturados—. No sé, debería haber siete ingredientes, a menos que sean siete  
procesos, pero vamos a probar con el pentáculo de todas maneras.  
Colocó el cuenco en el suelo y dibujó con tiza una especie de estrella de cinco  
puntas a su alrededor. El polvo explotó con una fuerza que hizo volar los triángulos  
de Sophie hacia el hogar. Michael soltó una palabrota y borró rápidamente las líneas  
de tiza.  
—Sophie —dijo—. Estoy atascado con este conjuro. ¿Podrías ayudarme?  
«Como si le estuviera llevando los deberes a la abuela», pensó Sophie,  
recogiendo los triángulos y colocándolos de nuevo con paciencia.  
—Vamos a ver —dijo con precaución—. Yo no sé nada sobre magia.  
Con gesto impaciente, Michael le puso en la mano un papel extraño y brillante.  
Parecía poco común, incluso para tratarse de un conjuro. Tenía grandes letras  
impresas, pero ligeramente grises y difuminadas, y alrededor de los bordes se veían  
unos borrones, como nubes de tormenta retirándose.  
—A ver qué te parece —dijo Michael.  
Sophie leyó:

Ve y atrapa una estrella fugaz,  
recoge una raíz de mandrágora con un niño,  
dime dónde están los años pasados,  
o quién rompió la pezuña del diablo.  
Enséñame a escuchar el canto de las sirenas  
o a librarme del aguijón de la envidia,  
y a encontrar  
qué viento  
sirve para impulsar una mente honrada.

Decide cuál es el tema  
y escribe tú mismo otro verso.  
Sophie estaba realmente desorientada. No se parecía a ninguno de los conjuros  
que había curioseado antes. Lo volvió a leer de nuevo, sin que las explicaciones que  
le daba Michael mientras intentaba leer la ayudaran mucho.  
—¿Te acuerdas de que Howl me dijo que los conjuros avanzados tienen un  
acertijo dentro? Bueno, pues al principio decidí que cada línea era un acertijo. Usé el  
hollín y las chispas para la estrella fugaz y una concha marina para el canto de las  
sirenas. Y creí que yo podría servir como niño, así que cogí la raíz de mandrágora y  
escribí una lista de los años pasados del almanaque, pero no estaba muy seguro de  
eso. A lo mejor ahí fue donde me equivoqué, y ¿puede ser que la cosa para evitar el  
dolor sea el bálsamo de salvia? Eso no se me había ocurrido antes, pero de todas  
maneras, ¡no funciona!  
—No me extraña —dijo Sophie—. A mí me parece una lista de cosas imposibles.  
Pero Michael no quería ni oír hablar de eso. Si fueran imposibles, indicó  
razonablemente, nadie sería capaz de hacer el conjuro.  
—Y además —añadió—, me siento tan avergonzado de haber espiado a Howl  
que quiero compensarlo haciendo bien este conjuro.  
—Muy bien —dijo Sophie—. Empecemos con Decide cuál es el tema. Eso debería  
ayudarnos, si es que decidir es parte del conjuro.  
Pero Michael tampoco quería saber nada de aquello.  
—No —dijo—. Es el tipo de conjuro que se resuelve cuando se hace. Eso es lo que  
quiere decir la última línea. Cuando escribes la segunda mitad, diciendo lo que  
significa el conjuro, eso lo hace funcionar. Esos son muy avanzados. Primero tenemos  
que descifrar la primera mitad.  
Sophie volvió a reunir sus triángulos en un montón.  
—Vamos preguntarle a Calcifer —sugirió—. Calcifer, ¿quién...?  
Pero Michael también se negó.  
—No, cállate. Creo que Calcifer es parte del conjuro. Fíjate cómo dice «Dime» y  
«Enséñame». Al principio pensé que se refería a la calavera, pero eso no funcionó, así  
que debe de ser Calcifer.  
—¡Pues si te vas a negar a todo lo que yo digo, hazlo tú sólito! —dijo Sophie—. ¡Y  
seguro que Calcifer sabe quién partió su propia pezuña!  
Calcifer avivó sus llamas un poco.  
—Yo no tengo pezuñas. Soy un demonio, no un diablo —dicho esto, se retiró de  
nuevo bajo sus troncos, donde se le oyó removerse y murmurar—: ¡Qué hatajo de  
tonterías! —cada vez que Sophie y Michael hablaban sobre el conjuro.  
Para entonces Sophie había sucumbido a la intriga. Guardó sus triángulos azules,  
cogió papel y pluma y empezó a tomar tantas notas como Michael. Los dos pasaron  
el resto del día con la mirada perdida, mordisqueando la pluma y lanzándose  
sugerencias el uno al otro.  
¿Sirve el ajo para ahuyentar la envidia? Podría recortar una estrella de papel y  
dejarla caer. ¿Se lo decimos a Howl? A Howl le gustarían las sirenas más que a  
Calcifer. No creo que Howl tenga una mente honesta. ¿Y Calcifer? ¿Dónde están los  
años pasados? ¿Quiere decir que una de esas raíces secas puede dar frutos?  
¿Plantarla? ¿Junto a la salvia? ¿En una concha de mar? Pezuñas rotas, la mayoría de  
los animales excepto los caballos. ¿Herrar un caballo con un diente de ajo? ¿Viento?  
¿Olor? ¿El viento de las botas de siete leguas? ¿Es Howl malvado? ¿Dedos partidos  
en botas de siete leguas? ¿Sirenas con botas?  
Mientras Sophie escribía todo esto, Michael preguntó con la misma  
desesperación:  
—¿Es posible que el viento sea algún tipo de polea? ¿Un hombre honesto  
ahorcado? Pero eso es magia negra.  
—Vamos a cenar —dijo Sophie.  
Comieron pan y queso, todavía con la mirada perdida. Por fin Sophie dijo:  
—Michael, por lo que más quieras, vamos a dejarnos de acertijos y hagamos  
exactamente lo que dice ahí. ¿Cuál es el mejor sitio para atrapar una estrella fugaz?  
¿En las colinas?  
—Los pantanos de Porthaven son más llanos —dijo Michael—. ¿Podemos  
hacerlo? Las estrellas fugaces son rapidísimas.  
—Y nosotros también, con las botas de siete leguas —señaló Sophie.  
Michael se levantó de un salto, aliviado y contento.  
—¡Creo que tienes razón! —dijo mientras buscaba las botas—. Vamos a probar.  
Aquella vez Sophie cogió prudentemente su bastón y su chal, porque ya había  
oscurecido. Michael estaba girando el taco con la mancha azul hacia abajo cuando  
ocurrieron dos cosas extrañas. En la mesa, los dientes de la calavera empezaron a  
castañear. Y Calcifer ardió muy alto, hasta la repisa de la chimenea.  
—¡No quiero que os vayáis!  
—Volveremos enseguida —dijo Michael en tono tranquilizador.  
Salieron a la calle en Porthaven. Era una noche luminosa y cálida. Sin embargo,  
en cuanto llegaron al final de la calle, Michael recordó que Sophie había estado  
enferma aquella mañana y empezó a preocuparse por los efectos de la brisa nocturna  
sobre su salud. Sophie le dijo que no fuera tonto y avanzó decidida con su bastón  
hasta que dejaron atrás las ventanas iluminadas y la noche se volvió amplia, húmeda  
y fría. Los pantanos olían a sal y a tierra. El mar brillaba y ondulaba suavemente a su  
espalda. Sophie sentía, más que ver, las millas y millas de llanura que se extendían  
frente a ellos. Lo que sí veía eran hebras de bruma azulada y reflejos pálidos de  
charcas con juncos, que se sucedían una detrás de otra, hasta formar una línea pálida  
donde comenzaba el cielo. Y el cielo ocupaba todo lo demás, aún más inmenso. La  
Vía Láctea parecía otra hebra de bruma que se había elevado de los pantanos y las  
estrellas afiladas brillaban a través de ella.  
Michael y Sophie se quedaron quietos, cada uno con una bota preparada en el  
suelo, esperando a que alguna estrella se moviera.  
Al cabo de una hora más o menos Sophie tuvo que fingir que no estaba tiritando  
por temor a asustar a Michael. Media hora más tarde, Michael dijo:  
—Mayo no es una buena época. Agosto o noviembre hubiera sido mejor.  
Media hora después, dijo con preocupación:  
—¿Y qué hacemos con la raíz de mandrágora?  
—Vamos a terminar con esta parte antes de preocuparnos de la siguiente —dijo  
Sophie, apretando los dientes al hablar, para evitar que castañearan.  
Un poco después Michael dijo:  
—Vete a casa, Sophie. Al fin y al cabo es mi conjuro.  
Sophie abrió la boca para decir que era una buena idea, cuando una de las  
estrellas se despegó del firmamento y cayó como un relámpago blanco desde el cielo.  
—¡Ahí hay una! —gritó.  
Michael metió el pie en la bota y salió disparado. Sophie se equilibró con el  
bastón y salió un segundo después. ¡Zap! jChof! Estaba en medio de los pantanos,  
inmersa en la neblina y el vacío, con charcos de reflejos opacos en todas direcciones.  
Sophie clavó su bastón en el suelo y consiguió detenerse.  
La bota de Michael era una mancha oscura junto a la suya. Del propio Michael no  
oyó más que un chapoteo y los pasos de unos pies corriendo alocadamente un poco  
más adelante.  
Y allí estaba la estrella fugaz. Sophie la vio. Era una llamita blanca que descendía  
unos pocos metros por delante de Michael. La forma brillante bajaba muy despacio,  
y parecía que Michael la iba a atrapar.  
Sophie sacó el pie de la bota.  
—¡Venga, bastón! —gritó—. ¡Llévame hasta allí!  
Y salió a toda velocidad, cojeando entre los hierbajos y tropezándose en los  
charcos, con los ojos puestos en aquella lucecita blanca.  
Para cuando llegó, Michael estaba acechando a la estrella con pasos cuidadosos y  
los dos brazos extendidos para alcanzarla. Sophie veía su silueta recortada contra la  
luz de la estrella, que estaba flotando a la altura de las manos de Michael, más o  
menos a un paso de distancia. Miraba hacia él nerviosa. «¡Qué extraño!», pensó  
Sophie. Estaba hecha de luz e iluminaba una circunferencia de hierba y juncos y  
charcos oscuros alrededor de Michael. Pero además tenía unos ojos grandes y  
nerviosos que miraban hacia el joven y una cara pequeña y puntiaguda.  
La llegada de Sophie la asustó. Describió un arco errático y gritó con la voz  
aguda y rota.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué queréis?

Sophie intentó decirle a Michael que parara, que estaba aterrorizada. Pero no  
tuvo aliento para pronunciar palabra.  
—Solo quiero atraparte —dijo Michael—. No te dolerá.  
—¡No! ¡No! —exclamó la estrella desesperada—. ¡Eso está mal! ¡Se supone que  
debo morir!  
—Pero si me dejas atraparte podría salvarte —le dijo Michael con dulzura.  
—¡No! —gritó la estrella—. ¡Prefiero morir!  
Se alejó de los dedos de Michael, que se lanzó tras ella. Pero era demasiado  
rápida para él. Trazó un arco hasta el siguiente charco y el agua negra saltó un  
instante envuelta en la llama blanca. Luego se vio un pequeño chisporroteo moribundo.  
Cuando Sophie se acercó cojeando, Michael observó cómo desaparecía la  
última luz bajo las aguas oscuras.  
—¡Qué triste! —dijo Sophie.  
Michael suspiró.  
—Sí —dijo Michael—. Sentí casi cómo se me iba el corazón con ella. Vámonos a  
casa. Estoy harto de este conjuro.  
Tardaron veinte minutos en localizar las botas. A Sophie le pareció un milagro  
que lograran encontrarlas.  
—Sabes —dijo Michael, mientras avanzaban derrotados por las calles de  
Porthaven—, nunca seré capaz de hacer este conjuro. Es demasiado avanzando para  
mí. Tendré que preguntarle a Howl. Odio rendirme, pero al menos podré tener una  
conversación normal con él, ahora que esta Lettie Hatter se le ha rendido.  
Aquello no animó a Sophie.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10..  
"En el que Calcifer le promete una pista a Sophie"

* * *

HOWL DEBIÓ DE LLEGAR mientras Sophie y Michael estaban fuera. Salió del baño  
cuando Sophie estaba haciendo el desayuno con Calcifer y se sentó con elegancia en  
la silla, limpio y reluciente y oliendo a madreselva.  
—Querida Sophie —le dijo—. Siempre tan ocupada. Ayer trabajaste duro a pesar  
de mi recomendación, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué has hecho un rompecabezas con mi mejor  
traje? Es una pregunta amistosa, nada más.  
—Porque lo destrozaste el otro día —dijo Sophie—. Lo estoy reconstruyendo.  
—Eso lo puedo hacer yo —dijo Howl—. Creí que ya te lo había demostrado.  
También te puedo hacer un par de botas de siete leguas para ti sola si me dices cuál  
es tu talla. Algo práctico en piel marrón, tal vez. Es increíble cómo uno puede dar un  
paso de diez millas y media y aún así aterrizar en una boñiga de vaca.  
—Puede haber sido de toro —dijo Sophie—. Supongo que también encontrarías  
en ellas lodo de los pantanos. Una persona de mi edad necesita hacer ejercicio.  
—Entonces has estado más ocupada de lo que creía —dijo Howl—. Porque  
resulta que ayer, cuando aparté los ojos del hermoso rostro de Lettie por un instante,  
creí ver tu larga nariz asomándose por la esquina de la casa.  
—La señora Fairfax es una amiga de la familia —dijo Sophie—. ¿Cómo iba yo a  
saber que tú también estarías allí?  
—Tienes un instinto especial, Sophie —continuó Howl—. Contigo nada está a  
salvo. Si decidiera cortejar a una doncella que viviera en un iceberg en el medio del  
océano, antes o después, probablemente antes, levantaría la vista y te vería volando  
por allí en una escoba. De hecho, me llevaría una decepción si no fuera así.  
—¿Vas a ir hoy al iceberg? —replicó Sophie—. ¡Por la cara que tenía Lettie ayer,  
no hay razón para volver a verla!  
—Qué mal me tratas, Sophie —dijo Howl. Sonaba dolido de verdad. Sophie le  
miró de soslayo con desconfianza. Detrás de la joya roja que le brillaba en la oreja, el  
perfil de Howl se veía triste y noble—. Habrán de pasar largos años antes de que deje  
a Lettie —dijo—. Y de hecho, hoy voy a ver al Rey otra vez. ¿Satisfecha, doña  
Metomentodo?  
Sophie no sabía si debía creerse todo aquello, aunque después de desayunar,  
salió hacia Kingsbury de verdad, con el taco con la mancha roja hacia abajo, tras  
apartar a Michael que intentaba consultarle sobre el difícil conjuro. El joven, como no  
tenía otra cosa que hacer, también se marchó. Dijo que podía aprovechar para ir a  
Cesari.  
Sophie se quedó sola. Seguía sin creerse del todo lo que Howl había dicho sobre  
Lettie, pero en otras ocasiones se había equivocado sobre él y, al fin y al cabo, solo  
tenía la palabra de Michael y Calcifer como guía de su comportamiento. Sintiéndose  
culpable, cogió los triángulos de tela azul y empezó a coserlos en la red plateada que  
era lo único que quedaba del traje. Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, se sobresaltó,  
pensando que era otra vez el espantapájaros.  
—Puerta de Porthaven —dijo Calcifer, dedicándole una sonrisa color púrpura.  
«Entonces no hay problema», pensó Sophie. Se acercó cojeando hacia la puerta y  
la abrió con el azul hacia abajo. Fuera había un caballo de tiro. El joven de unos  
cincuenta años que lo conducía le preguntó si la señora Bruja tendría algo para evitar  
que dejara de perder herraduras todo el tiempo.  
—Voy a ver —dijo Sophie inclinándose hacia el hogar—. ¿Qué  
hago?—murmuró.  
—Polvo amarillo, en la cuarta jarra del segundo estante —susurró Calcifer como  
respuesta—. Esos conjuros son más que nada cuestión de fe. Oculta tus dudas  
cuando se lo des.  
Así que Sophie vertió un poco de polvo amarillo en un cuadrado de papel como  
había visto hacer a Michael, lo cerró con elegancia y se acercó cojeando a la puerta.  
—Ahí tienes, hijo —le dijo—. Esto le pegará las herraduras mejor que cien clavos.  
¿Me oyes, caballo? No te hará falta visitar al herrero durante todo el año. Es un  
penique, gracias.  
Fue un día muy ajetreado. Sophie tuvo que dejar la costura y vender, con ayuda  
de Calcifer, un conjuro para desatascar desagües, otro para llamar a las cabras, y algo  
para hacer buena cerveza. El único que le dio problemas fue un cliente que llamó a la  
puerta a golpes en Kingsbury. Sophie la abrió con el rojo hacia abajo y se encontró  
con un muchacho no mucho mayor que Michael vestido con ricos ropajes, pálido y  
sudoroso, que se retorcía las manos en el umbral.  
—Señora Hechicera, por favor —dijo—. Tengo un duelo mañana al amanecer.  
Déme algo para asegurarme la victoria. ¡Le pagaré lo que quiera!  
Sophie miró por encima del hombro a Calcifer y el demonio le devolvió una  
mueca, para indicar que no existía un remedio ya preparado para aquel caso.  
—Eso sería jugar sucio —le dijo Sophie al joven con severidad—. Además, los  
duelos están muy mal.  
—¡Entonces dame algo que me permita tener una oportunidad! —dijo el  
muchacho desesperadamente.  
Sophie le miró. Era muy menudo para su edad y estaba aterrorizado. Tenía el  
aspecto desesperado de los que siempre pierden a todo.  
—Veré lo que puedo hacer —le dijo. Se acercó a las estanterías y leyó lo que decía  
en los tarros. El rojo que decía CAYENA parecía el más indicado. Sophie puso una  
buena cantidad en un papel. Colocó la calavera a su lado—. Porque seguro que tú  
sabes más de esto que yo —le susurró. El joven estaba nervioso, observándola  
apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Sophie cogió un cuchillo e hizo lo que esperaba  
que parecieran pases místicos sobre el montón de pimienta—. Haz que sea una pelea  
justa —musitó—. Una pelea justa, ¿entendido? —dobló el papel y se acercó a la  
puerta—. Cuando comience el duelo, esparce este polvo en el aire y te dará las  
mismas oportunidades que a tu oponente. Después de eso, que ganes o pierdas  
dependerá de ti.  
El muchacho quedó tan agradecido que intentó darle una moneda de oro. Sophie  
se negó a aceptarla, así que le entregó en su lugar una de dos peniques y se marchó  
silbando tan contento.  
—Me siento como una charlatana —dijo Sophie mientras guardaba el dinero bajo  
la piedra del hogar—. ¡Pero me gustaría estar presente en ese duelo!  
—¡Y a mí también! —rugió Calcifer—. ¿Cuándo me vas a liberar para que pueda  
ir a ver esas cosas?  
—Cuando tenga al menos una pista sobre el contrato —dijo Sophie.  
—Puede que luego te dé una —dijo Calcifer.  
Michael entró a media tarde. Miró alrededor con nerviosismo para asegurarse de  
que Howl no había llegado a casa y fue a la mesa, donde se puso a sacar cosas para  
fingir que había estado ocupado, mientras canturreaba alegremente.  
—Te envidio, por ser capaz de caminar hasta el pueblo con tanta facilidad —dijo  
Sophie, cosiendo un triángulo azul a un bordado de plata—. ¿Cómo estaba Ma... mi  
sobrina?  
Michael dejó la mesa encantado y se sentó en el taburete junto a la chimenea para  
contarle cómo le había ido. Luego le preguntó a Sophie cómo había sido su día. El  
resultado fue que cuando Howl abrió la puerta empujándola con el hombro y los  
brazos llenos de paquetes, Michael ni siquiera fingía estar ocupado. Estaba en el  
taburete retorciéndose de risa con lo del conjuro para el duelo.  
Howl retrocedió hacia la puerta para cerrarla y quedó apoyado en ella con  
actitud trágica.  
—¡Míralos a todos! —exclamó—. Es la ruina. Trabajo como un esclavo para  
vosotros. Y ninguno, ni siquiera Calcifer, dedica un momento de su tiempo a  
decirme hola.  
Michael se puso de pie, sintiéndose culpable y Calcifer respondió:  
—Yo nunca digo hola.  
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Eso está mejor —dijo Howl—. Algunos al menos se mo lestan en fingir que me  
han visto. Qué agradable de tu parte hacerme esa pregunta, Sophie. Sí, pasa algo. El  
Rey me ha pedido oficialmente que encuentre a su hermano, insinuándome  
claramente que destruir a la bruja del Páramo no estaría mal. ¡Y vosotros aquí  
sentados tranquilamente muertos de risa!  
Para entonces era evidente que Howl estaba de un humor como para producir  
lodo verde en cualquier segundo. Sophie dejó la costura a toda prisa.  
—Te prepararé tostadas con mantequilla —dijo.  
—¿Es eso lo único que se te ocurre frente a la tragedia? —preguntó Howl—.  
¡Tostadas! No, no te levantes. He venido cargado de cosas para vosotros, así que lo  
mínimo que podéis hacer es ser educados y mostrar un poco de interés. Tomad  
—dijo, descargando una lluvia de paquetes sobre el regazo de Sophie y pasándole  
otro a Michael.  
Sorprendida, Sophie los desenvolvió: varios pares de medias de seda; dos  
paquetes de las enaguas de batista más elegantes, con volantes, encajes y adornos de  
satén; un par de botas de ante gris con los laterales elásticos; un chal de puntilla; y un  
vestido de seda gris perla adornado con lazos que hacían juego con el chal. Sophie  
los examinó con ojos de profesional y contuvo el aliento. Solamente el encaje valía  
una fortuna. Impresionada, acarició la seda del vestido.  
Michael recibió un bonito traje de terciopelo.  
—¡Debes de haberte gastado hasta la última moneda de lo que había en la bolsa  
de seda! —dijo desagradecidamente—. No lo necesito. Tú eres el que necesita un  
traje nuevo.  
Howl enganchó con el pie lo que quedaba del traje azul y plateado y lo levantó  
con gesto lastimero. Sophie había trabajado mucho, pero todavía había agujeros.  
—Qué poco egoísta soy —dijo—. Pero no puedo mandarte a ti y a Sophie a  
ensuciar mi nombre ante el Rey vestidos con harapos. El Rey creerá que ni siquiera  
cuido bien a mi propia madre. ¿Bien, Sophie? ¿Son las botas de tu talla?  
Sophie levantó la vista.  
—¿Haces esto por bondad o por cobardía? —le preguntó—. Muchas gracias y  
no, no lo haré.  
—¡Qué ingratitud! —exclamó Howl con los brazos extendidos—. ¡Tengamos  
otro baño de fango verde! ¡Y después de eso me veré obligado a mover el castillo a  
miles de millas de aquí y nunca volveré a ver a mi preciosa Lettie!  
Michael le dirigió a Sophie una mirada suplicante. Sophie lanzaba chispas por  
los ojos. Se daba cuenta de que la felicidad de sus dos hermanas dependía de que  
ella accediera a ver al Rey. Además del lodo verde.  
—Todavía no me has pedido que haga nada —dijo—. Solo has dicho que lo  
voy a hacer.  
Howl sonrió.  
—Y vas a ir, ¿verdad?  
—Está bien. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Mañana por la tarde —dijo Howl—. Michael puede ir como tu criado. El Rey  
te espera —se sentó en el taburete y luego les explicó con claridad y sobriedad lo  
que tenían que decir. Sophie se dio cuenta de que, ahora que Howl se había salido  
con la suya, la amenaza del lodo verde se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro. Le  
dieron ganas de darle un bofetón—. Quiero que hagas una interpretación muy  
delicada —explicó Howl—, para que el Rey me siga dando trabajo, como los  
conjuros de transporte, pero no confíe en mí para nada importante, como  
encontrar a su hermano. Debes contarle cómo he enfadado a la bruja del Páramo y  
explicarle lo buen hijo que soy, pero quiero que lo hagas de tal forma que se lleve la  
impresión de que soy un desastre.  
Howl se lo explicó con más detalle. Sophie agarró los paquetes e intentó  
acordarse de todo, aunque no podía evitar dejar de pensar que, si ella fuera el Rey,  
no entendería ni una palabra de lo que diría aquella vieja.  
Mientras tanto, Michael no dejaba de acercarse a Howl intentando preguntarle  
por el desconcertante conjuro. A Howl no dejaban de ocurrírsele nuevos e  
intrincados detalles para contarle al Rey y apartaba a Michael una y otra vez.  
—Ahora no, Michael. Y he pensado, Sophie, que te vendría bien algo de práctica  
para que el palacio no te sobrecoja. No sería buena idea que te quedaras paralizada  
en medio de la audiencia. Ahora no, Michael. Así que te he organizado una visita a  
mi vieja tutora, la señora Pentstemmon. Es una anciana majestuosa. En cierto modo  
es más majestuosa que el propio Rey. Así te acostumbrarás a ese tipo de cosas antes  
de llegar a Palacio.  
Para entonces Sophie estaba deseando no haber dicho que sí. Se sintió totalmente  
aliviada cuando por fin Howl se volvió hacia Michael.  
—A ver, Michael. Te toca a ti. ¿Qué pasa?  
Michael agitó el papel gris brillante y explicó a borbotones desconsolados cómo  
aquel conjuro era imposible.  
Howl se quedó un tanto sorprendido al oírle, pero cogió el papel, diciendo:  
—¿Cuál es tu problema? —y extendió la hoja. Se quedó con la mirada fija y  
arqueó una ceja.  
—Lo intenté tomándolo como un acertijo y también probé siguiéndolo al pie de  
la letra —explicó Michael—. Pero Sophie y yo no pudimos atrapar a la estrella fugaz  
y...  
—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Howl. Empezó a reírse y tuvo que morderse el labio  
para parar—. Pero, Michael, este no es el conjuro que te dejé. ¿Dónde lo has  
encontrado?  
—En la mesa, en ese montón de cosas que Sophie amontonó junto a la calavera  
—dijo Michael—. Era el único conjuro nuevo que había, así he pensado...  
Howl se levantó de un salto y buscó entre las cosas que había en la mesa.  
—Sophie ataca de nuevo —dijo. Apartaba las cosas a un lado y a otro mientras  
buscaba—. ¡Debí de haberlo imaginado! No, el conjuro no está aquí—. Dio un  
golpecito a la calavera sobre la frente marrón y brillante—. ¿Cómo estás, amigo? Tengo  
la impresión de que vienes de allí. Estoy seguro de que al menos la guitarra sí.  
Esto... Sophie, querida...  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Viejecilla entrometida, desobediente Sophie —dijo Howl—, ¿Me equivoco al  
pensar que has girado el pomo con la mancha negra hacia abajo y has sacado por la  
puerta tu larga nariz?  
—Solo el dedo —dijo Sophie con dignidad.  
—Pero abriste la puerta —dijo Howl—, y la cosa que Michael cree que es un  
conjuro debe de haberse colado por ella. ¿No se os ocurrió a ninguno de los dos que  
no se parece a ningún conjuro?  
—A veces los conjuros tienen un aspecto raro —dijo Michael—. ¿Qué es?  
Howl soltó una carcajada.  
—Decide cuál es el tema y escribe otro verso. ¡Ay, señor! —dijo, y salió corriendo  
hacia las escaleras—. Os lo enseñaré —dijo mientras las subía a grandes trancos.  
—Creo que anoche perdimos el tiempo correteando por los pantanos —dijo  
Sophie—. Michael asintió con expresión sombría. Sophie se dio cuenta de que se  
sentía ridículo—. Fue culpa mía —añadió—. Yo abrí la puerta.  
—¿Qué había fuera? —preguntó Michael con gran interés.  
Pero justo entonces Howl bajó las escaleras corriendo.  
—Resulta que no tengo el libro —dijo. Ahora parecía molesto—. Michael, ¿te he  
oído decir que intentaste atrapar una estrella fugaz?  
—Sí, pero estaba muy asustada y se cayó en un charco y se ahogó —dijo Michael.  
—¡Gracias al cielo! —dijo Howl.  
—Fue muy triste —dijo Sophie.  
—¿Conque triste, eh? —dijo Howl, más alterado que nunca—. Fue idea tuya, ¿a  
que sí? ¡Cómo no! ¡Te imagino perfectamente cojeando entre los charcos,  
animándole! Pues permíteme que te diga que es la cosa más estúpida que ha hecho  
en su vida. ¡Y todavía habría sido peor si la hubiera atrapado por casualidad! Y tú...  
Calcifer chispeó soñoliento en la chimenea.  
—¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? —preguntó—. Tú también atrapaste una, ¿no?  
—Sí, y... —Howl se giró a Calcifer para taladrarle con su mirada vidriosa, pero  
consiguió dominarse y se volvió hacia Michael—. Michael, prométeme que no  
volverás a intentar cazar otra.  
—Te lo prometo —dijo Michael encantado—. ¿Y qué es eso si no es un conjuro?  
Howl miró el papel gris que tenía en la mano.  
—Se llama Canción, y eso es lo que es, supongo. Pero no está todo y no recuerdo  
el resto—. Se quedó pensando, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una nueva idea, algo  
que parecía preocuparle—. Creo que el siguiente verso era importante —dijo—. Será  
mejor que lo lleve de vuelta y vea... —fue hacia la puerta y giró el taco con el negro  
hacia abajo. Entonces se detuvo. Se volvió a Michael y a Sophie, que naturalmente  
estaban los dos mirando hacia la puerta—. Está bien —dijo—. Sé que Sophie se  
colará de alguna manera si la dejo aquí, y no es justo para Michael. Venid los dos, así  
puedo teneros vigilados.  
Abrió la puerta hacia la nada y se adentró en ella. Con las prisas, Michael se  
tropezó con el taburete. Sophie desparramó los paquetes a un lado y a otro del hogar  
al levantarse de golpe.  
—¡No dejes que se quemen con las chispas! —le dijo a Calcifer apresuradamente.  
—Si prometes contarme qué hay ahí fuera —dijo Calcifer—. Por cierto, ya te he  
dado la pista.  
—¿En serio? —dijo Sophie. Tenía demasiada prisa como para prestarle atención.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11..  
"En el que Howl va a un país extraño en busca de un  
conjuro"

* * *

LA NADA NO TENÍA más de dos dedos de espesor. Al otro lado, en una tarde gris y  
húmeda, había un camino de cemento que llevaba hacia la puerta de un jardín. Howl  
y Michael estaban esperando en la puerta. Al otro lado salía una carretera llana  
flanqueada por casas. Sophie miró hacia atrás, tiritando un poco por la llovizna, y  
vio que el castillo se había convertido en una casa de ladrillos amarillos con grandes  
ventanas. Como todas las demás casas, era cuadrada y nueva, con una puerta  
principal de cristal ondulado. No había nadie paseando. Tal vez fuese por la lluvia,  
pero Sophie tuvo la sensación de que la verdadera razón era que, a pesar de que  
había muchas casas, estaban en algún lugar a las afueras de una ciudad.  
—Cuando hayas terminado de fisgonear... —la llamó Howl. Su traje gris y  
escarlata estaba salpicado de gotitas de agua. Llevaba en la mano un manojo de  
llaves extrañas, la mayoría de ellas planas y amarillas, que parecían encajar con el  
estilo de aquellas casas. Cuando Sophie llegó por el camino, dijo—: Tenemos que  
vestirnos de forma adecuada para este sitio.  
Sus ropajes se volvieron borrosos, como si la llovizna que le rodeaba se hubiera  
convertido de repente en niebla. Cuando volvió a enfocarse, seguía siendo gris y  
escarlata, pero con una forma totalmente distinta. Las larguísimas mangas habían  
desaparecido y el conjunto le quedaba mucho más suelto. Parecía viejo y gastado.  
La chaqueta de Michael se había convertido en una especie de cosa rellena que le  
llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Levantó el pie, que estaba enfundado en un zapato  
de tela, y se quedó mirando el material prieto y azul que le rodeaba las piernas.  
—Casi no puedo doblar las rodillas —dijo.  
—Ya te acostumbrarás —dijo Howl—. Vamos, Sophie.  
Sophie se sorprendió al ver que Howl los conducía de vuelta por el mismo  
camino que habían venido, hacia la casa amarilla. En la espalda de su chaqueta,  
había unas palabras misteriosas: RUGBY de GALES. Michael siguió a Howl, con el  
paso envarado a causa de los pantalones. Sophie miró hacia abajo y vio que se le veía  
un trozo de las piernas delgaduchas sobre los zapatos nudosos. Por lo demás, no  
había cambiado mucho.  
Howl abrió la puerta de cristal ondulado con una de sus llaves. Junto a la puerta  
había un cartel colgado de unas cadenas. RIVENDELL, leyó Sophie mientras Howl  
la empujaba a entrar en un vestíbulo limpio y reluciente. Parecía que había gente en  
la casa. Se oían voces agudas al otro lado de una puerta. Cuando Howl la abrió,  
Sophie se dio cuenta de que las voces salían de unas imágenes mágicas de colores  
que se movían en la parte delantera de una gran caja cuadrada.  
—¡Howell! —exclamó una mujer que estaba sentada haciendo punto.  
Dejó la labor, con expresión un poco molesta, pero antes de que pudiera  
levantarse una niña pequeña, que estaba mirando las pinturas mágicas muy seria  
con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, se levantó de un salto y se lanzó hacia Howl.  
—¡Tío Howell! —gritó, y se encaramó de un salto sobre él, enganchando las  
piernas a su espalda.  
—¡Mari! —exclamó Howl como respuesta—. ¿Cómo estás, tesoro? ¿Te has  
portado bien? —entonces él y la niña se pusieron a hablar en una lengua extranjera,  
rápido y en voz alta. Sophie se dio cuenta de que tenían una relación muy especial.  
Se preguntó qué idioma sería aquel. Sonaba parecido a la canción de Calcifer sobre la  
sartén, pero era difícil de saber. Entre las parrafadas en aquella lengua, Howl  
consiguió decir, como si fuera ventrílocuo—: Esta es mi sobrina, Mari, y mi hermana  
Megan Parry. Megan, estos son Michael Fisher y Sophie, esto...  
—Hatter —dijo Sophie.  
Megan les dio la mano con aire reservado y desaprobador. Era mayor que Howl,  
pero se le parecía mucho, tenía la misma cara larga y angulosa, pero sus ojos azules  
estaban llenos de preocupación y su cabello era oscuro.  
—¡Cállate ya, Mari! —dijo en un tono que les hizo callar—. Howell, ¿te vas a  
quedar mucho tiempo?  
—He venido solo un momento —dijo Howl, dejando a Mari en el suelo.  
—Gareth no ha venido todavía —dijo Megan.  
—¡Qué pena! No podemos quedarnos —dijo Howl, sonriendo con una sonrisa  
cálida y falsa—. Pero quería presentarte a mis amigos. Y preguntarte una cosa que  
puede parecer una tontería. ¿No habrá perdido Neil por casualidad unos deberes de  
literatura hace poco?  
—¡Qué curioso que digas eso! —exclamó Megan—. ¡El jueves pasado los estuvo  
buscando por todas partes! Tiene una profesora nueva y es muy estricta, no se  
preocupa solo de la ortografía. Les ha metido el miedo en el cuerpo si no entregan  
los deberes a tiempo. ¡Tampoco le viene mal a Neil, con lo vago que es! Y se pasó el  
jueves pasado buscándolos por todas partes, y lo único que encontró fue un papel  
con unas cosas rarísimas...  
—Ah —dijo Howl—. ¿Y qué hizo con él?  
—Le dije que se lo entregara a esa señorita Angorian —contestó Megan—, para  
demostrarle que al menos lo había intentado.  
—¿Y se lo dio? —preguntó Howl.  
—No lo sé. Pregúntaselo tú. Está en el dormitorio con esa máquina suya —dijo  
Megan—. Pero no conseguirás que te haga mucho caso.  
—Vamos —les dijo Howl a Michael y a Sophie, que estaba examinando la  
habitación marrón y naranja. Cogió a Mari de la mano y los condujo a todos fuera de  
la habitación escaleras arriba. Hasta las escaleras estaban cubiertas por una alfombra,  
rosa y verde. Así que la procesión encabezada por Howl apenas hizo ruido mientras  
avanzaba por el pasillo rosa y verde hacia una habitación con una alfombra azul y  
amarilla. Pero Sophie no estaba segura de que los dos muchachos que se inclinaban  
sobre varias cajas mágicas colocadas sobre una gran mesa junto a la ventana  
hubieran levantado la vista incluso aunque hubiera entrado una banda militar. La  
caja mágica principal tenía una cara de cristal, como la del piso de abajo, pero parecía  
mostrar letras y diagramas más que imágenes. Todas las cajas salían de unos tallos  
blancos y ondulados que parecían tener las raíces en una pared de la habitación.  
—¡Neil! —dijo Howl.  
—No lo interrumpas —protestó alguien—. Va a perder la vida.  
Al ver que era cuestión de vida o muerte, Sophie y Michael retrocedieron hacia la  
puerta. Pero Howl, sin mostrar la más mínima consideración por la vida de su  
sobrino, se acercó a la pared y arrancó las cajas de raíz. Las imágenes desaparecieron.  
Los dos muchachos pronunciaron palabras que Sophie creía que ni siquiera Mari  
conocería. El otro se dio media vuelta.  
—¡Mari! ¡Te la vas a cargar!  
—Esta vez no he sido yo. ¡Toma! —le gritó Mari.  
Neil se giró aún más y le lanzó a Howl una mirada acusadora.  
—¿Qué tal, Neil? —dijo Howl con amabilidad.  
—¿Quién es este? —preguntó el otro niño.  
—Mi tío, el desastre —dijo Neil. Taladró a Howl con la mirada. Era moreno, con  
cejas espesas, y su mirada impresionaba—. ¿Qué quieres? Enchufa eso otra vez.  
—¡Menuda bienvenida os gastáis por estas tierras! —dijo Howl—. Lo enchufaré  
cuando te haga una pregunta y me la contestes.  
Neil suspiró.  
—Tío Howell, estoy en mitad de un juego de ordenador.  
—¿Se trata de uno nuevo? —preguntó Howl.  
Los dos muchachos parecían decepcionados.  
—No, es el que me regalaron por Navidad —contestó Neil—. Ya sabes cómo son  
cuando empiezan con lo de no tirar el dinero en cosas inútiles. No me darán otro  
hasta mi cumpleaños.  
—Entonces es fácil —dijo Howl—. No te importa parar un momento si ya lo has  
hecho antes, y te sobornaré con uno nuevo...  
—¿En serio? —dijeron los dos con impaciencia, y Neil añadió—: ¿Uno de esos  
que no tiene nadie más?  
—Sí. Pero primero mira esto y dime qué es —dijo Howl, y levantó el papel gris  
brillante delante de Neil.  
Los muchachos lo miraron. Neil dijo:  
—Es un poema —respondió en el mismo tono en el que la mayoría de la gente  
diría «es una rata muerta».  
—Es el que nos puso de deberes la señorita Angorian la semana pasada —dijo el  
otro—. Me acuerdo de viento y aletas. Va de submarinos.  
Mientras Sophie y Michael parpadearon al oír aquella nueva teoría,  
preguntándose cómo se les habría pasado, Neil exclamó:  
—¡Eh! Es la hoja que se me perdió. ¿Dónde la has encontrado? ¿Y ese papel tan  
raro que apareció era tuyo? La señorita Angorian dijo que era interesante y se lo  
llevó a su casa.  
—Gracias —dijo Howl—. ¿Dónde vive?  
—Encima de la tienda de té de la señora Phillips. En la calle Cardiff —informó  
Neil—. ¿Cuándo me vas a dar el nuevo disco?  
—Cuando te acuerdes de cómo sigue el resto del poema —dijo Howl.  
—¡No hay derecho! —dijo Neil—. Ahora ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que estaba  
en el papel. ¡Eso es jugar con los sentimientos de las personas!—. Se calló cuando  
Howl se echó a reír, se metió la mano en uno de los amplios bolsillos y le pasó un  
paquete plano—. ¡Gracias! —exclamó Neil devotamente, y sin más se volvió a sus  
cajas mágicas.  
Howl plantó el ramillete de raíces otra vez en la pared, sonriendo, y les hizo una  
seña a Michael y a Sophie para que salieran de la habitación. Los dos muchachos se  
lanzaron a una frenética actividad y Mari se metió entre ellos, observándolos con el  
pulgar en la boca.  
Howl se dirigió deprisa a las escaleras rosas y verdes, pero Michael y Sophie se  
quedaron cerca de la puerta de la habitación, preguntándose qué sería todo aquello.  
Dentro, Neil leía en voz alta:  
—Estás en un castillo encantado con cuatro puertas. Cada una se abre a una  
dimensión distinta. En la Dimensión Uno el castillo se está moviendo  
constantemente y puede encontrarse con obstáculos en cualquier momento...  
Mientras cojeaba hacia las escaleras, a Sophie le pareció que aquello le resultaba  
familiar. Vio que Michael estaba parado en la mitad, con aspecto avergonzado. Howl  
estaba al pie de las escaleras discutiendo con su hermana.  
—¿Qué? ¿Has vendido todos mis libros? —oyó decir a Howl—. Necesito uno en  
especial. No eran tuyos, no tenías derecho a venderlos.  
—¡Deja de interrumpirme! —contestó Megan en tono bajo y feroz—. ¡Escúchame!  
Ya te he dicho antes que no soy un almacén para tus cosas. ¡Eres una vergüenza para  
mí y para Gareth, andando por ahí con esa ropa en lugar de comprarte un traje  
decente y tener un aspecto respetable por una vez en tu vida, y juntándote con esa  
gentuza y esos mendigos, y trayéndolos a esta casa! ¿Estás intentando rebajarme a tu  
nivel? Con todo lo que estudiaste y ni siquiera tienes un trabajo decente, no haces  
más que andar por ahí, desperdiciando todos los años de universidad, echando a  
perder todos los sacrificios que hicieron por ti, malgastando tu dinero...  
Megan habría sido toda una competidora para la señora Fairfax. No paraba de  
hablar. Sophie empezó a comprender cómo había adquirido Howl el hábito de  
escabullirse. Megan era el tipo de persona que te hacía retroceder en silencio hacia la  
puerta más cercana. Desgraciadamente, Howl estaba atrapado contra las escaleras  
con Sophie y Michael a su espalda.  
—... no has trabajado un solo día en toda tu vida, nunca has tenido un trabajo del  
que pudiera sentirme orgullosa, nos avergüenzas a Gareth y a mí, viniendo aquí y  
malcriando a Mari —siguió Megan sin piedad.

Sophie empujó a Michael a un lado y bajó las escaleras, con la actitud más  
señorial que pudo.  
—Vamos, Howl —dijo pomposamente—. Tenemos que marcharnos. Mientras  
malgastamos el tiempo aquí, estamos perdiendo dinero y nuestros criados  
probablemente están vendiendo los cubiertos de oro. Encantada de conocerla —le  
dijo a Megan al llegar al pie de las escaleras—, pero debemos marcharnos. Howl es  
un hombre muy ocupado.  
Megan tragó aire y miró fijamente a Sophie, que la saludó con una inclinación de  
cabeza y empujó a Howl hacia la puerta principal. Michael se había puesto muy  
colorado. Sophie lo vio porque Howl se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Megan:  
—¿Está mi coche en el garaje o también lo has vendido?  
—Las únicas llaves las tienes tú —contestó Megan de mal humor.  
Aquello pareció ser la única despedida. La puerta principal se cerró de un  
portazo y Howl los llevó a un edificio cuadrado y blanco al final de la calle plana y  
negra. Howl no dijo nada sobre Megan. Mientras abría la puerta del edificio,  
comentó: —Supongo que esa profesora tan temible tendrá una copia del libro.  
Sophie deseó poder olvidar lo que ocurrió a continuación. Viajaron en un  
carruaje sin caballos que se movía a una velocidad terrible, olía fatal, rugía y se  
sacudía mientras recorría algunos de los caminos más empinados que Sophie había  
visto en su vida, tan empinados, que no entendía por qué las casas que lo  
flanqueaban no se resbalaban y amontonaban en el fondo. Cerró los ojos y se agarró  
a la tela que se había desgarrado de los asientos, deseando que aquello terminase  
pronto.  
Afortunadamente, así fue. Llegaron a un camino más llano con casas a ambos  
lados, se bajaron y anduvieron hasta un gran ventanal con una cortina blanca que  
decía: TÉ CERRADO. Pero, a pesar del imponente cartel, cuando Howl apretó un  
botón en una puerta pequeña junto a la ventana, la señorita Angorian la abrió.  
La miraron sorprendidos. Para ser una profesora temible, la señorita Angorian  
era increíblemente joven, esbelta y hermosa. Su pelo negrísimo enmarcaba un rostro  
moreno con forma de corazón y enormes ojos oscuros. Lo único que la hacía temible  
era la forma directa e inteligente de mirar de aquellos ojos tan grandes, que parecían  
evaluarlos.  
—Adivino que es usted Howell Jenkins —le dijo la señorita Angorian a Howl.  
Tenía una voz grave y melodiosa que al mismo tiempo sonaba divertida y segura de  
sí misma.  
Howl pareció sorprendido. Luego encendió su sonrisa. Y ahí, pensó Sophie, se  
acabaron los sueños de Lettie y la señora Fairfax. Porque la señorita Angorian era  
exactamente el tipo de mujer de la que alguien como Howl se enamoraría al instante.  
Y no solamente Howl. Michael también la miraba con admiración. Y aunque parecía  
que las casas de alrededor estaban desiertas, Sophie no tuvo la menor duda de que  
estaban llenas de gente que conocían tanto a Howl como a la señorita Angorian y los  
estaban observando con interés para ver qué pasaba. Sentía sus miradas invisibles.  
Market Chipping era igual.

—Y usted debe de ser la señorita Angorian —dijo Howl—. Siento mucho  
molestarla, pero la semana pasada cometí un estúpido error y me marché con los  
deberes de mi sobrino en lugar de coger un papel bastante importante que yo  
llevaba encima. Tengo entendido que Neil se lo dio como prueba de que no mentía.  
—Pues sí —dijo la señorita Angorian—. Será mejor que entre y se lo lleve.  
Sophie estaba segura de que todos los ojos invisibles se abrieron como platos y  
que los cuellos invisibles se estiraron al máximo cuando Howl, Michael y ella  
cruzaron el umbral y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una sala de estar pequeña y  
austera.  
La señorita Angorian le dijo a Sophie con consideración:  
—¿No quiere tomar asiento?  
Sophie todavía temblaba a causa del viaje en el carruaje sin caballos. Se sentó  
encantada en una de las dos sillas. No era muy cómoda. La sala de la señorita  
Angorian no estaba diseñada para la comodidad, sino para el estudio. Aunque muchas  
de las cosas que allí había eran extrañas, Sophie reconoció las estanterías  
cubiertas de libros, las pilas de papel sobre la mesa y los ficheros apilados en el suelo.  
Se sentó y observó cómo Michael la miraba con ojos tímidos y Howl utilizaba su  
encanto.  
—¿Cómo sabe quién soy? —preguntó Howl de forma seductora.  
—Parece que ha dado usted pie a muchas habladurías en la ciudad —dijo la  
señorita Angorian, mientras arreglaba los papeles sobre la mesa.  
—¿Y qué le han dicho los que propagan esos rumores sobre mí? —preguntó  
Howl. Se apoyó lánguidamente en el extremo de la mesa e intentó que la señorita  
Angorian le mirara a los ojos.  
—Que aparece y desaparece de forma impredecible, por ejemplo.  
—¿Y qué más? —Howl seguía los movimientos de la señorita Angorian  
mirándola de tal manera que Sophie supo que la única oportunidad que tenía Lettie  
era que la profesora se enamorara de Howl inmediatamente.  
Pero no era ese tipo de mujer.  
—Muchas otras cosas, la mayoría negativas —dijo la profesora, e hizo que  
Michael se ruborizara cuando le miró. Luego le dirigió a Sophie una expresión que  
sugería que no sería apropiado que oyera los detalles. Levantó un papel amarillo con  
los bordes ondulados hacia Howl—. Aquí está —dijo con severidad—. ¿Sabe lo que  
es?  
—Claro —dijo Howl.  
—Entonces, por favor, dígamelo —dijo la señorita Angorian.  
Howl cogió el papel. Hubo cierto forcejeo cuando intentó tomar la mano de la  
señorita Angorian al mismo tiempo. La profesora ganó la batalla y se llevó las manos  
a la espalda. Howl sonrió de forma encantadora y le pasó el papel a Michael.  
—Díselo tú.  
El rostro ruborizado de Michael se iluminó en cuanto lo vio.  
—Es el conjuro. Este sí que sé hacerlo, es de agrandamiento, ¿no?  
—Ya me lo parecía —dijo la señorita Angorian en tono acusador—. Me gustaría  
saber qué estaba haciendo usted con algo sí.  
—Señorita Angorian —dijo Howl—, si ha oído todas esas cosas sobre mí, sabrá  
que escribí mi tesis doctoral sobre conjuros y encantamientos. ¡Por su expresión  
parece que estuviera haciendo magia negra! Le aseguro que nunca he usado ningún  
tipo de conjuro en mi vida —Sophie no pudo evitar una ligera tos al oír aquella  
mentira descarada—. Con la mano en el corazón —añadió Howl, lanzándole a  
Sophie una mirada irritada—, le digo que este conjuro es solamente para estudiarlo.  
Es muy viejo y excepcional. Por eso quería recuperarlo.  
—Bueno, pues ya lo tiene —dijo la tajante señorita Angorian—. Antes de que se  
vaya, ¿le importaría devolverme la hoja de los deberes? Las fotocopias cuestan  
dinero.  
Howl sacó el papel enseguida y lo levantó justo fuera de su alcance.  
—Y ahora este poema —dijo—, me tiene intrigado. Es una tontería, en realidad,  
pero no me acuerdo de cómo termina. Es de Walter Raleigh, ¿no?  
La señorita Angorian lo miró con desprecio.  
—Por supuesto que no. Es de John Donne y es muy conocido. Aquí tengo el libro  
en el que aparece, si quiere refrescarse la memoria.  
—Por favor —y por cómo siguió con la vista a la señorita Angorian hacia la  
estantería, Sophie se dio cuenta de que aquella era la verdadera razón por la Howl  
había venido a esta tierra extraña donde vivía su familia.  
Pero a Howl no le importaría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.  
—Señorita Angorian —dijo suplicante, observando su silueta cuando ella se  
estiraba para coger el libro—, ¿consideraría usted la posibilidad de salir a cenar  
conmigo esta noche?  
La señorita Angorian se dio la vuelta con un gran libro en la mano, con una  
expresión más severa que nunca.  
—No —dijo—. Señor Jenkins, no sé qué habrá oído sobre mí, pero debe saber  
que todavía me considero comprometida con Ben Sullivan...  
—No sé quién es —dijo Howl.  
—Mi prometido —dijo la señorita Angorian—. Desapareció hace años. Y ahora,  
¿quiere que le lea en voz alta el poema?  
—Por favor —dijo Howl, sin arredrarse—. Tiene usted una voz tan hermosa.  
—Entonces empezaré con la segunda estrofa —dijo la señorita Angorian—, ya  
que tiene la primera en la mano.  
Leía muy bien, no solo melodiosamente sino en una forma en la que la segunda  
estrofa parecía encajar con el ritmo de la primera, cosa que en opinión de Sophie no  
ocurría en absoluto sobre el papel:

Si has nacido con visiones extrañas,  
cosas invisibles a los ojos,  
cabalga diez mil días con sus noches  
hasta que la edad nieve de blanco tus cabellos.  
Cuando regreses, me contarás  
todas las extrañas maravillas que te han ocurrido,  
y jurarás  
que en ningún lugar  
existe ninguna mujer hermosa y fiel.  
Si encontrases...

Howl se había puesto terriblemente pálido. Sophie percibió el sudor en su rostro.  
—Gracias —dijo—. Ya puede parar. No la molestaré con el resto. Incluso la  
buena mujer es infiel en el último verso, ¿no es así? Ahora me acuerdo. Qué tonto he  
sido. John Donne, naturalmente —la señorita Angorian bajó el libro y lo miró. Howl  
forzó una sonrisa—. Ahora tenemos que irnos. ¿No cambiará de opinión sobre la  
cena?  
—No —dijo la señorita Angorian—. ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Jenkins?  
—Estupendamente —dijo Howl, mientras empujaba a Michael y Sophie  
escaleras abajo y hacia el horrible carruaje sin caballos. Los observadores invisibles  
en las casas de alrededor debieron de pensar que la señorita Angorian los perseguía  
con un sable, a juzgar por la velocidad con la que Howl los metió en el coche y se  
marchó.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Michael mientras el carruaje avanzaba rugiendo  
colina arriba y Sophie se agarraba a los pedazos del asiento con todas sus fuerzas.  
Howl fingió no haberlo oído. Así que Michael esperó hasta que Howl guardó el  
carro en la caseta y volvió a preguntar.  
—Ah, nada —dijo Howl con arrogancia, dirigiendo el camino hacia la casa  
amarilla llamada Rivendell—. La bruja del Páramo me ha pillado con su maldición,  
nada más. Tenía que pasar, antes o después —parecía estar calculando o haciendo  
sumas de memoria mientras abría la puerta del garaje—. Diez mil —le oyó  
murmurar Sophie—. Eso será sobre el día del solsticio de verano.  
—¿Qué pasa el 21 de junio? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Que cumpliré diez mil días de vida —dijo Howl—. Y ese día, doña  
Metomentodo —dijo, entrando en el jardín de RIVENDELL—, será el día en que  
tendré que enfrentarme a la bruja del Páramo —Sophie y Michael se quedaron  
parados en el camino, con los ojos clavados en la espalda de Howl, donde se leían las  
misteriosas palabras RUGBY de GALES—. Si me mantengo alejado de las sirenas  
—le oyeron murmurar— y no toco una raíz de mandrágora...  
Michael lo llamó.  
—¿Tenemos que volver a entrar en esa casa?  
Y Sophie añadió:  
—¿Y qué hará la bruja?  
—Me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo —apuntó Howl—. Tú no tienes que volver  
a entrar allí, Michael.  
Abrió la puerta de cristal. Dentro estaba la sala del castillo. Las grandes llamas de  
Calcifer coloreaban las paredes de azul y verde a la luz del atardecer. Howl apartó  
hacia atrás sus largas mangas y le echó un tronco.

—Nos ha cogido, viejo amigo azul —dijo.  
—Ya lo sé —dijo Calcifer—. Noté cómo se agarraba.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 12  
"En el que Sophie se convierte en la madre de Howl"

* * *

SOPHIE NO ENTENDÍA para qué iba a servir ensuciar el nombre de Howl ante el  
Rey, ahora que la bruja lo había encontrado. Pero el mago le dijo que era más  
importante que nunca.  
—Necesitaré toda mis energías para poder escapar de la bruja. Y si tengo al Rey  
encima, no seré capaz de hacerlo.  
Así pues, la tarde siguiente Sophie se puso la ropa nueva y se sentó, sintiéndose  
bien aunque un poco agarrotada, mientras esperaba a que Michael se arreglara y a  
que Howl terminara en el cuarto de baño. En ese tiempo le contó a Calcifer cómo era  
el extraño país donde vivía la familia de Howl. Era una forma de no pensar en el  
Rey.  
Calcifer estaba muy interesado.  
—Sabía que venía del extranjero —dijo—. Pero esto parece ser otro mundo. La  
bruja ha sido muy lista al mandarle la maldición desde allí. Muy lista, sí, señor.  
Admiro ese tipo de magia, la que usa algo que ya existe y lo convierte en una  
maldición. Me pareció algo curioso cuando lo estabais leyendo el otro día. El bobo de  
Howl le contó demasiado sobre sí mismo.  
Sophie observó el rostro delgado y azul de Calcifer. No le sorprendió descubrir  
que Calcifer admiraba la maldición, ni que llamara bobo a Howl. Siempre lo estaba  
insultando. Pero lo que no conseguía decidir era si Calcifer odiaba a Howl de verdad.  
Tenía siempre una expresión tan malvada que era difícil saberlo. El demonio del  
fuego movió sus ojos anaranjados para mirar a los de Sophie.  
—Yo también estoy asustado —dijo—. Sufriré con Howl si la bruja le atrapa. Si  
no rompes el contrato antes de que lo haga ella, no podré ayudarte.  
Antes de que Sophie pudiera hacer más preguntas, Howl salió del cuarto de  
baño más elegante que nunca, inundando la habitación con perfume de rosas y  
llamando a Michael a gritos. El muchacho bajó corriendo las escaleras con su nuevo  
traje de terciopelo azul. Sophie se levantó y cogió su fiel bastón. Había que irse.  
—¡Qué aspecto tan elegante y majestuoso! —le dijo Michael.  
—Me deja en buen lugar —dijo Howl—, excepto por ese horrible bastón viejo.  
—Hay gente de lo más egocéntrica —intervino Sophie—. Este bastón va conmigo.  
Lo necesito como apoyo moral.  
Howl levantó la vista al techo, pero no discutió.  
Salieron majestuosamente a las calles de Kingsbury. Sophie, naturalmente, miró  
hacia atrás para ver cómo era el castillo desde fuera. Y vio un dintel grande y curvo  
sobre una puerta negra y pequeña. El resto del castillo parecía ser un trozo de pared  
entre dos casas de piedra labrada.

—Antes de que preguntes —dijo Howl—, en realidad no es más que un establo  
vacío. Por aquí.  
Recorrieron las calles con un aspecto tan elegante como cualquiera de los  
moradores de la ciudad. La verdad es que no había mucha gente. Kinsgbury estaba  
muy al sur y hacía un día terriblemente caluroso. El empedrado brillaba al sol.  
Sophie descubrió otro inconveniente de la vejez: uno se siente muy extraño cuando  
hace mucho calor. Los grandiosos edificios temblaban ante sus ojos. Eso le molestaba  
porque quería verlo todo, pero lo único que consiguió distinguir fue una impresión  
borrosa de cúpulas doradas y casas altas.  
—Por cierto —dijo Howl—, la señora Pentstemmon te llamará señora Pendragon.  
Con ese apellido me conocen aquí.  
—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Para disimular —dijo Howl—. Pendragon es un apellido precioso, mucho  
mejor que Jenkins.  
—Pues a mí me va muy bien con un nombre sencillo —dijo Sophie mientras  
tomaban una calle estrecha y agradablemente fresca.  
—No lo dudo —dijo Howl.  
La casa de la señora Pentstemmon era alta y elegante y estaba hacia el final de la  
calleja. A los lados de la hermosa puerta principal había dos naranjos plantados en  
tiestos. Les abrió un anciano mayordomo vestido de terciopelo negro, que les  
condujo a un recibidor fresco con suelo de mármol blanco y negro, donde Michael  
intentó limpiarse el sudor de la cara discretamente. Howl, que siempre parecía estar  
fresco, trató a aquel hombre como si fueran viejos amigos y bromeó con él.  
El mayordomo los dejó con un paje vestido de terciopelo rojo. Mientras los  
conducían ceremoniosamente por una escalera lustrosa, Sophie comenzó a entender  
por qué aquello era una buena práctica antes de reunirse con el Rey. Ya se sentía  
como si estuviera en un palacio. Cuando el joven les hizo pasar a una salita en  
penumbra, le pareció que ni siquiera un palacio podría ser tan elegante. Todo era  
azul, dorado y blanco, pequeño y elegante. La señora Pentstemmon era lo más  
elegante de todo. Era alta y delgada y estaba sentada muy derecha en una silla  
tapizada de azul y dorado. Una mano estaba cubierta por un mitón calado de seda  
dorada, y la apoyaba sobre un bastón con empuñadura de oro. Vestía sedas doradas,  
de estilo muy formal y pasado de moda, y portaba un tocado de oro viejo que  
parecía una corona, atado con un gran lazo bajo el rostro demacrado y aguileno. Era  
la señora más elegante e imponente que Sophie había visto en su vida.  
—Ah, mi querido Howell —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano con el mitón dorado.  
Howl se inclinó y la besó, como obviamente se esperaba de él. Aunque su gesto  
fue de lo más elegante, lo estropeó por la espalda, desde donde se veía cómo agitaba  
furiosamente la otra mano. Michael, un poco tarde, se dio cuenta de que debía  
colocarse en la puerta junto al paje. Se retiró hacia allá a toda prisa, feliz de  
encontrarse tan lejos de la señora Pentstemmon como le fuera posible.  
—Señora Pentstemmon, permítame que le presente a mi anciana madre  
—intervino Howl, señalando en dirección a Sophie. Como Sophie se sentía igual que  
Michael, Howl tuvo que hacerle un gesto también a ella.  
—Encantada. Es un placer —dijo la señora Pentstemmon, y le ofreció su mitón  
dorado. Sophie no estaba segura si quería que le besara la mano también, pero no se  
atrevió a intentarlo. En lugar de eso, puso su mano sobre el mitón y sintió la mano  
bajo la suya como una zarpa vieja y fría. Después de eso, Sophie se sintió  
sorprendida de que la señora Pentstemmon estuviera viva—. Perdone que no me  
levante, señora Pendragon —dijo la señora Pentstemmon—. Mi salud no es buena.  
Me obligó a dejar las clases hace tres años. Les ruego que se sienten los dos.  
Intentando no temblar debido a los nervios, Sophie se sentó dignamente en una  
silla tapizada frente a la señora Pentstemmon, apoyándose en su bastón con la  
esperanza de estar igual de elegante que ella.  
Howl se aposentó con elegancia en la silla de al lado. Parecía estar muy a gusto y  
Sophie lo envidió.  
—Tengo ochenta y seis años —anunció la señora Pentstemmon—. ¿Cuántos años  
tiene usted, señora Pendragon?  
—Noventa —dijo Sophie, soltando el primer número que le vino a la cabeza.  
—¿Tanto? —preguntó la señora Pentstemmon con un tono de lo que podría  
haber sido una ligera y señorial envidia—. Qué afortunada es usted, que todavía  
puede moverse con tanta agilidad.  
—Ay, sí, está tan ágil —dijo Howl—, que a veces no hay manera de hacerla  
parar.  
La señora Pentstemmon le lanzó una mirada que hizo comprender a Sophie que  
había sido una profesora al menos tan temible como la señorita Angorian  
—Estoy hablando con tu madre —dijo—. Me atrevo a decir que está tan  
orgullosa de ti como yo. Somos dos ancianas que hemos participado en tu formación.  
Podría decirse que eres nuestra creación.  
—¿No crees que yo haya hecho nada por mí mismo? —preguntó Howl—.  
¿Algunos toquecitos propios?  
—Unos pocos, y no todos de mi gusto —replicó la señora Pentstemmon—. Pero  
no querrás quedarte aquí sentado mientras hablamos de ti. Ve abajo y siéntate en la  
terraza con tu paje. El mayordomo os traerá un refresco. Vamos.  
Si Sophie no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, se habría reído al ver la expresión del  
rostro de Howl. Obviamente no esperaba esto en absoluto. Pero se levantó,  
encogiendo ligeramente los hombros, le hizo un gesto de advertencia a Sophie y se  
marchó de la sala con Michael. La señora Pentstemmon se giró ligeramente para  
verlos salir y con una inclinación de cabeza le indicó a su paje que las dejara solas.  
Entonces se volvió hacia Sophie, que se puso más nerviosa que nunca.  
—Me gustaba más con el pelo moreno —anunció la señora Pentstemmon—. Este  
muchacho va a ir por mal camino.  
—¿Quién? ¿Michael? —preguntó Sophie, confundida.  
—No —dijo la señora Pentstemmon—. No creo que el criado sea lo bastante listo  
como para preocuparme. Me refiero a Howell, señora Pendragon.  
—Ah —dijo Sophie, preguntándose por qué la señora Pentstemmon habría  
usado la expresión «va a ir». Evidentemente, Howl iba por el mal camino desde  
hacía mucho tiempo.  
—Por ejemplo, su apariencia —dijo generalizando la señora Pentstemmon—.  
Fíjese en la ropa.  
—Sí, es muy cuidadoso con su apariencia —comentó Sophie, preguntándose por  
qué lo estaría expresando con tanto cuidado.  
—Siempre lo fue. Yo también cuido mi apariencia, y no me parece nada mal  
—dijo la señora Pentstemmon—. ¿Pero a qué viene eso de ir por ahí con un traje  
encantado? Es un conjuro de atracción espectacular, dirigido a las mujeres. Muy bien  
hecho, lo admito, casi imposible de detectar, incluso para mis ojos expertos, pues  
parece que va hilvanado en las costuras, y desde luego le volverá prácticamente  
irresistible ante cualquier mujer. Esto representa un paso hacia las artes negras que,  
como madre, seguro que le preocupa, señora Pendragon.  
Sophie pensó incómoda en el traje gris y escarlata. Ella había remendado las  
costuras sin percatarse de que hubiera nada de particular. Pero la señora  
Pentstemmon era una experta en magia y Sophie tan solo una experta en costura.  
La señora Pentstemmon puso los dos mitones sobre el bastón e inclinó su cuerpo  
agarrotado, de forma que sus ojos expertos y penetrantes se clavaron en los de  
Sophie, que se sintió cada vez más nerviosa e incómoda.  
—Mi vida está llegando a su fin —anunció la señora Pentstemmon—. Hace  
tiempo que oigo a la muerte acercarse de puntillas.  
—Estoy segura de que no es así —dijo Sophie, intentando sonar tranquilizadora.  
Era difícil conseguirlo con la señora Pentstemmon mirándola de aquella manera.  
—Le aseguro que sí —dijo la señora Pentstemmon—. Por eso estaba impaciente  
por verla, señora Pendragon. Verá, Howell fue mi último alumno y sin duda el mejor.  
Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando llegó él de tierras extrañas. Pensé que mi labor  
estaba hecha cuando entrené a Benjamín Sullivan, a quien probablemente conoce  
como el mago Suliman, descanse en paz, y le conseguí el puesto de Mago Real. Curiosamente,  
vino del mismo país que Howell. Luego llegó Howell y a primera vista  
supe que poseía el doble de imaginación y el doble de capacidad y, aunque admito  
que tenía algunos defectos de carácter, sabía que era una fuerza del bien. Para hacer  
el bien, señora Pendragon. Y ahora, ¿qué es?  
—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —dijo Sophie.  
—Le ha ocurrido algo —dijo la señora Pentstemmon, sin dejar de mirar fijamente  
a Sophie—. Y estoy decidida a arreglarlo antes de morir.  
—¿Qué cree que le ha pasado? —preguntó Sophie incómoda.  
—Confiaba en que usted me lo dijera —replicó la señora Pentstemmon—. Mi  
instinto me dice que ha ido por el mismo camino que la bruja del Páramo. Me han  
dicho que en tiempos no era malvada, aunque no son más que rumores, ya que es  
más vieja que nosotras dos, y se mantiene joven con sus malas artes. Howell tiene un  
talento del mismo calibre que el suyo. Parece que los que tienen una capacidad tan  
grande no pueden resistirse a procurarse un poco más de inteligencia, aunque sea  
peligroso, lo que resulta en un defecto fatal que les empuja a un lento descenso hacia  
el mal. ¿Por casualidad no tendría una pista sobre qué puede ser?  
Sophie oyó en su cabeza la voz de Calcifer diciendo: «A la larga, este contrato no  
nos conviene a ninguno de los dos». Sintió un escalofrío, pese al calor que entraba  
por las ventanas abiertas de la sala elegante en penumbra.  
—Sí —dijo—. Ha firmado algún tipo de contrato con su demonio del fuego.  
Las manos de la señora Pentstemmon temblaron un poco sobre el bastón.  
—Eso debe de ser. Debe romper ese contrato, señora Pendragon.  
—Lo haría, si supiera cómo —dijo Sophie.  
—Seguro que sus sentimientos maternales y su poderosa magia le dirán cómo  
hacerlo. La he estado observando, señora Pendragon, aunque no se haya dado  
cuenta...  
—Sí que me he dado cuenta, señora Pentstemmon —dijo Sophie.  
—... y me gusta su talento —terminó la señora Pentstemmon—. Le da vida a las  
cosas, como a ese bastón que lleva, con el que evidentemente ha estado hablando  
hasta que se ha convertido en lo que el hombre de la calle llamaría una varita mágica.  
Creo que no le costará demasiado romper el contrato.  
—Sí, pero necesito saber cuáles son los términos —dijo Sophie—. ¿Le ha dicho  
Howl que soy bruja? Porque si se lo ha dicho...  
—No. No hay por qué ser modesta. Puede confiar en mi experiencia para saber  
estas cosas —dijo la señora Pentstemmon. Después, para alivio de Sophie, cerró los  
ojos. Era como si hubieran apagado una potente lámpara—. Yo no sé nada de  
semejantes contratos, ni quiero saberlo —su bastón tembló de nuevo, como si  
estuviera tiritando. Sus labios se contrajeron de repente, como si hubiera mordido  
inesperadamente un grano de pimienta—. Ahora entiendo lo que le ha pasado a la  
bruja —dijo—. Hizo un contrato con el demonio del fuego y al cabo de los años el  
demonio ha ido tomando control sobre ella. Los demonios no entienden la diferencia  
entre el bien y el mal. Pero se les puede engañar para que firmen un contrato,  
siempre que el humano les ofrezca algo valioso, algo que solo los humanos tienen.  
Esto prolonga la vida de ambos y el humano obtiene el poder mágico del demonio  
para aumentar el suyo propio —la señora Pentstemmon abrió de nuevo los ojos—.  
Ya no puedo decir más sobre el asunto, excepto aconsejarle que encuentre qué  
consiguió el demonio a cambio. Ahora debo despedirme. Tengo que descansar un  
poco.  
Y como por arte de magia, lo que probablemente era el caso, se abrió la puerta y  
apareció el paje para acompañar a Sophie fuera de la sala. Sintió un gran alivio al  
marcharse. Para entonces estaba prácticamente retorciéndose de vergüenza. Volvió  
la vista hacia la forma rígida de la señora Pentstemmon mientras se cerraba la puerta  
y se preguntó si se hubiera sentido igual de mal si realmente hubiera sido la madre  
de Howl. Sophie pensó que sí.  
—¡Me quito el sombrero ante Howl por aguantarla como profesora más de un  
día! —murmuró para sí.  
—¿Perdón, señora? —le preguntó el paje, pensando que Sophie le estaba  
hablando a él.

—He dicho que bajes despacio las escaleras o no podré seguirte —le dijo Sophie.  
Las rodillas le temblaban—. Los jóvenes vais como locos —añadió.  
El joven la llevó más despacio y con más consideración por las escaleras  
relucientes. A mitad de camino, Sophie se había recuperado lo suficiente de la  
personalidad de la señora Pentstemmon como para poder pensar en algunas de las  
cosas que le había dicho. Le había dicho que era Bruja. Curiosamente, Sophie lo  
aceptó sin ningún problema. Le pareció que aquello explicaba la popularidad de  
ciertos sombreros. Explicaba lo de Jane Farrier y el Conde Fulanito. Y probablemente  
explicaba los celos de la bruja del Páramo. Era como si Sophie siempre lo hubiera  
sabido, pero le hubiera parecido que no era apropiado tener talento para la magia  
porque era la mayor de tres hermanas. Lettie había sido mucho más sensata para  
esas cosas.  
Luego pensó en el traje gris y escarlata y estuvo a punto de caerse por las  
escaleras de la impresión. El encantamiento se lo había puesto ella. Se recordaba  
murmurándole al traje: «¡Hecho para atraer a las jovencitas!». Y por su puesto así  
había sido. Había encantado a Lettie aquel día en el huerto. El día anterior, aunque  
un poco disimulado, debía de haber hecho efecto también sobre la señorita  
Angorian.  
«¡Ay, madre mía!», pensó Sophie. «¡Por mi culpa se han multiplicado el número  
de corazones rotos! ¡Tengo que quitarle el traje como sea!».  
Howl, con aquel mismo traje, estaba esperando en el recibidor blanco y negro  
con Michael, que le dio un golpecito a su maestro con expresión preocupada cuando  
la vio bajar las escaleras tan despacio detrás del paje.  
Howl parecía triste.  
—Pareces un poco cansada —le dijo—. Creo que será mejor que te saltes la visita  
al Rey. Iré a ensuciar mi propio nombre y me disculparé por tu ausencia. Diré que te  
has puesto enferma por mis maldades. Y por el aspecto que tienes, podría ser cierto.  
Sophie desde luego no tenía ninguna gana de ver al Rey. Pero pensó en lo que le  
había dicho Calcifer. Si el Rey ordenaba a Howl ir al Páramo y la bruja lo atrapaba,  
las probabilidades de que Sophie volviera a ser joven otra vez se esfumarían.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
—Después de la señora Pentstemmon —dijo—, el Rey de Ingary me va a parecer  
una persona normal y corriente.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13..  
"En el que Sophie ensucia el nombre de Howl"

* * *

CUANDO LLEGÓ AL PALACIO, Sophie volvió a sentirse mal. Sus muchas cúpulas  
doradas la cegaban. Para llegar a la entrada principal había que subir una enorme  
escalinata, donde un soldado con uniforme escarlata montaba guardia cada seis  
escalones. Los pobres muchachos debían estar a punto de desmayarse con el calor,  
pensó Sophie mientras pasaba resoplando junto a ellos.  
Al final de los escalones había arcos, salones, corredores, vestíbulos, uno detrás  
de otro. Sophie perdió la cuenta. En cada arcada una persona espléndidamente  
vestida, con guantes, que de algún modo seguían blancos a pesar del calor, le preguntaba  
qué la traía por allí y luego la conducían hasta la siguiente persona en la  
siguiente arcada.  
—¡La señora Pendragon para ver al Rey! —resonaba la voz de cada uno por los  
pasillos.  
Aproximadamente a mitad de camino separaron a Howl educadamente y le  
pidieron que esperara. A Michael y a Sophie los siguieron escoltando de una puerta  
a otra. Los llevaron al piso superior, donde los lacayos pasaron a estar espléndidamente  
vestidos de azul en lugar de rojo, y fueron escoltados hasta llegar a  
una antesala recubierta de paneles de madera de cien colores distintos. Allí  
apartaron también a Michael y le pidieron que esperara. Sophie, que para entonces  
no estaba segura de si estaba inmersa en un sueño extraño, fue conducida a través de  
unas puertas enormes, y esta vez la voz resonante anunció:  
—Su Majestad, la señora Pendragon ha venido a verle.  
Y allí estaba el Rey, no en un trono sino sentado en una silla cuadrada que tenía  
como único adorno una hoja dorada, en el medio de una gran sala, vestido con  
mucha más modestia que sus sirvientes. Estaba totalmente solo, como una  
persona normal. Es cierto que estaba sentado con una pierna extendida en un  
ademán más bien real, y que era atractivo de una forma regordeta y un tanto vaga,  
pero a Sophie le pareció demasiado joven y un poco demasiado orgulloso para  
ser el Rey. Sentía que, con aquella cara, debía de sentirse menos seguro de sí  
mismo. El Rey le dijo:  
—Y bien, ¿para qué quiere verme la madre del mago Howl?  
Y Sophie se sintió de repente sobrecogida de estar hablan do con el Rey. Era  
como si el hombre que estaba allí sentado y el cargo tan importante que suponía  
reinar fueran dos cosas distintas que por casualidad ocuparan la misma silla. Y se  
dio cuenta de que no recordaba ni una sola palabra de todas las cosas estudiadas que  
Howl le había encargado decir. Pero tenía que decir algo.  
—Me ha enviado para anunciarle que no va a ir a buscar a su hermano, Su  
Majestad.

Miró al Rey fijamente. El monarca le devolvió la mirada. Aquello era un desastre.  
—¿Está segura? —preguntó el Rey—. El Mago parecía muy dispuesto cuando  
hablé con él.  
Lo único que Sophie tenía en la cabeza era que había venido a ensuciar el hombre  
de Howl, así que añadió:  
—Mintió. No quería molestarle. Es tan escurridizo como una anguila, si sabe a lo  
que me refiero, Su Majestad.  
—Y espera escabullirse sin tener que buscar a mi hermano Justin —dijo el Rey—.  
Comprendo. ¿Por qué no se sienta, ya que veo que no es tan joven, y me cuenta las  
razones del Mago?  
Bastante lejos del Rey había otra silla corriente. Sophie se acercó hasta ella  
renqueante y se sentó con las manos apoyadas en su bastón, como la señora  
Pentstemmon, esperando sentirse mejor así. Pero su mente seguía completamente en  
blanco por los nervios. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue:  
—Solo un cobarde enviaría a su anciana madre a suplicar en su lugar. Con eso Su  
Majestad se puede dar cuenta del tipo de persona que es.  
—Es una idea inusual —concedió el Rey con gravedad—. Pero le dije que le  
recompensaría con creces si aceptaba.  
—Ah, el dinero no le importa —dijo Sophie—. Pero la bruja del Páramo le causa  
terror. Le ha puesto una maldición.  
—Entonces tiene motivos para estar asustado —dijo el Rey con un ligero  
escalofrío—. Pero cuénteme más sobre el Mago, por favor.  
«¿Más sobre Howl?», pensó Sophie desesperadamente. «¡Tengo que ensuciar su  
nombre!». Tenía la mente tan vacía que por un momento le pareció que Howl no  
tenía ningún defecto. «¡Qué estupidez!».  
—Pues es inconstante, atolondrado, egoísta e histérico —dijo—. La mitad de las  
veces me parece que no le importa qué les pase a los demás, siempre que no le afecta  
a él, pero luego descubro que ha sido de lo más considerado con alguien. Después  
me da la impresión de que solo se porta bien cuando le conviene, pero entonces me  
entero de que cobra de menos a los pobres. No sé, Su Majestad, es un lío.  
—A mí me da la impresión —dijo el Rey— de que Howl es un truhán sin  
principios, escurridizo, con un pico de oro y muy listo. ¿Está de acuerdo?  
—¡Qué bien lo ha dicho! —dijo Sophie de corazón—. Pero se le ha olvidado  
mencionar lo presumido que es y...  
Miró con desconfianza al Rey a través de los metros de alfombra. Parecía  
sorprendentemente dispuesto a ayudarle a ensuciar el nombre de Howl.  
El Rey sonreía. Era la sonrisa ligeramente insegura que iba con la persona que  
era, más que con el Rey que debía ser.  
—Gracias, señora Pendragon —dijo—. Su franqueza me ha quitado un peso de  
encima. El Mago accedió a buscar a mi hermano con tanta presteza que pensé que  
había elegido a la persona equivocada después de todo. Temí que fuera una persona  
incapaz de resistirse a alardear o que haría cualquier cosa por dinero. Pero usted me  
ha demostrado que es justamente el hombre que necesito.

—¡Ay, señor! —exclamó Sophie—. ¡Y él que me ha enviado a decirle justo lo  
contrario!  
—Y eso es lo que ha hecho usted —dijo el Rey, acercando su silla un dedo hacia  
Sophie—. Permítame que sea igual de franco que usted. Señora Pendragon, necesito  
urgentemente que vuelva mi hermano. No es solo que le tenga cariño y que lamente  
la discusión que tuvimos. Ni siquiera es por que haya ciertas personas que  
murmuran que yo mismo lo despaché, lo cual cualquiera que nos conozca sabe que  
es una auténtica estupidez. No, señora Pendragon. La verdad es que mi hermano  
Justin es un general brillante y ahora que Alta Norlandia y Estrangia están a punto  
de declararnos la guerra, no puedo prescindir de él. Y además, la bruja también me  
ha amenazado a mí. Ahora que todos los informes confirman que Justin se dirigió al  
Páramo, estoy seguro de que la bruja tenía intención de privarme de él cuando más  
lo necesitaba. Creo que se llevó al mago Suliman como cebo para capturar a Justin.  
De lo que se deduce que necesito a un mago inteligente y sin escrúpulos para  
recuperarlo.  
—Howl saldrá corriendo —le advirtió Sophie al Rey.  
—No —dijo el Rey—. No creo. Me lo dice el hecho de que la haya enviado a  
usted. Lo hizo para mostrarme que era demasiado cobarde como para que le importe  
lo que yo piense de él, ¿no es cierto, señora Pendragon?  
Sophie asintió. Deseó poder recordar los sutiles comentarios de Howl. El Rey los  
hubiera entendido.  
—No es una acción propia de un hombre vanidoso —dijo el Rey—. Pero nadie lo  
haría a no ser que fuese el último recurso, lo que me demuestra que el mago Howl  
hará lo que le pido si le dejo claro que su último recurso ha fallado.  
—Yo creo que podría estar interpretando... esto... débiles insinuaciones donde no  
las hay, Su Majestad —dijo Sophie.  
—A mí me parece que no —dijo el Rey con una sonrisa. Sus facciones  
ligeramente vagas se habían reafirmado. Estaba seguro de tener razón—. Señora  
Pendragon, dígale al mago Howl que a partir de ahora le nombro Mago Real, y es  
Nuestro Real Mandato que encuentre al príncipe Justin, vivo o muerto, antes de que  
termine el año. Ahora tiene permiso para irse.  
Extendió la mano hacia Sophie, igual que había hecho la señora Pentstemmon,  
pero no tan majestuosamente. Sophie se levantó, sin saber si debía besarle la mano o  
no. Pero como de lo que de verdad tenía ganas era de levantar su bastón y pegarle al  
Rey con él en la cabeza, decidió estrecharle la mano y hacer una pequeña reverencia.  
Pareció ser lo correcto. El Rey le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa mientras ella se alejaba  
cojeando hacia las puertas.  
—¡Maldición! —murmuró para sí. No solo había logrado exactamente lo que  
Howl quería evitar, sino que ahora trasladaría el castillo a mil millas de distancia.  
Lettie, Martha y Michael serían todos desgraciados y para colmo de males sin duda  
habría torrentes de fango verde—. Eso me pasa por ser la mayor —murmuró  
mientras empujaba las pesadas puertas—. ¡Así es imposible hacer nada bien!  
Y además había otra cosa que había salido mal. Debido a su enfado y  
contrariedad, de alguna manera Sophie había salido por la puerta que no era. Esta  
antesala estaba cubierta de espejos. En ellos vio su propia figura pequeña inclinada y  
renqueante vestida de gris, a mucha gente con el uniforme azul de la corte y otros  
con trajes tan finos como el de Gol; pero no vio a Michael, quien, naturalmente  
estaba esperando en la antesala recubierta de paneles de madera de cien tipos  
distintos.  
—¡Maldita sea!  
Uno de los cortesanos se acercó a toda prisa y se inclinó ante ella.  
—¡Señora Hechicera! ¿En qué puedo servirla?  
Era un joven muy bajito, con los ojos enrojecidos. Sophie lo miró fijamente.  
—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó Sophie—. ¡Así que el conjuro funcionó!  
—Pues sí —dijo el pequeño cortesano ligeramente avergonzado—. Le desarmé  
mientras estornudaba y ahora me ha puesto un pleito. Pero lo más importante es  
que... —su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa— ... es que ¡mi querida Jane ha  
regresado conmigo! Ahora, ¿en qué puedo servirle? Me siento responsable de su  
felicidad.  
—No estoy segura de que no sea al revés —dijo Sophie—. ¿No serás por  
casualidad el Conde de Catterack?  
—A su servicio —dijo el pequeño cortesano, con una reverencia.  
¡Jane Farrier debía de sacarle una cabeza!, pensó Sophie. Es culpa mía, está claro.  
—Sí, puedes ayudarme —dijo, y le contó lo de Michael.  
El Conde de Catterack le aseguró que irían a buscar a Michael y lo llevarían al  
vestíbulo para encontrarse allí con ella. No era ningún problema. Él mismo la  
condujo hasta un ayudante enguantado y se la pasó con muchas sonrisas y reverencias.  
Sophie fue pasando de ayudante en ayudante, igual que antes, y al final  
bajó cojeando las escaleras custodiadas por los soldados.  
Michael no estaba allí. Ni tampoco Howl, pero aquello no alivió a Sophie.  
¡Debería haberlo sabido! Obviamente el Conde de Catterack era una persona que  
nunca hacía nada a derechas, igual que ella. Probablemente había sido una suerte  
que hubiera encontrado la salida. Se sentía tan cansada, acalorada y derrotada que  
decidió no esperar a Michael. Quería sentarse en la silla junto al fuego y contarle a  
Calcifer cómo lo había estropeado todo.  
Bajó renqueante por la escalinata y continuó avanzando con dificultad por una  
gran avenida. Siguió cojeando por otra, donde las torres, capiteles y tejados dorados  
giraban a su alrededor en una mareante profusión. Y se dio cuenta de que la  
situación era peor de lo que pensaba: se había perdido. No tenía ni idea de cómo  
encontrar el establo donde estaba la entrada del castillo. Tomó otra hermosa avenida  
al azar, pero tampoco la reconoció.  
Para entonces ni siquiera sabía cómo volver a Palacio. Intentó preguntar a la  
gente con la que se cruzaba. Pero la mayoría parecían tan acalorados y cansados  
como ella.  
—¿El mago Pendragon? —decían—. ¿Quién es ese?  
Sophie siguió avanzando penosamente sin esperanza. Estaba a punto de rendirse  
y sentarse en el siguiente portal a pasar la noche, cuando se topó con el estrecho  
callejón donde estaba la casa de la señora Pentstemmon. Pensó entonces que podía  
preguntarle al mayordomo. Howl y él parecían tan amigos que seguro que sabía  
dónde vivía. Así pues, tomó esa calle.  
La bruja del Páramo venía hacia ella.  
Es difícil saber cómo reconoció Sophie a la bruja. Tenía una cara distinta. En  
lugar de sus ordenados rizos castaños, lucía una cascada pelirroja que le llegaba casi  
a la cintura, y vestía una gasas vaporosas cobrizas y amarillo pálido. Estaba muy  
lozana y hermosa. Sophie la reconoció de inmediato. Estuvo a punto de detenerse,  
pero no del todo.  
«No tiene por qué acordarse de mí», pensó Sophie. Seguro que no soy más que  
una de las cientos de personas que ha encantado. Y siguió avanzando con valentía,  
golpeando con el bastón sobre los adoquines y recordando que, en caso de peligro, la  
señora Pentstemmon había dicho que aquel bastón se había convertido en un objeto  
poderoso.  
Aquello fue otro error. La bruja se acercó flotando por la callejuela, sonriendo,  
haciendo girar su sombrilla, seguida por dos pajes enfurruñados vestidos de  
terciopelo anaranjado. Cuando estuvo a su altura, se detuvo y Sophie distinguió un  
perfume tostado.  
—¡Anda, pero si es la señorita Hatter! —dijo la bruja, riéndose—. ¡Nunca olvido  
una cara, particularmente si la he creado yo misma! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con  
ese traje tan elegante? Si venías a visitar a esa señora Pentstemmon, ahórrate el  
esfuerzo. La vieja está muerta.  
—¿Muerta? —preguntó Sophie. Tuvo el impulso insensato de añadir: «¡Pero si  
hace una hora estaba viva!». Pero no lo dijo, porque la muerte es así, uno está vivo  
hasta que se muere.  
—Sí. Muerta —dijo la bruja—. Se negó a revelarme dónde está cierta persona que  
yo quería encontrar. Me dijo: «Por encima de mi cadáver», así que le tomé la palabra.  
«¡Está buscando a Howl!», pensó Sophie. «¿Y ahora qué hago?». Si no hubiera  
estando tan cansada y acalorada, Sophie habría tenido miedo hasta de pensar.  
Porque una Bruja capaz de matar a la señora Pentstemmon no tendría ningún  
problema con Sophie, con bastón o sin él. Y si por un momento sospechaba que  
Sophie sabía dónde estaba Howl, aquel podría ser su final. Tal vez era mejor que no  
recordara dónde estaba la entrada del castillo.  
—No sé quién es esta persona a la que has matado —dijo—, pero eso te convierte  
en una malvada asesina.  
De todas formas, la bruja pareció desconfiar.  
—¿No habías dicho que ibas a visitar a la señora Pentstemmon?  
—No —respondió Sophie—. Eso lo has dicho tú. Y no tengo que conocerla para  
llamarte malvada por haberla matado.  
—¿Entonces adonde vas? —dijo la bruja.  
Sophie sintió la tentación de decirle a la bruja que se ocupara de sus asuntos.  
Pero aquello era buscarse problemas, así que dijo lo único que se le ocurrió:

—Voy a ver al Rey.  
La bruja se echó a reír incrédula.  
—¿Y el Rey te querrá ver a ti?  
—Sí, claro —declaró Sophie, temblando de terror e ira—. Tengo una cita. Voy a...  
a pedirle mejores condiciones para los sombrereros. Y voy de todas formas, incluso  
después de lo que me has hecho.  
—Entonces vas en la dirección equivocada —le dijo la bruja—. El Palacio está  
detrás de ti.  
—¡Ah! ¿Sí? —exclamó Sophie, con una sorpresa que no tuvo que fingir—.  
Entonces debo de haberme confundido. Desde que me dejaste así he perdido el  
sentido de la orientación.  
La bruja se rió con ganas sin creerse una palabra de todo aquello.  
—Entonces ven conmigo —dijo—, y te mostraré el camino a Palacio.  
No parecía haber nada que Sophie pudiera hacer excepto dar media vuelta y  
caminar con dificultad junto a la bruja, con los dos pajes siguiéndolas a  
regañadientes. Sophie se sumió en la rabia y la desesperación. Miró a la bruja, que  
flotaba a su lado con elegancia, y recordó que la señora Pentstemmon le había dicho  
que en realidad era una anciana. «¡No es justo!», pensó Sophie, pero no podía hacer  
nada al respecto.  
—¿Por qué me convertiste en esto? —le preguntó mientras avanzaban por una  
gran avenida con una fuente en su extremo.  
—Porque estabas impidiéndome obtener cierta información que me hacía falta  
—dijo la bruja—. Al final la conseguí, por supuesto.  
Sophie se quedó totalmente confundida. Estaba preguntándose si serviría de  
algo decir que aquello debía de ser un error, cuando la bruja añadió:  
—Aunque me parece que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo —dijo riéndose,  
como si eso fuera lo más gracioso de todo—. ¿Has oído hablar de un país llamado  
Gales? —preguntó.  
—No —dijo Sophie—. ¿Está debajo del mar?  
A la bruja le pareció todavía más divertido.  
—Por el momento no. Es de donde viene el mago Howl. Le conoces, ¿verdad?  
—Solo de oídas —mintió Sophie—. Se come a las niñas. Es tan malo como tú  
—pero sintió frío por dentro, y no parecía ser por la fuente junto a la que pasaban en  
ese momento. Más allá de la fuente, al otro lado de una plaza de mármol rosa, estaba  
la escalinata de piedra que conducía al Palacio.  
—Ya hemos llegado, ahí está el Palacio —dijo la bruja—. ¿Estás segura de que  
puedes subir todas esas escaleras?  
—Gracias a ti, no —dijo Sophie—. Hazme joven otra vez y las subiré corriendo,  
incluso con este calor.  
—Eso no sería ni la mitad de divertido —dijo la bruja—. Hala, arriba. Y si  
consigues convencer al Rey de que te reciba, recuérdale que su abuelo me mandó al  
Páramo y que se la tengo guardada por ello.  
Sophie miró desconsolada el largo tramo de escalones. Al menos no había nadie  
más que los soldados. Con la suerte que estaba teniendo hoy, no le hubiera  
sorprendido toparse con Michael y Howl que venían hacia abajo. Como era evidente  
que la bruja se iba a quedar allí para asegurarse de que subía, no le quedó más  
remedio que hacerlo. Se puso en camino cojeando, pasando junto a los soldados  
sudorosos, hasta llegar a la entrada del Palacio, odiando a la bruja con cada paso que  
daba. Dio media vuelta en la cima, jadeante. La bruja seguía allí, como una forma  
flotante de color cobre con dos figuras anaranjadas a su lado, esperando a ver cómo  
la echaban de Palacio.  
—¡Maldita sea! —protestó Sophie. Se acercó a los guardias de la entrada. Su mala  
suerte seguía acompañándola. No había ni rastro de Michael ni de Howl hasta donde  
alcanzaba la vista. Se vio obligada a decirles a los guardias:  
—Hay una cosa que se me ha olvidado mencionar al Rey.  
Se acordaban de ella. La dejaron pasar y la recibió un personaje de guantes  
blancos. Y antes de que Sophie se hubiera recuperado, la maquinaria del Palacio se  
había puesto de nuevo en movimiento y se la fueron pasando de un criado a otro,  
igual que la primera vez, hasta que llegó a las mismas puertas y la misma persona  
vestida de azul anunció:  
—La señora Pendragon para verle de nuevo, Su Majestad.  
Mientras entraba otra vez en el salón Sophie pensó que era como una pesadilla.  
Parecía que no le quedaba más remedio que volver a ensuciar el nombre de Howl. El  
problema era que, con todo lo que había pasado, y con el miedo escénico, volvió a  
quedarse en blanco, más en blanco que nunca.  
Esta vez el Rey estaba de pie junto a un gran escritorio que había en un rincón,  
moviendo con nerviosismo unas banderas sobre un mapa. Levantó la vista y dijo  
amablemente:  
—Me comunican que se le ha olvidado decirme algo.  
—Sí —respondió Sophie—. Howl dice que solo buscará al príncipe Justin si le  
promete la mano de su hija en matrimonio.  
«¿Cómo se me habrá ocurrido eso?», pensó Sophie. «¡Nos va a ejecutar a los  
dos!».  
El Rey la miró preocupado.  
—Señora Pendragon, debe saber que eso está fuera de cuestión —dijo—. Me doy  
cuenta de que debe estar muy preocupada por su hijo para sugerirlo, pero no puede  
llevarlo atado al delantal toda la vida, ¿sabe? Además ya he tomado la decisión. Por  
favor, siéntese aquí un momento. Parece cansada.  
Sophie avanzó a trompicones hasta la silla que le indicaba el Rey y se dejó caer en  
ella, preguntándose cuándo llegarían los guardias a arrestarla.  
El Rey miró a su alrededor vagamente.  
—Mi hija estaba aquí hace un momento —dijo. Con considerable sorpresa para  
Sophie, se inclinó y miró debajo del escritorio—. Valeria —llamó—. Vali, sal de ahí.  
Por aquí, muy bien.  
Se oyeron unos roces y al cabo de un segundo la princesa Valeria salió gateando  
de debajo del escritorio con una sonrisa bondadosa. Tenía cuatro dientes. Pero no era  
lo bastante mayor para que le hubiera crecido el pelo. Lo único que tenía era una  
corona de mechones blancos sobre las orejas. Al ver a Sophie, sonrió aún más y  
alargó la mano que se había estado chupando para agarrar su vestido. En el vestido  
de Sophie apareció una mancha de humedad cada vez mayor mientras la princesa se  
ponía de pie. Al mirar al rostro de Sophie, Valeria hizo un comentario amistoso en  
una lengua que Sophie no conocía.  
—¡Oh! —exclamó Sophie, sintiéndose ridícula.  
—Entiendo perfectamente su preocupación de madre, señora Pendragon —dijo  
el Rey.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14..  
"En el que un Mago Real pilla un resfriado"

* * *

SOPHIE VOLVIÓ A LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO que daba a Kingsbury en uno de los  
carruajes del Rey, tirado por cuatro caballos. También iban en él un cochero, un paje y  
un criado. Un sargento y seis soldados reales lo custodiaban. Y todo porque la  
princesa Valeria se había subido al regazo de Sophie. Durante el corto trayecto de  
vuelta a casa, su vestido todavía mostraba las húmedas marcas de la aprobación real  
de Valeria. Sophie esbozó una sonrisa. Pensó que tal vez Martha tenía algo de razón al  
querer tener niños, aunque diez Valerias se le antojaron un número excesivo. Cuando  
la niña se le subió encima, Sophie recordó haber escuchado que la bruja había  
amenazado a Valeria de alguna forma, y se descubrió diciéndole a la niña:  
—La bruja no te hará daño. ¡No lo permitiré!  
El Rey no había hecho ningún comentario. Pero había ordenado un carruaje real  
para Sophie.  
La caravana se detuvo con mucho ruido frente a la puerta del falso establo.  
Michael salió disparado y se interpuso en el camino del criado que estaba ayudando a  
Sophie a bajar.  
—¿Dónde te habías metido? —quiso saber—. ¡Estaba tan preocupado! Y Howl  
está muy disgustado...  
—No me extraña —replicó Sophie aprensivamente.  
—Porque la señora Pentstemmon ha muerto —dijo Michael.  
Howl se asomó a la puerta. Se le veía pálido y deprimido.  
Tenía un pergamino del que colgaban los sellos reales rojo y azul, que Sophie  
observó sintiéndose culpable. Howl le dio al sargento una pieza de oro y no  
pronunció ni una palabra hasta que el carruaje y los soldados se alejaron  
repiqueteando. Luego dijo:  
—He contado cuatro caballos y diez hombres solo para librarse de una anciana.  
¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho al Rey?  
Sophie siguió a Howl y a Michael al interior, esperando encontrase la sala  
cubierta de lodo verde. Pero lo único que vio fue a Calcifer ardiendo en la chimenea  
con su sonrisa violeta. Sophie se dejó caer en la silla.  
—Creo que al Rey no le ha gustado que apareciera para ensuciar tu nombre. He  
ido dos veces y todo ha salido mal. Y me he encontrado con la bruja del Páramo que  
venía de matar a la señora Pentsemmon. ¡Menudo día!  
Mientras Sophie contaba lo que le había pasado, Howl se apoyó en la repisa de la  
chimenea con el pergamino en la mano, como si estuviera pensando en echárselo de  
comer a Calcifer.  
—Contemplad al nuevo Mago Real —dijo—. Mi nombre está sucio —luego se  
echó a reír, lo que sorprendió muchísimo a Sophie y a Michael—. ¿Y qué le has hecho  
al conde de Catterack? —rió—. ¡Nunca debí dejar que te acercaras al Rey!  
—¡Pero sí que ensucié tu nombre! —protestó Sophie.  
—Ya lo sé. Calculé mal —dijo Howl—. ¿Y ahora cómo voy a ir al funeral de la  
señora Pentstemmon sin que se entere la bruja? ¿Alguna idea, Calcifer?  
Saltaba a la vista que Howl estaba más afectado por la muerte de la señora  
Pentstemmon que por todo lo demás.  
Michael era el que estaba preocupado por la bruja. A la mañana siguiente confesó  
que había tenido pesadillas durante toda la noche. Soñó que entraba por todas las  
puertas del castillo a la vez.  
—¿Dónde está Howl? —preguntó nervioso.  
Howl había salido muy temprano, dejando el cuarto de baño cargado del vaho  
perfumado, como siempre. No se había llevado la guitarra y el taco de madera estaba  
girado hacia el verde. Ni siquiera Calcifer lo sabía.  
—No le abráis la puerta a nadie —dijo Calcifer—. La bruja conoce todas las  
entradas, excepto la de Porthaven.  
Aquello alarmó tanto a Michael que cogió unos tablones del patio y los apuntaló  
formando una cruz sobre la puerta. Luego se puso a trabajar por fin en el conjuro que  
le había devuelto a la señorita Angorian.  
Media hora más tarde el pomo se giró solo con el negro hacia abajo. La puerta se  
puso a temblar. Michael se agarró a Sophie.  
—No tengas miedo —le dijo tembloroso—. Yo te protegeré.  
La puerta se sacudió violentamente durante unos minutos. Y luego se detuvo.  
Michael soltó a Sophie con gran alivio cuando se oyó una violenta explosión. Los  
tablones cayeron al suelo. Calcifer se retiró hacia el fondo del hogar y Michael se  
escondió en el armario de la limpieza, dejando a Sophie sola cuando se abrió la puerta  
y Howl entró hecho una furia.  
—¡Esto es demasiado, Sophie! —dijo—. Yo también vivo aquí.  
Estaba empapado. El traje gris y escarlata estaba blanco y marrón. Las mangas y  
las puntas de su cabello goteaban agua.  
Sophie miró el taco, que seguía apuntando hacia el negro. «La señorita Angorian»,  
pensó. «Y ha ido a verla con el traje encantado.»  
—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó.  
Howl estornudó.  
—Plantado en la lluvia. No es asunto tuyo —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Para qué eran  
esos tablones?  
—Los he puesto yo —dijo Michael, mientras se deslizaba fuera del armario—. La  
bruja...  
—Ya veo que crees que no sé lo que me hago —dijo Howl irritado—. Tengo  
puestos tantos conjuros de pérdida que la mayoría de la gente no nos encontraría  
nunca. Incluso a la bruja le calculo tres días. Calcifer, necesito beber algo caliente.  
Calcifer estaba otra vez muy alto entre sus troncos, pero en cuanto Howl se acercó  
a la chimenea, se escondió de nuevo.  
—¡No te acerques así! ¡Estás mojado! —siseó.

—Sophie —suplicó Howl.  
Sophie se cruzó de brazos sin piedad.  
—¿Y qué pasa con Lettie? —preguntó.  
—Estoy calado hasta los huesos —dijo Howl—. Tengo que beber algo caliente.  
—Y yo he dicho, ¿qué pasa con Lettie Hatter? —insistió Sophie.  
—¡Olvídalo! —dijo Howl. Se sacudió. El agua cayó formando un perfecto círculo a  
su alrededor. Howl salió de él con el pelo perfectamente seco y el traje gris y escarlata  
sin rastro de humedad, y fue a buscar la sartén—. El mundo está lleno de mujeres sin  
corazón, Michael. Puedo nombrar a tres sin tener que pensar ni un segundo.  
—¿Y una de ellas es la señorita Angorian? —preguntó Sophie.  
Howl no contestó. Ignoró a Sophie majestuosamente durante el resto de la  
mañana mientras discutía con Michael y Calcifer sobre cómo mover el castillo. Howl  
iba a huir de verdad, justo como ella le había advertido al Rey; o al menos eso  
pensaba Sophie mientras cosía más triángulos del traje azul y plateado. Sabía que  
tenía que hacer que Howl se quitara el gris y escarlata lo antes posible.  
—No creo que haga falta mover la entrada de Porthaven —dijo Howl. Conjuró  
un pañuelo de la nada y se sonó la nariz con un berrido tal que Calcifer flameó  
incómodo—. Pero quiero que el castillo viajero esté bien lejos de cualquier sito donde  
haya estado antes y hay que cerrar la entrada de Kingsbury.  
En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Sophie notó que Howl se sobresaltaba  
y miraba alrededor tan preocupado como Michael. Ninguno de los dos respondió.  
«¡Cobarde!», pensó Sophie con desprecio. Se preguntó por qué se habría tomado  
tantas molestias por él el día anterior. «¡Debo de haberme vuelto loca!», murmuró  
dirigiéndose al traje azul y plateado.  
—¿Y qué hay de la entrada del negro? —preguntó Michael cuando la persona  
que llamaba pareció haberse ido.  
—Esa se queda —dijo Howl, y se conjuró otro pañuelo con una fioritura final.  
«¡Claro!», pensó Sophie, «porque ese color lleva a la señorita Angorian. ¡Pobre  
Lettie!».  
A media mañana Howl conjuraba los pañuelos de dos en dos y de tres en tres. En  
realidad Sophie vio que eran cuadrados de papel esponjoso. No paraba de  
estornudar. La voz se le iba volviendo cada vez más ronca. Al poco tiempo conjuraba  
los pañuelos de dos en dos y de tres en tres. Las cenizas de los que ya estaban usados  
se amontonaban alrededor de Calcifer.  
—¡Por qué será que siempre que voy a Gales vuelvo con un resfriado! —gimió  
Howl, y se conjuró un montón de pañuelos a la vez.  
Sophie rebufó.  
—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Howl con voz cascada.  
—No, pero estoy pensando que la gente que huye de todo se merece todos los  
catarros que pueda pillar —contestó Sophie—. La gente que ha sido nombrada por el  
Rey para hacer algo y sale a cortejar bajo la lluvia en vez de cumplir con su misión es  
la única culpable de sus males.  
—Tú no sabes todo lo que yo hago, Doña Moralista —replicó Howl—. ¿Quieres  
que te escriba una lista antes de salir la próxima vez? He buscado al príncipe Justin.  
Cortejar no es mi única ocupación cuando salgo.  
—¿Y cuándo lo has buscado? —dijo Sophie.  
—¡Mira cómo se te mueven las orejas y se te arruga la nariz! —exclamó Howl con  
voz enronquecida—. Lo busqué en cuanto desapareció, por supuesto. Tenía  
curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo el príncipe Justin por aquí, cuando todo el  
mundo sabía que Suliman había ido al Páramo. Creo que alguien debió de haberle  
vendido un conjuro de búsqueda falso, porque fue inmediatamente al valle de  
Folding y compró otro de la señora Fairfax. Y ese también lo envió hacia aquí,  
naturalmente. Se detuvo en el castillo y Michael le vendió otro conjuro de búsqueda  
y uno de ocultamiento...  
Michael se llevó la mano a la boca.  
—¿Ese hombre con el uniforme verde era el príncipe Justin?  
—Sí, pero no lo mencioné antes —dijo Howl— por si acaso el Rey pensaba que  
deberías haber tomado la precaución de venderle otro conjuro falso. Mi conciencia  
me impidió decir nada. Conciencia. Apunta esa palabra, Doña Metomentodo. Mi  
conciencia.  
Howl conjuró otro montón de pañuelos y miró a Sophie echando chispas por  
encima de ellos con unos ojos que ahora estaban enrojecidos y acuosos. Luego se  
levantó.  
—Me encuentro mal —anunció—. Me voy a la cama, donde puede que me  
muera. Y, por favor, enterradme junto a la señora Pentstemmon —y subió las  
escaleras penosamente mientras gemía.  
Sophie se puso a coser con más empeño que nunca. Ahora era su oportunidad de  
quitarle a Howl el traje gris y escarlata antes de que causara más daño al corazón de  
la señorita Angorian. Claro, eso siempre que Howl no se acostara vestido, cosa que  
tampoco le extrañaría. Así pues Howl debía de ir buscando al príncipe Justin cuando  
fue a Upper Folding y conoció a Lettie. «¡Pobre Lettie!», pensó Sophie mientras cosía  
con puntadas diminutas y certeras su triángulo azul número cincuenta y siete. Solo  
le quedaban unos cuarenta triángulos.  
—¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me voy a morir aquí abandonado!  
Sophie rebufó. Michael dejó de trabajar en su nuevo conjuro y subió corriendo. El  
ambiente se volvió muy tenso. En el tiempo en que Sophie tardó en coser diez  
triángulos azules más, Michael subió corriendo con miel y limón, un libro, un  
mejunje para el catarro, una cuchara para tomarlo y luego con gotas para la nariz,  
pastillas para la garganta, una pluma, papel, tres libros más y una infusión de  
corteza de sauce. Además, no dejaban de llamar a la puerta, sobresaltando a Sophie y  
a Calcifer, que flameaba inquieto. Como nadie abría la puerta, algunos seguían  
golpeando durante unos cinco minutos, adivinando que en realidad Howl los  
estaban ignorando.  
Para entonces Sophie estaba muy preocupada por el traje plateado y azul. Cada  
vez se hacía más pequeño. Era imposible coser tantos triángulos sin comerse  
bastante material en las costuras.

—Michael —lo llamó cuando este bajó corriendo las escaleras porque a Howl se  
le había antojado un sandwich de beicon para comer—. Michael, ¿hay alguna  
manera de agrandar la ropa pequeña?  
—Sí —dijo Michael—. Precisamente ese es mi nuevo conjuro, si es que tengo un  
momento para trabajar en él. Quiere seis lonchas de beicon para el bocadillo.  
¿Podrías pedírselo a Calcifer?  
—Te daré los recortes si agachas la cabeza —le dijo Sophie, dejando la costura a  
un lado. Era más fácil sobornar a Calcifer que obligarle a hacer algo.  
Comieron bocadillos de beicon, pero Michael tuvo que subir cuando se estaba  
comiendo el suyo. Bajó con la noticia de que Howl quería que fuese a Market  
Chipping para conseguir varios ingredientes que necesitaba para mover el castillo.  
—Pero la bruja... ¿No hay peligro? —preguntó Sophie.  
Michael se chupó la grasa del beicon de los dedos, se metió en el armario de las  
escobas y salió con una de las polvorientas capas de terciopelo sobre los hombros. En  
realidad, la persona que salió con el abrigo era un hombretón con barba pelirroja. Esa  
persona se chupó los dedos y dijo con la voz de Michael:  
—Howl cree que estaré a salvo con esto. Además de un disfraz, lleva un conjuro  
para confundir. Me pregunto si Lettie me reconocerá.  
El hombre fortachón abrió la puerta con el pomo apuntando hacia el verde y  
saltó hacia la colina que se movía con lentitud.  
Se hizo la paz. Calcifer se aposentó y chisporroteó. Al parecer, Howl se había  
dado cuenta de que Sophie no iba a correr de un lado a otro haciéndole recados.  
Arriba reinaba el silencio. Sophie se levantó y avanzó cojeando cautelosamente hacia  
el armario de las escobas. Aquella era su oportunidad para ir a ver a Lettie. Seguro  
que se sentía fatal. Sophie estaba segura de que Howl no la había vuelto a ver desde  
aquel día en el huerto. Tal vez se consolara al saber que sus sentimientos se debían al  
traje encantado. De todas formas, tenía que decírselo.  
Las botas de siete leguas no estaban allí. Al principio no podía creerlo. Miró por  
todas partes, pero allí no había más que cubos, escobas y la otra capa de terciopelo.  
—¡Qué tipo más insoportable! —exclamó Sophie. Era evidente que Howl había  
querido asegurarse de que no volvía a seguirlo.  
Estaba colocando todo en su sitio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sophie, como  
siempre, se sobresaltó y esperó a que se marcharan. Pero esta persona parecía más  
decidida que la mayoría. Quien quiera que fuese, siguió llamando, o tal vez  
lanzándose contra la puerta, porque el sonido se parecía más a un golpe que a una  
llamada con los nudillos. Al cabo de cinco minutos la puerta seguía sonando.  
Sophie miró a las inquietas chispas verdes, que era lo único que se veía de  
Calcifer.  
—¿Es la bruja?  
—No —dijo Calcifer desde debajo de sus troncos—. Es la puerta del castillo.  
Alguien debe de ir corriendo a nuestro lado. Vamos muy rápido.  
—¿Es el espantapájaros? —peguntó Sophie, cuyo pecho tembló con solo  
pensarlo.

—Es de carne y hueso —dijo Calcifer. Su rostro azul volvió a asomarse por la  
chimenea con expresión desorientada—. No sé lo que es, pero tiene muchas ganas de  
entrar. Creo que no tiene malas intenciones.  
Como los golpes no cesaban y Sophie se sentía cada vez más irritada, decidió  
abrir la puerta y terminar de una vez. Además, le picaba la curiosidad. Todavía tenía  
en la mano la segunda capa de terciopelo que había sacado del armario y se la echó  
sobre los hombros mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Calcifer la miró. Entonces, por  
primera vez desde que lo conocía, agachó la cabeza voluntariamente. Debajo de las  
llamas verdes y rizadas se oyeron grandes carcajadas secas. Preguntándose en qué la  
habría convertido la capa, Sophie abrió la puerta.  
Un enorme perro de caza saltó ágilmente desde la colina y aterrizó en medio de  
la habitación. Sophie dejó caer el abrigo y se apartó a toda prisa. Los perros siempre  
la habían puesto nerviosa y los perros de caza no tienen una imagen muy  
tranquilizadora. Sophie miró con nostalgia a las rocas y los brezos que pasaban por  
la puerta y se preguntó si serviría de algo llamar a Howl.  
El perro arqueó el lomo y de alguna forma consiguió alzarse sobre sus delgadas  
patas traseras. Aquello lo hacía casi tan alto como Sophie. Con las patas delanteras  
extendidas rígidamente, intentó enderezarse de nuevo. Entonces, justo cuando  
Sophie abría la boca para gritar llamando a Howl, la criatura hizo un enorme  
esfuerzo y adoptó la forma de un hombre con un traje marrón arrugado. Era  
pelirrojo y tenía un rostro pálido e infeliz.  
—¡Vengo de Upper Folding! —jadeó el perro-hombre—. Amo a Lettie... Lettie  
me envía... Lettie llora y muy triste... me mandó contigo... me dijo que me quedara...  
—empezó a doblarse y a encogerse antes de terminar de hablar. Lanzó un aullido  
canino de desesperación e irritación—. ¡No se lo digas al Mago! —lloriqueó y se  
encogió bajo el pelo rojizo hasta convertirse otra vez en perro. Esta parecía un setter.  
El setter agitó la cola peluda y miró a Sophie con seriedad bajo sus ojos acuosos y  
tristes.  
—¡Ay, madre! —dijo Sophie mientras cerraba la puerta—. Tienes problemas,  
amigo mío. Eras el collie aquel, ¿verdad? Ahora me doy cuenta de a qué se refería la  
señora Fairfax. ¡Esa Bruja es tremenda! Pero, ¿por qué te ha mandado Lettie aquí? Si  
no quieres que se lo diga al mago Howl...  
El perro gruñó ligeramente al oír el nombre. Pero también movió la cola y le  
dirigió una mirada suplicante.  
—Está bien. No se lo diré —prometió Sophie. El perro pareció tranquilizarse. Se  
acercó trotando hasta la chimenea, donde le lanzó a Calcifer una mirada un tanto  
desconfiada y se tumbó junto a la pantalla de la chimenea formando un delgado  
bulto marrón—. Calcifer, ¿qué te parece a ti?  
—Este perro es un humano hechizado —asintió Calcifer.  
—Ya lo sé, pero ¿le puedes quitar el hechizo? —preguntó Sophie. Imaginó que  
Lettie debió de haber oído, como tanta gente, que Howl tenía una Bruja que  
trabajaba para él. Y parecía algo importante convertir al perro otra vez en hombre y  
enviarle de vuelta a Upper Folding antes de que Howl se levantara y lo encontrara  
allí.  
—No. Tendría que estar unido a Howl para conseguirlo —dijo Calcifer.  
—Entonces lo intentaré yo —dijo Sophie—. ¡Pobre Lettie! ¡Primero Howl le  
rompe el corazón y el otro pretendiente es un perro la mayor parte del tiempo!  
Sophie puso la mano sobre la cabeza suave y redonda del perro—. Conviértete en el  
hombre que deberías ser —le dijo. Lo repitió muchas veces, pero el único efecto era  
que el perro parecía dormirse. Roncaba y se estremecía en sueños junto a las piernas  
de Sophie.  
Mientras tanto, de la planta de arriba llegaban gemidos y quejas. Sophie siguió  
murmurándole cosas al perro y los ignoró. Después llegaron golpes de tos fuertes y  
huecos, que se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos. Sophie también los ignoró. A las  
toses les siguieron estornudos escandalosos, que hacían estremecerse las puertas y  
ventanas. A Sophie le costó más no hacerles caso, pero lo consiguió.  
¡Puuuuuut-puuuuuut!, se sonó la nariz, como una tuba en un túnel. Volvieron a  
empezar las toses, mezcladas con gemidos. Los estornudos alternaban con los quejas  
y las toses y todos aquellos sonidos se elevaron hasta alcanzar un punto en el que  
Howl se las arreglaba para toser, quejarse, sonarse la nariz, estornudar y lamentarse  
quedamente todo a la vez. Las puertas se estremecían, las vigas del techo temblaban  
y uno de los troncos de Calcifer rodó fuera del hogar.  
—¡Está bien, está bien, mensaje recibido! —dijo Sophie, colocando el tronco de  
nuevo sobre la rejilla—. Lo siguiente será el lodo verde. Calcifer, asegúrate de que el  
tronco sigue en su sitio —y subió las escaleras murmurando en voz alta—. ¡Hay que  
ver con estos magos! ¡Como si fueran los únicos en pillar un resfriado! A ver, ¿qué te  
pasa? —preguntó, avanzando a tientas por la habitación hasta la alfombra  
mugrienta.  
—Me muero de aburrimiento —dijo Howl con un tono patético—. O a lo mejor,  
simplemente, me muero.  
Estaba recostado sobre unas sucias almohadas grises, con bastante mal aspecto,  
cubierto con lo que podía haber sido una colcha de retales, excepto que era de un  
solo color por culpa del polvo. Las arañas que tanto parecían gustarle tejían  
afanosamente en el dosel.  
Sophie le tocó la frente.  
—Tienes un poco de fiebre —admitió.  
—Estoy delirando —dijo Howl—. Veo puntos delante de los ojos.  
—Son arañas —dijo Sophie—. ¿Cómo es que no puedes curarte con un conjuro?  
—Porque no existe cura para el resfriado —dijo Howl con voz lastimera—. Las  
cosas dan vueltas a mi alrededor, o a lo mejor es la cabeza la que da vueltas. No dejo  
de pensar en la maldición de la bruja. No me había dado cuenta de que podía  
desarmarme de esa manera, aunque las cosas que se han cumplido hasta ahora han  
sido todas por mi culpa. Estoy esperando a que ocurran las demás.  
Sophie pensó en la desconcertante poesía.  
—¿Qué cosas? ¿Dime dónde están los años pasados?  
—No, eso ya lo sé —dijo Howl—. Los míos o los de cualquier otro. Están todos  
allí, donde han estado siempre. Podría ir y jugar a ser el hada madrina de mi propio  
bautizo si quisiera. A lo mejor lo hice y de ahí vienen mis problemas. No, solo faltan  
tres cosas: las sirenas, la raíz de mandragora y el viento que impulsa una mente  
honesta. Y que me salgan canas, supongo, pero no pienso quitarme el conjuro para  
comprobarlo. Solo quedan unas tres semanas para que se hagan realidad y en cuanto  
se cumplan, la bruja me atrapará. Pero la reunión del Club de Rugby es la noche del  
solsticio de verano, así que al menos eso no me lo perderé. El resto ya pasó hace  
mucho tiempo.  
—¿Te refieres a lo de la estrella fugaz y no ser capaz de encontrar a una mujer  
hermosa y fiel? —dijo Sophie—. No me extraña, tal y como te comportas. La señora  
Pentstemmon me dijo que ibas por el mal camino. Tenía razón, ¿verdad?  
—Tengo que ir a su funeral, aunque me mate —dijo Howl con tristeza—. La  
señora Pentstemmon siempre tuvo demasiada buena opinión de mí. La cegué con mi  
encanto.  
Se le saltaron las lágrimas. Sophie no sabía si estaba llorando de verdad o si era el  
resfriado. Pero notó que otra vez estaba evitando su pregunta.  
—Me refería a que siempre dejas a las chicas en cuanto consigues que se  
enamoren de ti —dijo Sophie—. ¿Por qué lo haces?  
Howl levantó una mano temblorosa hacia el dosel de la cama.  
—Por eso me gustan las arañas. Si al principio no lo consiguen, lo vuelven a  
intentar. Yo lo intento —dijo con gran pesar—. Pero la culpa es mía, porque hice un  
trato hace años y ahora jamás seré capaz de amar a nadie de verdad.  
El agua que salía de los ojos de Howl eran sin duda lágrimas. Sophie estaba  
preocupada.  
—No llores...  
Se oyó un ruido fuera de la habitación. Sophie miró hacia atrás y vio al  
hombre-perro atravesando la puerta con precaución. Extendió la mano y le agarró  
por la pelambrera rojiza, pensando que venía a morder a Howl, pero lo único que  
hizo el perro fue inclinarse contra sus piernas, obligándola a apoyarse contra la  
pared descascarillada para mantener el equilibrio.  
—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Howl.  
—Mi nuevo perro —dijo Sophie, agarrada a la pelambrera rizada del perro.  
Ahora que estaba contra la pared pudo mirar a través de la ventana. Debía de haber  
dado al patio, pero en vez de eso mostraba la vista sobre un garaje impecable y cuadrado  
con un columpio de metal en el medio. El sol poniente pintaba de azul y rojo  
las gotas de lluvia que colgaban de él. Mientras Sophie miraba, la sobrina de Howl,  
Mari, apareció corriendo sobre la hierba mojada. La hermana de Howl, Megan, la  
siguió. Obviamente le estaba gritando a Mari que no se sentara en el columpio  
mojado, pero no se oía nada—. ¿Es este el sitio llamado Gales? —preguntó Sophie.  
Howl se rió y golpeó la colcha con la mano. Se levantaron nubéculas de polvo.  
—¡Maldito perro! —exclamó—. ¡Me había apostado conmigo mismo que podría  
evitar que cotillearas por la ventana durante todo el tiempo que estuvieras aquí!  
—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Sophie, soltando el perro con la esperanza de que le diera a  
Howl un buen mordisco. Pero el perro siguió apoyado contra ella, ahora  
empujándola hacia la puerta—. ¿Así que todo este espectáculo no ha sido más que  
un juego? ¡Tendría que haberme dado cuenta!  
Howl se recostó sobre las almohadas, con aspecto ofendido y dolido.  
—A veces —le reprochó—, eres igual que Megan.  
—A veces —contestó Sophie, empujando al perro delante de ella fuera de la  
habitación—, comprendo que Megan se haya vuelto como es.  
Y con un portazo dejó atrás las arañas, el polvo y el jardín.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 15..  
"En el que Howl asiste a un funeral de incógnito"

* * *

EL HOMBRE-PERRO SE ACURRUCÓ pesadamente sobre los pies de Sophie cuando  
esta retomó la costura. Tal vez esperaba que consiguiera quitarle el conjuro si  
permanecía cerca de ella. Cuando un hombre grande y con barba pelirroja irrumpió  
en la habitación con una gran caja llena de cosas, y se quitó la capa de terciopelo para  
convertirse en Michael, el perro-hombre se levantó y movió la cola. Dejó que Michael  
le acariciase y le rascara las orejas.  
—Espero que se quede con nosotros —dijo Michael—. Siempre he querido tener  
un perro.  
En cuanto Howl oyó la voz de Michael, bajó envuelto en la colcha marrón de su  
cama. Sophie dejó de coser y agarró con cuidado al perro. Pero el animal también se  
mostró cortés con Howl. Y tampoco puso objeciones cuando Howl sacó una mano  
por debajo de la colcha para acariciarle.  
—¿Y bien? —dijo Howl, despidiendo nubes de polvo al conjurar más pañuelos.  
—Lo tengo todo —dijo Michael—. Y estamos de suerte, Howl. Hay una vieja  
tienda a la venta en Market Chipping. Antes era una sombrerería. ¿Crees que  
podríamos trasladar allí el castillo?  
Howl se sentó en un taburete alto, como un senador romano con su túnica, y  
reflexionó.  
—Depende de cuánto cueste —dijo—. Me tienta la idea de cambiar hasta allí la  
entrada de Porthaven. Pero no será fácil. Habría que mover a Calcifer, porque allí es  
donde está realmente. ¿Qué dices tú, Calcifer?  
—Hará falta una operación muy cuidadosa para trasladarme —dijo Calcifer.  
Había palidecido varios tonos con solo pensarlo—. Creo que deberías dejarme  
donde estoy.  
«Así que Fanny ha puesto en venta la tienda», pensó Sophie mientras los otros  
tres seguían hablando del traslado, ¡Ahí se veía la poca integridad que tenía Howl!  
Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el extraño comportamiento del perro. Aunque  
Sophie le había dicho muchas veces que no podía quitarle el conjuro, parecía que no  
quería irse. Tampoco quería morder a Howl, y dejó que Michael le sacara de paseo  
por Porthaven aquella noche y a la mañana siguiente. Al parecer, su objetivo era  
formar parte de la casa.  
—Yo en tu lugar me volvería a Upper Folding para conquistar a Lettie cuando se  
recupere de lo de Howl —le dijo Sophie.  
Howl se pasó todo el día siguiente entrando y saliendo de la cama. Cuando  
estaba acostado, Michael no hacía más que subir y bajar escaleras. Cuando estaba  
levantado, Michael corría de acá para allá midiendo el castillo con él y colocando  
puntales de metal en las esquinas.

Mientras tanto, Howl no dejaba de aparecer, envuelto en su colcha y levantando  
una polvareda, para hacer preguntas y anunciar cosas, casi siempre para halagar a  
Sophie.  
—Sophie, como has encalado todas las paredes y has cubierto las marcas que  
hicimos cuando inventamos el castillo, ¿serías tan amable de decirme dónde estaban  
las marcas de la habitación de Michael?  
—No —dijo Sophie, cosiendo el septuagésimo triángulo azul—. No sé dónde  
estaban.  
Howl estornudó pesarosamente y se retiró. Al poco volvió a aparecer.  
—Sophie, si compramos esa tienda, ¿qué venderíamos?  
A Sophie le pareció que ya estaba harta de sombreros.  
—Nada de sombreros —dijo—. Ya sabes que se puede comprar la tienda, pero  
no el negocio.  
—Concentra tu malvada mente en este asunto —dijo Howl—. O piensa un poco,  
si es que sabes.  
Y volvió a marcharse escaleras arriba. A los cinco minutos, volvió a bajar.  
—Sophie, ¿tienes alguna preferencia sobre las otras entradas? ¿Dónde te gustaría  
que viviéramos?  
Sophie pensó inmediatamente en la casa de la señora Fairfax.  
—Me gustaría una casa bonita con muchas flores —dijo.  
—Ya veo —dijo Howl, y volvió a marcharse.  
Cuando apareció ya se había vestido. Según los cálculos de Sophie, aquella era la  
tercera vez. No le dio importancia hasta que Howl se puso la capa de terciopelo que  
había usado Michael y se convirtió en un hombre barbudo, pelirrojo y pálido, que se  
llevaba un gran pañuelo rojo a la nariz y tosía. Se dio cuenta de que Howl iba a salir.  
—Te vas a poner peor —le dijo.  
—Me voy a morir y después lo sentiréis mucho —dijo el hombre barbudo, y salió  
con el pomo señalando hacia el verde.  
Michael tuvo tiempo de trabajar en su conjuro durante una hora. Sophie llegó a  
su triángulo azul número ochenta y cuatro. Hasta que el hombre regresó, se quitó la  
capa de terciopelo y se convirtió en Howl, que tosía con más fuerza que nunca y se  
compadecía de sí mismo todavía más.  
—He comprado la tienda —le dijo a Michael—. Tiene un cobertizo muy útil en la  
parte de atrás y una casa al lado, y me he quedado con todo. Pero no tengo muy claro  
con qué lo voy a pagar.  
—¿Por qué no con el dinero que conseguirás si encuentras al príncipe Justin?  
—preguntó Michael.  
—Se te olvida —gimió Howl— que el propósito de esta operación es  
precisamente no buscar al príncipe Justin. Vamos a desaparecer.  
Y subió por las escaleras tosiendo hacia la cama, donde al poco tiempo empezó a  
estornudar, haciendo temblar las vigas para llamar la atención.  
Michael tuvo que dejar el conjuro y correr escaleras arriba.  
Sophie hubiera ido, pero el perro-hombre se entrometía en su camino cada vez  
que lo intentaba. Aquello era otro aspecto de su extraño comportamiento: no le  
gustaba que Sophie hiciera nada por Howl. A ella le pareció muy razonable. Cogió el  
triángulo número ochenta y cinco.  
Michael bajó de buen humor y se puso de nuevo con su conjuro. Estaba tan  
contento que mientras trabajaba se unió a Calcifer en su canción sobre la sartén y  
charlaba con la calavera igual que hacía Sophie.  
—Vamos a vivir en Market Chipping —le dijo a la calavera—. Podré ir a ver a mi  
Lettie todos los días.  
—¿Por eso le has dicho a Howl lo de la tienda? —le preguntó Sophie mientras  
enhebraba la aguja. Ya iba por el triángulo número ochenta y nueve.  
—Sí —contestó Michael—. Lettie me habló de ella cuando pensábamos en cómo  
seguir viéndonos. Yo le dije...  
Le interrumpió la llegada de Howl, que bajaba las escaleras envuelto en su  
colcha.  
—Esta es definitivamente mi última aparición —graznó Howl—. Se me ha  
olvidado deciros que mañana van a enterrar a la señora Pentstemmon en su finca  
cerca de Porthaven y que necesito que este traje esté limpio para entonces —Howl  
sacó el traje gris y escarlata de debajo de la colcha y lo dejó caer sobre el regazo de  
Sophie—. Te preocupas del traje equivocado —le dijo a Sophie—. El que me gusta a  
mí es este, pero no tengo fuerzas para limpiarlo yo mismo.  
—No tienes que ir al funeral, ¿no? —le preguntó Michael preocupado.  
—Ni se me ocurriría dejar de asistir —dijo Howl—. Fue la señora Pentstemmon  
quien me hizo el mago que soy. Tengo que presentarle mis respetos.  
—Pero estás peor de la tos —dijo Michael.  
—El mismo se lo ha buscado —dijo Sophie—, al levantarse y andar por ahí de  
paseo.  
Howl adoptó inmediatamente su expresión más noble.  
—Estaré bien —gimió—, siempre que me mantenga alejado de la brisa marina.  
La finca de Pentstemmon es un lugar inclemente. Los árboles están todos vencidos  
por el viento y no hay ni un refugio en millas a la redonda.  
Sophie sabía que buscaba su compasión. Soltó un bufido.  
—¿Y la bruja? —preguntó Michael.  
Howl tosió penosamente.  
—Iré disfrazado, probablemente de cadáver —dijo, arrastrándose hacia las  
escaleras.  
—Entonces te hace falta una sábana blanca, en lugar de este traje —le dijo Sophie.  
Howl siguió subiendo las escaleras sin contestar y Sophie no protestó. Ahora que  
tenía el traje encantado en su poder no quería perder la oportunidad. Sacó las tijeras  
y cortó el traje gris y escarlata en siete piezas de distinto tamaño. Aquello bastaría  
para desanimar a Howl. Luego se puso a coser los últimos triángulos del traje azul y  
plateado, casi todos trocitos de alrededor del cuello. Se había quedado muy pequeño.  
Parecía que no le sentaría bien ni siquiera al paje de la señora Pentstemmon.  
—Michael —le dijo—, date prisa con ese conjuro. Es urgente.

—Ya me falta poco —respondió Michael.  
Media hora después fue tachando los ingredientes de la lista y dijo que creía que  
estaba listo. Se acercó a Sophie llevando en la mano un cuenco con una pequeña  
cantidad de polvo verde en el fondo.  
—¿Dónde lo quieres?  
—Aquí —dijo Sophie, cortando los últimos hilos. Echó a un lado al  
perro-hombre dormido y colocó el traje de talla infantil en el suelo. Michael, con el  
mismo cuidado, inclinó el cuenco y espolvoreó la sustancia sobre cada centímetro de  
tela.  
Los dos esperaron con ansiedad.  
Pasó un momento. Michael suspiró aliviado. El traje comenzaba a estirarse poco  
a poco. Lo contemplaron mientras crecía, hasta que por un lado se subió sobre la  
pelambrera del perro-hombre y Sophie tuvo que retirarlo un poco para hacerle sitio.  
Al cabo de cinco minutos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el traje volvía a ser del  
tamaño de Howl. Michael lo recogió y con mucho cuidado sacudió el polvo restante  
sobre el fuego. Calcifer se alteró y protestó. El perro-hombre se estremeció en  
sueños.  
—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Calcifer—. Era un conjuro muy fuerte.  
Sophie cogió el traje y subió las escaleras de puntillas. Howl estaba dormido  
sobre las almohadas grises, mientras sus arañas se afanaban en construir nuevas  
telas a su alrededor. Dormido tenía un aspecto noble y triste. Sophie avanzó cojeando  
para colocar el traje azul y plateado sobre el viejo arcón junto a la ventana,  
intentando convencerse de que el traje había dejado de crecer desde que lo cogió.  
—De todas formas, si te impide que asistas al funeral, tampoco sería mala cosa  
—murmuró mientras miraba por la ventana.  
El sol descendía sobre el primoroso jardín. Allí había un hombre alto y moreno,  
que tiraba con entusiasmo una pelota roja hacia el sobrino de Howl, Neil, que tenía  
un aspecto de paciente sufrimiento sujetando un bate. Sophie supo que el hombre  
era su padre.  
—Otra vez cotilleando —oyó decir a Howl. Sophie se volvió inmediatamente  
sintiéndose culpable, y vio que estaba todavía medio dormido. Tal vez creyera que  
era el día anterior, porque dijo:  
—Enséñame a librarme del aguijón de la envidia, eso forma parte de los años pasados.  
Amo a Gales, pero Gales no me ama a mí. A Megan le corroe la envidia porque ella  
es respetable y yo no —luego se despertó un poco más y preguntó—: ¿Qué haces?  
—Te he traído el traje, nada más —dijo Sophie, y se alejó cojeando a toda prisa.  
Howl debió de quedarse dormido. No volvió a bajar aquella noche. A la mañana  
siguiente, cuando Sophie y Michael se levantaron, no le oyeron removerse. Tuvieron  
mucho cuidado para no despertarle. A ninguno de los dos le parecía una buena idea  
que asistiera al funeral de la señora Pentstemmon. Michael salió sin hacer ruido a las  
colinas para que el perro-hombre corriera un poco. Sophie se movía de puntillas  
mientras preparaba el desayuno, confiando en que Howl siguiera durmiendo.  
Cuando Michael regresó, no había ni rastro del mago. El perro-hombre estaba  
muerto de hambre. Sophie y Michael rebuscaban por los armarios algo que pudiera  
comer un perro cuando oyeron a Howl bajar muy despacio los escalones.  
—Sophie —dijo con voz acusadora.  
Estaba de pie, sujetando la puerta que daba a las escaleras con un brazo que  
quedaba totalmente oculto en una inmensa manga azul y plateada. Los pies, en el  
último escalón, estaban ocultos bajo la parte de abajo de una gigantesca chaqueta  
azul y plateada. El otro brazo no asomaba ni de lejos por la otra enorme manga.  
Sophie distinguió el contorno de ese brazo, haciendo gestos bajo los arremolinados  
volantes del cuello. Detrás de Howl, las escaleras estaban cubiertas de tela azul y  
plateada hasta su habitación.  
—¡Ay, madre! —dijo Michael—. Howl, ha sido culpa mía, es que...  
—¿Culpa tuya? ¡Tonterías! —dijo Howl—. Puedo detectar la mano de Sophie a  
una milla de distancia. Y hay varias millas de traje. Sophie, querida, ¿dónde está mi  
otro traje?  
Sophie sacó precipitadamente los trozos del traje gris y escarlata del armario de  
las escobas, donde los había escondido.  
Howl los estudió.  
—Ah, pero si queda algo —dijo—. Creí que a estas alturas sería demasiado  
pequeño para verlo. Dámelo, los siete trozos.  
Sophie extendió el montón de ropa gris y escarlata hacia él. Howl, tras buscar un  
momento, consiguió encontrar su mano entre los muchos pliegues de la manga azul  
y plateada y sacarla por un agujero entre dos enormes puntadas. Cogió el traje.  
—Ahora —dijo—, voy a prepararme para el funeral. Os pido a los dos, por favor,  
que no hagáis absolutamente nada mientras tanto. Veo que Sophie está en plena  
forma y me gustaría encontrar esta habitación de su tamaño normal cuando vuelva a  
entrar en ella.  
Avanzó con dignidad hacia el baño, inmerso en azul y plateado. El resto del traje  
lo siguió, arrastrándose por los escalones y por el suelo de la habitación. Cuando  
Howl estuvo dentro del cuarto de baño, casi toda la chaqueta estaba en la planta baja  
y los pantalones apenas asomaban por las escaleras. Howl entrecerró la puerta y fue  
tirando del traje poco a poco. Sophie, Michael y el perro-hombre se quedaron  
observando cómo la tela azul y plateada avanzaba metro a metro por el suelo,  
decorada de vez en cuando con un enorme botón plateado del tamaño de una rueda  
de molino y de puntadas enormes y regulares, como hechas con una soga. Habría  
casi una milla en total.  
—Me parece que el conjuro no me salió muy bien —dijo Michael cuando el  
último dobladillo desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
—¡Y mira que te lo ha hecho notar! —dijo Calcifer—. Otro tronco, por favor.  
Michael le echó otro tronco a Calcifer. Sophie alimentó al perro-hombre. Pero  
ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer mucho más excepto desayunar de pie un poco  
de pan y miel hasta que Howl salió del baño.  
Apareció dos horas más tarde, envuelto en una nube olorosa de conjuros cítricos.  
Iba todo de negro. El traje era negro, las botas eran negras y el pelo también era  
negro, del mismo negro azabache que el pelo de la señorita Angorian. Su pendiente  
era largo y negro. Sophie pensó que ese color de pelo sería en honor a la señora  
Pentstemtnon. Estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que el pelo negro le sentaba bien.  
Pegaba mejor con sus ojos verde cristal. Pero no dejó de preguntarse cuál de los dos  
trajes sería aquel.  
Howl se conjuró un pañuelo negro y se sonó la nariz. La ventana retembló.  
Cogió una rebanada de pan con miel de la mesa y llamó al perro-hombre, que le  
miró dubitativo.  
—Solo quiero que te quedes donde pueda verte bien —le dijo Howl con voz  
ronca. Seguía teniendo un mal resfriado—. Ven aquí, bonito.  
Mientras el perro se arrastraba receloso hacia el medio de la habitación, Howl  
añadió:  
—No encontrarás el otro traje en el baño, doña Fisgona. No volverás a tocar mi  
ropa nunca más.  
Sophie detuvo su avance de puntillas hacia el baño y vio cómo Howl caminaba  
alrededor del perro, comiendo pan con miel y sonándose la nariz, alternativamente.  
—¿Qué os parece esto como disfraz? —preguntó.  
Movió el pañuelo negro hacia Calcifer se inclinó hacia el suelo para ponerse de  
rodillas. Casi en el mismo momento en que empezó a moverse, desapareció. Para  
cuando llegó al suelo se había convertido en un setter color caramelo, igual que el  
perro-hombre.  
El perro-hombre se quedó totalmente sorprendido y sus instintos lo dominaron.  
Se le erizó el pelo, bajó las orejas y se puso a gruñir. Howl le siguió la corriente, o tal  
vez sintiera lo mismo. Los dos perros idénticos caminaron en círculos uno alrededor  
del otro, mirándose con ojos encendidos, gruñendo, alerta y preparados para luchar.  
Sophie agarró por la cola al que creyó que era el perro-hombre. Michael intentó  
sujetar al que creyó que era Howl. Howl se convirtió a toda prisa en sí mismo.  
Sophie se encontró con una persona alta y negra de pie delante de ella y soltó la parte  
de atrás de la chaqueta de Howl. El perro-hombre se sentó a los pies de Michael, con  
una mirada trágica.  
—Muy bien —dijo Howl—. Si puedo engañar a otro perro, puedo engañar a  
cualquiera. En el funeral nadie se fijará en un perro callejero que levanta la pata  
contra una tumba.  
Se acercó a la puerta y movió el pomo hacia el azul.  
—Espera un momento —dijo Sophie—. Si vas al funeral como un setter, ¿para  
qué te ha molestado en vestirte todo de negro?  
Howl levantó la barbilla y puso una expresión noble.  
—Por respeto a la señora Pentstemmon —dijo, abriendo la puerta—. Le gustaba  
que pensáramos en cada detalle.  
Y salió a las calles de Porthaven.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16..  
"En el que ocurre muchísima magia"

* * *

PASARON VARIAS HORAS. El perro-hombre volvió a tener hambre y Michael y  
Sophie decidieron almorzar también. Sophie se acercó a Calcifer con la sartén.  
—¿Por qué no coméis pan con queso para variar? —protestó Calcifer.  
Pese a todo, inclinó la cabeza. Sophie estaba poniendo la sartén sobre las rizadas  
llamas verdes cuando se oyó la ronca voz de Howl salida de la nada.  
—¡Prepárate, Calcifer! ¡Me ha encontrado!  
Calcifer se irguió inmediatamente. La sartén cayó sobre las rodillas de Sophie.  
—¡Tendrás que esperar! —rugió Calcifer, alzándose con llamas cegadoras por el  
hueco de la chimenea. Casi al mismo tiempo, se desmembró en una docena de caras  
azules más pequeñas, como si lo estuvieran sacudiendo violentamente, y ardió con  
un ruido fiero y ronco.  
—Eso significa que están luchando —susurró Michael.  
Sophie se chupó un dedo que se le había quemado un poco mientras que con la  
otra mano recogía lonchas de beicon de su falda, mirando con malas pulgas a  
Calcifer, que se sacudía de un lado a otro de la chimenea. Sus caras borrosas  
flameaban con un azul marino a azul cielo y luego casi blancas. En un instante tenía  
muchos ojos anaranjados y al siguiente, hileras de ojos plateados. Sophie nunca  
había imaginado una cosa igual.  
Algo pasó volando por encima con un golpe y una explosión que sacudió todos  
los objetos de la habitación, otra lo siguió con un rugido largo y agudo. Calcifer ardía  
de negro y a Sophie se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir el estruendo de la magia.  
Michael corrió a la ventana.  
—¡Están muy cerca!  
Sophie se acercó cojeando. La tormenta de magia parecía haber afectado a la  
mitad de las cosas de la habitación. A la calavera le temblequeaba la mandíbula con  
tanta fuerza que la hacía moverse en círculos. Los paquetes saltaban. Dentro de los  
tarros, los polvos bullían. Un libro se cayó pesadamente de una de las estanterías y se  
quedó abierto en el suelo, con las hojas abanicándose solas de atrás a adelante. De un  
rincón de la habitación salió un vapor aromático del baño; en el otro, la guitarra de  
Howl produjo unas notas desafinadas. Y Calcifer se agitaba con más intensidad que  
nunca.  
Michael puso la calavera en el fregadero para que no se cayera al suelo con tanto  
tembleque mientras abría la ventana y se asomaba. Y comprobó exasperado que la  
pelea quedaba fuera de su vista. La gente de las casas de enfrente se asomaba a las  
puertas y ventanas, señalando con el dedo hacia algo que estaba más o menos sobre  
sus cabezas. Sophie y Michael corrieron hacia el armario de las escobas, cogieron  
cada uno una capa de terciopelo y se la echaron por encima de los hombros. Sophie  
había cogido la que convertía a su portador en el hombre barbudo. Y entonces supo  
por qué se había reído tanto Calcifer cuando ella se puso la otra. Michael era un  
caballo. Pero no había tiempo para risas. Sophie abrió la puerta y salió a la calle,  
seguida por el perro-hombre, que, sorprendentemente, parecía muy tranquilo pese a  
todo. Michael trotó tras ella con un repiqueteo de cascos inexistentes, dejando a  
Calcifer ardiendo entre el blanco y el azul a su espalda.  
La calle estaba llena de gente que miraba hacia arriba. Nadie tuvo tiempo de  
fijarse en un caballo que salía de una casa. Sophie y Michael también miraron y  
descubrieron una inmensa nube que ardía y se retorcía justo sobre los tejados. Era  
negra y giraba sobre sí misma violentamente. A través de su negrura brillaban  
relámpagos blancos que no eran realmente de luz. Pero casi en cuanto llegaron  
Michael y Sophie, el nudo de magia tomó la forma de una masa borrosa de  
serpientes enzarzadas en una lucha. Luego se separó en dos con un ruido parecido al  
de una enorme pelea entre gatos. Una parte se alejó maullando por los tejados hacia  
el mar y la segunda la persiguió gritando.  
Algunos espectadores se retiraron al interior de sus casas. Sophie y Michael se  
unieron al grupo de los más valientes que se dirigían cuesta abajo hacia el puerto. La  
gente se arremolinaba a lo largo de la curva del malecón, para verlo mejor. Sophie se  
acercó cojeando para colocarse allí también, pero no le hizo falta pasar de la caseta  
del contramaestre del puerto. Se veían dos nubes suspendidas en el aire, mar  
adentro, al otro lado del malecón; eran las únicas dos nubes en el tranquilo cielo azul.  
Se las distinguía muy bien. También se veía perfectamente la mancha negra de la  
tormenta que sacudía el mar bajo las nubes, levantando enormes olas con crestas  
blancas. Un barco desafortunado estaba atrapado en la tempestad. Sus mástiles se  
sacudían de un lado a otro mientras enormes chorros de agua se estrellaban contra  
sus costados. La tripulación luchaba desesperadamente por arriar las velas, pero al  
menos una se había desgarrado y volaba al viento hecha jirones.  
—¡Es que no les importa lo que le pase al barco! —exclamó alguien indignado.  
En ese momento el viento y las olas de la tormenta alcanzaron el malecón. El  
agua espumosa saltó por encima y los valientes espectadores volvieron corriendo  
hacia el puerto, donde los barcos allí atracados rozaban unos con otro y se  
balanceaban contra sus amarres. En medio de todo aquello, se oyeron unas voces  
cantarinas que gritaban. Sophie asomó la cabeza por el otro lado de la caseta en  
dirección a las voces y descubrió que la tormenta de magia no solo había perturbado  
al mar y al barco: un grupo de señoras mojadas y de aspecto resbaladizo con melenas  
de pelo verdoso se arrastraba por el muro del malecón, gritando y echándole los  
brazos largos y húmedos a otras señoras que oscilaban entre las olas. Todas tenían  
una cola de pescado en lugar de piernas.  
—¡Madre mía! —se asombró Sophie—. ¡Las sirenas de la maldición!  
Aquello significaba que solo faltaban dos cosas imposibles por cumplirse.  
Levantó la vista a las dos nubes. Howl estaba de rodillas sobre la nube de la  
derecha, que era mucho más grande y estaba más cerca de lo parecía. Seguía vestido  
de negro. Y, como era propio de él, estaba mirando por encima del hombro a las  
frenéticas sirenas, como dándose cuenta de que eran parte de la maldición.  
—¡Concéntrate en la bruja! —gritó el caballo que estaba junto a Sophie.  
La bruja se materializó, de pie sobre la nube de la derecha, envuelta en una  
túnica color fuego y con melena pelirroja, levantando los brazos para invocar la  
magia. Cuando Howl se dio la vuelta y la miró, bajó los brazos. La nube de Howl  
estalló en una fuente de llamas de color rosa. La ola de calor azotó el puerto y las  
piedras del malecón despedían vapor.  
—¡No pasa nada! —respiró el caballo.  
Howl estaba abajo, en el barco, que daba bandazos y parecía punto de hundirse.  
Ahora era una diminuta figura negra apoyada contra el maltrecho mástil. Le hizo ver  
a la bruja que había fallado saludándola descaradamente con la mano. La bruja lo vio  
en cuanto la saludó. La nube, la bruja y todo lo demás se convirtieron al instante en  
un pájaro rojo que se lanzó furiosamente contra el velero.  
El barco desapareció. Las sirenas entonaron un triste lamento. Donde había  
estado la embarcación no había más que olas agitadas y pesarosas. Pero el pájaro iba  
demasiado deprisa y no le había dado tiempo a frenar. Se zambulló en el mar con un  
enorme chapoteo.  
Los espectadores daban vítores.  
—¡Ya sabía yo que no era un barco de verdad! —dijo alguien detrás de Sophie.  
—Sí, seguramente se trataba de una ilusión —dijo el caballo perspicazmente—.  
Era demasiado pequeño.  
Como prueba de que el barco había estado más cerca de lo que parecía, las olas  
salpicaron el malecón antes de que Michael terminara de hablar. Una gigantesca  
colina de agua verde, de unos veinte pies de alto, pasó suavemente por encima de las  
piedras, arrastrando a las sirenas aterrorizadas hasta el puerto, sacudiendo  
violentamente los barcos amarrados y estrellándose en remolinos contra la caseta del  
contramaestre del puerto. Del lomo del caballo apareció una mano que arrastró a  
Sophie de vuelta hacia el muelle. Sophie avanzaba jadeante y tropezándose, con el  
agua por las rodillas. El perro-hombre corría su lado, calado hasta las orejas.  
Acababan de llegar al muelle y los barcos del puerto habían recobrado su  
posición vertical cuando una segunda montaña de agua rodó sobre el malecón. De  
su costado liso surgió un monstruo. Era una cosa grande, negra y con garras, mitad  
gato, mitad león marino, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el muelle. Entonces salió  
otra criatura de la ola, justo cuando rompía sobre el puerto. Era también alargada,  
pero con más escamas, y perseguía a la primera fiera.  
Todos se dieron cuenta de que la pelea no había terminado aún y echaron a  
correr chapoteando hacia los cobertizos y las casas del puerto. Sophie se tropezó con  
una cuerda y luego con un escalón. El brazo volvió a salir del caballo y la sujetó justo  
cuando los dos monstruos pasaban corriendo a su lado envueltos en un torbellino de  
agua salada. Cuando la siguiente ola pasó por encima del malecón, otros dos monstruos  
salieron de ella, idénticos a los dos primeros, excepto que el de las escamas  
estaba más cerca del felino. Y la siguiente volvió a traer otros dos, todavía más cerca  
el uno del otro.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —gimió Sophie cuando la tercera pareja pasó corriendo a su  
lado, haciendo temblar las piedras bajo sus patas.  
—Son ilusiones —dijo la voz de Michael que salía del caballo—. Al menos  
algunos. Ambos están intentando engañar al otro para que persigan al animal que  
no es.  
—¿Y quién es quién? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Ni idea —dijo el caballo.  
Para algunos de los espectadores, los monstruos eran demasiado aterradores.  
Muchos se metieron en sus casas. Otros saltaron a sus barcos para llevárselos del  
puerto. Sophie y Michael se unieron al grupo más grande que salió a las calles de  
Porthaven persiguiendo a los monstruos. Primero siguieron un río de agua marina,  
luego unas enormes huellas húmedas de garras y por fin los surcos y arañazos  
blancos que las dos criaturas habían hecho en el empedrado. Así llegaron al otro lado  
de la ciudad, a los pantanos donde Sophie y Michael había intentado cazar a la  
estrella fugaz.  
Para entonces las seis criaturas eran apenas seis puntos negros que se  
desvanecían en el horizonte. La multitud se dispersó formando una línea desigual en  
la linde de los pantanos, mirando a lo lejos, deseando ver algo más y al mismo  
tiempo asustados por lo que pudieran presenciar. Al cabo de un rato no se veía más  
que la llanura vacía. No pasaba nada. Varias personas ya se habían dado la vuelta  
para irse, cuando todos los demás gritaron: «¡Mirad!». Una bola de fuego pálido  
rodaba perezosamente en la distancia. Tenía que ser enorme. El ruido de la explosión  
alcanzó a los espectadores cuando la bola ya se había desvanecido en una torre de  
humo. Todo se encogieron al sentir la onda expansiva del trueno. Observaron cómo  
la torre se disipaba hasta desdibujarse entre la niebla de los pantanos. Después de  
eso, siguieron mirando, pero lo único que percibieron fue el silencio y la  
tranquilidad. El viento agitaba los juncos y los pájaros se atrevieron a piar otra vez.  
—Me parece a mí que se han destruido el uno al otro —decía la gente. De la  
multitud se fueron desgajando gradualmente figuras separadas que se alejaron  
apresuradamente a los respectivos trabajos que habían abandonado a la mitad.  
Sophie y Michael esperaron hasta el final, cuando quedó claro que todo había  
terminado. Regresaron muy despacio hacia Porthaven. A ninguno le apetecía hablar.  
Solo el perro-hombre parecía contento. Trotaba a su lado tan alegre que Sophie supo  
que estaba convencido de que Howl había sucumbido. Se sentía tan a gusto que  
cuando tomaron la calle donde estaba la casa de Howl y vieron un gato callejero  
cruzando la calzada, el perro-hombre lanzó un aullido de placer y salió corriendo  
tras él. Lo persiguió sin tregua hasta la puerta del castillo, donde el gato se dio la  
vuelta y lo miró con chispas en los ojos.  
—¡Fueraaaa! —maulló—. ¡Esto es lo último que me faltaba!  
El perro retrocedió, con aspecto avergonzado.  
Michael corrió hacia la puerta.  
—¡Howl! —gritó.  
El gato se encogió hasta convertirse en un gatito, con aspecto de sentir mucha  
lástima de sí mismo.  
—¡Qué pinta más ridícula traéis! —dijo—. Abre la puerta. Estoy agotado.  
Sophie abrió la puerta y el gato entró. Se acercó hasta el hogar, donde Calcifer  
estaba convertido en una llamita minúscula y, con gran esfuerzo, alzó las patas  
delanteras para apoyarlas en el asiento de la silla. Allí creció muy lentamente hasta  
transformarse en Howl, de rodillas.  
—¿Has matado a la bruja? —preguntó entusiasmado Michael, que había vuelto a  
ser él mismo al quitarse la capa.  
—No —dijo Howl. Dio media vuelta y se dejó caer sobre la silla, exhausto—. ¡Y  
para colmo tengo un resfriado terrible! —gimió—. Sophie, por caridad, quítate esa  
horrible barba pelirroja y tráeme la botella de brandy del armario, eso si no te la has  
bebido toda o la has convertido en aguarrás, claro.  
Sophie se quitó la capa y le trajo el brandy y un vaso. Howl se bebió un vaso  
como si fuera agua. Luego sirvió otro pero, en lugar de bebérselo, lo hizo gotear  
lentamente sobre Calcifer, que se elevó y chispeó y pareció revivir un poco. Howl  
sirvió un tercer vaso y se recostó en el asiento, bebiéndoselo lentamente.  
—¡Dejad de mirarme! —dijo—. No sé quién ha ganado. La bruja es muy difícil de  
derrotar. Siempre se resguarda tras su demonio del fuego y ella se queda en la  
retaguardia para protegerse. Pero yo creo que le hemos dado algo en que pensar, ¿eh,  
Calcifer?  
—Es muy viejo —dijo Calcifer con voz débil bajo los troncos—. Yo soy más fuerte,  
pero él sabe cosas que a mí nunca se me habrían ocurrido. La bruja lo tiene desde  
hace cien años. ¡Y casi me mata!  
Chisporroteó un poco y luego se asomó algo más entre los troncos para quejarse:  
—¡Me lo podías haber advertido!  
—¡Te lo advertí, viejo bobo! —dijo Howl con aire cansado—. Tú sabes todo lo  
que yo sé.  
Howl se quedó sentado bebiéndose el brandy mientras Michael sacaba pan y  
salchichas para comer. La comida los revivió a todos, excepto tal vez al  
perro-hombre, que parecía más sosegado ahora que Howl había regresado. Calcifer  
empezó a arder con más energía y parecía el mismo fuego azul de siempre.  
—¡Así no podemos seguir! —dijo Howl. Consiguió ponerse de pie—. Atento,  
Michael. La bruja sabe que estamos en Porthaven. No solo vamos a tener que mover  
el castillo y la entrada de Kingsbury. Ahora tendré que trasladar a Calcifer a la casa  
de la sombrerería.  
—¿Trasladarme a mí? —protestó Calcifer. Se había puesto azul marino del susto.  
—Sí —dijo Howl—. Puedes elegir entre Market Chipping o la bruja. No seas  
pesado.  
—¡Maldición! —aulló Calcifer, y se retiró debajo de la rejilla.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17..  
"En el que el Castillo viajero se traslada"

* * *

HOWL SE PUSO A TRABAJAR con tanto ímpetu que parecía que acabara de disfrutar  
de una semana de descanso. Si Sophie no le hubiera visto librar una agotadora batalla  
mágica hacía una hora, nunca lo hubiera creído posible. Michael y él iban de un  
lado para otro cantando medidas en voz alta y pintando extraños símbolos con tiza  
en los lugares donde antes habían colocado los puntales de metal. Parecían haber  
marcado todos los rincones, incluyendo los del patio. El cubículo de Sophie bajo las  
escaleras y un recoveco extraño en el techo del cuarto de baño les dieron muchos  
problemas. A Sophie y al perro-hombre los empujaron de acá para allá, para que  
Michael pudiera dibujar una estrella de cinco puntas inscrita en un círculo en el  
suelo.  
Cuando Michael terminó y se estaba sacudiendo el polvo y la tiza de las rodillas,  
llegó Howl corriendo con la ropa negra salpicada de cal. Sophie y el perro-hombre  
tuvieron que apartarse otra vez para que Howl pudiera moverse por el suelo  
escribiendo signos dentro de la estrella y el círculo y a su alrededor. Los dos fueron a  
sentarse en las escaleras. El perro-hombre estaba temblando. Aquel tipo de magia no  
parecía gustarle nada.  
Howl y Michael salieron corriendo al patio. Howl volvió a toda prisa.  
—¡Sophie! —gritó—. ¡Rápido! ¿Qué quieres que vendamos en la tienda?  
—Flores —contestó Sophie, pensando de nuevo en la señora Fairfax.  
—Perfecto —dijo Howl, y se alejó acelerado hacia la puerta con un bote de  
pintura y un pequeño pincel.  
Metió la punta del pincel en el bote y con mucho cuidado pintó la marca azul de  
amarillo. Volvió a mojarlo y esta vez el pincel salió con pintura morada. Pintó la  
mancha verde con ella. La tercera vez salió de color naranja, que pasó a cubrir la  
mancha roja. Howl no tocó el negro. Al dar media vuelta metió la manga de su traje  
en el bote de pintura junto con el pincel.  
—¡Vaya, hombre! —se quejó Howl, sacándola. La manga de la chaqueta era de  
todos los colores del arco iris. Howl la sacudió y se volvió de nuevo negra.  
—¿Cuál de los dos trajes es? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Se me la olvidado. No me interrumpas. Ahora viene la parte más difícil —le  
ordenó Howl, corriendo a colocar el bote de pintura otra vez en la mesa. Cogió un  
tarro lleno de polvo—. ¡Michael! ¿Dónde está la pala de plata?  
Michael llegó a la carrera del patio, con una gran pala reluciente. El mango era de  
madera, pero la hoja parecía de plata maciza.  
—¡Ya está todo listo ahí fuera! —dijo.  
Howl se colocó la pala sobre la rodilla para escribir un signo con tiza tanto en el  
mango como en la hoja. Luego espolvoreó polvo rojizo del tarro sobre ella. Después  
colocó un pellizco de la misma sustancia en cada punta de la estrella y volcó el resto  
en el centro.  
—¡Apártate, Michael! —dijo—. No os acerquéis ninguno. ¿Estás listo, Calcifer?  
Calcifer salió entre los troncos en forma de larga llama azul.  
—Lo intento —dijo—. Sabes que esto podría matarme, ¿verdad?  
—Míralo por el lado bueno —dijo Howl—. Podría ser yo el que terminara  
muerto. Agárrate. Una, dos y tres.  
Hundió la pala en el suelo de la chimenea, con un movimiento lento y constante,  
manteniéndola en vertical y al mismo nivel de la rejilla. Durante un segundo la  
movió suavemente de un lado a otro para deslizaría debajo de Calcifer. Luego, cada  
vez con más firmeza y suavidad, la levantó. Michael aguantó la respiración.  
—¡Ya está! —dijo Howl. Los troncos se resbalaron hacia un lado. Parecía que no  
ardían. Howl se irguió y dio media vuelta, con Calcifer sobre la hoja de la pala.  
La habitación se llenó de humo. El perro-hombre gemía y temblaba. Howl tosía.  
Le costaba mantener la pala recta. Los ojos de Sophie se llenaron de lágrimas y  
apenas veía pero, por lo que pudo distinguir, Calcifer no tenía pies ni piernas, tal y  
como le había dicho. Era una cara azul larga y puntiaguda enraizada en una masa  
negra que brillaba débilmente. El bulto negro tenía un surco en la parte delantera,  
por lo que a primera vista parecía que Calcifer estaba arrodillado sobre unas piernas  
diminutas. Pero Sophie vio que no era así cuando el bulto se movió ligeramente y  
mostró que por debajo era redondo. Se notaba que Calcifer se sentía tremendamente  
inseguro. Los ojos anaranjados se le pusieron redondos de miedo y no dejaba de  
alzar débiles llamas con forma de brazos a los lados, en un intento inútil por  
agarrarse a los bordes de la pala.  
—¡Ya queda poco! —dijo Howl con voz ahogada, procurando tranquilizarle.  
Pero tuvo que cerrar la boca con fuerza y quedarse quieto un momento para evitar  
toser. La pala se balanceó y Calcifer estaba aterrorizado. Howl se recuperó. Dio un  
paso largo y cauteloso para introducirse en el círculo de tiza y luego otro hasta  
colocarse en el centro de la estrella de cinco puntas. Allí, sosteniendo la pala  
completamente horizontal, giró lentamente sobre sí mismo hasta dar una vuelta  
completa y Calcifer giró con él, azul como el cielo y con cara de pánico.  
Pareció que toda la habitación girase con ellos. El perro-hombre se acurrucó  
junto a Sophie. Michael se tambaleó. Sophie sintió como si una pieza del mundo se  
hubiera soltado y estuviera dando vueltas en círculos mareantes. Cuando Howl dio  
los mismos dos pasos largos y cautelosos para salir de la estrella y del círculo, todo  
seguía moviéndose. Se arrodilló junto al hogar y, con sumo cuidado, deslizó a  
Calcifer de nuevo sobre la rejilla y lo rodeó con sus troncos. Calcifer ardió con  
enormes llamas verdes. Howl se apoyó en la pala y se puso a toser.  
Tras un último balanceo, la habitación se quedó quieta. Durante unos instantes  
en que todo seguía lleno de humo, Sophie distinguió sorprendida las formas que tan  
bien conocía del salón de la casa donde había crecido. Lo reconoció, aunque el suelo  
no era más que tablas desnudas y no había cuadros en las paredes. La habitación del  
castillo pareció acomodarse en su lugar dentro del salón, estirándose por allí,  
encogiéndose por allá, reduciendo la altura del techo para que se ajustara a las vigas  
bajas, hasta que los dos se fundieron en uno y se convirtieron de nuevo en la sala del  
castillo, que ahora tal vez era un poco más alta y cuadrada que antes.  
—¿Lo has conseguido, Calcifer? —tosió Howl.  
—Creo que sí —respondió Calcifer, alzándose en la chimenea. No parecía  
encontrarse peor tras el paseo en pala—. Pero será mejor que lo examines bien.  
Howl se levantó ayudándose con la pala y abrió la puerta con la mancha amarilla  
hacia abajo. Al otro lado estaba la calle de Market Chipping donde Sophie había  
vivido desde niña. Había conocidos suyos dando su paseo de la tarde, antes de la  
cena, como hacía tanta gente durante el verano. Howl asintió con la cabeza en  
dirección a Calcifer, cerró la puerta, giró el pomo hacia la mancha naranja y volvió a  
abrirla.  
Ahora un camino ancho y cubierto de hierbas salía desde la puerta entre grupos  
de árboles sobre los que caía el sol de la tarde con un efecto pintoresco. A lo lejos se  
veía un imponente arco de piedra con estatuas encima.  
—¿Dónde está esto? —preguntó Howl.  
—En una mansión deshabitada al fondo del valle —dijo Calcifer en tono  
defensivo—. Es esa casa bonita que me pediste que encontrara. Es muy elegante.  
—No lo dudo —dijo Howl—. Espero que sus propietarios no nos den problemas  
—dijo cerrando la puerta y girando el pomo hacia el púrpura—. Ahora vamos a ver  
dónde está el castillo viajero —añadió mientras volvía a abrirla.  
Allí casi había anochecido. Un viento cálido cargado de aromas variados entró  
en la sala. Sophie vio pasar un seto de hojas oscuras, cargado con grandes flores  
púrpuras. Se deslizó lentamente fuera de su vista y fue sustituido por un grupo de  
campanillas pálidas y el reflejo del atardecer sobre el agua a lo lejos. El aroma era tan  
agradable que Sophie había avanzado hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta.  
—No, tu larga nariz se queda aquí hasta mañana —dijo Howl, cerrando la puerta  
de golpe—. Esta parte está justo al borde del Páramo. Bien hecho, Calcifer. Perfecto.  
Una casa hermosa y muchas flores, como te pedí.  
Dejó la pala en el suelo y se fue la cama. Y debía de estar muy cansado, porque  
esta vez no se oyeron gemidos ni quejidos ni gritos ni casi ningún golpe de tos.  
Sophie y Michael también estaban cansados. Michael se dejó caer en la silla y se  
puso a acariciar al perro-hombre, con la mirada perdida. Sophie se sentó en el  
taburete, sintiéndose rara. Se habían trasladado. Era lo mismo pero distinto, muy  
confuso. ¿Y por qué estaba ahora el castillo al borde del Páramo? ¿Sería que la  
maldición atraía a Howl hacia la bruja? ¿O acaso Howl se había escabullido con  
tanto ímpetu que se había dejado atrás a sí mismo y se había vuelto lo que la mayoría  
de la gente llamaría honrado?  
Sophie miró a Michael para ver qué estaba pensando, pero se había quedado  
dormido, igual que el perro-hombre. Sophie observó entonces a Calcifer, que  
llameaba adormilado entre los troncos sonrosados con los ojos naranjas casi cerrados.  
Lo recordó latiendo completamente pálido, con los ojos blanquecinos, y luego con  
expresión de terror cuando se balanceaba sobre la pala. Le recordó a algo. Su forma  
entera le recordó a algo.  
—Calcifer —preguntó—. ¿Has sido alguna vez una estrella fugaz?  
Calcifer abrió un ojo naranja.  
—Claro —dijo—. Ahora que ya lo sabes puedo hablar de ello. El contrato me lo  
permite.  
—¿Y Howl te atrapó? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Hace cinco años —dijo Howl—, en los pantanos de Porthaven, justo después  
de establecerse allí como Jenkin el Hechicero. Me persiguió con botas de siete leguas.  
Yo estaba aterrorizado. Bueno, estaba aterrorizado de todas formas, porque cuando  
caemos sabemos que vamos a morir. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa antes que morir.  
Cuando Howl me ofreció mantenerme con vida como hacen los humanos, yo le  
sugerí hacer un contrato. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos en qué lío nos estábamos  
metiendo. Yo le estaba agradecido, y Howl solo se ofreció porque sintió lástima.  
—Igual que con Michael —dijo Sophie.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —dijo Michael, despabilándose—. Sophie, ojalá no  
estuviéramos justo a la orilla del Páramo. No sabía que vendríamos aquí. No me  
siento seguro.  
—Nadie está seguro en casa de un mago —dijo Calcifer convencida.  
A la mañana siguiente la puerta estaba orientada hacia la mancha negra y, como  
Sophie descubrió con gran enfado, no se abría hacia ningún color. Con Bruja o sin  
ella, Sophie quería ver las flores. Así que calmó su impaciencia sacando un cubo de  
agua y limpiando los símbolos de tiza que había del suelo.  
Howl entró justo en ese momento.  
—Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo —dijo, pasando por encima de ella mientras  
restregaba. Tenía un aspecto un poco raro. El traje seguía siendo negro, pero se había  
vuelto a poner el pelo rubio. En contraste con el negro, parecía casi blanco. Al  
mirarlo, Sophie recordó la maldición. Tal vez Howl también pensaba en lo mismo,  
porque cogió la calavera del lavabo y la sujetó en una mano, exclamando en tono  
lastimero:  
—¡Ay, pobre Yorick! Ella escuchó el canto de las sirenas, así que algo huele a  
podrido en Dinamarca1. Yo he pillado un resfriado perpetuo, pero afortunadamente  
soy terriblemente deshonesto. Y a eso me agarro.  
Tosió con gran patetismo, pero su resfriado iba mejorando y no le quedó muy  
convincente. Sophie intercambió miradas con el perro-hombre, que seguía  
observándola, con una expresión tan lastimera como la del propio Howl.  
—Deberías volver con Lettie —le dijo  
—¿Qué pasa? —le espetó a Howl—. ¿Lo de la señorita Angorian no va bien?

1 Alusión a Hamlet, de William Shakespeare. Yorick es el nombre del bufón cuyo  
cráneo toma Hamlet en la famosa escena del cementerio. La frase «Algo huele a  
podrido en Dinamarca» es una de las más famosas de la obra. (N. de la T.)

—Horrible —dijo Howl—. Lily Angorian tiene un corazón como una piedra  
recocida —colocó la calavera otra vez en el fregadero y llamó a Michael a gritos—. ¡A  
comer! ¡A trabajar! —gritó.  
Después del desayuno vaciaron el armario de las escobas. Luego Michael y Howl  
hicieron un agujero en una de las paredes. Se oyeron ruidos extraños y levantaron  
mucho polvo. Al cabo de un rato los dos llamaron a gritos a Sophie, que entró con  
una escoba en la mano y dispuesta a usarla. Y se encontró que, en lugar de la pared,  
había un arco que llevaba a los escalones que siempre conectaron la tienda y la casa.  
Howl le hizo una seña para que pasara y echara un vistazo. La estancia estaba vacía  
y había eco. El suelo estaba cubierto por baldosas negras y blancas, como el salón de  
la señora Pentstemmon, y las estanterías, que antes estaban llenas de sombreros,  
tenían un jarrón con rosas y un pequeño ramillete de prímulas de seda. Sophie se dio  
cuenta de que esperaban que lo admirara, así que consiguió no decir nada.  
—Encontré las flores en el taller del patio —dijo Howl—. Ven y mira la parte de  
fuera.  
Abrió la puerta de la calle y se oyó el tintineo de la misma campanilla que  
Sophie había oído toda su vida. Salió cojeando a la calle, vacía a aquellas tempranas  
horas de la mañana. La fachada estaba recién pintada de verde y amarillo. Las letras  
redondas sobre el escaparate decían:  
H. JENKINS FLORES FRESCAS A DIARIO  
—¿Has cambiado de idea sobre los apellidos comunes? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Solo por motivos de seguridad —dijo Howl—. Prefiero Pendragon.  
—¿Y de dónde vendrán las flores frescas? —preguntó Sophie—. No puedes  
poner eso y luego vender flores de seda de los sombreros.  
—Espera y veras —dijo Howl, traspasando la puerta.  
Atravesaron la tienda y el patio en el que Sophie había crecido. Ahora medía solo  
la mitad, porque el patio del castillo de Howl ocupaba la otra mitad. Sophie miró por  
encima del muro de ladrillo del patio de Howl y vio su antigua casa. Tenía un  
aspecto extraño con la nueva ventana del dormitorio de Howl y Sophie se sintió  
todavía más rara al darse cuenta de que esa ventana no daba a las cosas que ella  
estaba viendo ahora. También vio la ventana de su antigua habitación, sobre la  
tienda. Y volvió a sentirse rara, porque ahora no parecía haber forma de subir hasta  
allí.  
Mientras caminaba tras Howl y subía las escaleras hacia el armario de las escobas,  
se dio cuenta de que se sentía como una cascarrabias. Ver su antiguo hogar de  
aquella forma la llenaba de sentimientos muy contradictorios.  
—Creo que está todo muy bien —dijo Sophie.  
—¿De verdad? —dijo Howl con frialdad. Estaba dolido.  
«Le encanta que le halaguen», pensó Sophie con un suspiro mientras Howl iba a  
la puerta del castillo y giraba el pomo con el morado hacia abajo. Por otra parte, ella  
nunca había halagado a Howl, ni tampoco a Calcifer y no veía por qué tendría que  
empezar ahora.  
Se abrió la puerta y pasaron por delante de setos enormes cargados de flores. El  
castillo se detuvo para que Sophie pudiera bajarse. Entre los arbustos, había  
senderos cubiertos de hierba larga y verde que llevaban en todas direcciones. Howl  
y Sophie caminaron por el más cercano y el castillo los siguió, rozando apenas los  
pétalos más altos. El castillo, por muy alto, negro y deformado que fuera, con sus  
peculiares hilillos de humo de una torre a otra, no desentonaba. Allí también se  
había obrado magia. Sophie lo sabía. Y el castillo, de alguna manera, encajaba en  
aquel lugar.  
El aire era cálido y húmedo y estaba impregnado del perfume de las flores, de  
miles de ellas. Sophie estuvo a punto de decir que le recordaba al aroma del cuarto  
de baño tras una sesión de Howl, pero se resistió. Aquel lugar era realmente  
maravilloso. Entre los arbustos y sus flores púrpuras, rojas y blancas, crecían otras  
más pequeñas entre la hierba: unas rosas y pequeñas con solo tres pétalos,  
pensamientos gigantes, polemonios silvestres, altramuces de todos los colores,  
azucenas anaranjadas, azucenas altas y blancas, lirios y miles de clases más. En las  
enredaderas crecían flores tan grandes que podrían servir de sombreros, acianos,  
amapolas y plantas de formas extrañas y con hojas de colores aún más inusuales.  
Aunque no se parecía mucho al sueño de Sophie de tener un jardín como el de la  
señora Fairfax, se le olvidó el mal humor y dio rienda suelta a su entusiasmo.  
—¿Lo ves? —dijo Howl, con un gesto de la mano y la larga manga negra que  
perturbó a cientos de mariposas azules que celebraban un banquete en una mata de  
rosas amarillas—. Podemos cortar montones de flores cada mañana y venderlas en  
Market Chipping con las hojas todavía empapadas de rocío.  
Al final de aquel sendero la hierba se volvía cada vez más húmeda y blanda. Bajo  
los matorrales crecían enormes orquídeas. Howl y Sophie llegaron de repente a una  
charca de agua templada llena de nenúfares. El castillo giró ligeramente para  
rodearla y siguió por otro sendero a lo largo del cual se alineaban flores variadas.  
—Si vienes tú sola por aquí, no te olvides del bastón para comprobar que el suelo  
está firme —dijo Howl—. Hay muchos arroyos y charcos. Y no vayas más lejos por  
ahí.  
Señaló en dirección sudeste, donde se veía un sol blanquecino y abrasador  
flotando sobre la bruma.  
—Ahí está el Páramo, desierto y ardiente; es el territorio de la bruja.  
—¿Quién puso aquí estas flores, justo al borde del Páramo? —preguntó Sophie.  
—El mago Suliman empezó la labor hace un año —contestó Howl, volviendo  
hacia el castillo—. Creo que su idea era hacer florecer el Páramo y vencer de esa  
forma a la bruja. Llevó las aguas termales hasta la superficie y lo hizo florecer. Le iba  
muy bien hasta que la bruja lo atrapó.  
—La señora Pentstemmon mencionó otro nombre —dijo Sophie—. Viene del  
mismo sitio que tú, ¿verdad?  
—Más o menos —dijo Howl—. Pero yo no le conocí. Unos meses más tarde vine  
yo y lo intenté de nuevo. Me pareció una buena idea. Así fue cómo conocí a la bruja.  
A ella no le gustó.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sophie.  
El castillo los estaba esperando.  
—Porque se ve a sí misma como una flor —dijo Howl, mientras abría la puerta—.  
Una orquídea solitaria, que florece en el páramo desértico. La verdad, es patético.  
Sophie miró otra vez a las flores antes de seguir a Howl al interior. Había rosas,  
cientos de ellas.  
—¿Y no descubrirá la bruja que estás aquí?  
—He intentado hacer lo que menos se espera —dijo Howl.  
—¿Y estás intentando encontrar al príncipe Justin? —preguntó Howl.  
Pero Howl volvió a escabullirse sin responder dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el  
armario de las escobas y llamando a Michael a gritos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 18..  
"En el que reaparecen el espantapájaros y la señorita  
Angorian"

* * *

ABRIERON LA FLORISTERÍA al día siguiente. Como Howl había señalado, no podía  
haber sido más fácil. Todos los días, por la mañana temprano, no tenían más que  
girar el pomo con el púrpura hacia abajo, abrir la puerta y salir a la pradera a coger  
flores. Pronto se convirtió en una rutina. Sophie cogía su bastón y sus tijeras y  
avanzaba con cuidado, charlando con el bastón y usándolo para comprobar que el  
suelo estaba firme o para alcanzar las rosas más altas y más hermosas. Michael salía  
con una invención propia de la que se sentía muy orgulloso. Era una gran cubeta de  
latón, con agua dentro, que flotaba por el aire y seguía a Michael por donde quiera  
que iba entre los arbustos. El perro-hombre también los acompañaba.  
Se lo pasaba en grande corriendo por los senderos de hierba húmeda, cazando  
mariposas o intentando atrapar a los diminutos pajarillos de brillantes colores que se  
alimentaban de las flores. Mientras el perro corría, Sophie cortaba montones de iris,  
lirios, frescas flores de naranjo o ramas de hibisco azul, y Michael cargaba el barreño  
con orquídeas, rosas, flores blancas estrelladas, de color bermellón o cualquier otra  
que le llamara la atención. Todos disfrutaban del paseo.  
Luego, antes de que el calor se hiciera demasiado intenso, volvían con las flores  
del día a la tienda y las colocaban en un surtido de jarras y cubos que Howl había  
encontrado rebuscando en el patio. Dos de los cubos eran en realidad las botas de  
siete leguas. Sophie pensó que aquello demostraba cómo había perdido Howl su  
interés en Lettie. Ahora no le importaba si Sophie usaba las botas o no.  
Mientras ellos cortaban las flores, Howl solía desaparecer. Y después, el pomo de  
la puerta solía estar apuntando hacia el negro. Casi siempre regresaba para tomar un  
desayuno tardío, con aspecto soñoliento y todavía ataviado con su traje negro. No  
quería decirle a Sophie cuál de los dos trajes era. Lo único que consiguió sacar al  
respecto fue: «Todavía estoy de luto por la señora Pentstemmon». Y si Sophie o  
Michael le preguntaban por qué siempre salía a aquella hora, Howl ponía expresión  
ofendida y decía: «Si uno quiere hablar con una maestra de escuela, tiene que pillarla  
antes de que empiecen las clases». Y luego desaparecía en el cuarto de baño durante  
dos horas.  
Mientras tanto Sophie y Michael se ponían su ropa elegante y abrían la tienda.  
Howl insistió en lo de la ropa elegante. Dijo que así atraerían a más clientela. Sophie  
insistió en que todos llevaran delantal. Y al cabo de unos días en los que los  
habitantes de Market Chipping se limitaron a mirar por el escaparate sin entrar, la  
floristería se volvió muy popular. Se extendió el rumor de que Jenkins tenía flores  
que no se habían visto nunca. Gente que Sophie conocía desde siempre entraba en la  
tienda y compraba flores en grandes cantidades. Nadie la reconoció, y aquello la  
hizo sentirse muy rara. Todos creían que era la anciana madre de Howl, pero Sophie  
ya se había cansado de ser su madre.  
—Soy su tía —le dijo a la señora Cesari. Y desde entonces empezaron a llamarla  
tía Jenkins.  
Para cuando Howl llegaba a la tienda, con un delantal negro a juego con su traje,  
solía encontrársela bastante ajetreada. Pero él conseguía que aumentara la actividad.  
Entonces fue cuando Sophie empezó a pensar que el traje negro era en realidad el  
traje encantado gris y escarlata. Cualquier señora a la que Howl atendía se marchaba  
al menos con el doble de flores de las que había pedido. Casi siempre, Howl las camelaba  
para que compraran diez veces más. Al poco tiempo, Sophie empezó a notar  
que las mujeres miraban dentro de la tienda y decidían no entrar si veían que Howl  
estaba allí. Y no le extrañaba. Si solo querías una rosa para la solapa, era una lata  
verse obligada a comprar tres docenas de orquídeas. Así que cuando Howl empezó a  
pasar horas en el taller al otro lado del patio, no se lo reprochó.  
—Antes de que preguntes, estoy preparando defensas contra la bruja —dijo—.  
Cuando haya terminado, no habrá manera de que entre por ninguna parte.  
A veces las flores que sobraban eran un problema. Sophie no soportaba verlas  
marchitarse durante la noche. Pero descubrió que aguantaban más tiempo si les  
hablaba. Desde ese momento, habló mucho con las flores. Hizo que Michael le  
hiciera un conjuro para la nutrición de las plantas y experimentó con cubos en el  
fregadero y barreños en la alcoba donde solía adornar los sombreros. Así supo que  
podía mantener a las plantas frescas varios días. Así que, naturalmente, decidió  
experimentar un poco más. Limpió el hollín del patio y plantó cosas en él,  
murmurando sin cesar. Así consiguió cultivar una rosa azul marino, lo cual le  
produjo gran placer. Los capullos eran de un negro azabache y sus flores se abrían  
volviéndose cada vez más azules hasta que adquirían el mismo color que Calcifer.  
Sophie estaba tan contenta que cogió raíces de todas las hierbas que colgaban en las  
vigas de madera y experimento también con ellas. Se dijo a sí misma que no había  
sido más feliz en toda su vida.  
Pero no era verdad, no se sentía bien, y ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué. A  
veces pensaba que la causa era que nadie en Market Chipping la conocía. No se  
atrevía a ir a ver a Martha, por miedo a que tampoco su hermana supiera quién era.  
No se atrevía a vaciar las botas de siete leguas e ir a visitar a Lettie por la misma  
razón. Tampoco podría soportar que sus hermanas la vieran como una anciana.  
Michael salía a ver a Martha con ramos de flores cada dos por tres. A veces  
Sophie sospechaba que aquello era lo que la molestaba. Michael estaba tan contento,  
y a ella la dejaban en la tienda sola cada vez más tiempo. Pero tampoco parecía ser  
eso. A Sophie le gustaba vender flores ella sola.  
A veces el problema parecía ser Calcifer. Estaba aburrido. No tenía nada que  
hacer, excepto mantener el castillo deslizándose suavemente por los senderos de  
hierba verde y alrededor de las varias charcas y lagos, y de asegurarse que cada  
mañana llegaban a un sitio distinto, con flores nuevas. Su rostro azul se asomaba  
siempre a la chimenea cada vez que Sophie y Michael entraban con flores frescas.  
—Quiero ver cómo es ahí fuera —dijo. Sophie le trajo hojas aromáticas para  
quemar, con lo que la sala olía tan bien como el cuarto de baño, pero Calcifer dijo que  
lo que quería de verdad era compañía. Ellos se iban todo el día a la tienda y lo  
dejaban solo.  
Así que cada mañana Sophie dejaba solo a Michael en la tienda una hora  
mientras ella iba a hablar con Calcifer y se inventaba acertijos para mantenerle  
entretenido cuando ella estaba ocupada. Pero Calcifer seguía descontento.  
—¿Cuándo vas a romper mi contrato con Howl? —le preguntaba cada vez más a  
menudo.  
Y Sophie le daba largas.  
—Estoy en ello —le decía—. Ya no falta mucho.  
Aquello no era del todo cierto. Sophie había dejado de pensar en ello, si podía  
evitarlo. Al relacionar lo que le había comentado la señora Pentstemmon con lo que  
Howl y Calcifer le habían dicho, se le ocurrieron algunas ideas concretas y terribles  
sobre ese contrato. Estaba segura de que romperlo significaría la muerte para los dos.  
Puede que Howl lo mereciera, pero Calcifer no. Y como parecía que Howl estaba  
esforzándose mucho para escaparse del resto de la maldición de la bruja, Sophie solo  
quería ayudar.  
A veces le parecía que era el perro-hombre el que la desanimaba. Era una  
criatura tan patética. El único momento en que lo veía divertirse era cuando corría  
por la hierba entre los arbustos cada mañana. Durante el resto del día, seguía a  
Sophie con expresión lúgubre, suspirando profundamente. Como tampoco podía  
hacer nada por él, se alegró cuando el tiempo se fue haciendo más caluroso a medida  
que se acercaba el día del solsticio y el perro-hombre se limitaba a tumbare a la  
sombra del patio, jadeante.  
Mientras tanto, las raíces que había plantado Sophie se estaban volviendo  
bastante interesantes. La cebolla se había convertido en una pequeña palmera y daba  
frutos con olor a cebolla. Otra raíz creció hasta volverse una especie de girasol rosa.  
Había una que tardaba mucho en crecer. Cuando por fin brotaron dos hojas verdes,  
Sophie estaba impaciente por ver en qué se transformaría. Al día siguiente parecía  
que podría ser una orquídea. Tenía hojas puntiagudas con motas malvas y un tallo  
largo que brotaba en medio de ellas con un capullo muy grande. Al día siguiente,  
Sophie dejó las flores frescas en un barreño con agua y corrió a la alcoba para ver  
cómo evolucionaba.  
El capullo se había abierto y se había convertido en una flor rosa parecida a una  
orquídea escurrida. Era plana y se unía al tallo justo bajo una punta redondeada. De  
un botón redondo y liso salían cuatro pétalos rosados, dos apuntando hacia abajo y  
otros dos más o menos hacia arriba. Mientras Sophie la miraba, un intenso aroma a  
flores primaverales le advirtió que Howl había entrado y estaba detrás de ella.  
—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó—. Si esperabas una violeta ultravioleta o un geranio  
infrarrojo, te ha salido mal, Doña Científica Loca.  
—A mí me parece una flor de esas que tienen como un hombrecillo en la raíz

—dijo Michael, que había venido a mirar.  
Y era cierto. Howl le lanzó a Michael una mirada de alarma y cogió la flor con la  
maceta. La levantó de la maceta en la mano, donde separó con cuidado las raíces  
blancas y delgadas, el hollín y los restos del conjuro de abono, hasta que descubrió la  
raíz marrón bifurcada que Sophie había plantado.  
—Debí haberlo imaginado —dijo—. Es una raíz de mandrágora. Sophie ataca de  
nuevo. Se te da bien, ¿a que sí, Sophie?  
Colocó la planta en la maceta con cuidado, se la pasó a Sophie y se marchó con el  
rostro pálido.  
Ahora sí que se había cumplido casi toda la maldición, pensó Sophie mientras se  
dirigía a arreglar las flores frescas en el escaparate de la tienda. La raíz de  
mandrágora había tenido un niño. Solo faltaba una cosa: el viento para impulsar una  
mente honesta. Sophie pensó que si eso significaba que la mente de Howl tenía que  
ser honesta, había una posibilidad de que la maldición nunca se cumpliera. Se dijo a  
sí misma que a Howl le estaba bien empleado, por ir a cortejar a la señorita Angorian  
todas las mañanas con un traje encantado, pero aun así se sentía alarmada y culpable.  
Colocó un ramo de azucenas en una de las botas de siete leguas. Se encaramó al  
escaparate para colocarlas mejor y entonces se oyeron golpes que venían de la calle.  
No era el ruido de los cascos de un caballo. Era el sonido de un palo al chocar contra  
las piedras.  
El corazón de Sophie empezó a hacer cosas raras incluso antes de que se  
atreviera a mirar por la ventana. Y allí, como esperaba, apareció el espantapájaros,  
avanzando lentamente pero con decisión por el medio de la calle. Los jirones que  
colgaban de sus brazos extendidos eran menos y más grises, y el nabo de su cara  
estaba arrugado con una expresión decidida, como si llevara saltando desde que  
Howl lo arrojó a lo lejos hasta haber conseguido regresar.  
Sophie no era la única que se había asustado. Los pocos que estaban levantados  
tan temprano corrían alejándose del espantapájaros tan aprisa como podían. Pero él  
no les hacía caso y seguía avanzando a saltos. Sophie se escondió de él.  
—¡No estamos aquí! —le dijo con un murmullo intenso—. ¡No sabes que  
estamos aquí! No puedes encontrarnos. ¡Vete saltando ahora mismo!  
El golpeteo del palo saltarín se hizo más lento a medida que el espantapájaros se  
acercaba a la tienda. Sophie quería gritar para llamar a Howl, pero lo único que fue  
capaz de hacer fue repetir:  
—No estamos aquí. ¡Vete enseguida!  
Los saltos se aceleraron, justo como ella había ordenado, y el espantapájaros pasó  
saltando por delante de la tienda y atravesó Market Chipping. Sophie pensó que le  
iba a dar un ataque, pero solo había estado aguantando la respiración. Respiró  
hondo y tiritó aliviada. Si el espantapájaros regresa, podría volver a decirle que se  
marchara.  
Cuando Sophie entró al castillo, Howl se había marchado.  
—Parecía muy alterado —dijo Michael. Sophie miró hacia la puerta. El pomo  
señalaba hacia el negro.  
«¡Tan alterado no estaría!», pensó Sophie. Aquella mañana Michael también se  
marchó a Cesari. Hacía mucho calor. Las flores se marchitaban a pesar de sus  
conjuros y no había mucha gente que quisiera comprar flores. Entre eso, la raíz de  
mandrágora y el espantapájaros, Sophie estaba al límite. Se sentía totalmente  
desolada.  
—Puede que ya esté por aquí la maldición, lista para cazar a Howl —les dijo  
suspirando a las flores—, pero creo que es por ser la mayor. ¡Miradme! Salía para  
buscar fortuna y he terminado exactamente donde empecé, y sigo siendo tan vieja  
como las colinas.  
En ese momento el perro-hombre asomó su rojo hocico por la puerta hacia el  
patio y lloriqueó. Sophie suspiró. No pasaba ni una hora sin que el bicho apareciera a  
controlarla.  
—Sí, estoy aquí —dijo—. ¿Dónde iba a estar?  
El perro entró en la tienda. Se sentó y estiró las patas hacia adelante. Sophie se  
dio cuenta de que estaba intentando convertirse en hombre. Pobre criatura. Intentó  
portarse bien con él porque, al fin y al cabo, el animal estaba todavía peor que ella.  
—Haz un esfuerzo —le dijo—. Concéntrate en la espalda. Puedes ser un hombre  
si lo intentas.  
El perro se estiró, enderezó la espalda y lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Y justo  
cuando Sophie estaba segura de que o lo dejaba o se iba a caer hacia atrás, consiguió  
levantarse sobre sus patas traseras y se irguió tomando forma de una hombre  
pelirrojo con aspecto atormentado.  
—Me da envidia... Howl —jadeó—. Lo hace... tan fácil. Yo era ese perro en la  
cerca... tú ayudaste. Dije a Lettie, te conozco, te cuido. Estuve aquí, antes cuando... —  
empezó a doblarse otra vez y a convertirse en perro y aulló de nuevo, ¡Con la bruja  
en tienda! —aulló y se cayó sobre las manos, mismo tiempo que le crecía abundante  
pelo gris y blanco.  
Sophie se quedó mirando al gran perro lanudo que tenía delante.  
—¡Estabas con la bruja! —dijo. Ahora lo recordó. El pelirrojo nervioso que la  
había mirado con expresión de horror. ¿Entonces sabes quién soy y que estoy bajo un  
conjuro? ¿Lo sabe Lettie también?  
El perro asintió con la cabeza.  
—Y te llamó Gastón —recordó Sophie—. ¡Ay, amigo, sí que te lo ha puesto difícil!  
¡Todo ese pelo con este calor! Será mejor que te eches en algún sitio fresco.  
El perro volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se alejó lastimeramente hacia el patio.  
—¿Pero por qué te mandó Lettie? —se preguntó Sophie. Se sentía totalmente  
desconcertada e intranquila por este descubrimiento. Subió las escaleras y atravesó  
el armario de las escobas para hablar con Calcifer, pero no le sirvió de mucha ayuda.  
—No importa cuánta gente sepa que estás bajo el poder de un conjuro —le dijo—.  
Al perro no le ha ayudado mucho, ¿verdad?  
—No, pero... —empezó Sophie, pero justo entonces se abrió la puerta del castillo.  
Sophie y Calcifer se quedaron mirando. El pomo estaba todavía con el negro hacia  
abajo, y esperaban encontrarse con Howl. Fue difícil de decir quién de los dos se  
quedó más sorprendido, cuando la persona que se deslizó con mucho cuidado por la  
puerta resultó ser la señorita Angorian.  
La señorita Angorian se quedó igual de impresionada.  
—¡Ah, perdone usted! —dijo—. Pensaba que el señor Jenkins se encontraba aquí.  
—Ha salido —dijo Sophie secamente, y se preguntó dónde habría ido Howl  
puesto que no estaba con la señorita Angorian.  
La señorita Angorian soltó la puerta, a la que se había agarrado por la sorpresa.  
La dejó abierta hacia la nada y se acercó con gesto suplicante hacia Sophie, a quien  
no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y acercarse a ella. Parecía que su intención  
era cerrarle el paso.  
—Por favor —dijo la señorita Angorian—, no le diga al señor Jenkins que he  
estado aquí. Si le digo la verdad, la única razón por la que le alenté fue con la  
esperanza de obtener noticias de mi prometido, Ben Sullivan. Estoy segura de que  
Ben desapreció en el mismo lugar por el que el Señor Jenkins desaparece una y otra  
vez. Pero Ben no regresó.  
—Aquí no hay ningún señor Sullivan —dijo Sophie. Y pensó: «¡Es el nombre del  
Mago Suliman! ¡No me creo ni una palabra!».  
—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo la señorita Angorian—. Pero tengo la impresión de que es el  
lugar correcto. ¿Le importa que curiosee un poco para hacerme una idea del tipo de  
vida que lleva Ben ahora?  
Se pasó la melena de pelo negro detrás de la oreja e intentó seguir avanzando.  
Sophie se interpuso. Eso obligó a la señorita Angorian a alejarse de puntillas en  
dirección a la mesa de trabajo.  
—¡Qué antiguo es todo! —dijo, observando las botellas y los tarros—. ¡Qué  
ciudad más pintoresca! —siguió, al mirar por la ventana.  
—Se llama Market Chipping —respondió Sophie, y avanzó para dirigir a la  
señorita Angorian de nuevo hacia la puerta.  
—¿Y qué hay en el piso de arriba? —preguntó la señorita Angorian, señalando a  
la puerta que daba a las escaleras.  
—La alcoba privada de Howl —dijo Sophie con firmeza, obligando a la señorita  
Angorian a caminar de espaldas.  
—¿Y qué hay al otro lado de la puerta? —preguntó la señorita Angorian.  
—Una floristería —dijo Sophie y pensó que era una cotilla.  
A la señorita Angorian no le quedaba más remedio que chocarse con la silla o  
salir por la puerta. Se quedó mirando a Calcífer con una expresión vaga y perpleja,  
como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba viendo, y Calcifer se limito a aguantarle  
la mirada sin decir ni una palabra. Aquello hizo que Sophie se sintiera mejor por  
haber sido tan antipática. Solo las personas que entendían a Calcifer eran realmente  
bienvenidas en casa de Howl.  
Pero ahora la señorita Angorian hizo un quiebro y descubrió la guitarra de Howl  
apoyada en su rincón. La cogió con una exclamación de asombro y le dio la vuelta,  
abrazándola contra su pecho con un gesto posesivo.  
—¿Dónde ha encontrado esto? —preguntó con un tono grave y emotivo—. ¡Ben  
tenía una guitarra igual! ¡Podría ser la suya!  
—Oí que Howl la compró el invierno pasado —dijo Sophie. Y volvió avanzar  
hacia la señorita Angorian, intentando echarla de la esquina hacia la puerta.  
—¡A Ben le ha ocurrido algo! —dijo la señorita Angorian con voz temblorosa—.  
¡Nunca se separaría de su guitarra! ¿Dónde está? Sé que no puede estar muerto. ¡Mi  
corazón lo sabría si así fuera!  
Sophie dudó si decirle a la señorita Angorian que la bruja había capturado a su  
prometido. Lanzó una mirada en dirección a la calavera. Por un momento se le  
ocurrió ponérsela delante a la señorita Angorian y decirle que era la del mago  
Suliman. Pero la calavera estaba dentro del fregadero, oculta tras un cubo de  
helechos y azucenas, y sabía que si iba hacia allí la señorita Angorian volvería a  
meterse en la habitación. Además, sería algo desagradable.  
—¿Puedo llevarme la guitarra? —preguntó la señorita Angorian con voz ronca,  
aferrándose a ella—. Como recuerdo de Ben.  
El temblor en la voz de la señorita Angorian molestó a Sophie.  
—No —dijo—. Y no hay por qué tomárselo tan a la tremenda. No tiene ninguna  
prueba de que sea la suya.  
Se acercó cojeando a la señorita Angorian y agarró la guitarra por el cuello. La  
señorita Angorian la miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de angustia.  
Sophie dio un tirón. La señorita Angorian resistió. La guitarra profirió un acorde  
horrible y desafinado. Sophie la arrancó de los brazos de la señorita Angorian.  
—No sea boba —le dijo—. Y no tiene derecho a entrar en los castillos de la gente  
y llevarse sus guitarras. La le he dicho que el señor Sullivan no está aquí. Ahora  
vuelva a Gales. Vamos —concluyó, y usó la guitarra para empujar a la señorita  
Angorian hacia la puerta abierta.  
La señorita Angorian retrocedió hacia la nada hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo  
desapareció.  
—Es usted muy dura —le reprochó.  
—¡Pues sí, lo soy! —respondió Sophie, y le cerró la puerta en las narices.  
Giró el pomo con el naranja hacia abajo para evitar que la señorita Angorian  
pudiera regresar y soltó la guitarra en su rincón con un rasgueo firme.  
—¡Y no se te ocurra decirle a Howl quién ha estado aquí! —le ordenó a Calcifer  
de forma no del todo razonable—. Seguro que vino a ver a Howl. Lo demás era una  
sarta de mentiras. El mago Suliman vivía aquí desde hace años. ¡Seguramente vino  
para escapar de su horrible voz temblona!  
Calcifer soltó una risita.  
—¡Nunca había visto cómo echaban a alguien con tanta rapidez! —dijo.  
Su comentario logró que Sophie se sintiera cruel y culpable. Después de todo,  
ella también había llegado al castillo más o menos de la misma manera, y había sido  
el doble de curiosa que la señorita Angorian.  
—¡Bah! —dijo.  
Entró enfadada en el cuarto de baño y miró su rostro marchito en los espejos.  
Cogió uno de los paquetes en el que decía PIEL y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. Incluso  
cuando era joven y bonita, no creía que su rostro pudiera compararse con el de la  
señorita Angorian.  
—¡Batí! —refunfuñó—. ¡Buah!  
Regresó cojeando rápidamente y cogió los helechos y las azucenas del fregadero.  
Los llevó goteando hasta la tienda, donde los metió en un cubo con un conjuro de  
nutrición.  
—¡Sed narcisos! —les ordenó con voz enfadada, irritada y ronca—. ¡Sed narcisos  
en junio, bichos feos!  
El perro-hombre asomó la cara lanuda por la puerta del patio, pero retrocedió a  
toda prisa al ver el vapor que rodeaba a Sophie. Cuando Michael entró contentísimo  
con un gran pastel un minuto después, Sophie le lanzó una mirada tan furibunda,  
que Michael recordó inmediatamente un conjuro que Howl le había pedido y salió  
huyendo por el armario de las escobas.  
—¡Bah! —rebufó Sophie a sus espaldas. Se volvió a inclinar sobre el cubo—. ¡Sed  
narcisos! ¡Que seáis narcisos! —gritó enronquecida.  
Aunque sabía que se estaba comportando de una forma ridícula, no por ello se  
sintió mejor.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19..  
"En el que Sophie expresa sus sentimientos con  
herbicida"

* * *

HOWL ABRIÓ LA PUERTA de la tienda al final de la tarde y entró silbando  
alegremente. Parecía haberse repuesto de lo de la raíz de mandragora. Sophie no se  
sintió mejor al descubrir que después de todo no había ido a Gales. Le lanzó su  
mirada más furibunda.  
—¡Cielo santo! —dijo Howl—. ¡Casi me convierto en piedra! ¿Qué pasa?  
Sophie replicó enfadada:  
—¿Qué traje llevas puesto?  
Howl se miró la ropa de color negro.  
—¿Acaso importa?  
—¡Sí! —gruñó Sophie—. ¡Y no me vengas con monsergas de que estás de luto!  
¿Cuál de los dos es en realidad?  
Howl se encogió de hombros y levantó una de las mangas como si no estuviera  
seguro cuál de los dos era. La miró con expresión desorientada. El color negro se  
corrió hacia abajo desde el hombro hasta el extremo de la manga puntiaguda. El  
hombro y la parte superior de la manga se tornaron marrón y luego gris, mientras  
que la punta se fue tornando cada vez más negra, hasta que Howl quedó vistiendo  
un traje negro con una manga azul y plateada cuyo extremo parecía haber mojado en  
un bote de alquitrán.  
—Ese —dijo, y dejó que el negro volviera a extenderse hasta el hombro.  
Por alguna razón Sophie se sintió más enfadada que nunca. Soltó un gruñido de  
ira sin palabras.  
—¡Sophie! —dijo Howl, con su mejor humor, intentando razonar con ella.  
El perro-hombre abrió con el hocico la puerta del patio y entró. Nunca dejaba  
que Howl hablara mucho tiempo con Sophie.  
Howl se lo quedó mirando.  
—Ahora tienes también un perro pastor alemán —comentó, como si estuviera  
contento de tener una distracción—. Vamos a necesitar mucha comida para  
alimentar a dos perros.  
—Solo hay uno —dijo Sophie irritada—. Está hechizado.  
—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Howl, y se dirigió al perro con una velocidad que demostraba  
lo aliviado que se sentía de alejarse del Sophie. Aquello era lo último que quería el  
perro-hombre, por supuesto. Retrocedió. Howl saltó y lo agarró con las dos manos  
por su larga pelambrera antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta—. ¡Es verdad!  
—siguió, arrodillándose para mirar a los ojos del perro pastor—. Sophie, ¿por qué no  
me lo has dicho antes? ¡Este perro es un hombre! ¡Y está en un estado terrible!  
—Howl se giró sobre una rodilla, todavía sujetando el perro.  
Sophie se encontró con la mirada de cristal de Howl y se dio cuenta de que  
estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Estupendo. Le apetecía una buena pelea.  
—Podías haberte dado cuenta tú mismo —dijo, devolviéndole la mirada y  
retándole a lanzar un ataque de lodo verde—. Además, el perro no quería...  
Howl estaba demasiado enfadado para escuchar. Se levantó de un salto y  
arrastró al perro sobre las baldosas.  
—Sí, me hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera estado pensando en otras cosas  
—dijo—. Ven, voy a llevarte a ver a Calcifer —. El perro plantó las cuatro patas  
peludas y Howl tiró de él, con mucho esfuerzo—. ¡Michael! —lo llamó a gritos.  
Aquel grito en particular poseía ciertas características que hicieron que Michael  
llegase a la carrera.  
—¿Tú sabías que este perro es en realidad un hombre? —preguntó mientras  
arrastraban entre los dos al gran perro escaleras arriba.  
—No es un hombre, ¿no? —preguntó Michael, sorprendido y conmocionado.  
—Entonces te has librado y la culpa es solo de Sophie —dijo Howl, arrastrando al  
perro a través del armario de las escobas—. ¡Las cosas de este estilo son siempre  
culpa de Sophie! Pero tú sí lo sabías, ¿verdad, Calcifer? —preguntó mientras  
colocaban al perro delante de la chimenea.  
Calcifer se retiró hasta quedar doblado hacia atrás sobre los troncos.  
—No me lo preguntaste —respondió.  
—¿Es que te lo tengo que preguntar todo? —protestó Howl—. Vale, debería  
haberme dado cuenta yo solo. ¡Pero cómo eres, Calcifer! Comparado con cómo trata  
la bruja a su demonio, tú tienes una vida asquerosamente fácil, y lo único que pido a  
cambio es que me mantengas informado de las cosas importantes. ¡Ya van dos veces  
que me dejas en la estacada! ¡Ahora ayúdame a devolverle a esta criatura su verdadera  
forma ahora mismo!  
Calcifer tenía un tono enfermizo de azul, inusual en él.  
—Está bien —dijo enfurruñado.  
El perro-hombre intentó escaparse, pero Howl colocó el hombro por debajo de  
su lomo y empujó hasta conseguir que se levantara sobre sus patas traseras, en  
contra de su voluntad. Entre él y Michael lo sujetaron.  
—¿Por qué se resiste esta criatura estúpida? —jadeó Howl—. Esto parece otro de  
los conjuros de la bruja del Páramo, ¿no te parece?  
—Sí. Y hay varias capas —dijo Calcifer.  
—Vamos a quitarle la parte del perro —dijo Howl.  
Calcifer se elevó en una llama de azul intenso y crepitante. Sophie, que  
contemplaba la escena desde la puerta del armario, vio que el perro lanudo se  
desvanecía para tomar la forma de un hombre, después volvió a hacerse perro, luego  
hombre, adquirió tintes borrosos y se fue haciendo más firme. Por fin, Howl y  
Michael estaban sujetando cada uno un brazo de un hombre pelirrojo con un  
arrugado traje marrón. Sophie no se sorprendió de no haberle reconocido. Aparte de  
su mirada aterrada, su rostro carecía por completo de personalidad.  
—¿Quién eres, amigo? —le preguntó Howl.  
El hombre se tocó la cara con manos temblorosas.  
—No estoy seguro...  
Calcifer dijo:  
—El último nombre al que respondió es Percival.  
El hombre miró a Calcifer como si hubiera preferido que no supiera aquello.  
—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó.  
—Entonces te llamaremos Percival por ahora —dijo Howl. Le dio la vuelta al  
ex—perro y lo sentó en la silla—. Siéntate aquí tranquilamente y cuéntanos qué es lo  
que recuerdas. Por lo que parece, la bruja te ha tenido en su poder bastante tiempo.  
—Sí —contestó Percival, tocándose de nuevo la cara—. Me quitó la cabeza.  
Recuerdo... Recuerdo estar sobre una estantería, mirando al resto de mi cuerpo.  
Michael estaba atónito.  
—¡Pero entonces estarías muerto! —protestó.  
—No necesariamente —aclaró Howl—. Tú todavía no has llegado a ese tipo de  
brujería pero, si quisiera y con la técnica adecuada, podría quitarte la parte del  
cuerpo que se me antojase y dejar que el resto siguiera vivo —miró al experro con el  
ceño fruncido—. Pero no estoy seguro de que la bruja haya colocado a este  
correctamente.  
Calcifer, que se esforzaba visiblemente por demostrar que estaba trabajando  
mucho por Howl, añadió:  
—Este hombre está incompleto y también tiene partes de otro hombre.  
Percival parecía más aterrorizado que nunca.  
—No le alarmes, Calcifer —dijo Howl—. Ya debe de sentirse bastante mal de por  
sí. ¿Sabes por qué te quitó la bruja la cabeza, amigo? —le preguntó a Percival.  
—No —respondió—. No me acuerdo de nada.  
Sophie sabía que aquello no podía ser verdad. Rebufó.  
Entonces a Michael se le ocurrió una idea de lo más interesante. Se inclinó sobre  
Percival y preguntó:  
—¿Respondiste alguna vez al nombre de Justin o Su Alteza Real?  
Sophie volvió a rebufar. Sabía que aquello era ridículo incluso antes de que  
Percival dijera:  
—No. La bruja me llamaba Gastón, pero ese no es mi nombre de verdad.  
—No le agobies, Michael —dijo Howl—. Y no hagas que Sophie vuelva a  
resoplar. Del humor que está hoy, es capaz de derribar el castillo con sus bufidos.  
Aunque aquel comentario parecía indicar que a Howl se le había pasado el  
enfado, Sophie se sentía más rabiosa que nunca. Salió indignada hacia la floristería,  
donde fue de un lado para otro, cerrando la tienda y quitando las cosas del medio.  
Luego fue a ver los narcisos. Algo había salido terriblemente mal. Se habían  
convertido en unas cosas marrones y mojadas que salían de un cubo lleno del líquido  
más apestoso que había visto en su vida.  
—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Sophie.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —dijo Howl al entrar en la tienda. Se inclinó sobre el cubo  
y lo olfateó—. Parece que tienes aquí un herbicida de lo más eficaz. ¿Por qué no lo  
pruebas con las malas hierbas que crecen en el camino de la mansión?  
—Pues sí —dijo Sophie—. ¡Tengo ganas de matar algo!  
Trasteó por la tienda hasta encontrar una lata y avanzó a trancos por el castillo  
con la lata y el cubo hasta llegar a la puerta, que abrió con el pomo apuntando hacia  
el naranja, hacia la mansión.  
Percival levantó la vista atemorizado. Le habían dado la guitarra, como se le da  
un sonajero a un niño, y estaba sentado con ella haciendo un ruido horrible.  
—Ve con ella, Percival —le dijo Howl—. Con ese genio que tiene, es capaz de  
envenenar también a los árboles.  
Así que Percival dejó la guitarra y con cuidado le quitó a Sophie el cubo de las  
manos. Sophie salió al sol dorado de la tarde. Hasta ahora todos habían estado  
demasiado ocupados para dedicarle tiempo a la mansión. Era mucho más imponente  
de lo que Sophie había imaginado. Tenía una terraza sembrada de hierbajos con  
estatuas alrededor y una escalinata que conducía al camino de entrada. Cuando  
Sophie se dio la vuelta, para decirle a Percival que se diese prisa, vio que la casa era  
muy grande y tenía más estatuas en el tejado y muchísimas ventanas. Pero estaba  
muy abandonada. Alrededor de todas las ventanas las paredes estaban manchadas  
de verdín. Muchos de los cristales estaban rotos y las contraventanas que deberían  
haber estado plegadas contra la pared se veían grises, con la pintura descascarillada  
y colgando de medio lado.  
—¡Hay que ver! —dijo Sophie—. Creo que lo mínimo que podía hacer Howl es  
convertir esto en un lugar un poco más presentable. ¡Pero no! ¡Está muy ocupado  
con sus correrías en Gales! ¡No te quedes ahí parado, Percival! Echa un poco de esa  
cosa en la lata y ven conmigo.  
Percival obedeció sin rechistar. Así no tenía gracia mangonearle. Sophie  
sospechaba que por eso lo había mandado Howl con ella. Rebufó y descargó su ira  
contra las malas hierbas. Fuera lo que fuese aquello que había matado a los narcisos,  
era muy fuerte. Los hierbajos del camino morían en cuanto los tocaba. Igual que la  
hierba a ambos lados del sendero, hasta que Sophie se calmó un poco.  
El atardecer la tranquilizó. De las colinas lejanas llegaba una brisa fresca y los  
grupos de árboles plantados a los lados del camino se mecían majestuosamente.  
Sophie había recorrido con su líquido mortal la cuarta parte de la distancia hasta la  
puerta.  
—Te acuerdas de mucho más de lo que dices —acusó a Percival mientras  
rellenaba la lata—. ¿Qué es lo que quería de ti la bruja? ¿Por qué te trajo a la tienda  
aquella vez?  
—Quería averiguar algo sobre Howl —dijo Percival.  
—¿Howl? —dijo Sophie—. Pero tú no lo conocías, ¿verdad?  
—No, pero debía haber sabido algo. Algo relacionado con la maldición que le  
había echado —explicó Percival—, pero no tengo ni idea qué era. Lo consiguió  
cuando salimos de la tienda. Me sentí muy mal por ello. Había intentado evitar que  
se enterase, porque las maldiciones son algo muy malo, y para ello me concentré  
pensando en Lettie. Tenía a Lettie en la cabeza. No sé cómo la conocí, porque cuando  
fui a Upper Folding ella me dijo que no me había visto nunca. Pero lo sabía todo de  
ella, así que cuando la bruja me obligó a que le hablara de Lettie, le dije que tenía una  
tienda de sombreros en Market Chipping. Así que la bruja fue para darnos una  
lección a los dos. Y tú estabas allí. Creyó que eras Lettie. Yo estaba aterrorizado,  
porque no sabía que Lettie tenía una hermana.  
Sophie cogió la lata y exterminó las malas hierbas generosamente, deseando que  
los hierbajos fueran la bruja.  
—¿Y justo después de eso te convirtió en perro?  
—Nada más salir del pueblo —dijo Percival—. En cuanto le dije lo que quería  
saber, abrió la puerta del carruaje y dijo: «Lárgate. Te llamaré cuando te necesite». Y  
salí corriendo, porque sentí que una especie de hechizo me perseguía. Me alcanzó  
justo cuando llegué a una granja y los que me vieron convertirme en perro creyeron  
que era un hombre lobo e intentaron matarme. Tuve que morder a uno de ellos para  
escaparme. Pero no conseguí librarme del palo, que se atascó en el seto cuando  
intenté atravesarlo.  
Sophie siguió su avance destructivo hasta una curva del camino mientras  
escuchaba.  
—¿Y entonces fuiste a casa de la señora Fairfax?  
—Sí. Iba buscando a Lettie. Las dos se portaron muy bien conmigo —dijo  
Percival—, aunque nunca me habían visto antes. Y el mago Howl empezó a venir de  
visita para cortejar a Lettie. A ella no le gustaba, y me pidió que le mordiera para  
librarse de él, hasta que Howl empezó a preguntarle un día sobre ti y...  
Sophie estuvo a punto de destrozarse los zapatos con el líquido. Tuvo suerte,  
pues la grava del camino echaba humo donde había caído.  
—¿Qué?  
—Dijo: «Conozco a una Sophie que se parece un poco a ti». Y Lettie contestó: «Es  
mi hermana», sin pensarlo —siguió Percival—. Y entonces se preocupó una  
barbaridad, especialmente porque Howl no dejaba de preguntarle por su hermana.  
Lettie dijo que ojalá se hubiera mordido la lengua. El día en que apareciste por  
allí, estaba siendo agradable con Howl con intención de averiguar de qué te conocía.  
Howl le dijo que eras una anciana. Y la señora Fairfax comentó que te había visto.  
Lettie lloró muchísimo y dijo: «¡Algo terrible le ha pasado a Sophie. Y lo peor de todo  
es que cree estar a salvo de Howl. ¡Sophie es demasiado buena para darse cuenta de  
lo desalmado que es!». Y estaba tan alterada que conseguí convertirme en hombre lo  
suficiente para decirle que vendría a cuidarte.  
Sophie extendió el herbicida formando un gran arco humeante.  
—¡Mira que es! Muy amable de su parte. La quiero mucho y se lo agradezco. Yo  
estaba igual de preocupada por ella. ¡Pero no necesito un perro guardián!  
—Claro que sí —insistió Percival—. Al menos lo necesitabas. Llegué demasiado  
tarde.  
Sophie dio media vuelta, con el herbicida en la mano. Percival tuvo que echar a  
correr y esconderse detrás del árbol más cercano. La hierba murió en un gran arco a  
su espalda mientras corría.  
—¡Malditos seáis todos! —gritó Sophie—. ¡Estoy harta de vosotros! —soltó la  
lata en el medio del camino y avanzó entre los hierbajos hasta el arco de piedra—.  
¡Demasiado tarde! —iba murmurando—. ¡Qué idiotez! ¡Howl no solo es un  
desalmado, sino que es imposible! Además —añadió—, soy una anciana.  
Pero no podía negar que algo le pasaba desde que el castillo viajero se trasladó, o  
incluso antes. Y parecía estar relacionado con el hecho de que Sophie parecía  
misteriosamente incapaz de verse cara a cara con sus hermanas.  
—¡Y todo lo que dije al Rey era verdad! —siguió.  
Iba a recorrer siete leguas con sus propios pies y no regresaría jamás. ¡Para que se  
enterasen! ¡A quién le importaba que la señora Pentstemmon hubiera confiado en  
Sophie para evitar que Howl se inclinara hacia el mal! Había sido un fracaso. Eso le  
pasaba por ser la mayor. Y de todas formas la señora Pentstemmon la había tomado  
por la anciana madre de Howl, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez no? Sophie tuvo que admitir con  
inquietud que si su experta mirada le había permitido detectar un conjuro cosido en  
un traje, con toda seguridad habría podido ver la magia más poderosa de un conjuro  
de la bruja.  
—¡Maldito sea el traje gris y escarlata! —dijo Sophie—. ¡Me niego a creer que fue  
a mí a quien hechizó! —el problema era que el traje azul y plateado parecía haber  
funcionado exactamente igual. Avanzó unos pasos más—. Además —dijo con gran  
alivio—, ¡a Howl no le caigo bien!  
Aquel pensamiento tranquilizador hubiera bastado para mantenerla en marcha  
toda la noche, si no se hubiera apoderado de ella una gran inquietud. Sus oídos  
habían percibido un golpeteo familiar. Miró con atención hacia el sol poniente y allí,  
en el camino que torcía bajo el arco de piedra, vio una figura distante con los brazos  
extendidos, saltando sin cesar.  
Sophie se sujetó la falda, dio media vuelta y echó a correr por donde había  
venido. A su alrededor se levantaron nubes de polvo y gravilla. Percival estaba  
parado en el camino con expresión triste, junto al cubo y la lata. Sophie lo agarró y lo  
arrastró tras los árboles más cercanos.  
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.  
—¡Silencio! Es ese maldito espantapájaros otra vez —susurró Sophie sin aliento.  
Cerró los ojos—. No estamos aquí. No nos puedes encontrar. Vete. ¡Márchate rápido,  
rápido, rápido!  
—Pero, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Percival.  
—¡Cállate! ¡No estamos aquí, aquí no, aquí no! —dijo Sophie con desesperación.  
Abrió un ojo. El espantapájaros, casi entre las dos columnas del arco, estaba quieto,  
balanceándose indeciso—. Muy bien. No estamos aquí. Vete rápido. El doble de  
rápido, el triple de rápido, diez veces más rápido. ¡Márchate!  
Y el espantapájaros, vacilante, giró sobre su pata de palo y se puso a andar a  
saltitos por el camino. Al cabo de momento, los saltos se hicieron gigantescos, cada  
vez más rápido, como le habían ordenado. Sophie casi no respiraba y no soltó la  
manga de Percival hasta que el espantapájaros se perdió de vista.  
—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Percival—. ¿Por qué no querías que viniera?  
Sophie se estremeció. Como el espantapájaros estaba en el camino, ahora no se  
atrevía a marcharse. Cogió la lata y avanzó hacia la mansión. Le llamó la atención un  
temblor. Levantó la vista hacia el edificio y descubrió que lo que temblaban eran  
unas cortinas blancas y largas que ondulaban en un ventanal abierto al otro lado de  
las estatuas de la terraza. Las estatuas eran ahora de piedra blanca y observó que casi  
todas las ventanas tenían cortinas y cristales. Las contraventanas estaban plegadas  
correctamente a los lados, recién pintadas de blanco. En la nueva fachada de la casa,  
de color crema, no se veía ni una mancha de verdín ni una burbuja en la pintura. La  
puerta principal era una obra de arte negra y dorada, dominada por un león  
reluciente con una anillo en la nariz como llamador.  
—¡Qué es esto! —exclamó Sophie.  
Resistió la tentación de entrar por el ventanal abierto y explorar la mansión,  
porque eso era justo lo que Howl quería que hiciera. En vez de eso, avanzó  
directamente hacia la puerta principal, agarró el picaporte dorado y abrió la puerta  
de golpe. Howl y Michael estaban en el banco desmontando a toda prisa un conjuro.  
Parte de él debía de haber sido para transformar la mansión, pero el resto, como  
Sophie sabía bien, tenía que ser un conjuro de escucha de algún tipo. Cuando Sophie  
entró hecha una furia, los dos la miraron nerviosos. Calcifer se escondió al instante  
entre los troncos.  
—Ponte detrás de mí, Michael —dijo Howl.  
—¡Cotilla! —gritó Sophie—. ¡Fisgón!  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Howl—. ¿Quieres que pinte las contraventanas de  
negro y oro?  
—Eres un sinvergüenza... —Sophie se atascó—. ¡Eso no es lo único que oíste!  
Eres un... un... ¿Desde hace cuánto que sabes que estaba... que estoy...?  
—¿Hechizada? —dijo Howl—. Bueno, la verdad...  
—Yo se lo dije —dijo Michael, asomándose temeroso detrás de Howl—. Mi  
Lettie...  
—¡Tú! —aulló Sophie.  
—La otra Lettie también me lo contó —dijo Howl rápidamente—. Sabes que es  
verdad. Y la señora Fairfax también lo habló mucho aquel día. Hubo un momento en  
que todo el mundo me hablaba de lo mismo. Incluso Calcifer... cuando se lo pregunté.  
¿Pero de verdad piensas que no soy lo bastante bueno en mi profesión como para  
notar un conjuro tan fuerte como este? Intenté quitártelo varias veces cuando estabas  
distraída. Pero nada funciona. Te llevé a la señora Pentstemmon con la esperanza de  
que ella pudiera hacer algo, pero no sirvió de nada. He llegado a la conclusión de  
que te gusta estar disfrazada.  
—¡Disfrazada! —gritó Sophie.  
Howl se rió.  
—Debe de ser, porque lo estás haciendo tú misma —dio—. ¡Sois una familia  
rarísima! ¿Tú también te llamas Lettie?

Aquello fue demasiado para Sophie. En aquel momento entró temerosamente  
Percival, con el cubo medio lleno de herbicida. Sophie soltó la lata, le quitó el cubo y  
lo lanzó contra el mago. Howl se agachó. Michael esquivó el cubo. El herbicida  
estalló en llamas verdes desde el suelo hasta el techo y el cubo chocó contra el  
fregadero, donde el resto de las flores murió inmediatamente.  
—¡Ay! —exclamó Calcifer desde debajo de sus troncos—. Eso ha sido fuerte.  
Howl cogió con cuidado la calavera debajo de los restos marrones y humeantes  
de las flores y la secó con una de las mangas.  
—Claro que era fuerte —dijo—. Sophie nunca hace las cosas a medias.  
La calavera, cuando Howl la secó, quedó blanca y reluciente, y la manga con que  
la frotó quedó con un parche azul y plateado. Howl dejó la calavera sobre el banco y  
miró la manga fastidiado.  
A Sophie se le pasó por la cabeza salir airadamente del castillo otra vez y alejarse  
por el camino, pero se acordó del espantapájaros. Decidió dejarse caer en la silla en  
vez de eso, y quedarse allí enfurruñada en silencio. «¡No voy a hablar con nadie!»,  
pensó.  
—Sophie —dijo Howl—. He hecho lo que he podido. ¿No te has dado cuenta de  
que tus dolores y achaques te han molestado menos últimamente? ¿O también te  
gustaba sufrirlos?  
Sophie no respondió. Howl se rindió y se volvió hacia Percival.  
—Me alegra ver que te queda algo de cerebro —le dijo—. Me tenías preocupado.  
—La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho —dijo. Pero dejó de comportarse como si  
fuera medio bobo. Cogió la guitarra y la afinó. En unos segundos sonaba mucho  
mejor.  
—Ay, qué pena —se quejó Howl con aire patético—. Yo debo de ser el único  
gales sin oído musical. ¿Le has contado a Sophie todo? ¿O de verdad no sabes qué  
era lo que intentaba averiguar la bruja?  
—Quería saber cosas sobre Gales —dijo Percival.  
—Eso me había imaginado —dijo Howl sobriamente—. En fin.  
Se metió en el baño, donde pasó dos horas. Durante ese tiempo, Percival tocó  
varias canciones con la guitarra, lenta y meticulosamente, como si se estuviera  
enseñando a tocar, mientras que Michael se arrastraba por el suelo con un trapo  
humeante, intentando librarse del herbicida. Sophie se quedó sentada en la silla sin  
decir ni una palabra. Calcifer se asomaba de vez en cuando para observarla, y volvía  
a esconderse entre sus troncos.  
Howl salió del cuarto de baño con el traje negro impecable, el pelo blanco  
perfecto y envuelto en una nube de vapor que olía a gencianas.  
—A lo mejor vuelvo bastante tarde —le dijo a Michael—. Después de  
medianoche será el día de solsticio de verano y la bruja podría intentar algo. Así que  
manten listas las defensas y recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, por favor.  
—Muy bien —dijo Michael, dejando en el fregadero los restos humeantes del  
trapo.  
Howl se volvió hacia Percival.

—Creo que ya sé qué te ha pasado —dijo—. Va a ser un trabajo inmenso  
arreglarte, pero lo intentaré mañana cuando vuelva—. Howl fue hacia la puerta y se  
detuvo con la mano en el picaporte—. Sophie, ¿sigues sin hablarme? —preguntó  
compungido.  
Sophie sabía que, si le convenía, Howl era capaz de fingir tristeza en medio de  
una fiesta. Acababa de usar ese truco para sacarle información a Percival.  
—¡Sí! —replicó con fiereza.  
Howl suspiró y salió. Sophie levantó la vista y vio que el pomo apuntaba hacia el  
negro. «¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado!», pensó. «¡Me importa un comino que mañana  
sea el solsticio! Me voy».

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20..  
"En el que Sophie se encuentra con más dificultades  
para abandonar el Castillo"

* * *

AL AMANECER DEL DÍA del solsticio de verano Howl entró por la puerta armando  
tal escándalo que Sophie se incorporó de un salto en su cubículo convencida de que  
la bruja le pisaba los talones.  
—¡Piensan tanto en mí que siempre juegan sin mí! —gritó Howl.  
Sophie se dio cuenta que lo único que pasaba era que estaba intentando cantar la  
canción de Calcifer y se volvió a tumbar justo cuando Howl se tropezó con la silla y  
se enganchó con el taburete, que salió disparado al otro extremo de la habitación.  
Después de eso intentó subir a su cuarto por el armario de las escobas y luego por el  
patio. Aquello lo dejó un poco confundido. Pero por fin descubrió las escaleras, excepto  
el primer escalón, con el que se tropezó y se cayó de cara. El castillo enteró  
tembló.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sophie sacando la cabeza por la barandilla.  
—Reunión del Club de Rugby —replicó Howl con lenta dignidad—. ¿A que no  
sabías que volaba raudo y veloz como delantero de mi universidad, Doña Fisgona?  
—Si estabas intentando volar, parece que se te ha olvidado —dijo Sophie.  
—Nací con la habilidad de tener visiones extrañas —dijo Howl—, cosas  
invisibles para los ojos, e iba de camino a la cama cuando me habéis interrumpido. Y  
sé dónde están todos los años pasados y quién partió la pezuña del diablo.  
—Vete a la cama, memo —dijo Calcifer adormilado—. Estás borracho.  
—¿Quién, yo? —preguntó Howl—. Os aseguro, amigos míos, que estoy más  
sobrio que una roca—. Se levantó y subió pesadamente las escaleras, tanteando la  
pared como si pensara que se le iba a escapar si no la controlaba con la mano. Pero la  
puerta de su cuarto se le escapó—. ¡Qué mentira más grande! —comentó, mientras se  
chocaba contra la pared—. Mi deslumbrante falta de honradez será mi salvación—.  
Se chocó contra la pared varias veces más, en distintos lugares, antes de descubrir la  
puerta de su cuarto y entrar a trompicones. Sophie lo oyó caerse varias veces y decir  
que la cama le estaba esquivando.  
—¡Es imposible! —dijo Sophie, y decidió marcharse de inmediato.  
Desgraciadamente, el ruido que había hecho Howl despertó a Michael y a  
Percival, que dormía en el suelo de su habitación. Michael bajó diciendo que ya que  
estaba totalmente despierto y que saldría a coger las flores para hacer las guirnaldas  
del solsticio aprovechando que el día todavía estaba fresco. Sophie no lamentó salir  
por última vez al lugar de las flores. La llanura estaba velada por una neblina cálida  
y lechosa, impregnada de aromas y colores medio escondidos. Sophie avanzó por el  
sendero, comprobando el suelo húmedo con su bastón, escuchando los píos y cantos  
de miles de pájaros y sintiéndose realmente triste. Acarició un lirio del campo  
húmedo de rocío y pasó el dedo sobre una de las grandes flores púrpuras de  
estambres largos y empolvados. Miró hacia atrás al castillo alto y negro que partía la  
neblina a sus espaldas. Suspiró.  
—Lo ha mejorado muchísimo —dijo Percival mientras colocaba un ramo de  
hibiscos en el barreño flotante de Michael.  
—¿Quién? —preguntó Michael.  
—Howl —dijo Percival—. Al principio solo había arbustos, y eran pequeños y  
resecos.  
—¿Recuerdas haber estado aquí antes? —premunió Michael entusiasmado. No  
había renunciado en absoluto a la idea que Percival pudiera ser el príncipe Justin.  
—Creo que estuve aquí con la bruja —dijo Percival dubitativo.  
Recogieron dos barreños llenos de flores. Sophie notó que cuando entraron la  
segunda vez Michael le dio varias vueltas al pomo sobre la puerta, seguramente para  
que la bruja no pudiera entrar. Y después había que hacer las guirnaldas, con lo que  
estuvieron mucho tiempo ocupados. Sophie tenía intención de dejar que Michael y  
Percival lo hicieran solos, pero Michael estaba demasiado ocupado bombardeando a  
Percival con preguntas astutas y Percival era muy lento. Sophie sabía por qué  
Michael estaba tan entusiasmado. Percival tenía un aire extraño, como si esperara  
que pasara algo en cualquier momento. Sophie se preguntó hasta qué punto seguiría  
estando bajo el poder de la bruja. Tuvo que hacer ella misma casi todas las  
guirnaldas. Si en algún momento había pensado en quedarse para ayudar a Howl a  
luchar contra la bruja, había cambiado de idea. Howl, que podía haber hecho todas  
las guirnaldas con el gesto de una mano, estaba roncando con tanta fuerza que se le  
oía incluso desde la tienda.  
Tardaron tanto que llegó la hora de abrir la tienda y todavía no habían terminado.  
Michael les trajo pan y miel y comieron mientras atendían a la primera oleada de  
clientes. Aunque el día del solsticio, como a menudo pasa con las fiestas, había  
amanecido nublado y frío en Market Chipping, la mitad del pueblo, vestido con sus  
mejores galas, apareció a comprar flores y guirnaldas para el festival. La calle estaba  
tomada por una multitud bulliciosa. Fue tanta gente a la tienda, que era casi  
mediodía cuando Sophie pudo escaparse y entrar al castillo por el armario de las  
escobas. Habían ganado tanto dinero que el tesoro de Michael bajo la piedra del  
hogar se habría multiplicado por diez, o al menos eso pensó Sophie mientras  
trasteaba, poniendo algo de comida y su ropa vieja en un hatillo.  
—¿Has venido a hablar conmigo? —preguntó Calcifer.  
—Espera un momento —respondió Sophie, atravesando la habitación con el  
hatillo detrás de la espalda. No quería que Calcifer montara un escándalo sobre el  
contrato.  
Extendió la otra mano para desenganchar el bastón de la silla y justo en ese  
momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Sophie se quedó quieta, con la mano extendida,  
y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Calcifer.  
—Es la puerta de la mansión —dijo Calcifer—. De carne y hueso e inofensivo.

Volvieron a llamar. «¡Esto pasa siempre que me quiero marchar!», pensó Sophie.  
Giró el pomo hacia el naranja y abrió la puerta.  
En el camino, más allá de las estatuas, había un carruaje tirado por un par de  
caballos con buena planta. Sophie lo vio por detrás de un criado enorme, que era  
quien había llamado a la puerta.  
—La señora Sacheverell Smith viene a visitar a los nuevos ocupantes —dijo el  
criado.  
«¡Qué extraño!», pensó Sophie. Aquello era el resultado de la pintura y las  
ventanas nuevas de Howl.  
—No estamos en ca... —empezó a decir. Pero la señora Sacheverell Smith echó a  
un lado al criado y entró.  
—Espera en el carruaje, Theobald —le dijo mientras pasaba junto a Sophie,  
cerrando su sombrilla.  
Era Fanny, Fanny con un aspecto maravillosamente próspero vestida de seda  
color crema. Llevaba un sombrero del mismo color adornado con rosas que Sophie  
recordaba perfectamente. También se acordaba de lo que había dicho al adornarlo:  
«¡Vas a tener que casarte con un rico!». Y por lo que veía, eso era exactamente lo que  
había hecho Fanny.  
—¡Cielo santo! —dijo Fanny, mirando alrededor—. Debe de haber un error.  
¡Estos son los aposentos de los criados!  
—Bueno... esto..., la verdad es que no estamos instalados todavía, señora —dijo  
Sophie, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría Fanny si supiera que la vieja sombrerería  
estaba justo al otro lado del armario de las escobas.  
Fanny dio media vuelta y miró a Sophie con boca abierta:  
—¡Sophie! —exclamó—. Dios mío, chiquilla, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Parece que  
tienes noventa años! ¿Has estado muy enferma? —y para sorpresa de Sophie, Fanny  
arrojó a un lado el sombrero, la sombrilla y sus modales de gran señora y la abrazó  
llorando—. ¡Ay, no sabía qué había sido de ti! —lloró—. Fui a hablar con Martha y le  
pregunté a Lettie y ninguna de las dos sabía nada. Se habían cambiado de sitio, las  
muy pillas, ¿te habías enterado? ¡Pero nadie sabía nada de ti! Incluso ofrecí una  
recompensa. ¡Y aquí estás, de criada cuando podrías estar viviendo como una reina  
ahí al lado conmigo y el señor Smith!  
Sophie se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando. Dejó su hatillo a toda  
prisa y llevó a Fanny hasta la silla. Ella cogió el taburete y se sentó a su lado, dándole  
la mano. Las dos reían y lloraban al tiempo. Estaban encantadas de volver a verse.  
—Es una historia muy larga —dijo Sophie cuando Fanny le preguntó por sexta  
vez qué le había pasado—. Cuando me miré en el espejo y me vi así, me llevé un  
susto tan grande que me marché...  
—Demasiado trabajo —dijo Fanny apenada—. ¡Qué culpable me he sentido!  
—No, no es verdad —dijo Sophie—. Y no debes preocuparte, porque el mago  
Howl me acogió...  
—¡El mago Howl! —exclamó Fanny—. ¡Ese hombre tan malvado! ¿Es él el que te  
ha hecho esto? ¿Dónde está? ¡Déjame que le dé su merecido!

Cogió la sombrilla y adoptó una pose tan guerrera que Sophie tuvo que sujetarla.  
No quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría Howl si Fanny le despertaba atacándole  
con su sombrilla.  
—¡No, no! —dijo Sophie—. Howl se ha portado muy bien conmigo—. Y Sophie  
se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Howl tenía una forma un poco extraña de mostrar  
su amabilidad, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Sophie había hecho para  
molestarlo, la verdad es que se había portado muy bien con ella.  
—¡Pero dicen que se come vivas a las mujeres! —exclamó Fanny, todavía  
luchando por ponerse en pie.  
Sophie sujetó su sombrilla.  
—No, no es verdad —dijo—. Escúchame. ¡No es malvado en absoluto!—. En ese  
momento se oyó un chisporroteo en la chimenea, donde Calcifer estaba observando  
la escena con interés—. ¡No lo es! —repitió Sophie, tanto para Calcifer como para  
Fanny—. ¡En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, no le he visto hacer ni un solo conjuro  
malvado!—. Lo que de nuevo era cierto, lo sabía.  
—Entonces tendré que creerte —dijo Fanny, relajándose—, aunque estoy segura  
de que si se ha reformado debe de ser gracias a ti. Siempre tuviste cierta habilidad,  
Sophie. Eras capaz de calmar las rabietas de Martha cuando a mí me era imposible. Y  
siempre dije que gracias a ti Lettie se salía con la suya solo la mitad de las veces en  
lugar de todas. ¡Pero debías de haberme dicho dónde estabas, cariño!  
Sophie sabía que tenía razón. Se había creído todo lo que le había dicho Martha,  
cuando ella conocía bien a Fanny y sabía que no era así. Se sintió avergonzada.  
Fanny estaba impaciente por hablarle a Sophie del señor Sacheverell Smith. Se  
lanzó a contar una historia larga y entusiasta sobre cómo conoció al señor Smith la  
misma semana en que Sophíe se marchó y se casó con él al cabo de siete días. Sophie  
la observaba mientras hablaba. Ahora que era una anciana, tenía una perspectiva  
totalmente distinta de Fanny: era una señora todavía joven y hermosa, y la  
sombrerería le habría parecido tan aburrida como a Sophie. Pero se quedó con ellos  
y lo hizo lo mejor que pudo tanto con la tienda como con las tres niñas, hasta la  
muerte del señor Hatter. Después tuvo miedo de volverse exactamente como Sophie:  
vieja antes de tiempo y sin sacar nada a cambio.  
—Y entonces, como tú no estabas allí para heredarla, me pareció que no había  
motivo para no vender la sombrerería —dijo Fanny, cuando se oyeron unos pasos en  
el armario.  
Michael entró, diciendo:  
—Tenemos que cerrar la tienda. ¡Y mirad quién está aquí!  
Levantó la mano de Martha. Martha estaba más delgada y más rubia y casi  
parecía otra vez ella misma. Soltó a Michael y echó a correr hacia Sophie, gritando:  
—¡Sophie, tenías que habérmelo dicho! —mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.  
Luego abrazó también a Fanny, como si nunca hubiera dicho nada malo sobre ella.  
Pero aquello no fue todo. Lettie y la señora Fairfax entraron por el armario justo  
después de Martha, cargando un cesto entre las dos, y después llegó Percival, que  
parecía más animado de lo que Sophie le había visto nunca.

—Vinimos en un coche de postas en cuanto amaneció —dijo la señora Fairfax—,  
y hemos traído... ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Si es Fanny!  
Soltó su asa del cesto y corrió a abrazar a Fanny. Lettie soltó la suya y corrió a  
abrazar a Sophie. Con tantos abrazos, gritos y exclamaciones, a Sophie le pareció un  
milagro que Howl no se despertase, pero sus ronquidos se oían incluso por encima  
de todo el alboroto. Tendré que marcharme esta noche, pensó. Estaba demasiado  
contenta de ver a todo el mundo como para marcharse antes.  
Lettie estaba muy encariñada con Percival. Mientras Michael colocaba el cesto  
sobre la mesa y sacaba paquetes de pollo, vino y tartas de miel, Lettie se agarró al  
brazo de Percival con un gesto posesivo que Sophie no llegaba a aprobar, y le hizo  
contarle todo lo que recordaba. A Percival no parecía importarle. Lettie estaba tan  
hermosa que a Sophie no le extrañó.  
—Cuando llegó no dejaba de convertirse en hombre y luego en distintos perros e  
insistía en que me conocía —le contó Lettie a Sophie—. Yo sabía que no le había visto  
en mi vida, pero dio igual —le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Percival, como si  
todavía fuese un perro.  
—¿Pero conocías al príncipe Justin? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Ah, sí —respondió Lettie sin darle importancia—. Llegó disfrazado con un  
uniforme verde, pero no había duda de que era él. Sus modales eran elegantes y  
cortesanos, incluso cuando estaba molesto por lo de los conjuros de búsqueda. Tuve  
que hacerle dos tandas porque siempre mostraban que el mago Suliman estaba entre  
Upper Folding y Market Chipping y él juraba que eso no podía ser. Y mientras yo los  
preparaba, no dejaba de interrumpirme, llamándome dulce dama con un tono  
sarcástico, y preguntándome quién era yo y dónde vivía mi familia y cuántos años  
tenía. ¡Pensé que era un caradura! ¡Antes preferiría al mago Howl, y ya es decir!  
Para entonces estaban todos comiendo pollo y bebiendo vino tranquilamente.  
Calcifer se mostraba muy tímido. Se había reducido a unas llamitas verdes y nadie  
parecía verlo. Sophie quería que conociese a Lettie e intentó hacer que saliera.  
—¿Es ese de verdad el demonio que controla la vida de Howl? —preguntó Lettie,  
mirando a las llamitas verdes con incredulidad.  
Sophie levantó la vista para asegurarle a Lettie que Calcifer era real y vio a la  
señorita Angorian en la puerta, con aspecto tímido y confundido.  
—Oh, perdonen. He venido en mal momento, ¿no es así? —dijo—. Solo quería  
hablar con Howell.  
Sophie se levantó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba avergonzada de cómo la  
había echado la última vez. Había sido solamente porque sabía que Howl la estaba  
cortejando. Por otra parte, eso no quería decir que tuviera que caerle bien.  
Michael le facilitó las cosas a Sophie saludando a la señorita Angorian con una  
gran sonrisa de bienvenida.  
—Howl está dormido en este momento —dijo—. Entre y tómese un vaso de vino  
mientras espera.  
—Qué amable —aceptó la señorita Angorian.  
Pero era evidente que no estaba contenta. Rechazó el vino y paseaba de un lado a  
otro mordisqueando un muslo de pollo. La sala estaba llena de gente que se conocía  
bien entre sí y ella era una extraña. Fanny no ayudó mucho al interrumpir su  
incesante charla con la señora Fairfax para decir:  
¡Qué ropa más peculiar!  
Martha tampoco se lo puso fácil. Había visto con que admiración la había  
saludado Michael y se aseguro de que el muchacho no hablaba con nadie, más que  
con día y con Sophie. Y Lettie ignoró a la señorita Angorian y fue a sentarse en las  
escaleras con Percival.  
La señorita Angorian pareció decidir enseguida que ya había tenido suficiente.  
Sophie la vio junto a la puerta, intentando abrirla. Se apresuró a ayudarla,  
sintiéndose muy culpable. Después de todo, la señorita Angorian debía albergar  
sentimientos muy profundos por Howl si había venido hasta aquí.  
—Por favor, no se vaya todavía —dio Sophie—. Iré a despertar a Howl.  
—Ah, no, no lo despierte —dijo la señorita Angorian, con una sonrisa nerviosa—.  
Tengo el día libre y no me importa esperar. Quería salir un poco a explorar afuera. El  
ambiente está un poco cargado con ese fuego verde tan raro.  
Aquello le pareció a Sophie la manera perfecta de deshacerse de la señorita  
Angorian sin tener que hacer nada. Le abrió educadamente la puerta. De alguna  
forma, tal vez debido a las defensas que Howl le había pedido a Michael que  
mantuviera, el pomo se había girado con el púrpura hacia abajo. Fuera estaba la  
bruma llameante de sol y bancos de flores púrpuras.  
—¡Qué hermosura de rododendros! —exclamó la señorita Angorian con su voz  
más ronca y temblorosa—. ¡Tengo que verlos! —y saltó inmediatamente sobre la  
hierba.  
—No vaya hacia el suroeste —gritó Sophie.  
El castillo se deslizaba hacia un lado. La señorita Angorian enterró su bonito  
rostro en un ramillete de flores blancas.  
—No pienso alejarme mucho —dijo.  
—¡Ay, madre! —dijo Fanny detrás de Sophie—. ¿Dónde está mi carruaje?  
Sophie se lo explicó lo mejor que puedo, pero Fanny estaba tan preocupada que  
Sophie tuvo que girar el pomo hacia el naranja y abrirla para mostrarle el camino de  
la mansión en un día mucho más gris, donde el criado y el cochero estaban sentados  
en el techo del carruaje comiendo salchichón y jugando a las cartas. Era la única  
forma de que Fanny creyera que su carruaje no había desaparecido misteriosamente.  
Sophie estaba intentando explicar, sin saberlo realmente, cómo una puerta podía  
abrirse a varios sitios distintos, cuando Cal cifer se elevó entre los troncos, gritando:  
—iHowl! —aulló, llenando la chimenea con llamas azules—. ¡Howl! ¡Howell  
Jenkins, la bruja ha encontrado a la familia de tu hermana!  
Se oyó un golpe violento en el piso de arriba. La puerta del dormitorio de Howl  
crujió y Howl bajó a toda velocidad, apartando a Lettie y Percival de su camino.  
Fanny soltó un débil grito al verle. Tenía el pelo de punta y los ojos colorados.  
—¡Me pilló por mi punto débil, maldita sea! —gritó mientras atravesaba la  
habitación como un rayo con las mangas al viento—. ¡Me lo temía! ¡Gracias, Calcifer!  
Echó a Fanny a un lado y abrió la puerta de golpe. Sophie oyó la puerta cerrarse  
tras él mientras subía lentamente las escaleras. Sabía que era una fisgona, pero tenía  
que ver qué pasaba. Mientras atravesaba el cuarto de Howl oyó que todos la seguían.  
—¡Qué habitación más sucia! —exclamó Fanny.  
Sophie miró por la ventana. En el impecable jardín caía una fina llovizna. El  
columpio estaba perlado de gotas, al igual que la ondulante cabellera pelirroja de la  
bruja. Estaba apoyada contra el columpio, alta y poderosa, vestida con una túnica,  
llamando a alguien con la mano. La sobrina de Howl, Mari, avanzaba sobre la hierba  
mojada hacia ella. Parecía que no quería ir, pero no tenía elección. Detrás de ella, el  
sobrino de Howl, Neil, avanzaba hacia la bruja todavía más despacio, lanzando sus  
peores miradas asesinas. Y la hermana de Howl, Megan, estaba detrás de los dos  
niños. La boca de Megan se abría y se cerraba. Era evidente que le estaba dejando las  
cosas claras a la bruja, pero no podía evitar verse atraída también hacia ella.  
Howl entró corriendo en el jardín. No se había molestado en transformar la ropa  
y tampoco se molestó en hacer ningún tipo de magia. Se lanzó directamente contra la  
bruja, que intentó agarrar a Mari, pero la niña estaba demasiado lejos. Howl cogió a  
Mari primero y la empujó a su espalda sin dejar de correr. Y la bruja salió huyendo,  
corriendo como un gato perseguido por un perro, a través del césped y por encima  
de la valla, en un relámpago de túnica llameante, con Howl como un sabueso  
pisándole los talones. La bruja se desvaneció al otro lado de la valla como un borrón  
rojo y Howl la siguió como un borrón negro con mangas al viento.  
—Espero que la coja —dijo Martha—. La niña está llorando.  
Abajo, Megan abrazó a Mari y se llevó a los dos niños adentro. Era imposible  
saber qué les había pasado a Howl y a la bruja. Lettie, Percival, Martha y Michael  
volvieron a la planta baja. Fanny y la señorita Fairfax estaban paralizadas de asco  
por el estado del dormitorio de Howl.  
—¡Mira esas arañas! —dijo la señora Fairfax.  
—¡Y el polvo de las cortinas! —dijo Fanny—. Annabel, he visto unas escobas en  
el pasaje por donde viniste.  
—Vamos por ellas —dijo la señora Fairfax—. Te recogeré el vestido, Fanny, y nos  
pondremos a trabajar. ¡No soporto ver una habitación de esta manera!  
«¡Pobre Howl!», pensó Sophie. «¡Con lo que le gustan sus arañas!». Se quedó al  
pie de las escaleras, preguntándose cómo podría detener a la señora Fairfax y a  
Fanny.  
Desde abajo, Michael la llamó:  
—¡Sophie! Vamos a dar una vuelta por la mansión. ¿Quieres venir?  
Aquello parecía una idea perfecta para evitar que las dos se pusieran a limpiar.  
Sophie llamó a Fanny y bajó las escaleras deprisa. Lettie y Percival ya estaban  
abriendo la puerta. Lettie no había escuchado cuando Sophie se lo había explicado a  
Fanny, y era obvio que Percival tampoco lo había entendido. Sophie vio que el pomo  
apuntaba hacia el púrpura, por error. Y abrieron la puerta justo cuando Sophie  
avanzaba por la habitación para corregirles.  
El espantapájaros apareció en el marco de la puerta, entre las flores.

—¡Cerrad! —gritó Sophie. Y vio lo que había pasado. La noche anterior ella había  
ayudado al espantapájaros al decirle que fuera diez veces más rápido. Había corrido  
hacia el castillo viajero para intentar entrar por ese lado. Pero la señorita Angorian  
estaba allí fuera. Sophie se preguntó si estaría desmayada entre los arbustos—. Por  
favor, no —dijo débilmente.  
Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Lettie se puso del color del vestido de Fanny, y  
se aferró del brazo de Martha. Percival se quedó mirándolo fijamente y Michael  
intentaba coger la calavera, que estaba castañeado los dientes con tanta fuerza que  
iba camino de caerse de la mesa y llevarse consigo a la botella de vino. Y la calavera  
parecía tener un efecto extraño en la guitarra, que emitía unos arpegios largos y  
temblorosos: ¡Noummm Harrummmm! ¡Noum Harrummm!  
Calcifer apareció otra vez en la chimenea.  
—Esa cosa está hablando —le dijo a Sophie—. Dice que no tiene malas  
intenciones. Creo que dice la verdad. Espera tu permiso para entrar.  
Y era cierto que el espantapájaros estaba quieto. No intentaba lanzarse al interior  
como en otras ocasiones. Y Calcifer debía de confiar en él, porque había detenido el  
castillo. Sophie miró la cara de nabo y los andrajos que flotaban al viento. Después  
de todo no daba tanto miedo. La primera vez que lo vio se había compadecido de él.  
La verdad es que sospechaba que lo había convertido en una excusa conveniente  
para no dejar el castillo porque realmente quería quedarse. Pero ahora ya no había  
ningún motivo. Sophie tenía que marcharse de todas formas: Howl prefería a la  
señorita Angorian.  
—Por favor, pasa —le dijo con voz un poco ronca.  
—¡Ahmmnng! —dijo la guitarra.  
El espantapájaros entró en la sala con un poderoso salto lateral y se quedó  
balanceándose sobre su única pierna como si estuviera buscando algo. El aroma a  
flores que había entrado con él no bastaba para esconder su propio olor a polvo y a  
descomposición.  
La calavera castañeó de nuevo bajo los dedos de Micliad. El espantapájaros dio  
media vuelta con alegría y se lanzó hacia ella. Michael intentó salvar la calavera pero  
enseguida se quito del medio, porque cuando la criatura caía sobre la mesa se oyó el  
restallar que produce la magia poderosa y la calavera se fundió con la cabeza de  
nabo del espantapájaros. Pareció meterse dentro y rellenarla. Ahora se veía el  
contorno de un rostro arrugado debajo del tubérculo. El problema era que estaba  
mirando al revés. El espantapájaros se retorció como pudo, se enderezó de un salto y  
luego giró rápidamente todo el cuerpo de forma que la parte delantera quedara  
debajo de la cara arrugada del nabo. Poco a poco dejó caer sus brazos extendidos  
hacia los costados.  
—Ahora puedo hablar —dijo con una voz un tanto pastosa.  
—Me voy a desmayar —aseguró Fanny, en las escaleras.  
—No digas tonterías —replicó la señora Fairfax a su espalda—. Es solo el golem  
de un mago. Se limitan a cumplir órdenes. Son inofensivos.  
Lettie, de todas formas, parecía al borde de un desvanecimiento. Pero el único  
que se desmayó fue Percival. Se cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido, y se quedó allí  
acurrucado como si estuviera dormido. Lettie, pese al terror que sentía, corrió hacia  
él y tuvo que retroceder cuando el espantapájaros dio otro salto y se detuvo delante  
de Percival.  
—Esta es una de las partes que me enviaron a buscar —dijo con su voz pastosa.  
Se giró sobre el palo hasta quedar frente a Sophie—. Debo darte las gracias —dijo—.  
Mi cráneo estaba muy lejos y me quedé sin fuerzas antes de alcanzarlo. Me habría  
quedado para siempre en aquel seto si no hubieras venido tú y no me hubieras  
insuflado vida con tus palabras —se giró también hacia la señora Fairfax y hacia  
Lettie—. Os doy las gracias a las dos.  
—¿Quién te envía? ¿Qué tienes que hacer? —preguntó Sophie.  
El espantapájaros se dio la vuelta vacilante.  
—Algo más —dijo—. Todavía me faltan partes.  
Guardaron silencio, casi todos demasiado traumatizados para hablar, mientras  
el espantapájaros se daba la vuelta a un lado y a otro. Parecía que estaba pensando.  
—¿De qué forma parte Percival? —preguntó Sophie.  
—Dejadle que se aclare —dijo Calcifer—. Nadie le había pedido que se explicara  
hasta ahora... —se interrumpió de repente y se escondió hasta que casi no se veía  
ninguna llamita verde. Michael y Sophie intercambiaron miradas alarmadas.  
Entonces habló una nueva voz, salida de la nada. Se la oía amplificada y con  
sordina, como si hablara desde dentro de una caja, pero no había duda de que era la  
voz de la bruja.  
—Michael Fisher —tronó la voz—, dile a tu maestro Howl, que ha caído en mi  
trampa. Tengo en mi poder a la mujer llamada Lily Angorian en mi fortaleza del  
Páramo. Dile que solo la dejaré marchar si viene él mismo a buscarla. ¿Entendido,  
Michael Fisher?  
El espantapájaros dio media vuelta y saltó hacia la puerta abierta.  
—¡Oh, no! —gritó Michael—. ¡Detenedlo! ¡La bruja lo habrá enviado para  
poderse colar aquí dentro!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21..  
"En el que se anula un contrato ante testigos"

* * *

TODOS SALIERON CORRIENDO detrás del espantapájaros, pero Sophie corrió en  
dirección contraria, atravesó el armario de las escobas y llegó a la tienda, cogiendo su  
bastón por el camino.  
—¡Es culpa mía! —murmuró—. ¡Soy una experta en hacerlo todo al revés! No  
debí dejar salir a la señorita Angorian. ¡Habría bastado ser educada con ella,  
pobrecilla! Puede que Howl me haya perdonado muchas cosas, ¡pero esto no me lo  
va a perdonar así como así!  
En la floristería sacó las botas de siete leguas del escaparate y vació en el suelo los  
hibiscos, las rosas y el agua. Abrió la puerta y arrastró las botas mojadas hasta el  
medio de la calle abarrotada de gente.  
—Perdón —dijo en dirección a los zapatos y mangas anchas que avanzaban en  
su dirección. Levantó la vista buscando el sol, que no era fácil de encontrar en el cielo  
nublado—. A ver. Sudeste. Por allí. Perdón, perdón —dijo, abriendo un pequeño  
espacio para las botas entre la gente que de fiesta. Las colocó en el suelo apuntando  
en la dirección adecuada, metió los pies y se puso en marcha.  
Zip—zip, zip—zip, zip—zip, zip—zip, zip—zip, zip—zip, zip—zip. Fue  
rapidísimo, y el viaje la dejó más mareada y sin aliento con las dos botas que cuando  
llevaba solo una. Ante los ojos de Sophie pasaban las imágenes a toda velocidad: la  
mansión al fondo del valle, reluciente entre los árboles con el carruaje de Fanny a la  
puerta; heléchos en las colinas; un riachuelo precipitándose hacia el verdor de un  
valle; el mismo río deslizándose por un valle mucho más ancho; el mismo valle que  
ya era tan amplio que parecía eterno y azul en la distancia, y un montón de torres a  
lo lejos que podían haber sido Kingsbury; la llanura que volvía a estrecharse en  
dirección a las montañas; una montaña tan empinada que se tropezó a pesar del  
bastón, lo que la llevó al borde de un precipicio teñido de niebla, desde el que se  
veían las copas de los árboles muy al fondo, donde tuvo que dar otro paso para no  
caerse.  
Y aterrizó sobre arena amarilla. Clavó el bastón en el suelo y miró con cuidado a  
su alrededor. Detrás de su hombro derecho, a varias millas de distancia, había una  
neblina blanca y vaporosa que casi ocultaba las montañas por las que acababa de  
pasar. Bajo la neblina se veía una franja verde oscuro. Sophie asintió. Aunque desde  
tan lejos no distinguía el castillo viajero, estaba segura de que la bruma marcaba el  
lugar de las flores. Dio otro paso cuidadoso. Zip. Hacía un calor espantoso. La arena  
amarillenta se extendía en todas direcciones, relumbrando bajo el sol. Había rocas  
desperdigadas por aquí y por allá. Lo único que crecía eran unos arbustos grisáceos  
y tristes. Las montañas parecían nubes acercándose en el horizonte.  
—Si esto es el Páramo —dijo Sophie, chorreando sudor por todas sus arrugas—,  
entonces la bruja me da lástima, por tener que vivir aquí.  
Dio otro paso. El viento no la refrescó en absoluto. Las rocas y los arbustos eran  
iguales, pero la arena era más gris y las montañas parecían haber hundido el cielo.  
Sophie escudriñó el tembloroso resplandor gris que se divisaba a lo lejos, donde le  
pareció ver algo más grande que una roca. Dio un paso más.  
Era como estar dentro de un horno. Distinguió un montículo con una forma  
peculiar como a un cuarto de milla, erguido sobre una leve pendiente en un terreno  
rocoso. Era una forma fantástica de torres torcidas, que se elevaban hacia una torre  
principal ligeramente inclinada, como un viejo dedo nudoso. Sophie se quitó las  
botas. Hacía demasiado calor para cargar con algo tan pesado, así que avanzó para  
investigar llevando solo su bastón.  
Aquella cosa parecía estar hecha con la misma tierra amarilla del Páramo. Al  
principio Sophie se preguntó si sería algún tipo de hormiguero extraño. Pero al  
acercarse se dio cuenta de que era como si estuviera formado por miles de macetas  
amarillas amontonadas unas sobre otras. Sonrió. A menudo el castillo viajero le  
había recordado al interior de una chimenea y aquel edificio era como una colección  
de remates de chimenea, de los que se colocan por fuera para mejorar el tiro. Tenía  
que ser obra de un demonio del fuego.  
Mientras Sophie subía jadeando la pendiente, no le quedó ninguna duda de que  
aquello era la fortaleza de la bruja. De un espacio oscuro al fondo salieron dos  
figuras anaranjadas que se quedaron paradas esperándola. Reconoció a los pajes de  
la bruja. Acalorada y sin aliento, intentó hablar con ellos educadamente, para  
hacerles ver que no tenía problemas con ellos.  
—Buenas tardes —dijo.  
Se limitaron a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos. Uno de ellos se inclinó y  
extendió la mano, señalando hacia una entrada con un arco deformado y oscuro  
entre las columnas torcidas de remates de chimenea. Sophie se encogió de hombros  
y lo siguió al interior. El otro paje caminó detrás de ella. Naturalmente, la entrada se  
desvaneció en cuanto la atravesaron. Sophie volvió a encogerse de hombros. Tendría  
que solucionar ese problema a la salida.  
Se colocó bien el chal de encaje, se estiró las faldas arrugadas y avanzó. Era como  
atravesar la puerta del castillo con el pomo apuntando hacia el negro. Hubo un  
momento de nada, seguido por una luz sucia. La luz venía de las llamas amarillas  
verdosas que ardían y flameaban por todas partes, pero estaban hechas como de  
sombra, porque no despedían calor y solo muy poca luz. Cuando Sophie las miraba,  
las llamas no estaban nunca donde ella fijaba la vista, sino siempre a un lado. Un  
efecto mágico típico. Sophie se encogió de hombros otra vez y siguió al paje entre  
delgados pilares formados por los mismos remates de chimeneas que el resto del  
edificio.  
Por fin los pajes la llevaron a una especie de madriguera central. O tal vez no  
fuera más que un espacio entre los pilares. Sophie estaba confundida. La fortaleza  
parecía enorme, aunque sospechaba que era un engaño, como ocurría con el castillo.  
La bruja la estaba esperando. No supo cómo la había reconocido, salvo que no podía  
ser nadie más. La bruja era enormemente alta y delgada y ahora tenía el pelo rubio,  
recogido en una coleta como una cuerda que le colgaba sobre un hombro huesudo.  
Llevaba un vestido blanco. Cuando Sophie avanzó directamente hacia ella  
levantando el bastón, la bruja retrocedió.  
—¡No me amenaces! —suplicó, con voz cansada y frágil.  
—Entonces devuélveme a la señorita Angorian —le dijo Sophie—. La cogeré y  
me marcharé.  
La bruja siguió retrocediendo, haciendo gestos con las dos manos. Y los pajes se  
deshicieron y se convirtieron en dos burbujas anaranjadas pegajosas que se elevaron  
en el aire y se dirigieron hacia Sophie.  
—¡Puajjj! ¡Fuera! —gritó Sophie, golpeándolas con el bastón. Pero a las dos  
burbujas no parecía afectarles el bastón. Lo esquivaron y lo rodearon y luego se  
lanzaron detrás de Sophie.  
Ella estaba pensando que ya se había librado de ellas cuando se dio cuenta de  
que la habían pegado al pilar. Cuando intentó moverse, una sustancia anaranjada y  
elástica se estiró entre sus tobillos y el pilar, y le tiró del pelo haciéndole mucho  
daño.  
—¡Casi prefiero el lodo verde! —dijo Sophie—. Espero que no fueran niños de  
verdad.  
—Solo eran emanaciones —dijo la bruja.  
—Déjame marchar —dijo Sophie.  
—No —dijo la bruja. Dio media vuelta y pareció perder todo interés por Sophie.  
Sophie empezó a temer que, como siempre, lo había liado todo. La sustancia  
pegajosa parecía hacerse más dura y más elástica a cada instante. Cuando intentó  
moverse, la volvió a atraer contra la columna.  
—¿Dónde está la señorita Angorian? —preguntó.  
—No la encontrarás —dijo la bruja—. Esperaremos a que llegue Howl.  
—No va a venir —dijo Sophie—. No es tan tonto. Y además tu maldición no ha  
funcionado.  
—Funcionará —dijo la bruja, con una sonrisa tensa—. Ahora que has caído en  
nuestra trampa y has venido hasta aquí, Howl tendrá que ser honesto por una vez en  
su vida.  
Hizo otro gesto, esta vez hacia las llamas desvaídas, y una especie de trono llegó  
arrastrándose entre dos pilares hasta situarse delante de la bruja. En él había un  
hombre, con un uniforme verde y botas altas y reluciente. Al principio, Sophie pensó  
que estaba dormido, con la cabeza ladeada. Pero la bruja hizo otro movimiento y el  
hombre se sentó erguido. Sobre los hombros no tenía cabeza. Sophie comprendió  
que estaba contemplando lo que quedaba del príncipe Justin.  
—Si fuera Fanny —dijo Sophie—, amenazaría con desmayarme. ¡Ponle la cabeza  
en su sitio ahora mismo! ¡Tiene un aspecto terrible!  
—Hace meses que me deshice de las dos cabezas —dijo la bruja—. Vendí el  
cráneo del mago Suliman junto con su guitarra. Y la del príncipe Justin anda por ahí  
junto con otras partes sueltas. Este cuerpo es la mezcla perfecta del príncipe Justin y  
el mago Suliman. Está esperando la cabeza de Howl para convertirse en nuestro ser  
humano perfecto. Cuando consigamos la cabeza de Howl, tendremos el nuevo Rey  
de Ingary y yo gobernaré como Reina.  
—¡Estás loca! —dijo Sophie—. ¡No tienes derecho a hacer puzzles con la gente! Y  
no creo que la cabeza de Howl te obedezca en absoluto. De alguna manera  
conseguirá escabullirse.  
—Howl hará exactamente lo que le digamos —dijo la bruja con una sonrisa  
astuta y enigmática—. Controlaremos a su demonio del fuego.  
Sophie se dio cuenta de que tenía muchísimo miedo. Ahora sabía que lo había  
estropeado todo.  
—¿Dónde está la señorita Angorian? —dijo, agitando el bastón.  
A la bruja no le gustó que Sophie levantara su bastón. Dio un paso atrás.  
—Estoy muy cansada—dijo—. No hacéis más que estropearme los planes.  
Primero el mago Suliman no se acercaba al Páramo, así que tuve que amenazar a la  
princesa Valeria para que el Rey le ordenara venir hasta aquí. Luego, cuando vino,  
plantó árboles. Después, durante meses, el Rey no permitió que el príncipe Justin  
siguiera al mago Suliman y, cuando por fin lo hizo, el muy tonto se dirigió al norte  
por alguna razón, y tuve que usar todas mis artes para atraerle hasta aquí. Howl me  
ha causado más problemas aún. Ya se escapó una vez. He tenido que usar una  
maldición para atraparle y, mientras intentaba averiguar lo bastante sobre él para  
elaborar la maldición, tú encontraste lo que quedaba del cerebro de Suliman y me  
diste más problemas. Y ahora que te traigo aquí, me levantas el bastón y te pones a  
discutir. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estoy y no me apetece en absoluto  
discutir.  
Dio media vuelta y se alejó entre las sombras. Sophie se quedó mirando a la  
figura blanca que se movía entre las tenues llamas. «¡Creo que se le va notando la  
edad!», pensó. «¡Está loca! ¡De alguna manera tengo que soltarme y rescatar a la  
señorita Angorian!». Al recordar que la sustancia anaranjada había evitado su bastón,  
igual que la bruja, Sophie lo levantó por encima de la cabeza y lo movió a su espalda  
de un lado a otro, buscando el lugar donde se anclaba al pilar.  
—¡Suéltate! —dijo—. ¡Déjame!  
Los tirones de pelo eran muy dolorosos, pero consiguió que empezaran a caer  
hebras de color naranja hacia los lados. Movió el bastón con más energía. Ya se había  
soltado la cabeza y los hombros cuando se oyó una explosión sorda. Las pálidas  
llamas temblaron y el pilar al que estaba atada Sophie se estremeció. Luego, con un  
ruido como de miles de juegos de té cayéndose por unas escaleras, estalló un trozo  
del muro de la fortaleza. Una luz cegadora se filtró por un agujero largo y desigual, y  
por la abertura entró saltando una figura. Sophie se volvió entusiasmada, esperando  
que fuese Howl. Pero la silueta oscura tenía solo una pierna. Era otra vez el  
espantapájaros.  
La bruja soltó un aullido de rabia y se abalanzó hacia él con la trenza rubia al  
viento y los brazos huesudos extendidos hacia los lados. El espantapájaros saltó  
hacia ella. Se oyó otra violenta explosión y los dos quedaron envueltos en una nube  
de niebla, como la de Porthaven durante la pelea entre Howl y la bruja. La nube se  
movió de un lado a otro, llenando el aire polvoriento de gritos y truenos. El pelo de  
Sophie se electrizó. La nube estaba tan solo a unos pasos, moviéndose entre las  
columnas, y el boquete de la pared también estaba bastante cerca. La fortaleza, como  
había imaginado, no era muy grande. Cada vez que la nube se movía por delante de  
la brecha de luz cegadora, podía ver en su interior a las dos figuras delgadas  
luchando. Mientras los observaba, no dejaba de mover el bastón a su espalda.  
Se había soltado del todo excepto las piernas cuando la nube pasó gritando frente  
a la luz por última vez. Sophie vio que otra persona entraba por la brecha. Esta tenía  
mangas largas y negras. Era Howl. Sophie distinguió su silueta claramente, de pie  
con los brazos cruzados, contemplando la batalla. Por un momento pareció que iba a  
dejar que la bruja y al espantapájaros siguieran peleándose, pero entonces sus largas  
mangas ondularon al levantar los dos brazos. Por encima de los gritos y las  
explosiones, la voz de Howl pronunció una palabra larga y extraña que llegó  
acompañada de un largo trueno. El espantapájaros y la bruja se sobresaltaron. Los  
ecos de aquel sonido rebotaron una y otra vez entre los pilares, y cada uno de ellos se  
llevó un poco de la nube mágica, que fue desgajándose en retazos y hebras. Cuando  
lo único que quedó fue una ligerísima bruma blanca, la alta figura de la coleta se  
tambaleó. La bruja pareció doblarse sobre sí misma, cada vez más delgada y más  
blanca. Por fin, cuando la neblina desapareció por completo, cayó al suelo con  
estrépito. Y al agotarse los millones de ecos, Howl y el espantapájaros quedaron uno  
frente a otro sobre un montón de huesos.  
¡Bien!, pensó Sophie. Liberó las piernas de un golpe y se dirigió a la figura sin  
cabeza que estaba en el trono. La estaba poniendo de los nervios.  
—No, amigo mío —le dijo Howl al espantapájaros, que había saltado entre los  
huesos y los estaba empujando aquí y allá con su pierna—. Su corazón no lo  
encontrarás ahí. Lo tiene su demonio del fuego. Creo que hace tiempo que la  
dominaba. Una historia muy triste.  
Mientras Sophie se quitaba el chal y lo colocaba decentemente sobre los hombros  
del príncipe Justin, Howl dijo:  
—Creo que el resto de lo que estás buscando se encuentra allí.  
Avanzó hacia al trono, con el espantapájaros saltando a su lado.  
—¡Típico! —le dijo a Sophie— ¡Me rompo el cuello para llegar hasta aquí y te  
encuentro tranquilamente poniendo orden!  
Sophie lo miró. Como había temido, la dura luz del día que entraba por la brecha  
en el muro le mostró que Howl no se había molestado en afeitarse ni en cepillarse el  
pelo. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mangas estaban desgarradas en varios sitios. Tanto  
Howl como el espantapájaros tenían un aspecto horrible. «¡Ay!», pensó Sophie.  
«Realmente debe querer mucho a la señorita Angorian».  
—He venido por la señorita Angorian —explicó.  
—¡Y yo que creía que si te organizaba una visita de tu familia, te estarías quieta  
por una vez! —dijo Howl disgustado—. Pero no...  
Entonces el espantapájaros se puso delante de Sophie.

—Me envía el mago Suliman —dijo con su voz pastosa—. Yo le defendía las  
plantas de los pájaros del Páramo cuando la bruja lo atrapó. Entonces lanzó sobre mí  
toda la magia que pudo y me ordenó que viniera a rescatarle. Pero la bruja ya lo  
había separado en varias piezas, que estaban en sitios distintos. Ha sido una tarea  
muy difícil. Si no me hubieras devuelto la vida con tus palabras, habría fracasado.  
Era su respuesta a las preguntas que Sophie le había hecho antes de que se  
separaran.  
—Así que cuando el príncipe Justin ordenó conjuros de búsqueda, lo dirigían  
hacia ti —dijo—, ¿Por qué?  
—A mí o a su calavera —dio el espantapájaros—. Entre los dos, somos lo mejor  
de él.  
—¿Y Percival está hecho del mago Suliman y del príncipe Justin? —preguntó  
Sophie. No estaba segura de que aquello le fuera a gustar a Lettie.  
El espantapájaros asintió con su rostro de nabo arrugado.  
—Las dos partes me dijeron que la bruja y su demonio del fuego ya no estaban  
juntos y que podría derrotar a la bruja sola —dijo—. Gracias por aumentar mi  
velocidad diez veces.  
Howl hizo un gesto con la mano.  
—Trae ese cuerpo contigo al castillo —dijo—. Allí os arreglaré. Sophie y yo  
tenemos que volver antes de que el demonio del fuego encuentre alguna manera de  
penetrar mis defensas—. Cogió a Sophie por la delgada muñeca—. Vamos. ¿Dónde  
están esas botas de siete leguas?  
Sophie se resistió.  
—Pero... ¿y la señorita Angorian?  
—¿Cuándo te vas a enterar? —dijo Howl, tirando de ella—. La señorita Angorian  
es el demonio del fuego. ¡Si entra en el castillo, Calcifer está perdido, y yo también!  
Sophie se tapó la boca con las dos manos.  
—¡Sabía que lo había estropeado todo! —dijo—. Ha estado en el castillo, dos  
veces. Pero... se marchó.  
—¡Dios mío! —gimió Howl—. ¿Tocó algo?  
—La guitarra —admitió Sophie.  
—Entonces sigue allí —dijo Howl—. ¡Vamos! —tiró de Sophie hacia la brecha en  
el muro—. Sigúenos con cuidado —le gritó al espantapájaros—. ¡Voy a tener que  
conjurar un viento! No hay tiempo para buscar las botas —le dijo a Sophie mientras  
ascendían por escombros hasta la luz abrasadora—. Tú corre. Y no pares de correr, o  
no seré capaz de arrastrarte.  
Sophie se apoyó en su bastón y consiguió echar a correr cojeando, tropezándose  
con las piedras. Howl corría a su lado, tirando de ella. El viento se levantó, silbando,  
aullando, caliente y arenoso, y la arena gris se arremolinó en torno a ellos  
levantando una tormenta que tenía su centro en la fortaleza. Para entonces ya no  
corrían, sino que volaban hacia delante en una especie de curva a cámara lenta. El  
suelo pedregoso pasaba debajo de ellos a toda velocidad. El polvo y la arena  
tronaban a su alrededor y por encima de sus cabezas y formaban una larga cola a su  
espalda. Era muy ruidoso y nada cómodo, pero el Páramo volaba bajo sus pies.  
—¡No es culpa de Calcifer! —gritó Sophie—. Le pedí que no te dijera nada.  
—No lo habría dicho de todas formas —contestó Howl a gritos—. Sabía que  
nunca delataría a otro demonio del fuego. Calcifer fue siempre mi punto débil.  
—¡Yo creía que era Gales! —gritó Sophie.  
—¡No! ¡Eso lo hice a propósito! —aulló Howl—. Sabía que si intentaba algo allí  
me enfadaría tanto que la detendría. Tenía que dejarle una puerta abierta, ¿no lo  
entiendes? La única oportunidad que tenía de rescatar al príncipe Justin era usar la  
maldición que me había echado para acercarme a ella.  
—¡Ibas a rescatar al príncipe! —exclamó Sophie—. ¿Por qué fingiste escapar?  
¿Para engañar a la bruja?  
—¡Pues no! —gritó Howl—. ¡Soy un cobarde! ¡La única manera de atreverme a  
hacer algo tan terrorífico como esto es convencerme a mí mismo de que no lo voy a  
hacer!  
«¡Ay, madre!», pensó Sophie, volviendo la cabeza en el torbellino de arena.  
«¡Está siendo honesto! Y ahora el viento. ¡La última parte del maleficio se ha  
cumplido!».  
La arena ardiendo la golpeaba y le dolía la muñeca que la agarraba Howl.  
—¡Sigue corriendo! —gritó Howl—. ¡A esta velocidad te vas a hacer daño!  
Sophie cogió aire y obligó a sus piernas a moverse. Ahora se veían claramente las  
montañas y la línea de verde de los arbustos en flor. Aunque el torbellino de arena  
amarilla les nublaba la vista, las montañas fueron creciendo y línea verde se fue  
acercando hacia ellos hasta que tuvo la altura de un seto.  
—¡Todos los flancos eran mi punto débil! —grito Howl. —Confiaba en que  
Suliman estuviese vivo. Y cuando creí que lo único que quedaba de él era Percival,  
tuve tanto miedo que salí a emborracharme. ¡Y luego vas tú y le sigues el juego a la  
bruja!  
—¡Soy la mayor! —gritó Sophie—. ¡Soy un fracaso!  
—¡Idioteces! —gritó Howl—. ¡Lo que pasa es en no piensas las cosas con la  
cabeza!  
Howl empezó a frenar. Densas nubes de polvo se acumularon a su alrededor.  
Sophie sabía que los arbustos estaban cerca porque oía el rumor del viento arenoso  
entre las hojas. Descendieron entre las plantas en medio de grandes crujidos y  
todavía iban tan rápido que Howl tuvo que torcer y agarrar a Sophie durante una  
larga carrera sobre la superficie del lago.  
—Y eres demasiado buena —añadió, por encima del chapoteo del agua y el  
repiqueteo de la arena sobre las hojas de los nenúfares—. Yo confiaba en que  
estuvieras tan celosa que no permitirías acercarse a ese demonio.  
Llegaron a la orilla vaporosa al trote. Los arbustos a ambos lados del camino se  
zarandearon a su paso y pájaros y pétalos se vieron arrastrados por el torbellino que  
les seguía. El castillo avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, con su columna de humo  
ondeando al viento. Howl se detuvo lo suficiente para abrir la puerta de golpe, y se  
lanzó a sí mismo y a Sophie al interior.

—¡Michael! —gritó.  
—¡No fui yo el que dejó entrar al espantapájaros! —dijo Michael en tono de  
culpabilidad.  
Todo parecía normal. A Sophie le sorprendió descubrir el poco tiempo que había  
pasado desde que se había marchado. Alguien había sacado su cama de debajo de  
las escaleras y Percival estaba tumbado sobre ella, todavía inconsciente. Lettie,  
Martha y Michael estaban reunidos a su alrededor. En el piso de arriba, Sophie oyó  
las voces de la señora Fairfax y Fanny, junto a golpes y roces ominosos que indicaban  
que las arañas de Howl lo estarían pasando mal.  
Howl soltó a Sophie y se lanzó hacia la guitarra. Antes de que pudiera tocarla,  
estalló en un largo y melodioso ¡buuuuum! Las cuerdas volaron. Una lluvia de  
astillas de madera cayó sobre Howl, que se vio obligado a retirarse cubriéndose la  
cara con una manga hecha jirones.  
Y la señorita Angorian apareció sonriendo junto a la chimenea. Howl tenía razón.  
Debía de haber estado escondida en la guitarra todo este tiempo, esperando su  
oportunidad.  
—Tu bruja está muerta —le dijo Howl.  
—¡Ay, qué pena! —respondió la señorita Angorian, sin ninguna preocupación—.  
Ahora me puedo fabricar un nuevo ser humano mucho mejor. La maldición se ha  
cumplido. Ahora puedo apoderarme de tu corazón—. Se agachó hacia el hogar y  
sacó a Calcifer, que sobresalía de su puño cerrado con aspecto aterrorizado—. Que  
nadie se mueva —dijo la señorita Angorian amenazadora.  
Nadie se atrevió a moverse. Howl estaba más quieto que ninguno.  
—¡Socorro! —exclamó Calcifer débilmente.  
—Nadie puede ayudarte —dijo la señorita Angorian—. Tú me vas a ayudar a mí  
a controlar a mi nuevo humano. Deja que te enseñe cómo. Solo tengo que apretar un  
poco más.  
La mano con la que sujetaba a Calcifer apretó hasta que los nudillos se volvieron  
de un amarillo pálido. Howl y Calcifer gritaron a la vez. Calcifer se sacudió de un  
lado a otro, sofocado. El rostro de Howl se tornó azulado y cayó al suelo como un  
árbol talado, donde se quedó tan inconsciente como Percival. A Sophie le pareció  
que no respiraba.  
La señorita Angorian se quedó atónita. Observó atentamente a Howl.  
—Está fingiendo —dijo.  
—¡No está fingiendo! —gritó Calcifer, retorciéndose en una espiral de llamas—.  
¡Tiene un corazón muy sensible! ¡Suéltame!  
Sophie levantó el bastón, despacio y con cuidado. Esta vez pensó un momento  
antes de actuar.  
—Bastón —murmuró—, pégale a la señorita Angoriau, pero no le hagas daño a  
nadie más.  
Y en este momento empuñó el bastón y descargo sobre los nudillos apretados de  
la señorita Angorian el golpe más fuerte del que fue capaz. La señorita Angorian  
soltó un siseo agudo, como cuando se quema un tronco húmedo, y dejó caer a  
Calcifer. El pobre Calcifer rodaba indefenso por el suelo, llameando de lado sobre las  
piedras y gimiendo roncamente de terror. La señorita Angorian levantó un pie para  
pisarlo y Sophie tuvo que soltar el bastón para lanzarse a rescatar a Calcifer. Pero el  
bastón, para su sorpresa, siguió golpeando solo a la señorita Angorian una y otra vez.  
«¡Claro!», pensó Sophie. Ella le había dado vida con sus palabras. La señora  
Pentstemmon se lo había dicho.  
La señorita Angorian siseó y se tambaleó. Sophie se levantó con Calcifer en las  
manos y vio que el bastón seguía atacando a la señorita Angorian y echaba humo a  
causa del calor que ella despedía. En cambio, Calcifer no parecía muy caliente.  
Estaba azul lechoso de miedo. Sophie sintió que el bulto oscuro del corazón de Howl  
latía muy débilmente entre sus dedos. Tenía que ser el corazón de Howl lo que tenía  
entre las manos. Se lo había dado a Calcifer como su parte del contrato, para  
mantenerle con vida. Seguramente Calcifer le había dado mucha pena pero, de todas  
formas, ¡menuda tontería había hecho!  
Fanny y la señorita Fairfax entraron corriendo por la puerta que daba a las  
escaleras, empuñando sendas escobas. Al verlas venir, la señorita Angorian pareció  
comprender que había fracasado. Corrió hacia la puerta, con el bastón de Sophie  
todavía flotando sobre ella y atacándola.  
—¡Detenedla! —gritó Sophie—. ¡Que no se escape! ¡Defended todas las puertas!  
Todos obedecieron a la carrera. La señora Fairfax se colocó en el armario de las  
escobas con la suya en alto. Fanny cubrió las escaleras. Lettie se puso en pie de un  
salto y defendió la puerta que daba al patio y Martha se colocó a la entrada del  
cuarto de baño. Michael corrió hacia la puerta del castillo.  
Percival se levantó de un brinco del camastro y corrió también hacia la puerta.  
Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero corrió incluso más rápido que Michael.  
Llegó allí primero, y abrió la puerta.  
Como Calcifer estaba paralizado, el castillo había dejado de moverse. La señorita  
Angorian vio los arbustos detenidos en la bruma y corrió hacia la puerta con una  
velocidad inhumana. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, quedó bloqueada por el  
espantapájaros, que llevaba al príncipe Justin colgado sobre los hombros, todavía  
con el chal de Sophie. Extendió sus brazos de palo de lado a lado de la puerta, bloqueando  
el paso. La señorita Angorian retrocedió ante él.  
El bastón que la golpeaba estaba ardiendo. Su punta de metal relucía y Sophie se  
dio cuenta de que no duraría mucho más. Afortunadamente, la señorita Angorian lo  
odiaba de tal forma que agarró a Michael y lo interpuso entre el bastón y su cuerpo.  
El bastón sabía que no podía hacer daño a Michael, así que se quedó suspendido en  
el aire, envuelto en llamas. Martha se acercó corriendo e intentó tirar de Michael. El  
bastón tuvo que evitarla a ella también. Sophie había vuelto a hacer mal las cosas,  
como siempre.  
No había tiempo que perder.  
—Calcifer —dijo Sophie—. Tendré que romper el contrato. ¿Te matará?  
—Me mataría si lo hiciera cualquier otra persona —dijo , Calcifer con voz  
enronquecida—. Por eso te pedí que lo hicieras tú. Sabía que podías insuflarle vida a  
las cosas. Mira lo que hiciste con el espantapájaros y la calavera.  
—¡Entonces vive otros mil años! —dijo Sophie, y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas  
al decirlo, por si acaso no bastara con las palabras. Aquello la había tenido muy  
preocupada. Cogió a Calcifer y con mucho cuidado lo separó del bulto negro, igual  
que separaría un capullo muerto del tallo de una planta. Calcifer revoloteó libre y se  
quedó suspendido sobre su hombro como una lágrima azul.  
—¡Me siento tan ligero! —dijo. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado—.  
¡Soy libre! —gritó. Voló hacia la chimenea y se lanzó por ella, hasta desaparecer de la  
vista . ¡Soy libre!—lo oyó gritar Sophie cuando salía por el remate de la chimenea de  
la floristería.  
Sophie se volvió hacia Howl con el bulto negro casi muerto, vacilando pese a las  
prisas. Tenía que hacerlo bien, y no sabía cómo.  
—Bueno, vamos allá —dijo. Se arrodilló junto a Howl y colocó el bulto negro  
sobre su pecho, más o menos a la izquierda, en ese lugar donde sentía su corazón  
cuando le daba problemas, y empujó—. Entra —le dijo—. ¡Entra y ponte en marcha!  
Y siguió empujando. El corazón comenzó a hundirse y a latir con más fuerza a  
medida que entraba. Sophie intentó ignorar las llamas y el forcejeo en la puerta y  
mantener una presión y constante. El pelo no le dejaba ver. Le caía sobre la cara en  
mechones pelirrojos claros, pero intentó ignorar aquello también. Siguió empujando.  
El corazón entró del todo. En cuanto desapareció, Howl empezó a moverse. Soltó  
un fuerte gemido y rodó sobre la cara.  
—¡Dientes del demonio! —dijo— ¡Menuda resaca tengo!  
—No es la resaca, es que te has dado con la cabeza en el suelo —dijo Sophie.  
Howl se incorporó como pudo sobre las rodillas.  
—No puedo quedarme —dijo—. Tengo que rescatar a la insensata de Sophie.  
—¡Estoy aquí! —dijo Sophie, sacudiéndole los hombros—. ¡Y también la señorita  
Angorian! ¡Levántate y haz algo! ¡Deprisa!  
El bastón estaba totalmente envuelto en llamas. Martha tenía el pelo de punta. Y  
a la señorita Angorian se le había ocurrido que el espantapájaros ardería, así que  
estaba maniobrando para que el bastón se acercara hacia la puerta. «¡Cómo  
siempre!», pensó Sophie. «¡No he hecho las cosas bien!».  
A Howl no le hizo falta más que echar un vistazo. Se puso en pie a toda prisa,  
levantó una mano y pronunció una frase de esas palabras que se perdían entre la  
descarga de un trueno. Cayó escayola del techo. Todo tembló. Pero el bastón  
desapareció y Howl dio un paso atrás con algo pequeño, duro y negro en la mano.  
Podría haber sido un bloque de ceniza, excepto que tenía la misma forma que lo que  
Sophie acababa de introducir en el pecho de Howl. La señorita Angorian gimió como  
un fuego mojado y abrió los brazos en un gesto suplicante.  
—Me temo que no —dijo Howl—. Se te acabó el tiempo. Por la pinta que tiene  
este, también querías conseguirte uno nuevo. Ibas a quedarte con mi corazón y dejar  
morir a Calcifer, ¿verdad? —levantó la cosa negra entre las palmas de las dos manos  
y las empujó una contra la otra. El viejo corazón de la bruja se deshizo en arena negra,  
hollín y nada. La señorita Angorian se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que el corazón se  
desmoronaba. Y cuando Howl abrió sus manos vacías, la puerta quedó también  
vacía de la señorita Angorian.  
Y ocurrió algo más: en el mismo momento en que la señorita Angorian  
desapareció, el espantapájaros también se esfumó. Si Sophie se hubiera molestado en  
mirar, habría visto a dos hombre altos junto a la puerta, sonriéndose el uno al otro. El  
que tenía la cara arrugada era pelirrojo. El del uniforme verde tenía rasgos más  
indeterminados y un chal gris sobre los hombros. Pero Howl se volvió hacia Sophie  
justo en ese momento.  
—El gris no te sienta bien —le dijo—. Ya lo pensé la primera vez que te vi.  
—Calcifer se ha ido —dijo Sophie—. Tuve que romper tu contrato.  
Howl parecía un poco triste, pero dijo:  
—Los dos esperábamos que lo consiguieras. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar  
como la bruja y la señorita Angorian. ¿Dirías que tu pelo es de color zanahoria?  
—Rojo dorado —dijo Sophie. Por lo que veía, Howl no había cambiado mucho  
ahora que había recuperado su corazón, excepto que tal vez sus ojos eran más  
profundos, parecían más ojos y menos canicas de cristal—. Al contrario que el pelo  
de otros —añadió—, es natural.  
—No sé por qué la gente le da tanto valor a que las tusas sean naturales —dijo  
Howl, y Sophie supo que apenas había cambiado nada.  
Si Sophie hubiera tenido algo de atención para los demás, habría visto al príncipe  
Justin y al mago Suliman estrecharse la mano y darse palmadas en la espalda con  
entusiasmo.  
—Será mejor que vuelva con mi real hermano —dio el príncipe Justin. Se acercó  
a Fanny e hizo una profunda y elegante reverencia—. ¿Estoy hablando con la señora  
de la casa?  
—Esto... la verdad es que no —dijo Fanny, intentando esconder las escobas tras  
la espalda—. La señora de la casa es Sophie.  
—O lo será dentro de poco —intervino la señora Fairfax con una sonrisa  
benevolente.  
Howl le dijo a Sophie.  
—No he dejado de preguntarme si serías aquella joven tan linda con la que me  
crucé en la fiesta de mayo. ¿Por qué estabas tan asustada aquel día?  
Si Sophie hubiera estado prestando atención, habría visto cómo el mago Suliman  
se dirigía a Lettie. Ahora que era él mismo, era evidente que el mago Suliman era tan  
decidido como ella. Su hermana parecía estar muy nerviosa cuando Suliman se le  
acercó.  
—Parece que los recuerdos que tenía de ti eran todos del príncipe, y no míos  
—dijo.  
—No importa —dijo Lettie con valentía—. Fue un error.  
—¡Claro que no! —protestó el mago Suliman—. ¿Permitirás al menos que te  
tome como alumna?  
Lettie se puso colorada como un tomate y no sabía qué decir.  
Para Sophie, aquello era problema de Lettie. Ella tenía los suyos. Howl le dijo:

—Creo que deberíamos vivir felices y comer perdices.  
A ella le pareció que lo decía en serio. Sophie sabía que lo de comer perdices con  
Howl sería mucho más ajetreado de lo que se daba a entender en los cuentos, pero  
estaba dispuesta a probarlo.  
—Será espeluznante —añadió Howl.  
—Y me explotarás —dijo Sophie.  
—Y tú cortarás todos mis trajes para darme una lección —replicó Howl.  
Si Sophie y Howl hubieran podido prestarles atención, habrían visto que el  
príncipe Justin, el mago Suliman y la señora Fairfax intentaban hablar con Howl y  
que Fanny, Martha y Lettie le tiraban de las mangas a Sophie, mientras Michael  
hacía lo mismo con su maestro.  
—Nunca había visto unas palabras de poder tan bien usadas —dijo la señora  
Fairfax—. Yo no hubiera sabido qué hacer con esa criatura. Como digo siempre...  
—Sophie —dijo Lettie—. Necesito consejo.  
—Mago Howl —dijo el mago Suliman—. Debo disculparme por intentar  
morderte tantas veces. En circunstancias normales, nunca se me ocurriría hincarle  
los dientes a un compatriota.  
—Sophie, creo que este caballero es un príncipe —comentó Fanny.  
—Señor —dijo el príncipe Justin—, creo que debo darle las gracias por  
rescatarme de la bruja.  
—¡Sophie —exclamó Martha—, se te ha quitado el conjuro! ¿Me oyes?  
Pero Sophie y Howl se habían tomado de la mano y no podían parar de sonreír.  
—No me molestéis ahora con eso —dijo Howl—. Solo lo hice por el dinero.  
—¡Mentiroso! —dijo Sophie.  
—¡He dicho que Calcifer ha vuelto! —gritó Michael.  
Aquello consiguió llamar la atención de Howl, y la de Sophie también. Miraron a  
la chimenea, donde, efectivamente, el familiar rostro azul llameaba entre los troncos.  
—No hacía falta que volvieras —dijo Howl.  
—No me importa, siempre que pueda ir y venir a mi antojo —dijo Calcifer—.  
Además, está lloviendo ahí fuera en Market Chipping.


End file.
